The Courage of the Heart
by Lithuiwen2016
Summary: Thorin was not happy, not happy at all. "Gandalf, I thought you said that we would only number fourteen." He rumbled as he stared at the three human women before him. - ThorinxOC, FilixOC, OrixOC.
1. Chapter 1 - What in Arda?

**Hi guys, this is my first Hobbit fanfiction, so apologies if it is not as great as any you have previously read. I have recently bought myself the boxset of The Hobbit, and I am hooked. I hope you enjoy. Btw this is a fix-it fic, as stated in the summary, so those who don't like those, thank you for clicking anyway. You can still turn back though, I won't blame you.**

 **Anyway, let's start.**

Chapter 1 – What in Arda?!

"Why did you convince me to watch it? Now I'm going to cry myself to sleep!" Quinn Diggle moaned as she sat with the tub of chocolate ice cream on the couch. Amelia Rhodes sat on the floor with the empty popcorn bowl in front of her.

"It was YOUR idea to go on a Hobbit Marathon Quinny." She said before giving a little sniff. "Can you please pass me a tissue Em?"

Ember Belmonte lay spread out on the sofa with the tissue box on her stomach. She passed the box to Amelia as she sighed.

"No matter how many times you watch this, it still brings the feels." Both of her friends nodded.

"Yeah, Martin Freeman and Richard Armitage are brilliant actors." Quinn said as she scooped up another spoonful of ice cream. Amelia turned so her back was facing the tv.

"And don't forget Aidan Turner, Evangeline Lilly and Dean O'Gorman." She sighed. "That last scene with Tauriel and Thranduil discussing love sucked!" Ember nodded in agreement.

"I feel sorry for Kili, he never even got his kiss. Not while he was alive anyway." Ember added. Quinn sighed and placed the tub on the coffee table, before hugging her knees and smiling longingly.

"Imagine if we could go there and save them." Amelia giggled.

"Technically, you don't need to save anyone. Ori didn't die." Ember winced and coughed.

"*cough*Balin's tomb*cough*" Amelia frowned.

"Oh yeah, he does die." Quinn groaned, and slid off the couch.

"Now you guys have gone and made me depressed! I swear if I ever…" She frowned mid-rant. "What was that?"

They all fell silent, ears straining for anything unusual. Suddenly the ceiling creaked, seemingly under the weight of a foot. Amelia and Quinn turn to face Ember.

"It came from the attic." Mouthed Amelia in an effort to stay silent. Ember nodded and stood silently, moving to the staircase that lead to the attic. Slowly, she ascended the stairs, pausing only once when a stair creaked under her weight. Amelia and Quinn watched as she disappeared from their sight, before following.

When Ember got to the top, she froze, mouth agape at what she saw. There in the corner of her room, looking through old boxes and photos, was a man clad in grey, holding a familiar staff, with a pointy wizard's hat on his head. The man seemed oblivious to her presence, as he continued to search through her things, pulling out an old photo album. Putting his staff down, he started flipping through the pages, chuckling on occasion. Suddenly, he started turning around. Ember gasped and started moving back down the stairs, almost falling off. Amelia and Quinn were waiting for her at the bottom.

"Well, what is it?" Quinn asked in a whisper. Seeing Ember's pale face and wide eyes made her slightly on edge.

"Is it a rat?" Amelia asked in a high pitched squeak. Ember didn't answer, instead prompting to slap herself hard across the face. After yelping in pain and rubbing her now red cheek a few times, her eyes widened even more, if possible.

"Ok, I'm obviously not dreaming." She whispered, in a shaking voice. Before either of her friends could respond, a voice flited from the attic.

"Ah, if you three would please wait for me in the kitchen, I will be with you shortly." There was a beat. "Oh, and if you have some wine, that would be nice." Quinn and Amelia's eyes widened.

"Is…was…what?" Quinn tried to form words but was unable. Amelia just went on autopilot and started walking to the kitchen. Ember and Quinn followed her silently. Ember got the red wine from the fridge while Quinn got four wine glasses. After pouring the wine they waited in silence as the man descended the stairs.

When he finally entered, it was Quinn and Amelia's turn for gaping mouths.

"Ah yes, thank you." The man said as he reached for one of the glasses of wine and took a sip. "Now, young ladies, my name is Gandalf, as I am sure you know." He gave an all knowing smile as he set the glass down. "I have a proposition for the three of you. Would you care to join me on an adventure?"

The kitchen was silent after Gandalf had spoken. No one moved. Suddenly, Amelia turned to Quinn and Ember.

"Guys, please don't let my head hit the ground." She whispered, before promptly fainting.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Amelia came to again, she was lying on the sofa with an ice pack on her head. Quinn and Ember were above her with worried looks on their faces.

"Guys, I had the most messed up dream." She said, stretching as she did so. "Gandalf was in our kitchen, drinking some wine and…" She trailed off when she saw the man creating smoke rings from the couch. "Aw man!" She groaned. Gandalf chuckled at her exclamation as he stood.

"Well, now that we are all coherent again, I think it is time that I explain myself." Gandalf put out his pipe as he walked toward the tv. "I may not be familiar with this world." He picked up the hobbit dvd case from where it lay. "Nor it's forms of entertainment." He put it back on the table, and moved towards the bookcase. "But I do know broken hearts when I see them." He pulled out the Ember's copies of The Hobbit and The Lord of the Rings books, studying them in his hands, before peeking at the girls from beneath his eyebrows. "I believe I can help you heal those hearts." He placed the books on the table as Ember cleared her throat.

"Forgive me, Master Gandalf, but I don't understand. Why are you here?" She asked, though she already had a nasty suspicion she knew the answer. Gandalf folded his arms in front of him.

"I have watched the people of this world for many months now, and none of them wish to change the outcome of Thorin Oakenshield's quest as much as the three of you do." He began pacing. "Such pure emotion and thought should be given a chance of success. And the only way to do it, is if you three join the quest for Erebor." Quinn shook her head.

"But Gandalf, we're aren't heroes. Not warriors or soldiers. We have no clue of how to defend ourselves." She paused, sighing. "Why pick us?" Gandalf turned to her.

"For the same reason I will choose Bilbo Baggins as the company burglar. You give me courage." He walked over to the couch, gaze never leaving them. "Your hearts show the capacity to love unconditionally, and given the chance, I think that certain dwarves would appreciate that love." All three of the girls blushed a deep red at his words. Gandalf sat down again. "Therefore I have chosen you, Quinn Diggle, Amelia Rhodes and Ember Belmonte, to join The Company of Thorin Oakenshield, on their quest to reclaim their homeland."

Once again, silence ruled the living room. Each of the girls sat contemplating their options, before glancing at each other. In that split second, they made their decision. Ember stood proudly.

"When do we leave?"

 **And there is the first chapter. I'll try to update either late tonight or tomorrow morning.**


	2. Chapter 2 - First introductions

**Sorry for not doing as I promised…but I hoped this longer chapter will make up for it.**

Chapter 2 – First introductions

Ember stood outside the round, green door playing nervously with her collar bone length, chocolate brown hair. She had thought about braiding it but decided against it. From inside the hobbit hole she could hear the sounds of the dwarves making merry and eating out poor Bilbo's pantry. Her blue eyes shot nervously down to her clothing. Gandalf had provided the girls with travel appropriate kit and clothing. Ember currently wore a brown mid-forearm length shirt and leather bracers. She wore a chainmail that came to just past her shoulder, and over that she wore a leather tunic, pulled tight around her middle with a belt. Her tights were made of wool, and the boots of a tough leather she was sure would cost a fortune back in her world. Her dark brown coat hung around her shoulders, shielding her from the cool night air.

"Are you going to knock or should I?" Ember turned towards Amelia, where she stood on her right. Amelia's collar length dark brown hair was pulled back into a short, spiky ponytail. Her brown eyes had a nervous spark to them as she fiddled with the straps of her pack. Her clothing was similar to Ember's only her shirt was green instead of brown, and she wore her belt a little lose.

"Yeah, he isn't here yet, you don't have a lot to worry about." Ember turned to her left, where Quinn's hooded shirt hid most of her face. She had taken a deep purple colored hooded shirt, similar to the dwarves' style. She had braided her long light brown hair into a fishtail, which she hid under the hood. Her green eyes sparkled with fear in the darkness. Ember turned back to the door, taking a deep breath.

"Not yet." She muttered under her breath. "Ok, here we go." She said to herself more than anyone else, before knocking on the door three times. They stood there for a few moments before the door was opened by none other than Bilbo Baggins of the Shire. Ember was shocked at how closely Bilbo resembled Martin Freeman, but set the thought aside as she smiled at him.

"Good evening sir, my name is Ember, and these are my friends Amelia and Quinn. I believe Gandalf the Grey is here." She continued to smile even as he sighed, defeated.

"Yes, yes, come in, come in. What difference will three more make?" He muttered as he stepped aside to allow them in. The girls had to duck a bit to get inside, even Quinn, who was the shortest of the three at 1,6 meters, had to duck her head a little.

"We are terribly sorry for barging in on you like this Master Baggins." Amelia said as she place her pack at the door. Bilbo harrumphed a bit.

"Yes, well, I'm afraid I don't have anything to offer you young ladies." Here, Bilbo's voice took a defeated note as he rubbed his forehead. "My pantry has just been raided by dwarves." Ember fought the smile at the sound of the dwarves belching.

"I can see that." She said in an amused tone before bowing her head at Bilbo. "No need to worry about us, Master Baggins. We're perfectly fine."

"Well, at least let me offer you young ladies some tea." Bilbo spoke kindly. Quinn smiled. He was probably used to being barged in upon, with a relative like Lobelia Sackville-Baggins. Bilbo led them to the kitchen, where he set about making them each a cup of chamomile tea. The three girls listened contently as the dwarves continued their conversations in the other room. Amelia was taken aback by how loud dwarves could actually get. Bilbo set the cups filled with hot tea down in front of the girls, taking their murmured thanks graciously before moving off to assess the damage done to his home. By this point some of the dwarves were moving around the smail again. And with them, Gandalf.

"Ah, I see you girls made it." He said in a light tone, which all the dwarves heard. As they all turned to stare at the girls, everyone fell silent. Ember felt her cheeks flush under the scrutiny. Dwalin came forward and stood next to Gandalf.

"Gandalf, what are these women doing here?" He said, eyes never leaving the trio. Gandalf seemed nervous for a second before turning to the girls.

"I think introductions can wait until our final dwarf arrives." He said, as if that settled the matter and moved off. The rest of the dwarves after studying the girls a bit longer, went about their business. Quinn sighed in relief.

"Well that wasn't so bad." She whispered as the dwarves began to get on Bilbo's nerves again. The girls could see Bilbo was even more agitated than before, due to the 'state of his kitchen', the 'mud trod in the carpets' and the fact that the dwarves had 'pillaged the pantry' and 'destroyed the plumbing'.

"Excuse me that is a doily, not a dishcloth." He said as he grabbed said doily from Nori. Bofur frowned.

"But it's full of holes." He said. Ember decided to spare Bilbo of some of his misery.

"It's supposed to look like that. The style is called crochet." She explained as Bilbo moved to put the doily away, uncertain if Bofur would even understand what she meant. Bofur turned to her at her sudden voicing, frowned a bit, then smiled.

"Oh…well it can be a wonderful game too." He insisted. "If you've got the balls for it." Quinn giggled at Bofur's wittiness.

"Pardon me lass, but what exactly are you three doing here?" Ember turned to Balin, who had a curious look on his face.

"We're here at Gandalf's insistence, Master…" She trailed off, pretending not to know his name.

"Balin, at your service, Miss…"He responded.

"Ember, Master Balin. These are my friends Amelia and Quinn." She finished just as Bilbo was finishing his rant at Gandalf.

"…I can't understand what they're doing in my house!" The girls finally realized what was about to happen, and after glancing at each other, Amelia and Quinn quickly moved to the side of the living room where they would be out of the line of fire. Ember went to stand next to Bilbo as Ori approached, as to pull him to safety too.

"Excuse me, I'm sorry to interrupt, but what should I do with my plate?" Quinn smiled at his politeness, noticing how cute he was when asking a question. Amelia nudged her when she noticed the smile. Bilbo looked confused for a moment, then Fili appeared at his side.

"Here ya go, Ori, give it to me." He said before throwing the plate at his brother, who caught it expertly before tossing it into the kitchen, into the waiting hands of Bifur who stood at the sink.

One went very close to Amelia's head as she ducked, while the dwarves began their state of the art dishwashing method, the one which nearly gave Bilbo a heart attack.

"Excuse me, that's my mother's West Farthing pottery. It's over a hundred years old!" He shouted. Ember pulled him back into the wall with her, as the rest of the dwarves began to tap out the tune with his silverware. Ember found herself nodding to the beat as the song took shape.

"And could you not do that? You'll blunt them." Bilbo shouted once more.

"Oh, do you hear that lads? He says we'll blunt the knives." Bofur joked, setting off the tune.

 _"_ _Blunt the knives, bend the forks."_ Kili began the song, while beckoning for his brother to toss more plates.

 _"_ _Smash the bottles and burn the corks."_ Fili responded as he bounced a plate on his elbows before catching it in his hand and sending it on its way.

 _"_ _Chip the glasses and crack the plates. That's what Bilbo Baggins Hates!"_ The rest of the dwarves all joined in, stamping their feet to create the rhythm.

The girls watched in nostalgic amusement as plates and cups went flying over their head to the tune. Quinn was tempted to join in, but thought it best not to draw attention to herself.

 _"_ _Cut the cloth, tread on the fat_

 _Leave the bones on the bedroom mat_

 _Pour the milk on the pantry floor_

 _Splash the wine on every door._

 _Dump the crocks in a boiling bowl_

 _Pound 'em up with a thumping pole_

 _When you're finished if they are whole_

 _Send them down the hall to roll!"_

Once more Quinn found herself giggling as the dwarves tossed their plates into Ori's hands creating a tower taller than himself. Amelia winced when Dwalin knocked a wooden mug with his head to Nori, who then head butted it to his foot before kicking it to Bifur again. Ember giggled as Oin used Bilbo's tea pot as a flute, still not understanding how he could. She had tried it herself, and couldn't seem to make any sound other than air.

 _"_ _That's what Bilbo Baggins Hates!"_

The dwarves finished with an almighty shout as Bilbo made his way through to find his mother's pottery in tip top shape. The dwarves stood laughing at him for a bit, even the girls started giggling, when three loud knocks resounded from the door, creating silence. Ember paled at the thought of the person behind it.

"He's here." Said Gandalf in a low voice, only adding to Ember's nerves.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gandalf opened the door to reveal none other than Thorin Oakenshield, who was staring, rather majestically, into the distance before turning back to look up at the Grey Pilgrim.

"Gandalf." He said with a smirk, as he made his way through the doorway. "I thought you said this place would be easy to find. I lost my way, twice. I wouldn't have found it at all had it not been for that mark on the door."

Ember could hear Quinn and Amelia smother their giggles as best they could. She could never understand why they found Thorin's sense of direction, or rather lack thereof, so hilarious.

"Mark? There is no mark on that door. It was painted a week ago!" This caused Ember to smile. Bilbo didn't know it yet, but he would end up never repainting his door again, for fear of losing the mark that had lead these dwarves to his door. But right now, the mark would annoy him.

"There is a mark. I put it there myself." Gandalf said in an explaining manner, before gesturing to Bilbo with his hand. "Bilbo Baggins, allow me to introduce the leader of our company: Thorin Oakenshield." Thorin passed his coat to his youngest nephew as he proceeded to study the Halfling.

"So…This is the Hobbit." He said, in a tone that spoke haughtiness. He began to circle Bilbo, checking his form as well as his physic. "Tell me, Mr. Baggins, have you done much fighting?" Bilbo, clearly intimidated by the dwarf's actions, still found it in himself to respond with a question.

"Pardon me?" Thorin ignored this and continued his interrogation.

"Ax or sword? What's your weapon of choice?" This time he spoke with a small, smug smile on his face, which caused Ember to bristle with silent anger.

"Well, I do have some skill at conkers, if you must know…" Bilbo responded, looking at Dori and Dwalin who stood behind Thorin, before answering again, uncertainly. "…but I fail to see why that's relevant." Thorin smile grew.

"Thought as much." He said, before turning back to his kin. "He looks more like a grocer than a burglar." As the dwarves began to laugh, Ember finally stepped forward.

"And you are more of an insulting GIT, than a dwarf, Master Oakenshield." Ember spoke with a fury in her voice, causing the dwarves to fall silent. Bilbo seemed torn between looking affronted and grateful, and Gandalf looked just plain mortified. Ember felt Amelia and Quinn come forward to stand at her sides, and she felt her resolve renew. Thorin studied them long and hard, as if he had just noticed their presence. He eyed their traveling clothes, then eyed the three extra packs he spotted at the door, that he knew did not belong to his kin.

Thorin was not happy, not happy at all. "Gandalf, I thought you said that we would only number fourteen." He rumbled as he stared at the three human women before him. Two of the women stood behind their friend protectively, much like he would stand with his nephews. He paid little mind to those two, his attention caught by the one who had insulted him. Her wavy, brown hair framed her face, while her blue eyes glinted dangerously with barely contained fury.

All in all, she intrigued him.

"Ah, yes, well, there has been a slight change in plans." Gandalf said with a nervous air as he gestured to the girls. "Thorin, allow me to introduce: Amelia…" The girl on the woman's (When had he started referring to her as a woman?) right gave a small wave. "…Quinn…" The dwarf-sized girl on her left nodded with a small smile. "…and Ember." The woman, Ember (quite fitting) he now noted, didn't give any form of acknowledgement, just continued to stare down at him, for she was a good half a head taller than he. "They will be joining us on this quest."

"What?" Dwalin asked from behind Thorin with less than little anger. "Ya must be joking Gandalf. These girls cannot come on this quest. Women cannot fight nor fend for themselves in the wild." Ember suddenly put her arms out to the sides, but failed to catch Quinn as the girl stomped up to Dwalin… And flicked him rather hard on the nose. Dwalin's hand flew to his face, more out of astonishment than out of pain.

"Watch it, Master Dwarf, or you might find yourself in a heap of trouble." She said, before turning on her heel, flicking her hair into Dwalin's face in the process, and marched back to stand at Ember's left shoulder.

Silence followed in the hobbit sized hall way as the two leaders of the groups continued to stare at each other. Finally, Gandalf cleared his throat.

"Yes, well, I think it would be best to move this conversation to the dining room, wouldn't you say?" he asked in an effort to break the tension. Slowly, Thorin turned away, eyes never leaving Ember's until his back was fully turned, and motioned for his kin to follow him. The dwarves took their leave, and Gandalf sighed, leaning on his am against the wall. "I would implore you to refrain from using such language against Master Oakenshield, Miss Ember. He is known for his short temper." Ember pulled her gaze away from the hall that Thorin and his company had just disappeared in, and smiled wickedly at Gandalf.

"You may know the stubbornness of a dwarf, Gandalf, but neither of you know the stubbornness of a woman."


	3. Chapter 3 - Plans are made

Chapter 3 – Plans are made

"What news from the meeting in Ered Luin? Did they all come?" Balin asked as the dwarves sat around the table with Gandalf. Bilbo stood in the corner behind the Wizard. The girls stayed in the hallway, snacking on some biscuits Bilbo managed to find. Thorin sat at the head of the table eating some of the left over stew.

"Aye, envoys from all seven kingdoms." The dwarves' excited chatter reigned at Thorin's response, until Dwalin's voice broke through.

"What do the dwarves of the Iron Hills say?" He asked, as his gaze never left Thorin. "Is Dain with us?"

There was a beat of silence as Thorin took a deep breath.

"They will not come." This time, annoyed mutters followed the King in Exile's words. Ember looked down at the biscuit in her hands, trying to imagine how different the quest could have been if Dain had joined them from the start. "They say this quest is ours and ours alone."

"You're going on a quest?" Bilbo asked as he stepped forward. The girls came to stand in the archway behind Thorin as Gandalf turned to Bilbo as he burrowed in his sleeve.

"Bilbo, my dear fellow, let us have a little more light." Bilbo went to retrieve a candle as Gandalf pulled out the map. "Far to the east…over ranges and rivers…beyond woodlands and wastelands…lies a single, solitary peak." He placed the map on the table, as Bilbo returned with a candle. He leaned to the side of Gandalf's arm in order to read the map.

"The Lonely Mountain." He read, with a slight interest.

"Aye, Oin has read the portents…" This statement made by Gloin was echoed with loud groans, causing the girls to smile in amusement, and the youngest son of Groin to raise his voice in order to be heard. "…and the portents say it is time."

Quinn watched as Gandalf lit his pipe with just a flick of his finger as Oin began his piece. This time, however, she decided to remind him to blow his finger out as well before he set his beard on fire. He smiled at her gratefully when she did.

"Ravens have been seen flying back to the mountain as it was foretold." Oin explained, before backing up it up with a portent he had obviously memorized. "'When the birds of Yore return to Erebor, the reign of the Beast will end.'" Amelia shuddered at the brief mention of Smaug. She hadn't given the dragon much thought yet, and preferred to keep it that way.

"Uh…" All eyes turned to Bilbo as he stood between the girls in the hallway. "…What beast?"

"That would be a reference to Smaug the Terrible…chiefest and greatest calamity of our age." Bofur replied. As Bilbo began to wring his hands nervously, Ember stepped closer to him and placed an arm around his shoulders to pull him close, much like you would to comfort a child. Bilbo visibly relaxed. The action did not go unnoticed by Thorin, who felt a new emotion akin to anger well up in his chest at the Halfling for receiving attention from the woman. But for the life of him, he could not understand why he felt that way. Bofur was oblivious to all this as his speech continued.

"Airborne fire breather. Teeth like razors, claws like meat hooks. Extremely fond of precious metals." Ember, who usually found Bofur's antics to be amusing, fixed a hard glare at him, never relinquishing her hold on Bilbo's shoulder.

"We know what a dragon is." She stated coldly, effectively shutting Bofur up.

"I'm not afraid. I'm up for it. I'll give him a taste of Dwarfish iron right up his jacksie!" Ori exclaimed, causing Quinn to giggle.

"I'll help you with that, if you please." Quinn smiled shyly when Ori turned his gaze up to her.

Ori was stunned. This girl acknowledged him like neither of his brother's ever had. Nori maybe, but certainly not Dori. It made him feel nervous and giddy as he smiled back at her, before Dori tugged him back into his seat. Ori felt his checks flame with embarrassment at being mothered so openly, especially in front of three human women, and broke eye contact with Quinn to duck his head.

"The task would be difficult enough with an army behind us, but we number just thirteen. And not thirteen of the best…nor brightest." Balin received the cries of annoyance well enough. Nori was the loudest by far, asking Balin who he was calling dim.

"We may be few in number…"Fili's voice rose above the din of voices. "…but we're fighters, all of us, to the last dwarf!" He finished, slamming the table with his hand to amplify his point. Kili, as expected, stood by his brother.

"And you forget, we have a Wizard in our company. Gandalf will have killed hundreds of dragons in his time." He finished, putting poor Gandalf in a spot.

"Oh, well, no. I wouldn't say…" He started, before Dori interrupted him.

"How many, then?" He asked.

"What?" Was Gandalf's response.

"Well, how many dragons have you killed?" All eyes turned to Gandalf. As Gandalf began coughing, the girls began to wonder: Had Gandalf ever actually killed a dragon, or was this as much his first time as it was theirs?

Ember watched as the dwarves began shouting at each other, and nearly jumped when Thorin suddenly stood.

"Shazaar!" He shouted, and an echoing silence followed his command.

"If we have read these signs…do you not think others would have read them too?" The dwarves all sat in a solemn silence as their King spoke. "Rumors have begun to spread. The dragon, Smaug, has not been seen for sixty years. Eyes look east to the mountain, assessing…wondering, weighing the risk. Perhaps the vast wealth of our people now lies unprotected." Ember turned her nose up at the thought of Thror's horde. The blasted horde never appealed to her. No one noticed. "Do we sit back while others claim what is rightfully ours? Or do we seize this chance to take back Erebor?"

The dwarves cheered at their leader's words.

"Du bekâr! Du bekâr!" Thorin shouted, his fist raised. Balin brought down some misery once more.

"You forget, the Front Gate is sealed." The dwarves became solemn once more. Even Thorin lost some of his spirit. "There is no way into the mountain." Once more, Gandalf came to the rescue.

"That, my dear Balin, is not entirely true." He said, pulling out Thrain's key from seemingly out of nowhere. The girls watched as Thorin stared at the key with an awed look on his face.

"How came you by this?" He asked in a voice barely above whisper.

"It was given to me by your father. By Thrain. For safekeeping." Gandalf smiled lightly as he passed the key to Thorin. "It is yours now." The dwarves watched on in amazement as their king held the key to their futures in his hand.

"If there is a key…there must be a door." Fili said, with wonder in his eyes. A loud snort filled the air, and everyone turned to Amelia as she fought the grin off her face.

"No, really?" Her voice dripped with sarcasm, but she meant it good naturedly.

"Lia." Ember drawled in a warning tone.

"What? I had to. Prince Fili's observations skills are clearly worth mentioning." She said with a smile. Ember just shook her head at her friend.

Strangely, Fili did not feel offended at all. Instead, he found himself amused and awed by the girl who had mocked him. She wasn't a dwarf, yet he found her…pretty. He quickly looked away again as Gandalf pointed at the map.

"These runes speak of another passage to the Lower Halls." He said. Kili placed a hand on his brother's shouder.

"There's another way in." Again, Amelia snorted.

"He just said that."

"Amelia!" Ember voiced with a little more force this time. Amelia responded by making a motion of locking her mouth and throwing away the key before turning back to Gandalf.

"Well, if we can find it, but Dwarf doors are invisible when closed." Gandalf stated before sighing. "The answer lies hidden somewhere in this map, and I do not have the skill to find it. But there are others in Middle-earth who can."

Remembering the panic and hopelessness of the dwarves when they thought they had run out of time, Ember decided she would plant a subtle hint in Thorin's mind. Hopefully, he would remember later on.

"Pardon me, Master Gandalf…" She released Bilbo to step forward just a bit, as all eyes turned to her. "…I've heard a rumor that some Dwarfish doors can be revealed when moonlight shines upon them. Could the same not apply for this one?" There, that should do it.

"And how do you know this, lass?" Dwalin seemed to search her soul as her stared at her, and Ember found herself a bit unnerved. Thankfully, Gandalf came to her rescue.

"Quite possibly." He answered, ignoring Dwalin. "But we still do not know when it will be revealed." He turned back to the rest of the dwarves. "The task I have in mind will require a great deal of stealth, and no small amount of courage." He glanced at Bilbo at this, which did not go unnoticed by said Hobbit. "But if we are careful and clever, I believe that it can be done."

"That's why we need a burglar." Ori concluded.

"Hmm, and a good one too. An expert, I'd imagine." Poor Bilbo. He had no clue HE was the supposed burglar.

"And are you?" Gloin asked, turning everyone's attention to the poor Hobbit. Bilbo finally seemed to notice the gazes, turning to look behind him to make sure they were looking at him.

"Am I what?"

"He said he's an expert. Hey." Oh dear. At times like this Ember wished Oin could at least read lips better as Bilbo became flustered.

"Me? No. No, no, no. I'm not a burglar. I've never stolen a thing in my life." Bilbo effectively denied.

"Well, you could always start now." Quinn supplied wittingly.

"Well, I'm afraid I have to agree with Mr. Baggins. He's hardly burglar material." Balin pointed out, much to Bilbo's obvious delight.

"Aye, the Wild is no place for gentle folk who can neither fight nor fend for themselves." Dwalin's observation caused a debate to start. The younger dwarves seemed to vouch for Bilbo, while the elders disagreed. Bifur seemed to make the gesture of someone walking, then suddenly being snapped in half and turned into a Rubik's cube, much to the girls' amusement. Gandalf could see that his carefully laid out plans were falling through the roof.

 **"** **Enough. If I say Bilbo Baggins is a burglar, then a burglar he is."** Everyone cowered away from Gandalf as he seemed to grow taller than before, Quinn hitting her head against the side of the archway and Amelia hitting hers on the chandelier. Ember only flinched, which received looks of admiration from those who noticed.

"Hobbits are remarkably light on their feet. In fact, they can pass unseen by most, if they choose." Gandalf explained.

"That must be pretty useful if you're playing hide and seek." Quinn muttered, still nursing her sore head.

"And, while the dragon is accustomed to the smell of Dwarf…the scent of a Hobbit is all but unknown to him which gives us a distinct advantage." Gandalf sat down again.

"You asked me to find the 14th member of this company and I have chosen Mr. Baggins. There is a lot more to him than appearances suggest. And he's got a great deal more to offer than any of you know. Including himself." Gandalf concluded.

"Then what are these girls doing here?" Gloin asked in annoyance as he gestured to the women. Ember narrowed her eyes at him, while Amelia and Quinn just stood by nervously.

"Miss Ember and her friends have offered their services to us. I believe that they will be of great use to the company." Gandalf replied, but clearly, it wasn't enough.

"What services can they offer us?" Dwalin asked in an annoyed voice.

"We may not look it, Master Dwalin, but we can hold our own." Ember spoke. "I may not know what's it's like to lose a home, but if my friends and I can help you reclaim it then we shall." No one said a word after she finished. Gandalf smiled and turned back to the dwarves.

"As you can see, Miss Ember has quite a few surprises up her sleeve. And I am certain that we will need those surprises on the journey." He turned his gaze to Thorin, who was still staring at Ember. He had to clear his throat loudly before Thorin turned back to him.

"You must trust me on this." He said. Thorin stared at him for a moment, before turning back to look at Ember who stood at Bilbo's side. Bilbo's eyes conveyed fear and worry, but Ember's held calm. She seemed to be begging him to listen to Gandalf, conveying all her emotion through her gaze. Finally, Thorin turned back to Gandalf.

"Very well. We'll do it your way." He said, ignoring Bilbo's protests and turning to Balin. "Give them the contract." Everyone seemed pleased.

"We're in. We're off." Bofur exclaimed as Balin gave the contract to Ember.

"It's just the usual. Summary of out-of-pocket expenses…time required, remuneration…funeral arrangements, so forth." He finished with a smile, as Ember took it from him.

"Funeral arrangements?" Bilbo squeaked as Ember handed it to him to hold, so they could read over his shoulder. As he unrolled the contract, Ember kept half an ear on Thorin.

"I cannot guarantee their safety." He muttered.

"Understood." Gandalf replied.

"Nor will I be responsible for his fate." This made Ember pause. Thorin would acknowledge the girls' death as his fault, if it occurred, but not Bilbo's? That didn't seem to make sense. She turned her attention back to Bilbo.

"'Terms: Cash on delivery…up to but not exceeding one-fourteenth of total profit, if any'…um, should that line be changed now?" Bilbo asked as he looked up at the girls. Before anyone can answer, Ember waved her hand in a dismissing manner.

"I have a particular disdain for gold. If we do end up taking back Erebor I would end up giving my share away." She smiled at the astonished looks of the dwarves before urging Bilbo to read further.

"Alright then. Uh, 'Present company shall not be liable for injuries inflicted by…or sustained as a consequence thereof, including but not limited to laceration…" Here Bilbo paused, and the girls began to eye each other nervously. "…evisceration…" Bilbo read further before turning to the dwarves. "Incineration?"

"Oh. Aye. He'll melt the flesh off your bones in the blink of an eye." Bofur tried to be helpful, if you could call it that. Bilbo gave a small whimper. Quinn placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Are you ok?" She asked, while Amelia and Ember fixed Bofur with hard glares, hoping to shut him up. It didn't work.

"Think furnace, with wings." Quinn added her glare to the mix, as Bilbo began to mutter about how he needed air. "Flash of light, searing pain, then poof. You're nothing more than a pile of ash." Bilbo stood still for a moment.

"Nope." Quinn quickly caught him before he fell.

"Oh, very helpful, Bofur." As if to prove Gandalf's point, Amelia came up to him and smacked him upside the head, knocking his hat off as well.


	4. Chapter 4 - Songs are sung and Contracts

**I only noticed now I haven't been doing this O_O**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Hobbit. If I did, be sure as hell I would have those dwarves locked in my cupboard.**

 **Review Response**

 **ThatOtherWriterGirl: Yep, that is about right. But I won't make it easy for 'em ;)**

 **BloodyTink: Thanks very much! :D**

 **Bleeding Blue Kunoichi: I'm Glad I have you intrigued, and I hope to keep it that way.**

 **Moving on…**

 _ **Edit: Accidently left out a word in the lyrics. Fixed it now**_

 **Chapter 4 – Songs are sung and Contracts are signed**

Quinn helped Bilbo settle onto the couch as Ember came up with a cup of chamomile tea.

"Here, Mr. Baggins, for the nerves." She said as he took the cup from her with shaking hands.

"Thank you." He managed as he took a quick sip. Ember turned to Quinn and Amelia.

"I'll be outside if you need me." She whispered as she headed to the door. Amelia and Quinn glanced at each other and shrugged as they left Bilbo alone with Gandalf.

"Ember dropping that hint about the whole moonlight business was rather smart." Quinn whispered as she poured out more tea for herself and Amelia. Amelia nodded as she sat down.

"Yeah, but you know what she's like. She could never stand people being disappointed." She took a quick sip before muttering. "Let's just hope Thorin actually listened to the hint and didn't pass it off as nothing." Quinn sighed and sat across from her friend, spoon three sugars into her cup before stirring and taking a sip. As she did, Amelia got a devious smirk on her face.

"Ori looks a lot cuter than he does in the films, hey?" Quinn began to choke on her tea, turning a bright shade of red. After thumping herself on the chest a few times, she looked down at her hands as she answered.

"Yeah, I guess he does." She said, before looking back up at her friend with a similar smirk. "And Fili's eyes are quite dreamy, aye?" Amelia stiffened, turning an even brighter shade of red as she tried everything to avoid eye contact.

"So what if they are?" She asked off-handedly. "Not that I'm saying that they are. I mean, I haven't been able to get a good look at them. Not that I want to get a good look at them, I just-" By this point Quinn could no longer contain her laughter at her friends flustered ramblings. Soon both friends were laughing together. As their laughter died down, their thoughts collected.

"Thorin and Ember didn't hit it off that well, did they?" Amelia asked looking out the window, hoping to get a glimpse of her friend. Quinn followed her gaze, shaking her head.

"Nope. But that doesn't mean it's hopeless. I'm sure they'll come around." Someone coughed slightly behind the girls, and they turned their heads to find the three youngest dwarves standing in the archway.

"You were very brave earlier, Miss Quinn. No one has ever stood up to Master Dwalin like that." Ori said as he fiddled with his knitted gloves, a slight red tinge on his cheeks. Quinn smiled shyly at him. Kili guffawed.

"Well, no one except our mother that is." He stated as he nudged his brother, who kept his head down, much to Amelia's disappointment. "Right terror when she wants to be. I think she is the only woman Dwalin is actually afraid of." Amelia giggled.

"Well, we'll see about that." She said, winking at Quinn who laughed. Kili laughed with them before he frowned.

"Hey, where did your friend go?" He asked, looking around. Quinn gestured to the window.

"Outside. She does that sometimes. Says it helps her think." She explained.

"Oh no." Everyone turned at Fili's first words since entering the room. Bilbo was walking down the hallway, without the contract.

"Looks like we've lost the burglar." Ori said with a disappointed look in his eye. Quinn stood up and placed a hand on his shoulder, making him jump at the contact, and turn even redder.

"Don't give up just yet. You can learn everything there is to know about hobbits within a month's time. But they will never stop surprising you, if given the chance." The dwarves didn't look entirely convinced, but didn't get the chance to say anything as Balin came looking for them.

"Care to join us in the living room?" He asked kindly. At first, Amelia and Quinn weren't sure if the invitation included them, but when Balin smiled at them and gestured with his head, they followed, opting to sit by the window, out of the dwarves' way. They're humming took a sad tone as the familiar song began.

 _"_ _Far over the misty mountains cold_

 _To dungeons deep_

 _And caverns old_

 _We must away_

 _'_ _Ere break of day_

 _To find our long-forgotten gold"_

The dwarves joined in with their King, as the words struck Amelia and Quinn. Never had they felt more pain for the dwarves before now.

 _"_ _The pines were roaring on the height_

 _The winds were moaning in the night_

 _The fire was red, it flaming spread_

 _The trees like torches blazed with light."_

The dwarves finished their song there. Amelia made to say something…

But was interrupted by the voice that continued to sing. The dwarves looked around in confusion, trying to figure out who was singing. Quinn gasped and quickly walked over to the window, looking out before gesturing wildly to Amelia. When Amelia looked outside, her jaw dropped.

"It's Ember." She whispered as the dwarves listened carefully. No one noticed as Thorin silently made his way to the front door.

 _"_ _The wind was on the withered heath_

 _But in the forest,_

 _Stirred no leaf_

 _There shadows lay,_

 _Be night or day_

 _And dark things silent crept beneath"_

As Ember began to hum the tune, Amelia turned with wide eyes to the dwarves.

"This is the first time Quinn and I have ever heard her sing." She whispered, before turning back to the window.

 _"_ _The wind went on from west to east_

 _All movement in the forest ceased_

 _But shrill and harsh, across the marsh_

 _Its whistling voices were released."_

All of a sudden, a new voice started the next verse, a voice Ember obviously wasn't expecting as she seemed to start and spun around. Quinn and Amelia stretched to see who had startled her, and gasped simultaneously when they saw Thorin standing by the closed front door. Quickly checking behind them to make sure that their minds weren't playing tricks on them, they confirmed Thorin was no longer in the room.

 _"_ _Farewell we call, to hearth and hall."_ Thorin sang, then stopped as if waiting for Ember to sing with him. Ember ducked her head and turned away again, but after a few seconds, began to sing again, albeit softer than before.

 _"_ _Though wind may blow, and rain may fall."_ Amelia and Quinn watched in amazement as Thorin allowed himself a soft smile, before he began to sing with her. Everyone was stunned at how beautiful their voices sounded together. Quinn and Amelia were finding it harder than ever not to squeal in excitement for their friend.

 _"_ _We must away_

 _'_ _Ere break of day_

 _Far over wood and mountain tall."_

Things fell silent again, and it was quickly decided that everyone would stop listening to whatever was happening outside.

Thorin stared at Ember's back as she looked out at the Shire. Her head was still down, and her shoulders seemed a bit hunched. Thorin frowned at the thought that he was the cause.

"I-I apologize." Came the soft voice, making Thorin eyes widen. "I was…rather rude to you earlier." She still didn't turn around. Thorin looked at her carefully before speaking.

"You are obviously familiar with our tale, if you know that song." Thorin said, trying not to sound curious. Ember did not respond, but she did raise her head and her shoulders relaxed. They stayed like this for quite some time, neither speaking. Just watching the peacefulness of the Shire at night. In the distance, some laughter could be heard. Most likely from the Green Dragon. Finally, Thorin sighed.

"It's getting late. You should rest up, if you plan to keep up with us in the morning." Thorin told her as he turned to reach for the doorknob.

"No one should ever know the pain that you and your people have felt, Thorin." Her voice was so soft he barely heard her, but the words made him freeze, his hand on the doorknob.

"The pain of losing a home, losing your loved ones, and the pain of being betrayed by those you thought were friends. That type of pain can never be forgotten. Nor will they ever truly heal. But they can be forgiven and soothed. But only if someone does something and takes the first step." Thorin turned his head back to her, to find she was staring at him. Her eyes held wisdom beyond her years. "You took that first step Thorin. And those dwarves inside that smail followed. As will Bilbo, and my friends and I." She said, before kneeling to him, placing her right hand over her heart and bowing her head.

"I will follow you to the end."

Thorin felt like he could not breathe. This woman, who had stood tall and insulted him a mere hour ago, was now on her knees pledging her life to him. And he found it overwhelming. Desperate to get way, he nearly yanked the door off of its hinges and stomped inside, missing the knowing smile on Gandalf's face as he passed him.

But Balin noticed. He quickly shot a glance to the door, then to the back of his king. After that, he looked to the youngest Brother of Ri, and the eldest Son of Dis, as they kept sneaking glances at the two woman who were busy signing the contract.

'So, this was your plan then, Wizard.' Balin thought fondly, as he shook his head. 'I hope you know what you are doing.'

Ember closed the door behind her as she came back inside. Thorin was more of a mystery to her now than ever before. She walked over to her friends as they sat at the living room window, now alone in the room as the dwarves settled down for the night, the contract in front of them and a quill in Amelia's hand.

"It's your turn to sign." She said, handing it to her. Ember took the quill, and signed her name quickly before she could have second thoughts. When she was done, she put the quill down and took a deep breath, blowing it out slowly.

"So…we're really doing this." The girls didn't respond. They knew it wasn't a question. Ember placed her hand above the contract.

"No matter what happens, we stick together…" Amelia smiled as she placed her hand on top of Ember's.

"…the Line of Durin shall not end…" Quinn placed her hand on the pile.

"…and Erebor shall have its King once more." The girls smiled at each other as Ember completed the oath.

This was going to be one hell of an adventure.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning, after a quick breakfast, Ember left a plate of food, a handkerchief and a note on Bilbo's footstool with the contract, as the hobbit was still fast asleep by the time they were ready to leave.

"Here's your breakfast, Master Baggins. Don't forget your handkerchief. And remember to lock the door."

The girls had a bit of trouble strapping their packs to the saddles, but finally managed. Unfortunately, Amelia had never ridden a horse before, thus ended up putting the wrong foot in the stirrup, and stuck halfway up with her leg unable to bridge the horse's neck, facing the horse's tail.

Amelia looked rather put out as her friends giggled at her predicament.

"Do you need some help?" Amelia was mortified as Fili stood next to her horse with an amused glint in his eye.

"Uh…yes please." She finally admitted. Fili chuckled as he pried her foot out of the stirrup, then proceeded to guide her other leg down. Once again, fate was not on Amelia's side as she landed rather ungracefully on her behind. Dwalin guffawed loudly at her. Amelia gave him a half-hearted glare, before standing and brushing herself off.

"Here." Only now did she notice Fili never left her side. "You put the foot that's closest to the horse's neck in first." She obeyed his words and placed her hands on the saddle in order to pull herself up. When she failed to do that, Fili knelt down and placed his hands beneath her other foot, giving her a bit of a push. It did the job, and Amelia was sitting astride the horse, facing forwards.

"Um, thank you." She muttered, not daring to look Fili in the eye.

"No problem." Was all he replied before moving off to his own pony that his brother held on for him. Ember smiled at her friends blushing face, before turning to watch as Thorin began to lead the Company out of the Shire.

Yup, the world was certainly ahead now.

 **I'll try and update again tomorrow but I'm not sure if I can. Our school has this big Athletics Day on Friday and I have to paint the freaking banner for my team. I very nearly didn't update tonight because of it. Damn kids who don't make an effort.**

 **Anyway, I'll try my best, none the less.**

 **The extra lyrics are from the extended edition sung by Peter Hollens. Those who haven't heard it yet, I implore you to look it up right now. you won't be disappointed ;)**


	5. Chapter 5 - Stories, Wizards and Rain

**Review Responses:**

 **L'Oubliee: Apology accepted, apology accepted and apology accepted once more. And thanks very much. I love that you love my story. ;)**

 **Bleeding Blue Kunoichi: Yeah, I took a risk with that scene there…thought I might be moving to fast. And I hope I do good with the Ori Romance.**

 **ThatOtherWriterGirl: Oh, don't worry, he will…eventually ;)**

 **Chapter 6 – Stories, Wizards and Rain**

"I said it. Didn't I say it? Coming here was a waste of time." Dori said for at last the hundredth time since they left Bag-end.

"That's true enough." Gloin responded. All three of the girls rolled their eyes at their stubborn companions. None of them could wait for the dwarves faces when…

"Wait!" The girls reigned their horses in, wide grins on their faces as they looked back. "Wait!"

Thorin and his dwarves pulled their ponies to a stop, looking back as the Halfling ran to catch up to him, the contract in his hand. He waved it in the air proudly.

"I signed it." He said, before handing it to Balin. Balin gave the hobbit a look before pulling out a jewelers-eye and checking the signature.

"Everything appears to be in order." He said as he put the eye away and began to fold the paper. "Welcome, Master Baggins…to the company of Thorin Oakenshield." As the dwarves gave light cheers, Ember turned to Thorin, giving him a look that screamed 'Told you so'. Thorin frowned before turning his mount back to the road.

"Give him a pony." Bilbo visibly paled at the thought of riding.

"No, no that won't be necessary." Of course, the dwarves ignored his 'walking holiday' ramblings, lifting him into the air and onto the back of Myrtle, giving him a makeshift reign of rope to hold onto. The rode on for a while until Quinn could not stop her giggles and road up next to Bilbo.

"Here Bilbo." She said, reaching a hand out and lowering Bilbo's hands. "She will never listen to you if you pull at the reigns from that angle." Biblo looked sheepish as he cleared his throat.

"Right, thank you." As the other two caught up to them, the money bags went flying through the air. "What's that about?"

"Most of the dwarves took wagers, as to whether or not you would turn up." As Gandalf caught the last bag, Ember giggled. "Obviously, most bet that you wouldn't." Bilbo turned to her.

"Did you bet?" He asked, seeming almost scared at the answer. The girls giggled.

"No. Partly because we don't have any money on us, and partly 'cause we knew what the outcome would be." Amelia smiled at him. "Did you remember your handkerchief?"

Bilbo smiled and produced said handkerchief, just as his face screwed up and he sneezed. The girls laughed.

"Perfect timing then." Quinn said as they caught up with the rest of the dwarves.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They rode on like this for a few days, stopping only when the sun began its final descent to make camp. The girls would make an effort to help Bombur with the cooking, which he greatly appreciated. The girls and Bilbo found it rather hard, sleeping on the ground, but eventually got used to it. The only problem they encountered every night….were the dwarves snores.

Quinn made the terrible choice of sleeping near Gloin on the first night. She had managed to sleep for a good hour before being woken by something akin to a thunderstorm. She woke the others while screaming in shock. After it was discovered that it was in fact Gloin's snoring that had woken her, she apologized profusely to the dwarves she had woken and offered to take that shift of the night watch, which Nori appreciated.

But sleep always managed to find them, and they got along just fine. Soon, they found themselves on an outcrop in a hillside, overlooking the valley. Fili and Kili were on night watch. Amelia and Quinn had taken to sleeping next to next to one of the more silent dwarves, which turned out to be Bifur of all people. Gandalf sat against a tree, smoking his pipe, and Thorin dozed lightly, leaning against a rock. Ember, sat just above him on the same rock, unable to sleep. She watched with slight fascination as Gloin breathed in, sucking in some moths that were flying above his open mouth, then blowing them out again. How the hell he managed to do that without choking was beyond her, besides the fact that the moths came back out alive. The Sons of Groin must have some magic in their mouths. Bilbo got up suddenly and stretched, unable to sleep due to said dwarf snores. Ember sent him a sympathetic smile as he caught her eye, before he moved over to the ponies.

A screech filled the air, making her start a bit. Bilbo and Kili had also heard.

"What was that?" Bilbo asked.

"Orcs." Kili replied, rather to himself than to Bilbo. Bilbo came speed walking back to the fire.

"Orcs?" Thorin jumped awake then, his eyes wide for a second before he became more alert. Ember frowned. If Thorin could sleep so lightly that the mere mention of the word 'Orc' woke him, she failed to see how well he would sleep as their journey continued.

"Throat-cutters. There'll be dozens of them out there." Fili responded, as Bilbo became more nervous. "The lone-lands are crawling with them."

"They strike in the wee small hours when everyone's asleep." Kili explained, as Thorin turned his head to look at them. "Quick and quiet, no screams. Just lots of blood." He finished with an almost haunted look. As soon as Bilbo turned away, he and his brother started to chuckle, which upset Thorin greatly.

"You think that's funny? You think a night raid by orcs is a joke?" Kili looked visibly crest-fallen at his uncle's reprimand.

"We didn't mean anything by it." Ember felt compassion bloom in her chest for these two youngsters, two dwarves aspiring to be like the one they admired.

"No, you didn't." But, of course, that dwarf just had to be Thorin. "You know nothing of the world." Ember felt a good mind to stand up for Fili and Kili, whose heads now hung in shame, but decided against it. Instead, she looked out over the valley, as Balin came up to the King's sister-sons.

"Don't mind him, laddie." The eldest son of Fundin leant with his arm against the rock. "Thorin has more cause than most to hate orcs. After the dragon took the Lonely Mountain…king Thror tried to reclaim the ancient Dwarf Kingdom of Moria. But our enemy had got there first."

Ember closed her eyes as she tried to imagine what reality had been like for these dwarves, instead of an actor pretending to fight for his life.

"Moria had been taken by legions of Orcs…led by the most vile of all their race: Azog the Defiler." Ember shuddered at the name. Knowing that they would eventually face the monster as well did not help her thoughts.

"The giant Gundabad Orc…had sworn to wipe out the line of Durin. He began…by beheading the king." Ember could only imagine the look of horror on Thorin's face when he saw his grandfather murdered in cold blood like that. However, the next name pulled her from her thoughts, and her eyes went wide.

"Thrain, Thorin's father, was driven mad by grief. He went missing. Taken prisoner or killed…we did not know."

'But I do…' Ember thought as she looked to Gandalf, who at that moment caught her eye. She looked away again quickly, trying to focus on Balin's story as images of Dol Guldur traveled through her mind.

"We were leaderless. Defeat and death…were upon us." Balin gave a smile then. "That is when I saw him." He said, before looking towards Thorin. "A young Dwarf prince…facing down the pale Orc. He stood alone against this terrible foe. His armor rent…wielding nothing but an oaken branch as a shield. Azog the Defiler learned that day…that the line of Durin would not be so easily broken. Our forces rallied…and drove the Orcs back. And our enemy had been defeated." Then Balin's smile faded a little. "But there was no feast, nor song that night, for our dead were beyond the count of grief."

Ember was suddenly reminded that Balin and Dwalin had lost their father Fundin that day, then remembered with a start that Thorin had also lost his brother, Frerin.

"We few had survived. And I thought to myself then, there is one who I could follow. There is one…I could call king." Ember opened her eyes to find everyone that had been asleep awake as they stared at Thorin, awe in their eyes as he turned to face them.

"And the Pale Orc?" Bilbo asked, ever curious. "What happened to him?"

"He slunk back into the hole whence he came. That filth died of his wounds long ago." Thorin said dismissively as he walked past. Ember could no longer take it, and jumped down off the rock, making a beeline for Gandalf.

"Gandalf, may I speak with you?" She asked in a low voice, checking to make sure no one heard.

"Of course, my dear." He said, putting his pipe away. "What is it you need?" He asked with a smile. Ember took a deep breath as she sat down next to him.

"I know where Thrain is." In that instant, Gandalf's smile faded. "He is in Dol Guldur. He faced Azog that day at Azanulbizar. He lost his finger and the Dwarf Ring in the process, but he is alive." She stopped again. "Gandalf…we need to save him." Gandalf seemed to process her words. "If we wait any longer, he will die. Thorin has been through enough already."

"I'll see what I can do." Gandalf said as he stood and walked over to his horse. Ember sighed, hoping she did the right thing. Maybe she shouldn't tell the girls…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It started raining the next day.

All the dwarves were grumbling as it came pouring down. Poor Bilbo was soaked to the bone. Dori had finally had enough.

"Here, Mr. Gandalf, can't you do something about this deluge?" He asked while hidden under his hood.

"It is raining Master Dwarf, and it will continue to rain until the rain is done. If you wish to change the weather of the world you should find yourself another Wizard." As Dori sighed in defeat, Amelia shouted from behind the line.

"Come on, a little rain never hurt anyone." Dori glanced at the back of the line, only to do a double take as he looked to the girls.

"What on earth are you doing?" All the dwarves that heard Dori turned their heads to find the girls with their heads thrown back, eyes shut and mouths open as the caught the rain in their mouths. Ember giggled.

"Drinking water, Master Dori, is it not obvious?" She asked with a smile before turning her head back up and opening her mouth again. While the elder dwarves shook their heads, Fili, Kili, Ori, Bofur and Bifur shrugged and did the same as the girls, smiles slowly started to appear on their faces as the rain kept falling.

"Are there any?" Bilbo's question made everyone look back down.

"What?" Came the query from the front.

"Other Wizards?"

"There are five of us. The greatest of our order is Saruman the White." Amelia stuck her tongue out at the name. Thankfully, no one noticed. "Then there are the two Blue Wizards…Do you know I've quite forgotten their names."

"Alatar and Pallando." Ember shouted from the back.

"Ah yes, thank you Ember." Said Gandalf with a pleased smile.

"And who is the fifth?" Bilbo prompted.

"Well that would be Radagast the Brown." Gandalf said with a fond smile.

"Is he a great Wizard? Or is he more like you?" The girls giggled at the unintended insult, especially when Gandalf answered with a rather put out voice.

"I think he's a very great Wizard, in his own way. He's a gentle soul who prefers the company of animal to others. He keeps a watchful eye over the great forest lands to the east. And a good thing too. For always evil will look to find a foothold in this world."

Quinn smiled as she thought of the crazy Wizard that they would meet in a few days' time. He had always fascinated her, even though he was always a bit…eccentric.

Also…she couldn't wait for the chance to finally pet those Rhosgobel Rabbits.


	6. Chapter 6 - Trolls, Shakespeare and More

**Basically, what happens in this chapter was essentially my idea, but I ran it by my co-writers just to be sure it was ok. They liked it so I went for it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Hobbit, or Shakespeare for this chapter.**

 **Review responses:**

 **Bleeding Blue Kunoichi: I totally get what you mean. They are so FLUFFY! :D**

 **SethadoreVGC: Thanks for the compliment, I certainly will try ;)**

 **likarian: Here is the chapter you asked for.**

 **Chapter 6 – Trolls, Shakespeare and More Wizards**

As they approached the run-down farm house, Quinn had to wonder why Thorin thought it a good idea to make camp there in the first place. Anyone with half a mind could see that the damage done to the house was rather recent. It was not burned, which meant it wasn't a raid done by orcs. In fact, half of the wall and ceiling was missing on one side…Was that not a clear indication that something big and obviously dangerous was nearby?

"We'll camp here for the night."

Apparently not…

Ember followed Gandalf as he look at the remains of the house. She felt sorry for the poor man and his family, having to meet such a fate. Amelia stayed between their horses, and almost jumped when hers bumped her shoulder nervously. She petted his muzzle.

"Yeah, I know boy." She said, looking around. "Not the best spot to camp."

"Fili, Kili, look after the ponies. Make sure you stay with them." Thorin ordered as the dwarves began to settle. Quinn nearly lost herself there.

'Yeah, I don't think they're going to manage that, Thorin.' She fought a smile back at her thought.

"A farmer and his family used to live here." Gandalf muttered, as Ember knelt by the wall to inspect it.

"This house must have been destroyed quite recently then…Orcs would have burned it to the ground…" Ember added as she moved a hand across the wall.

"Oin, Gloin." Thorin called as he began to move towards the house.

"Aye?" Oin asked, placing his trumpet to his ear.

"Get a fire going." Gandalf began moving back towards Thorin.

"I think it would be wiser to move on." Ember watched as Thorin approached, almost praying that his pride would give way to Gandalf's advice. "We could make for the Hidden Valley." Ember could see that Thorin visibly stiffened at the mere mention of who he thought was his enemy.

"I have told you already…I will not go near that place." Ember turned away as he spoke his words. So much for that.

"Why not? The elves could help us." Gandalf tried his best to convince Thorin otherwise, Ember had to admit he clearly had more patience than most. "We could get food, rest, advice."

"I do not need their advice." Thorin said dismissively, his temper starting to flare.

"We have a map that we cannot read. Lord Elrond could help us." Gandalf said in a reminding tone.

"Help?" Ember snuck a glance back at Thorin. "A dragon attacks Erebor. What help came from the Elves? Orcs plunder Moria…desecrate our sacred halls. The Elves looked on and did nothing." He looked up at Gandalf. "You ask me to seek out the very people who betrayed my grandfather." He paused. "Who betrayed my father." Gandalf paused at the mention of Thrain, Ember's words still fresh in his mind, but put away the thought.

"You are neither of them." He said, as Thorin looked away. Gandalf grew less patient. "I did not give you that map and key to hold onto the past."

"I did not know that they were yours to keep." Thorin said in a barely contained rage. Gandalf shook his head and walked off, leaving Ember with Thorin. Thorin suddenly realized Ember was still there, and turned to her. Ember didn't even have words for him, she just sighed as she shook her head, before standing and following Gandalf.

Thorin found that he took her leaving harder than Gandalf's. He also found that her disappointment with him made him feel ashamed of himself. But his pride would not allow him to admit it. Instead, he glared at her for taking Gandalf's side over his.

"Everything alright? Gandalf, where are you going?" Bilbo asked as the Wizard strode through them, none daring to stop him.

"To seek the company of the only one around here who's got any sense." He said as he never slowed down.

"And who's that?" Bilbo called from behind.

"Myself, Mr. Baggins." Gandalf called back. "I've had enough of Dwarves for one day." The girls grouped together, watching Gandalf leave.

"Come on, Bombur, we're hungry." Thorin called from the house. Bilbo turned to Balin.

"Is he coming back?" He asked worried. When Balin did not answer, Ember did.

"Don't worry Bilbo. He's a wizard. He'll come when he means to." She said in a monotone voice, before moving on to tend to her horse. Quinn and Amelia snuck a glance at each other. The only time Ember used that tone was when she was feeling disappointed or moody. Looking back at the house, they understood why. Quinn shot a meaningful look at her friend.

'This is not going well.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The girls helped Bombur and Bofur with the stew. As Bofur filled the bowls, the girls gave them to each dwarf. Ember made certain that Thorin was served last, and pretended to ignore Thorin's scowl when he finally received his share. Bilbo seemed to get more agitated by the minute, checking now and again if Gandalf was on his way back.

"He's been a long time." Bilbo said as he walked back to the fire.

"Who? Bofur asked as he ladled out the last two bowls.

"Gandalf." Bilbo replied in an irritated tone.

"Like Ember said before, he's a wizard. He does as he chooses." He said before passing the bowls to Bilbo. "Here, do us a favor, take this to the lads." Seeing her chance, Amelia jumped up, startling Quinn.

"I'll come along." She said quickly, before taking a bowl from Bilbo and walking off into the trees. Quinn giggled at her star-struck friend before going back to eating. Ember smiled as well before turning her attention the Ur Brothers as Bofur smacked his brother's hand.

"Stop it. You've had plenty." Bofur chided as he took the ladle from Bombur. Ember stood and handed her half full bowl to Bombur.

"Here, Bombur. I'm not that hungry." She stated. Bombur's eyes went wide, then he started shaking his head and tried to force it back into her hands. Ember pushed it away. "It's going to waste if you don't take it. Go on, I insist." Ember did not notice how quite it had become, focusing only on keeping the bowl in Bombur's hands. Bombur looked down at the bowl and then back up at her, before nodding and taking the bowl rather reluctantly and sitting down again. Ember smiled as she moved to sit with Quinn.

Thorin watched the exchange with fascination. The woman had barely had her share, yet she still gave it away to Bombur, who had been on his way to get his third bowl. By all accounts, she should be chastising him for looking for more than his fair share.

He could not make sense of her at all. One minute she was looking down at him, the next she was giving food away. She was strange…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, Bilbo and Amelia made their way to the Dwarf brothers, who were standing unusually still as they looked out over the clearing. Bilbo came and stood between them, handing the bowl in his hands to Kili, who made no move to take it.

"What's the matter?" He asked as he looked between the two.

"We're supposed to be looking after the ponies." Kili said, eyes never leaving the area they were focused on.

"Only we've encountered a…" Fili nearly forgot his words when he saw Bilbo hadn't come alone. Even in the limited light, his blush was visible. "…slight problem."

"We had sixteen." Kili added.

"Now there's fourteen." Fili added again. As they moved between the remaining ponies, Bilbo counted them. There were indeed only fourteen.

"Daisy and Bungo are missing." Kili explained as they moved towards the uprooted tree.

"Well that is not good." Bilbo said with a nervous laughter at the end, before spotting the tree. "And that is not good at all. Shouldn't we tell Thorin?"

"Uh, no. Let's not worry him." Fili said quickly. Amelia snorted.

"You mean, 'Let's not get into trouble'. How did you miss this? What were you doing?" She asked as she looked between the two dwarves.

"Nothing." Kili answered. Amelia caught sight of something and strode over to him, pulling a few twigs and leaves from his hair.

"Ha. Nothing?" Kili blushed and looked away.

"As our official burglar, we thought you might like to look into it." Fili said in an effort to bring the attention away from themselves, turning to Bilbo.

"Well, uh…Look, something big uprooted these trees." Bilbo gave a less than impressive observation.

"That was our thinking." Kili replied.

"It's something very big, and possibly quite dangerous." Bilbo finished with a slight squeak at the end.

"Hey. There's a light. Over here." Fili whispered making his way to another fallen tree.

"Stay down." Kili advised as Amelia and Bilbo followed. They could here laughter in the distance.

"What is it?" Bilbo whispered.

"Trolls." Kili replied, before launching over the trunk, his brother following close behind. Amelia made to follow, but slowed when Bilbo went back for the bowls.

"Bilbo, leave those." She said before following the boys, leaving Bilbo to reluctantly abandon the bowls to follow. As they hid behind the trees, a troll came past, carrying two more of their ponies. Bilbo gasped when he recognized the coats.

"He's got Myrtle and Minty. I think they're going to eat them we have to do something." When the dwarves looked back up at Bilbo, Amelia had to wonder if their hearing automatically switched the word 'we' to 'I' in their minds, or if they just didn't want to get involved.

"Yes, you should." Kili said as he started to push Bilbo in the direction the troll was going. "Mountain Trolls are slow and stupid, and you're so small, they'll never see you." Bilbo began to protest, but once again he was ignored. Amelia just rolled her eyes, and started walking back to camp. Nori spotted her first.

"What took you so long?" He asked suggestively. Amelia shook her head.

"The boys encountered a slight problem." This caused silence to fall as everyone turned to her.

"What problem?" Thorin asked, just as Fili came running into the camp.

"Trolls! They've got the ponies, and Bilbo!" The reaction was instant. All of the dwarves abandoned their bowls and grabbed their weapons. The girls made to follow when…

"Not you! You three stay here." Ordered Thorin. "We can't add more invalids to the mess that Halfling has caused." With that said, he ran off, ordering his dwarves to follow. The girls stood for a few seconds with disbelieving eyes, before Ember let out a frustrated scream, kicking up dust as she began to pace.

"That egotistical…insufferable dwarf!" She shouted, hitting the wall rather hard with her fist. "Who the hell does he think he is?!" As she continued her angry muttering, Amelia and Quinn stayed out of her way. They knew better than to cross her when she was like this. After a short while she fell silent as they heard the fight in the distance die down. Quinn took a gamble and spoke.

"So, any ideas on how we are going to save them?" She asked as she looked up at her friend from where she sat. Ember took a deep breath, then smiled wickedly as she turned to her friends.

"I have one. Something...dramatic." Amelia frowned as she sent a confused glance to Quinn.

"Like what?" she asked. Ember's smile grew.

"Shakespeare."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Don't bother cooking 'em." One of the trolls said as he moved to watch the other two turn the spit that 6 of the dwarves were tied to, hanging over the fire. "Let's just sit on 'em and squash 'em into jelly." One of them, obviously the cook amongst them, if you could call him that, began poking the dwarves.

"They should be sautéed and grilled with a sprinkle of sage." He replied. The third snorted.

"Never mind the seasoning. We ain't got all night." Bilbo stilled his movements at the trolls' next words. "Dawn ain't far away. Let's get a move on. I don't fancy being turned to stone." Bilbo's eyes widen as a plan began to form in his mind, but before he could say anything, a horrid cackle filled the air. The smallest troll jumped as the dwarves and hobbit began to look around as best they could.

"What was that?" The troll asked, when two more cackles joined in. Suddenly, three haggish voice filled the air.

 _"_ _The Weird Sisters, hand in hand,_

 _Posters of the sea and land,_

 _Thus do go, about, about;_

 _Thrice to thine, and thrice to mine,_

 _And thrice again, to make up nine."_

All went silent in the clearing. The trolls had now abandoned their posts at the spit to look around. Then, one of the voices started up again, slow and silky. It was hard to pin-point where it was coming from.

 _"_ _Round about the cauldron,_

 _In the poisoned entrails throw._

 _Toad that under cold stone_

 _Days and nights has thirty-one_

 _Sweltered venom sleeping got,_

 _Boil thou first i'the charméd pot."_

Then in a whisper volume, the voices chanted.

 _"_ _Double, double, toil and trouble,_

 _Fire burn, and cauldron bubble_."

Then the second voice came, low and deadly.

 _"_ _Fillet of a fenny snake,_

 _In the cauldron boil and bake;_

 _Eye of newt and toe of frog,_

 _Wool of bat, and tongue of dog,_

 _Adder's fork, and blind-worm's sting,_

 _Lizard's leg and howlet's wing,_

 _For a charm of powerful trouble,_

 _Like a hell-broth, boil and bubble."_

Again, the chanting came, louder and faster than before.

 _"_ _Double, double, toil and trouble,_

 _Fire burn, and cauldron bubble_."

By this point the dwarves were getting a bit spooked as well, even Dwalin was a bit freaked out by the voices and their words. The trolls began to dance around nervously. The smallest grabbed onto the bigger ones' arm.

"I don't like the sound of those voices, Bert. Not one bit." He whimpered, before yelping as Bert hit him on the head.

"Shut up." The third voice started then, sounding demented and wild.

 _"_ _Scale of dragon, tooth of wolf,_

 _Witch's mummy, maw and gulf_

 _Of the ravined salt sea shark,_

 _Root of hemlock digged i'the dark,_

 _Liver of a blaspheming Jew,_

 _Gall of goat, and slips of yew_

 _Silvered in the moon's eclipse,_

 _Nose of Turk, and Tartar's lips,_

 _Finger of birth strangled babe,_

 _Ditch-delivered by a drab,_

 _Make the gruel thick and slab._

 _Add thereto a tiger's chaudron_

 _For the ingredience of our cauldron."_

And once again, the chanting started, this time mad and loud.

 _"_ _Double, double, toil and trouble,_

 _Fire burn, and cauldron bubble_."

The cackling went wild, coming from all directions, before they shouted.

 _"_ _By the pricking of our thumbs,_

 _Something wicked this way comes!"_

"The dawn will take you all!" Everyone in the clearing screamed as Gandalf suddenly appeared on the rock, bring his staff down on it and splitting it in two. The light of the sun shone bright and true as the Trolls began to scream and moan in pain. In mere seconds they were nothing more than stone. The dwarves, their previous fear forgotten for the moment, began to cheer.

"Get your foot out of my back." Dwalin grunted. Gandalf set about loosening the sacks and the ropes of the dwarves. When they were all free, Bilbo began looking around.

"Gandalf, did you hear those?" He asked. The dwarves' eyes went wide as they looked up at the Wizard. Gandalf looked confused.

"What do you mean?" He asked, as he saw three figures sneak from out of the underbrush behind the dwarves, gesturing for him to stay silent.

"Those three voices...they sounded like…witches." Bofur quickly explained. The figures came to a standstill.

"Well, I can assure you I heard no such thing." Gandalf insisted as the one in the middle held up three fingers and did a silent countdown. Then all three of them let out wild cackles, right into Bombur, Nori, Kili and Bifur's ears. All of the dwarves screamed with fright and turned around, Kili, Dori, Bofur and Dwalin of all people tripping and falling out of shock…

Only to stare slack-jawed and wide eyed in disbelieve at the three woman who stood laughing before them.

"You should see your faces." Quinn managed to gasp as she laughed her head off.

"Yup, priceless." Amelia added, her face almost splitting with the size of her grin. Ember held her hand in front of her mouth to stifle her laughter, but it did not help when her gaze fell on Thorin's face. His cheeks were bright red, from anger or embarrassment she couldn't tell as he frowned at her.

"What was that?" He asked, obviously very unhappy. Ember smiled cheekily at him.

"That, Master Oakenshield, was payback, as well as a rescue." She said. "Please don't underestimate us again." She then turned on her heel, gesturing for the girls to follow. "C'mon girls, let's give these boys a chance to get out of their state of undress."

Only then did the dwarves notice that they were all standing in their small clothes, in the presence of three females. The girls did not have to look back to know that their faces were all bright red.

 **I hope that was ok…**


	7. Chapter 7 - Troll-hoards and rabbits

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hobbit, only my OC's Ember, Amelia and Quinn.**

 **Review Responses:**

 **L'Oubliee: Here is the next chapter you asked for ;)**

 **ThatOtherWriterGirl: They were in fact roughhousing with each other. Typical boys XD**

 **likarian: I'm glad I can make you laugh. Here is the next Chapter ;)**

 **Chapter 7 – Troll-hoards and rabbits**

When the girls returned the dwarves were covered again and were busy collecting their weapons. Amelia looked up at the Trolls and knocked on one with her hand.

"Yup, these beauties will be here for a while yet." She said, before turning around and striking a lightning bolt pose. "Who wants to take a picture?" As the girls stood laughing, Gandalf came to another Troll and hit its stony head with his staff, before chuckling a bit.

"Where did you go to, if I may ask?" Thorin enquired as he walked up to the Grey Pilgrim, Deathless (1) in hand, looking regal and majestic once more.

"To look ahead." Gandalf said in response.

"What brought you back?" Thorin asked once more.

"Looking behind." Gandalf answered as he gave Thorin a meaningful look. The Dwarf King gave a slight smile and nodded. "Nasty business. Still, they're all in one piece." Thorin glanced up at that.

"No thanks to your burglar. Or those girls." He said, with a look that dared the Wizard to tell him otherwise. Gandalf shrugged, as he looked to the Trolls.

"Perhaps, but at least he tried to save your mounts." He said, before looking back at Thorin. "And the girls had the nous to play for time, quite literally. None of the rest of you thought of that."

Thorin sighed and nodded reluctantly, before stealing a glance at the girls. A few dwarves had joined them now, making funny poses next to the statues with Amelia. Quinn was helping Bifur, Ori and Nori decorate one of the Trolls with mud cakes. Ember just stood by giggling and shaking her head. She suddenly turned her head and looked to Thorin. They stared at each other for a few seconds before Ember broke eye contact and walked over to Balin. Thorin looked after her before Gandalf spoke again, pulling him from his thoughts.

"They must have come down from the Ettenmoors." Thorin looked up at the Trolls, confused.

"Since when do Mountain Trolls venture this far south?" He asked the Wizard, as they studied the Trolls.

"Ooh, not for an age." Gandalf answered, then paused. "Not since a darker power ruled these lands."

Thorin's eyes widened as he looked to Gandalf. He couldn't mean…could he? It was impossible. He had heard the tale as a young dwarfling living in Erebor. Sauron had been vanquished by Isildur, using his sword Narsil, a blade that had been forged by both Elves and Dwarves (2) for the King of Gondor. Back then, of course, the Elves and Dwarves had had strong alliances. Isildur had taken the One Ring and refused to destroy it, thus leading to his death some three thousand years ago. The Ring of Power had not been seen since.

"They could not have moved in daylight." Gandalf spoke once more. Thorin thought for a moment.

"There must be a cave nearby." He said, before turning and calling for his men to help with the search.

When Ember realized Thorin was looking at her, she quickly turned away to hide her blush and moved over to Balin.

"Everything in one piece, Balin?" She asked with a smile. Balin looked up at her.

"Yes, thank you, lass." He answered as he stood. "You and your friends certainly gave us quite a scare with those voices." Ember laughed.

"They're from a play that my friends and I did when we were younger." She explained. "Written by a man who was quite famous for his plays." She paused, then giggled again. "Though I never thought I would be using them against three Trolls." Balin chuckled and smiled.

"Certainly not." At that moment, Thorin called for them, ordering them to help search for the cave that the Trolls had used.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It did not take long to find it. The smell found them first, making them all gag. The insects buzzing around were the second indication. Amelia nearly threw up at the horrid stench. Quinn and Amelia decided they would rather stay away from the cave. Ember, remembering the glimpse of what she had seen on the right corner of the screen when the dwarves entered the cave put on a brave face and went with the dwarves.

"Oh, what's that stench?" Nori asked with his nose scrunched up.

"It's a Troll-hoard." Gandalf explained, as Ember her arm up to her nose and mouth in order to help her breathe better. "Be careful what you touch." Ember, whose eyes were already watering, turned to look at what she thought would be there, over estimating herself, and promptly ran to the entrance and threw up. Bofur noticed and followed her back up.

"Are you alright lass?" He asked as he rubbed her back soothingly. She waved him off.

"I'm fine…just… please just see to those…those people..." She took a deep breath. "…on the left side of the cave as you walk in." Bofur frowned and followed her directions, and gasped at what she had seen.

"Oh Mahal." He whispered, before turning around. "Nori!"

"Yeah?" Nori called back, turning around before freezing at the sight.

"Get a shovel…and something to put these poor souls in." Bofur said in a dismal tone as he looked back at the remains of what must have been the farmer and his family, they're heads and hands stuck on pikes (3).

Ember finally managed to compose herself and went back inside as Nori passed her, on his way out. She went to stand with Gandalf as he looked through some of the Trolls' belongings. Together, they moved over to Thorin as he found the elvish blades.

"These swords were not made by any Troll." He said as he passed one to Gandalf, before turning his attention back to his own.

"Nor were they made by any smith among Men." He said as he pulled out the sword to study it. Thorin made to do the same. "These were forged in Gondolin…" Thorin froze there. "…By the High Elves of the First Age." As Thorin moved to put it back, Ember placed her hand on his arm, stopping him.

"You could not ask for a finer blade, Thorin." She said, before releasing his arm. "Elvish blades are known to be unbreakable, and they glow blue when Orcs are close." Thorin looked at her before pulling it out and studying the blade. He looked back up as Ember coughed and turned away. "Alright, that's it…I'm getting out of here." She said as she all but ran back outside. Thorin looked after her with mild concern, before looking back down at the rest of the swords. Eyes skimming over them, he chose three before walking back up.

"Let's get out of this foul place." He said, as Nori came up beside him with a sack…he knew what was inside without asking. "Come on, let's go." When they were outside, Thorin sought out the girls as they stood close together and walked over to them.

"Here, it's about time you lot had weapons." The girls stared down at the swords in shock, before Ember took one and gave it to Quinn, who held it gingerly in her hands. Amelia took hers with a bit more confidence, but still uncertainly. Ember took hers before looking at Thorin.

"I'm sorry to say that we've never held swords before." She explained. Thorin turned to his nephews.

"Fili, Kili." He called, as his nephews. They immediately came at their uncles' call.

"Yes, Thorin?" Kili asked as they stood before him. Thorin nodded in the girls' direction.

"You and your brother will teach them how to use a sword." Thorin seemed oblivious to Fili's blush, and Ember and Quinn fought back their giggles as Amelia face mirrored Fili's. Kili just smiled.

"Of course Uncle." As Thorin moved off to talk to Dwalin, Kili smirked. "Alright, Miss Quinn, Miss Ember would you follow me, we need a bigger spot to practice some sparing." He winked at Fili before walking off, Ember and Quinn close behind.

"You know your brother all too well, Kili." Quinn giggled, and Kili chuckled.

"My brother sometimes needs a shove in the right direction." Suddenly there was a noise, and Thorin ran past them, sword drawn.

"Something's coming!" All the dwarves began to draw their weapons, while the girls just stood still. They knew what was coming was not dangerous…at least not in that instance.

"Stay together! Hurry now! Arm yourselves!" They all began to move in the direction of the noise, going into defensive stances just as a flash of brown came to a stop right in the middle of them.

"Thieves! Fire! Murder!" Radagast looked even wilder as he looked around. Amelia felt sorry for the poor man. He had a rough day.

"Radagast. It's Radagast the Brown." Gandalf explained as he seethed his sword, before moving to stand next to his fellow Istari. "What on earth are you doing here?" Gandalf had hardly finished speaking when Radagast answered.

"I was looking for you, Gandalf. Something's wrong. Something's terribly wrong." He spoke nervously, almost stuttering.

"Yes?" Gandalf asked expectedly. Radagast opened his mouth to speak, then paused, looking confused. He gasped as if he remembered, but then frowned again.

"Just give me a minute." He said, before looking helpless. "Oh. I had a thought and now I've lost it. It was right there on the tip of my tongue." He then paused, before speaking again, not entirely closing his mouth as he did. "Oh. It's not a thought at all. It's a silly old…" He opened his mouth for Gandalf to take the creature out. "…stick insect."

"O…..k, that is just weird." Quinn said as Kili nodded in agreement.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"The Greenwood is sick, Gandalf." Gandalf listened to Radagast as he smoked his pipe. "A darkness has fallen over it. Nothing grows anymore. At least, nothing good. The air is foul with decay." Radagast's next words made him pause. "But worse are the webs."

"Webs?" Gandalf asked in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Spiders, Gandalf. Giant ones. Some sort of spawn of Ungoliant (4), or I am not a Wizard. I followed their trail. They came from…Dol Guldur." This sent Gandalf's head spinning.

"Huh? Dol Guldur? But the old fortress is abandoned." To his disappointment, Radagast shook his head.

"No, Gandalf. 'Tis not." Radagast gained a haunted look in his eye. He became unfocused as Gandalf moved closer to him. "A dark power dwells in there…such as I have never felt before. It is the shadow of an ancient horror. One that came summon the spirits…of the dead." By this time, Gandalf was right next to Radagast, but he did not notice. "I saw him, Gandalf. From out of the darkness…a Necromancer has come." Ember's words came to mind...

 _'_ _He is in Dol Guldur…Gandalf we must save him…'_

Realizing Radagast must be having an unpleasant flashback, he gave him a small nudge. Radagast gasped and looked around wildly for a moment, before focusing again. "Sorry." He said.

"Try a little Old Toby. It'll help settle your nerves." He said as he rubbed the mouth piece off with his beard, before holding it to Radagast's mouth. Radagast took a deep breath in as he went cross-eyed. "And out." Gandalf reminded him. It was rather comical when the smoke came out of his ears as well. "Now, a Necromancer. Are you sure?"

Radagast reached into his coat, handing Gandalf a wrapped item. Gandalf took it and unwrapped it, before his eyes widen at what he saw. He looked back at Radagast.

"That is not…from the world of the living."Radagast confirmed in a low voice. Gandalf looked back at the item, when a howl suddenly filled the air.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Everyone looked up, eyes wide, as they heard the howl.

"Was that a wolf? Are there wolves out there?" Bilbo asked nervously, as Bofur came to stand by him.

"Wolves? No that is not a wolf." He said, his voice devoid of his usual humor. They all turned when they heard a branch crack, and the large warg that had appeared pounced, aiming for Dori. Suddenly, Quinn pushed Dori out of the way, blade in hand, screaming as the large weight fell on top of her.

"Quinn!" Ember screamed with concern at her friend, when the warg suddenly yelped and sagged. There was almost no time to react when another came from the trees. Kili quickly got rid of this one by shooting at it with his bow, and Dwalin finished it off with Grasper and Keeper (5). Ember, Amelia, Dori and Nori quickly rolled the first warg off of Quinn, where she lay gasping for a minute, staring wide-eyed at her blade that was sticking out of the beast's chest. Dori kneeled down next to her and fussed like a mother hen, all the while berating her for putting herself into such a dangerous situation for an old dwarf like himself.

"Warg scouts." Thorin exclaimed. "Which means an Orc pack is not far behind."

"Orc pack?" Bilbo asked with disbelief.

"Who did you tell about your quest beyond your kin?" Gandalf asked, as he moved towards Thorin.

"No one." Thorin answered, growing concerned.

"Who did you tell?" Gandalf insisted, his voice urgent.

"No one, I swear. What in Durin's name is going on?" Thorin asked as he saw how nervous Gandalf had become.

"We're being hunted. Aren't we Gandalf?" Thorin turned as Ember looked at the Wizard with wide eyes, before looking at Thorin. The fear in her eyes was eminent.

"We have to get out of here." Dwalin said as he began to look around.

"We can't. We have no ponies." Ori and Bifur came running to them. "They bolted."

"I'll draw them off." Radagast said with determination as he moved to his sleigh.

"These are Gundabad Wargs. They will outrun you." Gandalf stated, but Radagast did not budge.

"These are Rhosgobel Rabbits. I'd like to see them try."

 **Notes:**

 **(1) Deathless is the name of Thorin's first sword, for those who don't know.**

 **(2) I actually read a fanfiction where they mention that Narsil, later Anduril, is a dwarfish blade, but in The Return of the King, the mouth of Sauron calls it an elvish blade…so I thought I would just make up my own version and say that both Elves AND Dwarves made the sword.**

 **(3) I'm not kidding, there really are heads and hands on pikes in that cave! O_O' Just watch the bottom right-hand corner after Gandalf says "Be careful what you touch." If you don't believe me.**

 **(4) According to my 'An Atlas of Tolkien', Ungoliant was a Maiar and the first Spider... just for those of you that did not understand Radagast's reference.**

 **(5) These are what Dwalin calls his twin axes'. Quote: "This one grasps your soul. And this one keeps it."**


	8. Chapter 8 - Running to Rivendell

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hobbit, only my OC'S Ember, Amelia and Quinn. The rest belong to Tolkien and Peter Jackson.**

 **Review Responses:**

 **Thilbo4Ever: I'm glad that you like my story. I am in fact planning some progress, but I'm afraid that, as you pointed out, they are two hot heads, nothing really good will happen between them for a while yet. But they will get there…eventually ;)**

 **JoanneSBlack: Thanks so much for the compliment. I'm just a really big Hobbit fan who wanted to make up a dream world of where Thorin survives and finds love. And thanks for pointing that out, I'll fix it. On a side note, I'm glad you found it hilarious, and you bet Gandalf will save him…I just need to iron out the details as to HOW -_-' (Still working on that)**

 _ **Edit: For some reason half of the story was in bold and the links wouldn't appear, so just use Google and type in what I added at the bottom.**_

 **Chapter 8 – Running to Rivendell**

Radagast's wild and crazy laughter could be heard all over the clearing as he drew the Orcs away from The Company, while they hid behind the rocks.

"Come on." Gandalf began to lead them across the plain as more wargs joined in the hunt. "Stay together."

They ran from boulder to boulder, staying hidden as much as they could. When they stopped again, Ori nearly ran out into the open. This time, Quinn grabbed him and held him back.

"Ori, wait." She quickly pulled him back as the wags passed them, ignoring his blush as well as her own. As they began running again, Thorin looked up at Gandalf suspiciously.

"Where are you leading us?" When Gandalf did not answer, someone grabbed Thorin's shoulder and he turned, facing Ember.

"You can worry about that later. Right now we need to get out of this alive." She said with force before pulling him along as she ran behind the company. The dwarves all took cover by a rock as Radagast brought the wargs a little too close for comfort. Suddenly they heard growling above them. A warg and his rider had broken away from the pack and were sniffing the air, trying to locate them. Thorin turned his head towards his youngest nephew and nodded at his bow meaningfully. Kili understood and silently grabbed an arrow from his quiver and notched it. He then ran out into the open to get a better shot. However it did not kill the warg, and Kili let loose another arrow just as the Orc placed a horn to his lips to alert the rest. Their pain filled screeching cut through the air, and the dwarves hurried to silence them. But it was already too late. The Orc pack had heard, and they were coming back fast.

"Move. Run!" Gandalf cried as they ran again, all the while the wargs getting closer and closer by the minute.

"There they are!" Gloin shouted as they came up over the hill. The girls' hearts froze at the sight. There were so many. They ran as fast as they could, before stopping again as the pack surrounded them.

"There's more coming!" Kili shouted as he turned. Thorin watched as they began to close in on them.

"Kili! Shoot them!" He ordered, not noticing Gandalf as he ran towards a nearby rock.

"We're surrounded!" Fili shouted as he held his blade. Kili quickly shot another rider off of his mount. The dwarves drew closer together, as to limit the chances of one of them being cut off from the others. That was when the dwarves began to notice Gandalf was no longer there.

"Where is Gandalf?" Dori shouted as he looked around.

"He's abandoned us!" Dwalin growled back as he held Grasper and Keeper in his hands. Ori shot a pebble with his slingshot, but it did nothing to slow the beast down. As the Orc laughed mockingly at him, Quinn moved to stand in front of Ori, blade held shakily in her grasp.

"Hold your ground!" Thorin ordered as he held his new sword in hand, the blade glowing a pale blue. Ember stood at his back, weapon held up as well. Suddenly, Gandalf cried from behind them.

"This way, you fools." Thorin turned as he saw Gandalf disappeared behind a rock. Ember, forgetting her place in that moment of fear, surprised Thorin as she began to shout out orders.

"Go, quickly!" She shouted as she ran for the rock, before turning back around and gesturing for the dwarves to follow Gandalf. "All of you, hurry!" She pushed Bofur down the hole as he came up to her, and one by one the dwarves escaped down the hole. Thorin quickly killed an oncoming warg as it tried to stop them. Ember turned her head after pushing Bombur down to see Kili still shooting the wargs.

"Kili! Run!" She yelled, as Kili quickly turned and ran. But the Orcs were close behind. Thinking quickly, Ember grabbed a rock, and using a tiny bit of her cricket skills, bowled an Orc that was closest to Kili right off his warg. To say that Thorin was impressed by her aim would have been an understatement. After Fili and Kili went down, Ember grabbed Thorin and jumped down herself, pulling him down with her. They had just reached the bottom when a horn sounded. They all watched the entrance in mild worry as sounds of a battle ensued above. Suddenly, an Orc came rolling down the hole before landing dead at their feet, and an arrow in his chest. The girls pulled up their noses at their first close up look at an Orc.

Damn, they were ugly.

Thorin came forward, pulling the arrow out of the Orc's chest and studying it.

"Elves." He said with disgust as he threw the arrow down, looking up at Gandalf angrily.

"I cannot see where the pathway leads." Dwalin called as he check down the tunnel. "Do we follow it or no?"

"Follow it, of course." Bofur answered, as if it were obvious, before going down the pathway. The dwarves began to follow Bofur, though Thorin did so reluctantly.

The pathway grew thinner as they went. Poor Bombur get stuck at certain areas. As they drew closer to Rivendell, the girls began to feel warm…safe.

"Gandalf…where are we?" Ember heard Bilbo ask. He must've felt the same thing. As they got to the entrance, the girls' jaws dropped. Peter Jackson and his art team had tried, but they didn't do it justice. It was spectacular. With its waterfalls and rivers, situated in the valley lit with the western sun, Quinn thought she was standing on the edge of paradise.

"The Valley of Imladris." Gandalf said as he came up behind them. No one bothered to turn around and look at him. "In the common tongue, it's known by another name."

"Rivendell." Bilbo whispered, in awe. Amelia didn't blame him. Rivendell was practically a Hobbit's heaven.

"Here lies the Last Homely House East of the Sea." Ember smiled as she looked over the Valley. No wonder Bilbo had decided to stay here in his old age. Thorin went up to Gandalf.

"This was your plan all along." He said, not pleased at all. Ember turned her head. "To seek refuge with our enemy."

"The Elves are not the enemy, Thorin. Those Orcs are." Ember reasoned. "Besides, I'd much rather seek refuge with Elves than become Warg food." Thorin turned to her, glaring.

"You think the Elves will give our quest their blessing?" He asked her, not waiting for an answer. "They will try to stop us." Ember drew herself up to her full height.

"As would I, but we have questions. Questions that only Lord Elrond can answer. So please, for once in your life, get off of your high and mighty pedestal and listen to Gandalf's advice!" She finished her rant with a shout. The dwarves watched stunned as their King bowed his head to the angry female. Amelia and Quinn stared with wide eyes at their friend.

Thorin nearly blanched under Ember's glare, but instead bowed his head. No matter how much he wanted to deny it, she was right. They needed answers, and though it did not sit well with him, the Elves were the ones who had them.

"If we are to be successful, this will need to be handled with tact. And respect. And no small amount of charm." Gandalf said, as he made his way between Thorin and Ember to lead their way down. "Which is why you will leave the talking to me." Amelia and Quinn gave sighs of relief as they followed.

'Good going, Gandalf.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It felt quite surreal for the girls as they walked over the bridge leading into Rivendell. It was quite the experience, and certainly not one they would forget anytime soon. Of course, none of the dwarves were enjoying it as much as the girls were. When Quinn spotted Lindir coming down the stairs, her jaw dropped. She nudged her friends' shoulders and turned their attentions to the Elf.

"How the hell do Elves get their hair so silky and perfect?" She asked in a whisper as Lindir called for Gandalf.

"If there is some kind of shampoo, where do I get some?" Amelia asked as she stared at Lindir. None of the girls realized that the dwarves had overheard them, or that Ori, Fili and Thorin were now giving the Elf glares. Though Ori's glare wasn't quite as effective as Fili's or Thorin's.

"Ah, Lindir." Gandalf said, as Lindir placed his hand to his heart and extended it in greeting. Lindir began to speak in Elvish.

"Lastannem i athrannedh i Vruinen." (We heard you had crossed into the Valley.) Gandalf stood before him.

"I must speak with Lord Elrond." He said in earnest. Lindir, realizing what Gandalf was doing, answered in English.

"My Lord Elrond is not here." He said.

"Not here? Where is he?" Gandalf asked, just as an elvish horn sounded.

"Something tells me he just got back." Amelia muttered as everyone turned to see the horses galloping down the bridge. Ember grabbed her friends and moved to Gandalf's side, out of the way. The dwarves were not so smart.

"Ifridí bekár! Close ranks!" Thorin shouted as Bilbo was pulled to the middle of their group and the dwarves pulled out their weapons. The horses began to circle the poor dwarves, in a show of intimidation. Ember almost felt sorry for them. Only when the horses finally came to a stop did she spot Elrond.

"Gandalf." He greeted as he from his mount.

"Lord Elrond." Gandalf replied in greeting. "Mellonnen! Mo evínedh?" (My friend. Where have you been?)

"Farannem 'lamhoth i udul o charad." (We've been hunting a pack of Orcs that came up from the South.) Elrond replied as he dismounted. "Dagannem rim na Iant Vedui." (We slew a number near the Hidden Pass.) He finished, as he gave Gandalf a hug, before showing him the Orc blade he had earned. "Strange for Orcs to come so close to our borders." He said in a tone that indicated he already knew the reason why. "Something or someone has drawn them near." He finished as he handed the blade to Lindir.

"Ah, that may have been us." Gandalf said apologetically, as he pointed to the Company. Thorin stepped forward, his battle axe in hand. Elrond stepped forward as well to greet him.

"Welcome, Thorin, son of Thrain." He said politely, as he nodded slightly to Thorin. Thorin made no indication that he acknowledged it.

"I do not believe we have met." He said in a polite tone that Ember knew to be false.

"You have your grandfather's bearing. I knew Thror when he ruled Under the Mountain." Elrond explained.

"Indeed? He made no mention of you." Thorin ended rudely. Ember put her head in her hands to stop herself from strangling the dwarf. When Elrond began speaking in Elvish again, she peaked through her fingers.

"Nartho i noer, toltho i viruvor. Boe i annam vann a nethail vin." (Light the fires, bring forth the wine. We must feed our guests.) Of course, none of the Dwarves understood what he said, and began to bristle at the thought that Elrond had insulted them in a foreign tongue.

"What is he saying? Does he offer us insult?" Gloin asked as he tried to force his way to the front of the group. Ember groaned, and before she realized the words came tumbling out of her mouth.

"No, Gloin, he's offering us food." Everything went silent as all eyes turned to the girls. Amelia and Quinn blushed under the scrutiny, but Ember stood tall. Elrond looked them up and down before he spoke.

"Pedil edhellen?" (Do you speak Elvish?) He said, addressing Ember. Quinn began to panic. She had never heard that phrase before…What was he asking Ember? Then, Ember surprised her by smiling.

"Pedin edhellen." (I speak Elvish.) She said, confidently, before curtseying. "Im Ember, Hîr vuin Elrond. Le suilon!" (I am Ember, My Lord Elrond. I greet you!) Elrond raised his eyebrows, but smiled, impressed.

"Mae l'ovannen! Le nathlam hí." (You are well met. We welcome you here.) Ember smiled and curtseyed again.

"Le fael, Hîr vuin Elrond." (You are generous, My Lord Elrond.) She answered smiling as Elrond nodded his head towards her before walking up the steps. She was about to follow when she noticed how silent it was. She turned to see everyone in the courtyard staring at her with slack-jawed expressions. Even Gandalf looked stunned. "What?"

"You never told us you could do THAT!" Quinn said as she waved towards where Elrond had stood. Ember blushed a bit.

"Sorry, I thought you guys' knew." She said shrugging. Amelia spluttered.

"Well, we most certainly did NOT!" Amelia insisted, before Bofur came up to her.

"Did he really offer us food earlier?" He asked, looking hopeful. This made Ember giggle.

"His exact words were: 'Light the fires, bring forth the wine. We must feed our guests.'" The dwarves grouped together in a circle, as a quick muttering commenced. Ember caught Gandalf's eye for a moment and shrugged. Gandalf just smiled and shook his head. The dwarves finished their discussion as Gloin looked up at the Wizard.

"Well, in that case, lead on." Quinn just rolled her eyes.

'Typical.'

 **I got the Hobbit Translations by typing this into Google:** **the hobbit an unexpected journey sindarin dialogs**

 **And the rest of the Elvish by typing this in: Elvish Arwen Undomiel**

 **So I did not just make it up out of nowhere. XP**

 **PS. If any of you guys know of any communities where this could be added to please let me know…Or better yet, explain to me how a community works -_-' .**

 **Been here for at least three years and still figuring out how everything works.**


	9. Chapter 9 - Songs in Rivendell

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hobbit, only my OC's Ember, Amelia and Quinn.**

 **Review responses:**

 **Thilbo4Ever: Indeed, lots of arguments in the future ;) (Evil Laugh)**

 **ThatOtherWriterGirl: Yep, though I think the Dwarves need to learn that more than them. ;)**

 **JoanneSBlack: Here is the update you asked for…I'll try to send the links you asked for, but it might take a while.**

 **RougeReaper: Thank you very much for your review, and for favoriting (it's not a word I know but I still say it :P) and following my fic. I'm glad you like it so much! ; )**

 **Chapter 9 – Songs in Rivendell**

Before dinner, Lindir came to escort the Company to their living quarters. As they were setting their packs down, Lindir addressed the girls.

"My Lord Elrond has offered the use of the bath house, My Ladies." He said with a light nod, not noticing how the dwarves stiffened. "I am to escort you, if you wish." Thorin turned sharply at the words.

"They are staying with us." He said, rudely. Lindir flinched a tiny bit. All three girls turned and glared at Thorin.

"I don't know about you, Master Oakenshield, but I would like be clean after weeks of being unable to take a proper bath, before I arrive at dinner with our host." Ember said angrily, before smiling and turning to Lindir. "Please, lead the way."

Lindir bowed his head and went out the door, the girls following close behind, admiring Rivendell's architecture as they went. When they got to the bath house, Lindir showed them the separate baths so the girls could bathe in peace.

"The soaps can be found on the shelf to the right." He explained. "If you wish to wash your hair, some of the oils on the same shelf should benefit you. An elleth (1) will come to collect your clothes for cleaning and provide you with clean clothing for dinner." He finished.

The girls thanked him profusely, Amelia almost giving him a hug, Quinn actually giving him a hug, much to his surprise, before heading to their separate baths.

The water was blissfully warm. Amelia sighed with relief as she sank into the water and her muscles relaxed. She took some of the lavender soap, her favorite scent, she had found and began scrubbing away all of the grime that had accumulated over the weeks of travel. She found some sweet smelling shampoo and rubbed it onto her hair, massaging her scalp thoroughly and working out most of the tangles with her fingers as she went. After rinsing it out, she climbed out of the bath and wrapped a towel around her. She found another bottle of oil that would help her hair to dry faster and rubbed some of that into her hair, before grabbing the comb on the vanity and working it gently through the rest of the tangles. That was when she spotted the folded-up dress that was on the chair by the dress screen. She moved a hand over the material before quickly trying it on.

The dress was of a white silk that went to her feet, with undersleeves that went to just past her wrists. Over this part of the dress was an almost see-through material that had a turquoise pattern on it. It split from just below her waist to create a flowing effect around the lower part of the dress. The top sleeves belled around her elbows. The shoes were of a silver color. She looked stunning, if she said so herself.

Amelia tried to figure out how to lace it up when a knock sounded. Thinking it was the Elf-maid Lindir had mentioned, she didn't bother to ask who was there.

"Come in." She called. As the door opened she smiled and walked out from behind the screen. "Hey, could you please help me with…" She trailed of as she stared wide-eyed at the person at the door, before blushing a beet red and shrieking.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Quinn was busy admiring herself in the mirror when Amelia shrieked. She was wearing a ruby colored dress with bell sleeves that stopped at her elbow. A dark red see-through material went over that part of the dress, with golden flower patterns all over it. Her shoes matched the dress with gold, even if you couldn't see them due to the length of the dress. She ran out of her bathroom only to spot Ember in the hallway. For a second she forgot about Amelia and her jaw dropped. If Thorin did not notice Ember now, then he never would.

She looked like a princess, in her dark blue dress with undersleeves reaching just past her wrists, and a see through material over that that trailed on the floor and bell sleeves that reached her calves. All over the dress were white star-like patterns. It looked like she was wearing the mid-night sky.

She shook her head as she remembered her other friends' plight and ran for her bathroom door, before gaping at the scene before her.

Amelia was hiding behind the dress screen, if her silhouette was anything to go by. Fili was standing with his back to the screen, face aflame. Quinn came to a quick conclusion and stuffed her fist into her mouth as she stifled her giggles. Ember, who had caught up to her, smiled as she touched Fili's shoulder.

"Got lost, Fili?" She asked good-naturedly before gesturing with her head to the screen. Quinn understood and walked over to the screen, while Ember lead Fili out of the room. Amelia was hiding her head in her hands, but Quinn could see that her ears were red.

"Are you going to faint again?" She asked as Amelia groaned.

"I thought he was an Elf-maid." She muttered into her hands. Quinn noticed the laces on the back of her dress were still undone.

"Need some help?" Amelia nodded and turned, dropping her hands so Quinn could tie the laces properly. Ember came back just as they finished.

"Fili wants to apologize." She said with a sympathetic smile. Amelia sighed.

"Might as well get it over with." She muttered as she smoothed out her dress and went out the door. Quinn turned to Ember.

"Think they'll finally start talking?" Ember giggled.

"Maybe, though you are one to talk, Quinny. I have yet to see you have a conversation with Ori." Quinn smiled and shrugged.

"True, but I'm working on it." She looked Ember up and down. "Wanna make Thorin's jaw drop?" She asked with a cheeky smile. Ember raised an eyebrow.

"What do you have in mind?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Amelia felt quite sorry for Fili as he wringed his hands nervously. She felt like doing the same, but managed to keep her hands still.

"I apologize for barging in on you like that. Uncle actually sent me to fetch you and your friends for dinner." He explained, his head bowed. Amelia smiled and shrugged.

"That's ok. It was my fault. I should've asked who was there first." Then a thought hit her, and she giggled. "At least we're even now." Fili looked up at her, confused. "You've seen me in my small clothes now, if only partially."

Fili's eyes widened as he recalled the Troll incident and he laughed, blush fading.

"Yes, I suppose you're right." Fili smiled as he looked her up and down. "Elvish looks good on you." Amelia blushed again, but this time she reveled in it.

"Thanks." She smiled at him. Darn his eyes are dreamy…Eep! Stop it! Stop thinking like that!

Thankfully, Amelia was saved by Quinn as she called from the bathroom.

"Hey Fili, are you still there?" She asked.

"Yeah?" Fili called as he moved to the door.

"Do you have any spare hair clasps or beads on you?" Amelia's brow furrowed as she followed Fili.

"Why would you need…oh." She gasped as she saw what Quinn had done. Fili whistled as he pulled a few silver beads and clasps out of his pocket.

"Uncle will not be able to stop staring once he catches a glimpse of her." He said as he helped add the finishing touches to Quinn's masterpiece.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thorin watched as his Company inspected the food on the table, though personally, Thorin believed you couldn't actually call it food. It was more like rabbit feed than anything else.

He turned back to the Wizard and the Elf just as Elrond passed Glamdring back to Gandalf. He held his newly named blade, Orcist, in his hands. Then he noticed Gandalf was smiling at something.

"Ah, I trust you young ladies feel better, now that you have cleaned off." Thorin turned in his chair to see Amelia, wearing a white Elvish dress, and Fili walking up the steps into the courtyard. Amelia smiled at the Wizard.

"Much, thank you, Gandalf." She confirmed before turning to Lord Elrond and curtseying. "And thank you for the beautiful dresses, Lord Elrond." Elrond smiled and nodded.

"You are welcome, Lady Amelia." He said. Amelia and Fili had just sat down with the rest of the dwarves when Quinn and Ember stepped into the courtyard.

The dwarves fell silent as they stared at Ember. Thorin felt like his breath was stolen. Her dress gave her an otherworldly look. Her hair was braided into two rope braids, which were clasped together at the back of her head with a silver clasp. From the clasp her hair was braided into a fishtail, finished off with a bead. Two normal braids hung on either side of her neck from behind her ears, beads also finishing them off.

"Welcome, My Ladies. You look wonderful, Lady Ember." Lord Elrond said, though Thorin barely heard. He watched as a soft smile graced her face as she curtseyed, before moving to sit with the rest of the company. Thorin wished she would sit next to him.

Gandalf loudly clearing his throat brought his attention back to the main table, though he kept only half an ear on the conversation as he kept sneaking glances at Ember, hoping to make eye-contact.

"As I was saying, how did you come by these?" Elrond asked as he looked to Gandalf.

"We found them in a Troll-hoard on the Great East Road…" Thorin looked at Gandalf then, hoping he would stop there and not cause suspicion. "…shortly before we were ambushed by Orcs."

"And what were you doing on the Great East Road?" Elrond asked him. Gandalf did not answer, and neither did Thorin when Elrond turned to him. Instead he looked back to Ember and made eye-contact for the first time. She gave him a tiny smile and a wave before turning back to the conversation happening between the Company, laughing at something Bofur said. Thorin felt his heart beat faster at the sound.

Seeing that his question would go unanswered for the time being, Elrond took his wine and changed the subject.

"Thirteen dwarves, three human women and a Halfling." Elrond said as he looked at the Wizard. "Strange traveling companions, Gandalf."

"These are the descendants of the House of Durin." Gandalf said. "The noble, descent folk." As he said this, Nori slipped the salt shaker into his inner pocket and Bombur stuffed some more greens into his mouth and began to chew it open mouthed. "They are surprisingly cultured. They've got a deep love of the arts." Nori then turned to the Elf playing the harp behind him.

"Change the tune, why don't you?" He turned back to the table as he wiggled a finger in his ear. "I feel like I'm at a funeral." Oin, who had stuffed a napkin into his trumpet, gained a worried expression.

"Did somebody die?" He asked shocked. Bofur smiled.

"Alright lads, there is only one thing for it." Bofur said before standing up and climbing onto the table, and began to sing, cutting off the Elves' music.

 _"_ _There's…an…inn, there's an inn,_

 _There's a merry old inn, beneath an old grey hill_

 _And there they brew a beer so brown_

 _The Man in the Moon himself came down_

 _One night to drink his fill."_

As Bofur continued his song, and the dwarves began to pound out the beat, no one noticed as Ember stood, and beckoned for the girls to do the same. Ember and Quinn walked over to the two Elves that sat at the harp and the guitar-like instrument and beckoned at their seats. Amelia did the same with the Elf holding the flute. The Elves looked confused, but handed the girls their instruments nonetheless.

 _"_ _The ostler has a tipsy cat_

 _That plays a five-stringed fiddle_

 _And up and down he saws his bow,_

 _Now squeaking high, now purring low,_

 _Now sawing in the middle."_

Amelia made her way over to her friends after she received the flute and they spoke in whispers as Bofur began to finish his song. The dwarves began pelting Bofur with food, sending it almost everywhere.

 _"_ _So the cat on his fiddle played hey-diddle-diddle,_

 _A jig that would wake the dead,_

 _He squeaked and sawed and quickened the tune,_

 _While the landlord shook the Man in the Moon:_

 _'It's after three!' he said."_

As the dwarves began to cheer and throw even more food around, a soft tune began to play. The dwarves stopped their celebrating as all turned to the girls. Everyone in the courtyard watched as Ember strummed out the tune. Then she began to sing.

 _"_ _This love, it is a distant star_

 _Guiding us home wherever we are_

 _This love, it is a burning sun_

 _Shining light on the things that we've done"_

Quinn fell in on the next verse with the harp, and Amelia joined in with her as theY harmonized Ember's words.

 _"_ _I try to speak to you everyday_

 _But each word we spoke, the wind blew away_

 _Could these walls come crumbling down?_

 _I want to feel my feet on the ground_

 _And leave behind this prison we share_

 _Step into the open air."_

Amelia brought the flute to her mouth as she played out the tune. Bofur had climbed off the table and was once again seated. Ember continued on with the verse, eyes closed as her fingers danced over the strings, the melody speeding up a bit.

 _"_ _How did we let it come to this?_

 _What we just tasted we somehow still miss_

 _How will it feel when this day is done_

 _And can we keep what we've only begun?_

 _And now these walls come crumbling down_

 _And I can feel my feet on the ground_

 _Can we carry this love that we share_

 _Into the open air?_

 _Into the open air?_

 _Into the open air?"_

The tune began to slow down again, and Amelia and Quinn played out their last few notes, before sitting, or in Amelia's case standing, as their friend finished the song with one last verse.

 _"_ _This love, it is a burning sun."_

All was silent in the courtyard as the girls' song faded. Ember opened her eyes and smiled cheekily at Bofur.

"Now, wasn't that a teensy bit better than 'The Man in The Moon Stayed Up Too Late'?" She smiled sweetly as the Dwarves blushed and ducked their heads. Even Thorin felt a bit ashamed of himself for not stopping a member of his Company. The Elves looked on in amazed silence as Ember passed the instrument back to its rightful owner, before turning around and clasping her hands in front of her, in a regal manner.

"Now, I hope you lot will clean up the mess you've made and give a formal apology to Lord Elrond for disrespecting his hospitality in such a way. After that I think it would be best if we retire for the night, if it would sit well with you, Lord Elrond." She added as she nodded at the Elf Lord, who could do nothing but nod in agreement as he watched her take control of the dwarves without so much as lifting a finger or raising her voice. She smiled before turning back to the dwarves. "Does everyone understand?"

The dwarves all muttered their agreements as they stood and began to clean up the courtyard. Even Thorin found himself standing to help his Company, even though he had not thrown anything. Ember surprised him by putting her hand out.

"Not you Thorin. You, Lord Elrond and Gandalf have business to discuss." She said with a look that said 'Mess this up and us being here will be all for nothing'. Gandalf turned to her.

"Actually, Ember, I think it would be best if you joined us." He smiled and winked at her. "You seem to know your way around the stubbornness of dwarves." Lord Elrond turned to Thorin.

"What business do we need to discuss?"

 **Notes:**

 **(1) Elleth is the elvish word for Elf-maid…at least I have heard it is.**

 **And the two songs were:**

 **'** **The Man in the Moon Stayed Up Too Late' from 'The Hobbit Unexpected Journey: Extended Edition'**

 **'** **Into The Open Air' from Disney's 'Brave'.**


	10. Chapter 10 - Maps and Moons

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hobbit, only my OC's Ember, Amelia and Quinn.**

 **Review responses:**

 **RougeReaper: I hope this was soon enough for you ;)**

 **Thilbo4Ever: Well, you got your wish ;)**

 **BloodyTink: Yeah, I actually used the LotR dress-up game on DollDivine to get the perfect description of what I wanted. And thanks for all of those compliments. :D**

 **Jedi Master Amiera Vasbru: Yeah, now that I've written it, I can't seem to get it out of my head XD**

 **Chapter 10 – Maps and Moons**

"Our business is no concern of Elves." Thorin said stubbornly. Ember sighed. What did she expect? He's a dwarf, after all.

By the time the dwarves had finished cleaning up their mess and apologizing to Elrond, the sun had set and most of the dwarves had gone off to their living quarters. Amelia and Quinn had gone with them, as they had not been invited to stay for the meeting. Bilbo and Balin had also been asked to stay behind for the discussion, now taking place.

"For goodness' sake, Thorin, show him the map." Gandalf said, at wit's end.

"It is the legacy of my people. It is mine to protect, as are its secrets." Thorin finished. Ember did not say a word. She continued to stand on Elrond's left side. Why she stood there, she knew not. She was hardly royalty, yet to be asked to stand next to one of the eldest and wisest beings in Middle-earth…

"Save me from the stubbornness of dwarves." Gandalf muttered. "Your pride will be your downfall. You stand in the presence of one of the few in Middle-earth who can read that map. Show it to Lord Elrond." Gandalf commanded. Thorin stood still for a moment…then turned his eyes to Ember, his narrowed in question.

Ember was stunned that he sought her advice, and not Balin's. She quickly composed herself though and gave a slight nod. Thorin looked at her for a moment longer before reaching into his left inside-pocket and pulling out the map. Balin seemed shocked and put his hand out to stop him.

"Thorin, no." He said.

"Balin." Ember said. Balin turned with shocked eyes towards Ember, as she shook her head, eyes pleading. Balin understood, and stepped back. Elrond unfolded the map, eyes widening slightly when he saw what was on it.

"Erebor." He stated in slight surprise. "What is your interest in this map?" He asked with suspicion. Knowing Gandalf would give a pathetic excuse, Ember decided to pull up the excuse she had once read on a Fanfiction, which a great deal better than Gandalf's 'mainly academic'.

"Thorin's father, Thrain, was the last person to hold that map, before his disappearance. We were wondering if he had perhaps left some type of clue to his whereabouts on that map. A type of hidden text perhaps." As Elrond turned to study the map, the rest of the men turned to her with surprised looks on their faces, Gandalf had his eyebrows raised. She just shrugged. Gandalf shook his head and looked to Elrond.

"You still read ancient Dwarvish, do you not?" Gandalf asked good-naturedly as Elrond lifted the map up to the moon-light.

"Cirith Ithil." Elrond muttered as he looked closer.

"Moon runes?" Gandalf asked, translating at the same time. "Of course." He turned to Bilbo who looked up at him, confused. "An easy thing to miss."

"Well, in this case, that is true." Elrond confirmed. "Moon runes can only be read by the light of a moon of the same shape and season as the day on which they were written." He said as he turned back to Thorin. Ember looked at Thorin, as his eyes gained a desperate glint.

"Can you read them?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"These runes were written on a Midsummer's Eve by the light of a crescent moon nearly two-hundred years ago." Elrond explain as he led them onto the outcrop where he could read the map. He laid the map on the crystal. "It would seem you were meant to come to Rivendell." He looked at Thorin and smiled slightly. "Fate is with you, Thorin Oakenshield. That same moon shines upon us tonight."

As he said this, the clouds gave way to the moon, and its rays hit the crystal, illuminating it and causing a column of light to form and shine up, around the map. Ember's eyes widened as she saw the runes appear.

"'Stand by the gray stone when the thrush knocks, and the setting sun with the last light of Durin's Day will shine upon the keyhole.'" Elrond finished reading, as Thorin and Balin gained thoughtful looks. Bilbo looked confused.

"Durin's Day?" He asked. Gandalf turned to him.

"It is the start of the Dwarves' new year, when the last moon of autumn and the first sun of winter appear in the sky together." He explained.

"This is ill news." Thorin muttered as all eyes turned to him. He looked up at them with earnest in his eyes. "Summer is passing. Durin's Day will soon be upon us." Balin came forward.

"We still have time." He reassured. Bilbo still looked confused.

"Time? For what?" He asked. Ember answered.

"To find the entrance, Bilbo." She said gently. Bilbo nodded as he finally understood. Balin turned back to his king.

"We have to be standing at exactly the right spot at exactly the right time. Then, and only then, can the door be opened." He insisted.

"So this is your purpose, to enter the mountain?" Ember nearly jumped as Elrond seemed to appear out of nowhere next to her. Thorin turned to him.

"What of it?" He snarled. Ember winced at his tone. Elrond's face did not change as he handed the map back to Thorin.

"There are some who would not deem it wise." He gave a vague answer, as Thorin snatched the map back. Gandalf looked at Elrond.

"What do you mean?" He asked. Elrond turned to him and smiled.

"You are not the only guardian to stand watch over Middle-earth." He said before walking away. Gandalf seemed to gain a surprised look. Ember could only imagine why.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, with the rest of the company, Quinn and Amelia had changed back into their now clean traveling clothes as they waited for Ember to come back with Thorin and the others. They knew they would probably leave soon after they came back, so they made sure they were prepared.

Quinn suddenly spotted Ori as he sat a bit further away from the group, a quill in hand and a book on his lap. He kept looking up at the landscape on occasion and then back down again as his hand moved like lightning over the page. Curious, she moved over to him silently, standing at his back.

"Whatcha doing?" She asked. Ori yelped and turned quickly, then saw Quinn standing behind him.

"Oh, it's you Miss Quinn." He gave a sigh of relief. "You startled me." Quinn gave a snort.

"We've been traveling together for a few weeks now, Ori. I think we are past the 'Miss' stage." She smiled at him, and Ori blushed as he gave a small smile back.

"Alright…Quinn." He said hesitantly. Quinn's smile grew. Then she tried to take a peek at his book.

"So, what's that?" Ori's blush intensified and he snapped the book shut, blocking it from her view.

"Nothing." He answered a bit too quickly. Quinn got a mischievous smile on her face…before grabbing the book out of Ori's hands and running.

"Quinn!" Ori yelled, as he ran after her. "Give it back!" He whined.

"What's the magic word?" Quinn giggled as she held the book just out of his reach, above his head. Ori began jumping as re grasped for the book, not quite getting it.

"Please?" He whined. Quinn laughed again and dodged him, before she stopped.

"What's in here, anyway?" She asked as she opened the book. If possible, Ori's face turned even redder.

"Um…" He could not answer.

Quinn flipped through the pages until she stopped on a certain page. Her eyes widen at what she saw. She looked back up at Ori.

"Is this me?" She asked as she turned the book towards him and pointed at the page in question. It was in fact a picture of her, sitting by the campfire, seemingly talking to Amelia and Ember, but they were not in the frame. Instead, she sat alone in the page, a big smile on her face.

Ori just swallowed, bowed his head and nodded, unable to meet her eyes. He hadn't meant for her to see that. Now that she had…

All of a sudden, a pair of arms embraced him warmly. Ori's eyes widened when Quinn stepped back and smiled at him.

"I love it!" She exclaimed as she handed the book back to him. "You're very good, Ori." Ori took the book back, dumbfounded, then gave a small smile.

"Th-thank you, Quinn." He managed. Quinn smiled and winked at him.

"Call me Quinny."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After Ember had come back and retrieved her clothes, Quinn and Ori rejoined the group to find that most of the Elves furniture had been turned into firewood, with Bifur still banging a chair in order to break it into smaller pieces. He finally managed, and placed the two pieces on the flames, before grabbing the spinach that was on his lap and holding it over the fire to roast. Amelia wasn't quite sure spinach could be eaten like that, but decided not to say anything.

Bofur had finished roasting his sausage and was just about to eat it when he heard a creacking noise coming from the table his brother sat on. Bombur had a huge plate of food in his hands. Bofur looked at the sausage in his hand, an idea forming in his mind.

"Bombur!" He called as he tossed the sausage to his brother. Bombur caught it expertly in one hand. The table gave a short creak before the legs gave way. Bombur gave a yelp as he fell. The dwarves all began laughing at Bombur's predicament, Bofur rolling over as he did. Amelia and Quinn also laughed, but at least they ran to help the downed dwarf back up again.

While the dwarves had a party below, Ember, now back in her traveling clothes, sat on the steps just above them, enjoying the night air. Light foot-falls alerted her of Bilbo's presence. She greeted him with a nod and a smile, and he did the same, before he looked back to view. That was when a voice floated to their ears.

"Of course I was going to tell you. I was waiting for this very chance." Gandalf's voice came, as the Wizard and the Elf Lord crossed a bridge just across from their viewpoint. "And really, I think you can trust that I know what I'm doing."

"Do you?" Elrond questioned. "That dragon has slept for sixty years. What would happen if your plan should fail? If you wake the beast?"

"What if we succeed?" Gandalf countered. "If the dwarves take back the mountain, our defenses in the East will be strengthened." He reasoned. Ember suddenly became aware that Thorin was standing next to her. When he had gotten there, she did not know.

"It is a dangerous move, Gandalf." Elrond insisted.

"It is also dangerous to do nothing." Gandalf countered again. At this point, Bilbo also realized Thorin's presence, but said nothing as the three of them continued to listen. "Oh come, the Throne of Erebor is Thorin's birthright. What is it you fear?"

"Have you forgotten?" Elrond froze in his steps as he turned to the Grey Pilgrim. "A string of madness runs deep in that family." Ember began to watch Thorin's face carefully. "His grandfather lost his mind. His father succumbed to the same sickness." Thorin began to turn away, and to Ember's great surprise, she caught sight of the wetness in his eyes, and a glint of an emotion she had never seen in Thorin before. "Can you swear Thorin Oakenshield will not also fall?"

…It was fear. He was terrified of the gold-sickness. Why wouldn't he be? It had taken everything from him. His grandfather, his father, his brother, his home. It was the reason this quest was needed in the first place. And now, now that the scenario was presented that he too could fall….

Ember reached out and took his hand in hers before she even knew what she was doing. Thorin looked down at their hands in surprise and shock, before looking up at her face.

Thorin was transfixed by Ember's gaze. It held a thousand emotions at once. Sympathy, trust, hope…and something he could not identify, but it made his heart flutter. His hand reacted on its own as he squeezed her hand slightly, and she smiled warmly at him. He found himself giving a small smile back.

If the two of them had been paying attention, or had Hobbit ears, they would have heard Gandalf's response.

"If he stood alone, then perhaps I would have answered no. But you underestimate Ember, my friend. She has done more for Thorin in the past few weeks, than anything his kin have done in the past sixteen decades." He gave a small smile. "You, yourself, know the power of the heart." Elrond's eyes widened a fraction, as Gandalf became serious again. "As long as Thorin has her at his side, I do not doubt he will succeed." Elrond considered this for a moment, before he shook his head.

"Gandalf, these decisions do not rest with us alone." He said as they walked further out of earshot. "It is not up to you and me to redraw the map of Middle-earth."

Bilbo stole a quick glance at the pair behind him, before subtly making his way back to the dwarves, leaving them in peace.

Neither noticed that they were now alone, as Ember continued to smile.

"You are neither of them, Thorin." Ember said in a low voice. Thorin lost his smile and he closed his eyes, unable to look at her. "They did not have the strength to do what you have done." She took a gamble and cupped his cheek with her other hand, forcing him to look at her. "I pledged my life to you Thorin, and to you alone. Wherever you lead, I will follow."

Thorin just looked at her for the longest time, before reaching up and taking her hand away from his cheek, holding both of her hands in his.

"Thank you." He spoke with honesty. Ember bowed her head at him. They stayed like this for a while until they heard two pairs of boots clumping up the steps. Thorin released her hands as he stepped away from her, just as Dwalin and Balin appeared. Balin had seen his King step away from her and his mouth twitched slightly. Dwalin, however, did not notice.

"If we're going to leave, we should do it now." He spoke softly, as if expecting an Elf to jump out of nowhere and catch them. Thorin nodded, as he stepped past them.

"Get everyone ready. We leave in five minutes." He turned back to where Gandalf had been. "With or without the Wizard."

 **I am sorry I did not update last night. My sister stole the laptop, saying I was hogging it (which I actually was, not that I'll admit it).**

 **I am also sorry to say that I will not be able to update for the next five days at least. We are going camping this weekend, so no laptops or cellphones. And I have a project I need to start working on, thus it might be a while before this story continues.**

 **However, I will update it sooner or later, you have my word.**

 **PS. The reason Ember used for the map if from a Fanfiction called I'm Going on an Adventure! Again!, that seems to have been discontinued. His excuse for the map was always a lot better than Gandalf's.**


	11. Chapter 11 - The Mountain Moves

**Ok, I just about managed to get this chapter up, after a loooong weekend, but also a rather funny one. Turns out, my family is prone to stowaways. We took a gecko with us in our tent bag all the way there, then on the way back, my mom noticed there was a tiny frog near her foot…we are still not sure how it got there but anyhow, he is in our garden now so I hope he is happy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Hobbit, only my OC's Ember, Amelia and Quinn.**

 **Review Response:**

 **Thilbo4Ever: Turns out, you won't have to last five day ;). And you are absolutely right, this is a reason to hog the laptop for.**

 **RougeReaper: I hope this is soon enough for you.**

 **Bleeding Blue Kunoichi: I did have fun camping, thanks very much, and I see you're all still here, and some new people too.**

 **ThatOtherWriterGirl: Yes they had better…though I think you spell it Saruman, not Sauroman…unless you did that deliberately to show his betrayal in the future (Sauron + Saruman = Sauroman)**

 **Anyway, enjoy!**

 **Chapter 11 – The Mountain Moves**

The sun was just on the rise when they made the final corner of the path, before Rivendell would be completely lost from their sights. The girls looked back at the otherworldly beauty Rivendell had in the rising sun.

"Be on your guard." Thorin shouted from the front of the line. "We're about to step over the Edge of the Wild." He turned to Balin, who was just behind him. "Balin, you know these paths. Lead on." He ordered, as Balin complied.

Ember stopped next to Bilbo as he looked back on the Valley with longing. She understood though, she felt reluctant to leave this peaceful haven as well. She placed a hand on Bilbo's shoulder. He looked up at her, begging her to understand.

"Don't worry. You'll see it again." She promised, knowing it would be true. He smiled at her gratefully, before looking back at Imladris.

"Master Baggins, Miss Ember…" Ember turned at Thorin's call. "I suggest you keep up." Ember turned back to the Hobbit at her side.

"Come on, we can't keep them waiting." She said as they fell back in line. She made eye-contact with Amelia and Quinn, giving them a silent message.

'Now, onto the next challenge, the Stone-Giants.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It took them roughly two days to reach the Pass through the Misty Mountains, but it didn't take long for the storm to begin. Soon, everyone found themselves soaking wet and clinging to the side of the mountain. Thunder roared around them. Ember was concerned at the fact that they were so high up. No one had been struck by lightning in the films, but anything could happen.

"Hey! Hold on!" Thorin cried from the front of the line as they continued on. Amelia blew her hair out of her mouth.

"Remember when I said a little rain never hurt anyone?" She yelled, as she clung to the mountain side. "I take it all back!" Ember had to giggle at her friend. She had the strangest ways of lightning a dismal mood. She gasp as Bilbo suddenly slipped and nearly fell from the narrow pathway, had it not been for Dwalin and Bofur.

"We must find shelter!" Thorin yelled.

'No duh, Sherlock.' Quinn thought, not even bothering to answer him.

"Look out!" Dwalin suddenly yelled, as everyone's eyes turned to the large rock that came flying through the clouds to smash into the mountain above them. Rocks and boulders cam rolling down the mountainside, nearly knocking them off the path. Everyone leant into the mountain to avoid the falling rocks. Amelia found herself pulled by Fili as he held her next to him to the side of the mountain. Quinn was in the same situation with Ori. Ember latched onto the mountain behind Balin, just as he spotted the Giants.

"This is no thunderstorm. It's a thunder-battle! Look!" He cried, pointing. Ember watched in terror and awe as the mountain began to move, pulling a piece of the mountain off.

"Well, bless me. The legends are true." Ember just managed to hear Bofur over the din of the storm. "Giants! Stone-Giants!" he yelled just as the Giant threw the rock piece at another that had appeared behind them. It smashed into his face, causing him to sag into the mountain, and making everyone unsteady on their feet for a second.

"Take cover, you fool!" Thorin shouted as Kili and Dori pulled Bofur back to the mountain side as more rocks rained down around them. The pathway began to crumble, causing everyone to press themselves into the wall as far as they could go. Quinn grasped for Ori's hand, as Amelia took hold of Fili's. At that moment, Amelia noticed the rock splitting between Fili and Kili. And her eyes widened in terror.

"Oh, For the Love of Benji!" She said, before screaming at the top of her voice. "WE'RE ON ONE!"

Chaos erupted as the mountain split the Company further and further apart.

"Kili! Grab my hand!" Fili yelled in a desperate attempt to reach for his brother. Amelia pulled him back before he toppled into the growing gap. He turned to her, eyes locking for a split second. The fear in his eyes at being separated from his brother was obvious, but she had no chance of reassuring him when the Giant they were on began to stand. Quinn realized with horror that while she and Amelia were on the left knee, Ember was on the right.

'That means….' "Oh shitake mushrooms!" She shouted just as another Giant head-bashed theirs back into the mountain. It crashed with its right side heavily into the mountain, causing everyone to jar forwards. Thorin saw the path.

"Go, go, go!" He yelled, as he sprinted, jumping quickly onto the path. The rest followed quickly, Kili barely jumping across just as the leg left the mountain again. From their vantage point, they watched the other half of the Company as the Giants' began their battle. Ember froze as she noticed her best friends clinging to the knee.

"Lia! Quinny!" She yelled with all her might as the Giant smashed his fist into his opponents chin, then watched in fear as third Giant threw a boulder into his face, knocking the head off completely. The head smashed above them as it rolled down the mountainside. Everyone watched as the left leg passed them, the rest of the Company still clinging for dear life, before it went smashing into the mountainside. Ember felt dread fill her chest, despite knowing that they must have been fine.

"No! No!" Thorin shouted as they watched they body fall, before running to see if they're companions were still alive. Thorin froze at the sight of his companions alive and well, albeit a bit shaken. He barely noticed how Quinn and Ori clung to each other. Nor how Fili helped Amelia to stand as her legs wobbled with relief. Of course, the relief did not last as Bofur looked around.

"Where's Bilbo? Where's the Hobbit?" Ember looked over Balin's shoulder to spot Bilbo's fingers as they grasped the edge. Before she knew what she was doing, she dived past Balin and grasped Bilbo's arm before he slipped out of their reach. She quickly pulled him back up, despite the weight. She only had a chance to sigh in relief as he sagged against the side when the floor crumbled beneath her. She screamed as her hands searched for purchase, finally finding it below the ridge, and held on for dear life, as she heard her name overhead.

"Ember, grab my hand!" She squinted to see Ori and Bofur above her, their arms outstretched but unable to reach her, she tried to pull herself up but felt her hand slipping. All of a sudden, she saw Thorin as he swung down next to her and grabbed her hand, pulling her up into reach of Bofur and Ori. She looked back in horror as Thorin slipped, but thankfully, Dwalin was there to pull him to safety. She felt two pairs of arms surround her as Amelia and Quinn wrapped her in a shaky embrace.

"I thought we'd lost our burglar." Dwalin said as he looked over at Bilbo. Thorin followed his gaze before glaring.

"He's been lost ever since he left home." He stated, as Ember frowned. "He should never have come. He has no place amongst us." Ember squeezed her eyes shut, summoning all of her courage, before breaking free of her friends embrace and standing before Thorin.

"If that is the case, Master Oakenshield, then there is no place for my friends and me either!" If Thorin's eyes widened a fraction, she took no notice as she continued to shout to his face. "We all signed that contract. That makes us a part of this Company whether you like it or not!" She finished her rant, breathing heavily as she tried to reign in her fury. Thorin stared at her for a few seconds more, before glaring back at her and shoving past her, heading into the cave he had spotted, calling for Dwalin to follow. Ember glared at his back the whole time.

Her friends looked at each other and sighed. Suddenly, Fili shook Amelia's shoulder, and she turned to him.

"Um, who's Benji?" he asked, a confused look on his face. Amelia looked to Quinn, as they both burst out laughing before making their way into the cave with the rest of the company, leaving an even more confused Fili behind to catch up. Ember stayed behind purposefully to help Bilbo inside.

"Right, then. Let's get a fire started." Gloin said as he threw the pieces of wood down.

"No. No fires. Not in this place." Thorin quickly put a stop to the idea. "Get some sleep. We start at first light." He finished, as the Company began to set their bedrolls on the cave floor. Balin came up to Thorin's shoulder.

"We were to wait in the mountains until Gandalf joined us. That was the plan." He reminded Thorin.

"Plans change." He replied, before turning around. "Bofur, take the first watch." When he turned to lay out his bedroll, he caught sight of Ember placing hers close to Bilbo's. This caused even more anger to bubble in his chest at the Halfling. He shook his head as he stomped to the other end of the cave to set up his bedroll.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later, the cave was filled with snores. Bilbo opened his eyes, and quickly checked around to make sure no one was awake. Then, he quickly, and silently, began to pack up his things, and started making his way to the front of the cave. Unfortunately for him, one dwarf was still awake.

"Where do you think you're going?" Bofur asked as Bilbo stopped, before looking at said dwarf.

"Back to Rivendell." Bofur's eyes widened as he got up quickly.

"No, no, you can't turn back now, eh? You're a part of the Company. You're one of us." He insisted. Bilbo shook his head after a moment.

"I'm not, though, am I?" Bilbo asked in an incredulous tone. "Thorin said I should never have come and he was right." Unbeknownst to them, said Dwarf King was awake and listening to their conversation. "I'm not a Took, I'm a Baggins. I don't know what I was thinking."

Thorin thought back on his words earlier. He knew they had been harsh, but they were true. The Halfling should not have come. He was in danger of some many things out here. Why Gandalf had even suggested him was beyond him.

"I should never have run out my door." Bilbo finished.

"You're homesick. I understand." Bofur tried again, but only served to strike a nerve.

"No, you don't. You don't understand. None of you do." Bilbo began speaking very fast. "You're Dwarves. You're used to this life. To living on the road, never settling in one place, not belonging anywhere!" Only after the words left his mouth did he realize what he had said. Bofur's face fell a bit. "Oh, I am sorry. I didn't..." He trailed off, unable to take the words back. Bofur nodded slightly.

"No, you're right." He admitted, before turning and looking at the still sleeping company. "We don't belong anywhere."

Thorin sighed at the words, wishing with all of his being that Bofur did not have to say that. He looked up for a split second then froze as blue eyes looked into his. Ember was awake, and her sorrow-filled eyes indicated she had heard what had transpired. She held his gaze, as Bofur spoke again.

"I wish you all the luck in the world." He whispered, saying farewell. "I really do." He said with a sad smile, as he touched Bilbo's shoulder. Bilbo grasped his back before turning to the mouth of the cave once more. Bofur was about to let him go when he spotted something. "What's that?" Bilbo looked down and slowly pulled out his sword, which was glowing an eerie blue.

When Ember's eyes widened and she looked to the floor, Thorin knew something was wrong. He followed her gaze to the cave floor where the sand was beginning to seep through cracks that had not been there before. When a creak was heard, both he and Ember shot up.

"Wake up! Wake up!" He shouted to his companions, but it was too late. The floor opened beneath them, sending them all down the dark tunnel below.

 **I hope to update tomorrow, but right now I am really tired, and wish for nothing more than my own bed.**


	12. Chapter 12 - Goblin Town

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hobbit, only my OC's Ember, Amelia and Quinn.**

 **Review Response:**

 **Thilbo4Ever: Yes, nothing speaks comfort like your bed. And I hope this chapter is to your liking.**

 **JoanneSBlack: That's Ok, I understand. And yes, she did have a smart mouth here, but someone has to put Thorin in his place. Read this chapter to find out what they do ;)**

 **ThatOtherWriterGirl: Yeah, I'm still trying to figure out when the kissing scenes will happen so that might be a while yet. But maybe Thorin will get some ideas after this chapter. Oh well, now we've got a new name for him ;)**

 **PurpleFairy11: Thanks, I'm glad you like it :D**

 **Bleeding Blue Kunoichi: I hope this is as amazing as you hoped. Lol, that gecko missed his home XD**

 **Chapter 12 – Goblin Town**

Ember and the girls landed, quite painfully, on top of the dwarves after their bumpy slide down the tunnel. Ember shook her head to clear the dizziness, when Dori began to shout in warning. When she lifted her head, she wished she hadn't.

The goblins were grotesque, with their pig snouts and ugly bodies. They came as a horde, grabbing at them. The girls began to scream and fight, and this set the dwarves in motion too. All of the dwarves began to fight back, punching and kicking and yelling obscenities at the goblins. The goblins paid them no mind as they began to shove them over the rickety pathways and bridges. Quinn hoped with all that was good that Bilbo still managed to slip away, even if it was to meet Gollum. She would have preferred anything over this.

The goblins continued to shove them on the pathway. Amelia felt herself close to hyperventilating when she spotted the makeshift throne of the Goblin King. The goblins began to pound out a beat, if you could call it that. It only hurt Ember's ears as the gongs ringed around her. She heard the indistinct coughing of the Goblin King from the throne. She winced when he began to sing.

 _"_ _Clap, snap,_

 _The black crack_

 _Grip, grab,_

 _Pinch and nab_

 _Batter and beat_

 _Let them stammer and_

 _Squeal_

 _Pound, pound_

 _Far underground_

 _Down, down, down in Goblin Town."_

To everyone's disgust, the goblins followed their king in song.

 _"_ _With a swish, and a smash,_

 _And a whip, and a crack,_

 _Everybody talks when they're on my rack._

 _Pound, pound_

 _Far underground_

 _Down, down, down to Goblin Town._

 _Hammer and torch,_

 _Get out your knockers and gongs,_

 _You won't last long at the end of my prongs."_

Amelia gasped as without warning he stabbed on of the goblins on the end of his staff and flung him away at the start of the next verse.

 _"_ _Clish, clash,_

 _Crush and smash_

 _Bang, break,_

 _Shiver and shake_

 _You can yell and yelp_

 _But there ain't no help_

 _Pound, pound_

 _Far underground_

 _Down, down, down in Goblin Town."_

As he sang the last verse, he stretched his arms wide and spun in a circle, making everyone duck when his staff went low over their heads. The goblins cheered their king on, till he pounded the platform with his staff and made his way back onto his throne. As he did, the girls stayed down, in order to not let him see them.

"Catchy, isn't it? It's one of my own compositions." He stated, proudly. Balin, who was obviously feeling very brave at that point, spoke form behind the group.

"That's not a song, that's an abomination!" He shouted, as the goblins squealed in delight.

"Abominations, mutations, deviations. That's all you're going to find down here." He said, gesturing to his 'kingdom'.

Soon after, the goblins took all of the dwarves' weapons, and threw them in a pile. Dwalin, Oin and Gloin, whom the girls were closest to, quickly took their swords from them, intending to keep the goblins attention off of them.

"Who would be so bold as to come armed into my kingdom?" The King asked, as he came back down from his throne to stand before them. "Spies? Thieves? Assassins?" Quinn mentally snorted.

'As if anyone would want to assassinate you.'

"Dwarves, your malevolence." One of the goblins answered, quite happy to please his king.

"Dwarves?" The King asked.

"Found them on the front porch." He confirmed.

"Well don't just stand there." He said incredulously, pointing to his followers. "Search them. Every crack, every crevice." The girls stayed down low as the goblins searched the dwarves' cloaks. Thankfully, none of them noticed. Amelia winced as poor Oin's trumpet was flattened under foot, then froze as a clatter was heard on the deck. She saw through the legs of both dwarves and goblins a small pile of Elvish silverware. Her eyes widened.

'Nori, you fool.'

"It is my belief, your great malevolence, they are in league with elves!" The goblin exclaimed as he grabbed a candelabra and handed it to the Goblin King. He studied it with narrowed eyes.

"Made in Rivendell?" He turned it over. "Bah, Second Age, couldn't give it away." He said as he tossed it aside. All eyes turned to Nori, who had a guilty expression on his face.

"It'd just a couple of keepsakes." He gave as a reason.

"What are you doing in these parts?" The Goblin King answered, eager for an answer. Thorin was about to step forward to give an answer, when Oin stopped him.

"Don't worry lads, I'll handle this." He said reassuringly, as he stood before the Goblin. The King pointed at him.

"No tricks. I want the truth." He insisted as he pounded his staff on the platform, before seating himself back in his throne. "Warts and all." Oin decided to reveal a tiny problem.

"You're goin' ta have to speak up." He lifted his flat trumpet into view. "Your boys flattened my trumpet." The king was obviously not impressed.

"I'll flatten more than your trumpet." He said threateningly as he approached Oin. Bofur quickly stepped in front of the half deaf dwarf.

"If it's more information you want, then I'm the one you should speak to." He spoke quickly. The King took the bait, indicating for Bofur to speak. Said dwarf paused and thought for a second. "We were on the road…well, it's not so much of a road as a path…actually, it's not even that, come to think of it, it's more like a track. Anyway, point is, we were on this road-like-a-path-like-a-track, and then we weren't. Which is a problem, because we were supposed to be in Dunland last Tuesday." He looked back at the company, and Dori stepped forward a bit.

"Visiting distant relations." The muttered agreements of the dwarves made it very hard for the girls not to giggle.

"Shut up!" The Goblin King shouted, finally fed up. Ember winced. "If they will not talk, we'll make them squawk!" The shrieks of agreement filled the cave. "Bring up the mangler! Bring up the bonebreaker!" He turned and pointed directly at Ori. "Start with the youngest!" Ember knew Thorin would reveal himself at this point, and made a split second decision.

"Wait!" She yelled as she stood, looking up at the Goblin King. Everyone froze for a moment, before the Goblin King laughed.

"It seems we have a woman in our midst." He yelled with glee, as his subjects howled. "Bring her forward!" Ember was grabbed from both sides and pulled to the front of the group where the goblins released her arms as the King studied her. "Tell me, why do you travel with these dwarves? And what is your purpose?"

Ember looked him in the eye. Knowing full well that her next words could mean the end of her, she glared at him and growled.

"I will tell you nothing, Undur Kurv!" She shouted the one Orcish insult she knew before spitting in his face. As one, the goblins came forward and pinned her to the ground, punching and kicking her for insulting their King.

Amelia held her hand over her mouth in an effort not to scream. She knew what Ember was doing, but still, to see her friend being beaten like that was nothing short of horrendous. She grasped for Quinn hand just as the goblins stepped back. Ember lay face down on the platform, her clothing ripped in some places and bruises already forming, but she was already trying to push herself up. The Goblin King sneered as he reached out and grabbed her by her hair, pulling her up to his face. Ember yelped in pain as she flailed suspended in mid-air.

"I've changed my mind. Lads, start with this one!" He shouted.

"WAIT!" Came the echoing shout. Everyone froze as Thorin stepped forward. The Goblin King's eyes widened when he recognized him.

"Well, well, well." He said, dropping Ember to the ground, where she landed with a hard thud. "Look who it is." Thorin spared a glance at Ember before looking back up at the king. "Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror, King Under the Mountain." The Goblin King finished with a mock bow, then he looked up. "Oh, but I'm forgetting. You don't have a mountain. And you're not a king, which makes you…nobody really." He finished with mock solemnity. A weak cough was heard as all eyes turned to Ember, as she lay on her side, glaring up at the Goblin.

"He's more of a King than you!" She shouted, then the Goblin took his staff and hit her hard in the stomach with the bottom end. She grunted painfully as she curled in on herself and stayed there.

Thorin's eyes widened and he felt his body itching to run to her side, but he stilled. If the filth saw he cared, they would hurt her even more.

The Goblin King turned back to Thorin as he smiled darkly.

"I know someone who would pay a pretty price for your head." He said softly, before gesturing at Thorin's body. "Just a head. Nothing attached." He stepped back. "Perhaps you know of whom I speak. An old enemy of yours." Thorin looked up at the Goblin, whose smile only grew. "A pale Orc, astride a white Warg." If Thorin was disturbed by his words, he did not show it.

"Azog the Defiler was destroyed. He was slain in battle long ago." He insisted.

"So you think his defiling days are done, do you?" The Goblin King asked. Thorin found his eyes flitting to Ember at his words. The King sneered and chuckled before turning to his scribe. "Send word to the pale Orc. Tell him I have found his prize."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later, the torture machines were almost on the platform. Ember managed to open her eyes and searched for Thorin, who was fighting against the goblins hold. She knew it was only a matter of seconds before they found Orcist. Then all hell would break loose. She struggled into a kneeling position as the Goblin King sang and danced with glee.

 _"_ _Bones will be shattered,_

 _Necks will be wrung,_

 _You'll be beaten and battered,_

 _From racks you'll be hung_

 _You will die down here and never be found_

 _Down in the deep of Goblin Town."_

He had barely finished his verse when Orcist clattered at his feet. He clambered back onto his throne in fear as he pointed at it.

"I know that sword! It is the Goblin-cleaver!" The rest of the goblins hissed and backed away from the blade, before striking at the dwarves with their whips, targeting poor Thorin especially. Ember watched as he was brought down to his knees with every blow. "The Biter! The blade that sliced 1000 necks! Slash them! Beat them! Kill them! Kill them all! Cut off his head!" He shouted the final order with wrath. Ember ran to Thorin who was pinned down by the goblins and tried to get them off him, but they were much stronger, and with her previous injuries, she wasn't much of a threat. They threw her down onto Thorin's chest. Thorin wrenched his arm free and wrapped it around her, shielding her form the blow that was to come.

But it never came.

Instead, a blinding, white light filled the cavern, destroying the approaching torture machines and knocking everyone to the ground. There was silence as Thorin and Ember looked to see Gandalf standing there, staff in his left hand, Glamdring in his right. Ember had never been happier to see him.

"Take up arms." He said as the dwarves slowly came to their senses. "Fight. Fight!"

Everyone charged and grabbed their weapons, passing them onto each other. Thorin helped Ember onto her feet before catching Orcist.

"He wields the Foehammer! The Beater! Bright as daylight!" Goblin king shouted in fear as he watched Gandalf slice through his subjects.

Everyone began slicing goblins left and right. Quinn and Amelia fought a bit harder than Ember, in an effort to keep their friend safe from further harm.

"Follow me! Quick!" Gandalf said as he began running down a platform, and everyone followed. Ember hissed as some of her bruises protested, but she pressed on. "Run!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They ran across platforms as the Goblins closed in.

Dwalin lead the charge as he smashed Grasper and Keeper into a pole on his right, before yelling at Nori to lift it. They quickly barreled into the goblins, knocking them off the platform and out of their way left and right before dropping the pole and running on.

Some of the older warriors made a show of slashing and beating the goblins with skills no one else had mastered. Ember found herself catching glances of Thorin as he made it look like a very deadly dance. Oin was pretty impressive too, with his windmill move.

"Cut the ropes!" Thorin ordered, and they cut the support ropes that held the platform in place, causing it to fall, and the swing goblins to form a loop-di-loop around it.

Kili block the oncoming arrows with a ladder, before Bifur and Amelia joined him and pushed the ladder onto the goblins, before barreling ahead. The goblins fell through the gap while they used the ladder as a bridge and quickly ran over. Dwalin quickly knocked their makeshift bridge away before the rest of the goblins could follow.

When they reached the end of a platform, Quinn instinctively cut the rope, and soon they were swinging to the other side. Half of the company jumped onto the other side and fought goblins from there, while the other half got unwanted company on the platform. They all jumped off, just as Fili cut the rope, and the goblins fell behind them.

Bombur made a great show of tossing the goblins off him by jumping and breaking through two suspended bridges before joining the rest of the group again. Gandalf used his staff to knock a large boulder to the ground. The dwarves began to push it. It did the trick as it knocked and flattened several goblins as they went, before rolling off of the edge and taking a few more goblins with it.

They had almost made it over the last bridge when the Goblin King broke up through the floor and intercepted them.

"You thought you could escape me?" He asked, as he swung his staff at Gandalf, who ducked and nearly fell over, if it weren't for the dwarves behind him. "What are you going to do now, Wizard?" He mocked. The dwarves gave Gandalf a little extra push, and the Goblin King wailed as Gandalf poked him in the eye with his staff, then sliced his belly with Glamdring, bringing him to his knees. He grasped at his belly, before nodding contemplatively. "That'll do it."

Gandalf made one last swing with his blade, slitting the Goblin King's throat. He made a gurgled sound as his large body fell with a thud, shaking the support beams. The company barely had enough chance to steady their footing when the platform fell down into the deep chasm below. Everyone screamed as they hung on for dear life. When they finally reached the bottom, the Amelia and Quinn quickly helped Ember up and out of the wreckage before Bofur had his say.

"Well, that could have been worse." Not three seconds later, the weight of the Goblin King fell on top of them. The dwarves groaned in annoyance and pain. The girls giggled at their predicament.

"You've got to be joking." Dwalin groaned as he tried to pull himself out of the rubble. Kili looked up to where they had fallen from, and his eyes widened.

"Gandalf!" Everyone's looked up at the thousands upon thousands of goblins climbing down the walls. Dwalin looked to Gandalf as he helped Nori up.

"There's too many. We can't fight them." Gandalf nodded in agreement.

"Only one thing will save us. Daylight!" He said, as the girls ran forward to pull the dwarves to their feet. Quinn grasped Ori's hand as she pulled him along. Amelia quickly found Fili and Kili and pulled them along too. Ember grasped Thorin's hand as she pulled him forward.

"Run!"

 **If there are spelling mistakes, I am sorry, but I am too tired to double check right now. Plus, this is the longest chapter I have written so far. So in my books, that makes up for it.**


	13. Chapter 13 - Pale Orcs and Great Eagles

**This could be my last update for this week, as I have two projects to complete, and I need to start studying. But, I am going to follow ThatOtherWriterGirl's example, and write ahead. That way, once exams are done, I'll be able to update faster, and it will take less pressure off of me to get these chapters done every night. Plus my sister can use the laptop more XP.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Hobbit. Only my OC's Ember, Amelia and Quinn.**

 **Review Response:**

 **Dantae Ophydain: Thank you, I'm glad you like it ;)**

 **JoanneSBlack: I hope my PM clarified your query. And I hope this chapter meets your expectations. ;)**

 **Thilbo4Ever: I'm glad I don't disappoint ;)**

 **PurpleFairy11: Thanks, and I certainly will try.**

 **Bleeding Blue Kunoichi: Her name is Quinn ;). And you have just managed to get the WORST image in my head O_O I'll never look at Bolg the same again.**

 **Chapter 13 – Pale Orcs and Great Eagles**

They ran out of the mountain into the pine forest, running downhill as quickly as they could. Ember stumbled a few times but managed to keep her footing. She just hoped Bilbo was indeed following them. He would have the One Ring now, which made it pointless to look back.

They began to slow down as they reached an opening in the trees. Gandalf began to count them

"Five, six, seven, eight." He looked behind him. "Bifur. Bofur. That's ten. Fili, Kili! That's twelve." He paused just as Bombur came running up from behind. "And Bombur. That makes thirteen." He looked around and spotted the girls, who had formed a small group. Ember leaned against Amelia and gasped for breath, holding her stomach. "Ember, Amelia and Quinn. That's sixteen." As he looked around more, Quinn turned to Ember.

"Are you ok?" She asked, worried for her friend. Ember looked up at her and managed a smile.

"I'm fine Quinny, don't worry." She coughed a bit afterwards. "Just…just need to catch my breath." Amelia and Quinn glanced at each other. Before they could take her to Oin, Gandalf spoke again.

"Where's Bilbo?" He asked, checking around. "Where is our Hobbit?" When no one answered, he asked again, more urgently. "Where is our Hobbit?" All of the dwarves began to look around.

"Curse that Halfling! Now he's lost?" Dwalin cried in frustration.

"I thought he was with Dori." Gloin said, and everyone turned to him.

"Don't blame me!" He cried back.

"Well, where did you last see him?" Gandalf asked. Nori stepped forward.

"I think I saw him slip away when they first collared us." He supplied. Quinn nodded.

"He's right, Bilbo managed to go unnoticed by the goblins." Gandalf turned to her.

"And what happened exactly? Tell me!" He demanded. Quinn was just about to answer when Thorin interrupted.

"I'll tell you what happened. Master Baggins saw his chance and he took it." He said. "He has thought of nothing but his soft bed and his warm hearth, since first he stepped out of his door. We will not be seeing our Hobbit again. He is long gone." Ember straightened, her hand still on her stomach.

"That's not true, Thorin." She said, as all eyes turned to her. She kept hers on the dwarf. "You know that." Thorin glared at her.

"Oh really? Then where is he?" He asked sarcastically.

"Right here." Everyone gasped and turned as Bilbo appeared from almost out of nowhere. The girls smiled at him as Bofur sighed in relief.

"Bilbo Baggins." Ember smiled as Thorin looked a teensy bit ashamed. Of course you had to look really hard to see it. "I've never been so glad to see anyone in my life." Gandalf spoke with relief. Bilbo smiled as he patted Balin's shoulder in greeting.

"Bilbo, we'd given you up." Kili said with no short amount of amazement. His brother looked thoughtful.

"How on earth did you get past the Goblins?" Fili asked.

"How, indeed." Dwalin muttered. Bilbo stayed silent for a few moments, then gave a nervous chuckle and stuck his hands in his pockets. Amelia could just spot the gold in his right hand as it slid down. Gandalf noticed it too.

"Well, what does it matter? He's back." Gandalf said offhandedly. Thorin turned to Bilbo.

"It matters. I want to know." Everyone turned to Thorin as he stared at the Halfling. "Why did you come back?" The girls smiled and got ready for Bilbo's speech.

"Look, I know you doubt me. I know you always have. And you're right, I often think of Bag-end." He paused and shrugged. "I miss my books. And my armchair and my garden." Bilbo's voice cracked a bit, but he continued. "See, that's where I belong. That's home. And that's why I came back. Because…" He paused and looked the company over, before turning back to Thorin. "…you don't have one. A home. It was taken from you. But I will help you take it back if I can." The dwarves stared at him with new levels of respect. The girls smiled proudly. Hobbits never cease to amaze.

Of course, the moment had to be broken by the sound of howling wargs. Everyone turned at the sound, eyes widening.

"Out of the frying pan." Thorin muttered.

"And into the fire." Gandalf finished. "Run. Run!"

Everyone started running again, the sounds of approaching wargs egging them on. Bilbo stopped as a warg landed in front of him, growling menacingly then pounced. He pulled out his sword and held it in front of him, inadvertently allowing the warg to impale his head on his blade. Bilbo froze as the sword slipped from his grasp, still in the beast's head. Thorin cut down a warg as it chased Balin, with Dwalin helping him to finish it off. Ori let out a rather adorable war-cry as he swung the Warhammer he carried behind him, knocking the approaching warg right out. Soon they reached the edge of the cliff.

"Up into the trees." Gandalf ordered. "All of you! Come on, climb! Bilbo, climb!" He shouted as Bifur threw a rock, hitting a warg right on his snout. The dwarves helped each other to get up into the trees. Quinn climbed into a tree with Dori, while Bofur helped Ember up. Amelia was about to jump up when she noticed Bilbo was still struggling to pull his sword out of the warg skull.

"Oh, For the Love of Benji!" She yelled as she ran to him, pulled the sword out in one go, and handed it to him while pushing him towards the trees. "Hurry up, you fool!" She shouted as she pushed him towards a tree, which turned out to be Quinn's. Quinn reached down and pulled Bilbo up. Amelia jumped up and grasped at the branches just as the wargs arrived. One jumped up and snagged his teeth onto Amelia's coat. She screamed as the extra weight threatened to pull her right out of the tree.

"Amelia!" Three voices called to her. If she wasn't so caught up in staying out of a warg's mouth, she would have found it sweet that Fili was worried. Thinking quickly, she unclipped her coat, allowing it and the warg to drop to the forest floor. Without the extra weight, she quickly shot up the tree.

"Well, there goes my best coat!" She said as the warg ripped it to pieces. The rest of the wargs began to circle the trees.

Gandalf noticed the small moth on the branch close to him, and quickly used the tip of his staff to gently lift it to him. He whispered something to it before sending it on its way.

The growling and barking came to a terrifying halt as a white Warg came into view. The girls' eyes widened at their first sighting of the pale Orc. Taller and bulkier than a regular man, his skin was bone white, with scars all over his chest and face. In his right hand he held a mace, his left arm was severed at the elbow, a crude claw serving as a prosthetic. He was terrifying. Thorin's eyes widened as he stared at his old enemy.

"Azog." He whispered in disbelief. The Defiler gave a loud, mocking sniff, as he leaned forward.

 **"** **Nuzdigid? Nuzdi gast."** (Do you smell it? The scent of fear) He rumbled in his Black tongue. As he looked up at Thorin, he smirked. **"Ganzilig-i unarug obod nauzdanish,** **Torin undag Train-ob**. **"** (I remember your father reeked of it, Thorin son of Thrain.) Ember saw the anguish in Thorin's face at Azog's words. She wished she could shout out to him that he was lying, that none of what the Defiler said was true, but she could not.

"It cannot be." Azog's eyes stayed on Thorin.

 **"** **Kod. Toragid biriz."** (That one is mine.) He ordered, pointing with his mace, before waving it in a circle. **"Worori-da!"** (Kill the others!) The wargs began to jump up, causing the trees to shake. Ember held on tightly, wincing every time her bruises hit the tree with every shake. **"Sho gad adol!"** (Drink their blood!) Azog goaded them on.

Soon, the trees could no longer handle the weight of the wargs, and began to fall. The company jumped from tree to tree as they fell, until finally, everyone was stuck in Gandalf tree, at the very edge of the cliff. Amelia tried her hardest not to look down. Heights were not exactly her forte. Azog laughed darkly as the wargs continued to shift their weight against the tree. Thinking quickly, Gandalf grabbed a pinecone and set it alight, throwing it done at the wargs. The dry grass caught fire as he grabbed a few more. He set two more alight before tossing one down to Fili. Everyone quickly grabbed their own pinecones and helped each other to set it alight. They all began to pelt the wargs with them, some actually managing to hit a few wargs. It finally became too much for the wargs and they retreated. The dwarves cheered and laughed for a few seconds before the tree began to fall. It had everyone hanging from either the branches or the trunk.

Ori could not hold the branch and slipped, but instead of grabbing onto his brother's legs, he grabbed a set of arms.

"Where do you think you're going?" Quinn asked him as she held his arms firmly, her body draped securely over a branch. The tree shook a bit more, causing everyone to fear for a moment. Quinn glared at Ori. "If you dare let go, so help me I will find your body and toss it into Moria, understand?" She said, and Ori nodded, keeping his eyes on hers.

Thorin turned his eyes back to the pale Orc, as he sat there mockingly. This…filth…murdered his grandfather…murdered his father. He never took his eyes of him as he stood, Orcist in his right hand and his oaken-shield in the other. That piece of filth…was going to pay.

Ember could not take her eyes off of Thorin as he charged down the trunk of the tree, sword and shield raised as he ran to face the Defiler. She had, of course, expected it, but the view from the branch she clung to was completely different to the movie view. Her body grew cold as Azog roared and his warg pounced, clipping Thorin on the head and knocking him to the ground.

Amelia noticed the flash in Ember's eye long before she made her move. She turned to Quinn, who was holding onto Ori. She seemed as terrified as she felt when Ember pulled herself onto the tree, then helped Bilbo as he struggled to pull himself up. She winced as Azog's mace hit Thorin full on the chest.

Quinn felt the tears burn in her eyes at Balin's cry of despair as Thorin fell to the ground once more. When Thorin screamed in pain as the white warg bit down on him, she forced her gaze back to Ori, whose own eyes were filled with tears as he heard his leader's screams. She was grateful at his position, it wouldn't help if he also saw what was happening.

When the warg flung Thorin away, Ember was already moving, Bilbo close behind he. She saw Azog turn his head lazily towards his general, and barely managed to hear the words he spoke.

 **"** **Biriz torag khobdudol."** (Bring me the Dwarf's head.) He ordered in his evil tongue. The hideous Orc dismounted his warg and moved with smugness towards Thorin, placing his blade at Thorin's neck. Thorin, realizing the danger he was in, grasped for his sword, but could not reach. The Orc lifted his blade, preparing to bring it down with almighty force, when a sudden weight of a Halfling crashed into him.

Thorin watched with bleary eyes as Bilbo mercilessly stabbed the Orc, again and again, before he felt a warm hand on his cheek. Before the darkness took him completely, he caught sight of blue eyes filled with tears. Then, he lost consciousness.

Ember cupped his cheek with her hand as his eyes fluttered shut. She knew, in the back of her mind that he would be fine, but seeing him hurt and vulnerable like this terrified her. Bilbo came to stand before them, and she remembered the Orcs that surrounded them. She quickly reached over and grabbed Orcist, before standing next to Bilbo, protecting Thorin's prone form.

Azog snarled an order and the Orcs and wargs began to advance. Bilbo tried to look threatening by swinging his sword at them, but it didn't help. Then with a sudden war-cry, Kili, Fili and Dwalin attacked, forcing the attention off of Bilbo and Ember. Bilbo let out a cry as well as he swung his blade at an oncoming warg. Ember stepped between him and the white warg as Azog spurred his mount. She managed a glancing blow before the beast knocked her down.

Ember crawled backwards away from the Defiler, until she reached Thorin's body. She placed her left arm over him protectively as she pointed Orcist at Azog.

Gandalf noticed the moth from before fly near his face, just as Dori slipped from his branch and fell. An eagle came from below and caught him on his back, flying off with him.

Half a dozen eagles approached, grabbing Orcs and wargs left and right in their talons and throwing the over the edge. One knocked a tree onto the beasts, while another blew the flames into their faces. As soon as the immediate threat was removed, they moved onto their next task.

Ember moved aside as an Eagle approached, lifting Thorin gently in his talons. She caught his shield as it fell from his arm, and held it gingerly. He simply wasn't Thorin Oakenshield without his shield. She turned as Azog roared in anger, and ducked as he swung at her with his mace. She yelped as he scratched her shoulder, before an Eagle caught her and took off. He released her just over the edge, and one of his companions caught her on his back. She hissed as she landed hard, and stars danced for a moment in her eyes. The eagles did the same with the rest of the dwarves, taking them from the tree and dropping them onto their brethren's backs. Amelia was lucky enough to land with Fili and Kili, while Quinn greedily held onto Ori as the Eagle took them. Azog roared with fury as they left him behind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ember pulled herself close to the Eagles head as the sun rose in the East.

"Please, fly close to Thorin." She begged. The Eagle complied and flew just below and next to the Eagle carrying Thorin. She heard Fili's cry as she stared at the King in Exile. There was simply no response.

They flew high above the Misty Mountains. Soon, they came in sight of the Carrock, the stone where the Eagles would leave them. While the rest of the Eagles swirled around the Carrock, the one holding Thorin gently placed him down onto the rock. Somehow feeling her urgency, Ember's ride landed next, and she slid off of his neck, running and kneeling next to Thorin. He seemed so still. She bit her lip and looked up as Gandalf landed next.

"Thorin!" He came to rest at Thorin's side, and Ember moved back to give him space to work. "Thorin." Bilbo came and stood at her side. The rest of the dwarves stood on the other side as they watched their King.

Gandalf moved his hand over Thorin's face as he muttered some words, then Thorin's eyes fluttered open, much to the Wizard's relief.

"The Halfling? And Ember?" Thorin asked weakly. Gandalf smiled.

"It's all right. Bilbo and Ember are here." He looked at them for a moment. "They are quite safe." Ember and Bilbo sighed in relief as Thorin struggled to stand. Dwalin and Kili took a hold of his arms and helped him up, but he shook of their help as he looked at the two before him.

"You!" Ember and Bilbo's eyes widened as he addressed them like that. "What were you doing? You nearly got yourselves killed!" He started to move towards them. "Did I not say that you would be burdens? That you would not survive in the Wild? That you had no place amongst us?" Ember looked down at her feet at Thorin's words, but only to hide her smile at his next words. "I have never been so wrong in all my life." He surged forward and hugged Bilbo. Ember just stood to the side and allowed them their moment. The dwarves began to cheer and pat each other on the back. Amelia and Quinn came to stand beside her, huge smiles on their faces. Thorin pulled back and looked Bilbo over, before glancing at the girls as well. "But I am sorry I doubted you." The girls shook their heads, as did Bilbo.

"No, I would have doubted me too." Bilbo insisted. "I'm not a hero or a warrior." He paused and glanced at Gandalf. "Not even a burglar." Quinn giggled.

"Same can be said for us." Everyone laughed at her words, before they turned and watched the eagles fly away. Amelia began to wave her arms.

"Thank you, Master Eagles!" She shouted, making everyone laugh at her. Thorin then caught sight of something in the distance, his eyes widening at the sight. Bilbo noticed the change and turned as well.

"Is that what I think it is?" He asked, catching everyone's attention. They all looked East at the far off sight of their destination. Ember and the girls stayed at the back. Hey, being tall has its advantages.

"Erebor…The Lonely Mountain…" Gandalf confirmed. "…the last of the great Dwarf kingdoms of Middle-earth."

"Our home." Thorin said with a smile.

"A raven." Oin suddenly said, pointing up into the air. "The birds are returning to the mountain." Everyone's eyes followed the birds' flight East.

"That, my dear Oin, is a thrush." Gandalf corrected him.

"But we'll take it as a sign. A good omen." Thorin said as he smiled at Bilbo. Bilbo nodded in agreement.

"You're right. I do believe the worst is behind us." He said in a relieved tone. Amelia laughed a bit, only loud enough for her friends to hear.

"Now, it's only the Beast that stands in our way, huh, girls?" She said, punching Ember's shoulder playfully…

And nearly jumping a meter high when Ember yelped in pain and grasped her arm, dropping Thorin's shield and sinking to her knees. Quinn caught a hold of her.

"Ember! Are you ok?" She asked, getting really concerned when her friends' head only lolled to the side.

"Ember? Ember!"


	14. Chapter 14 - Small Reprieve

**Since it is Valentine's Day, I decided to be nice and post a REALLY long chapter. However, my warning from the last update still stands. In any case, exams have yet to begin, and I have only finished one of my projects thus far, but I will still be writing ahead.**

 **Review Response:**

 **Thilbo4Ever: I so know the feeling. And I hope you like the chapter.**

 **JoanneSBlack: So true! And I hope your interview went well. I also hope you like this chapter.**

 **PurpleFairy11: I certainly will try. ;)**

 **decadenceofmysoul: Thanks for the compliment!**

 **ThatOtherWriterGirl: Yeah, that part bothered me two. But I laughed at my two friends though. They never caught on to the fact that his shield is his name. Oaken shield= Thorin Oakenshield. I laugh when I explained it to them, light bulb moment!**

 **Chapter 14 – Small Reprieve**

Ember blinked tiredly as her senses returned. She frowned at the leaves above her. There aren't any trees on The Carrock. She tried to push herself up and hissed as a twinge of pain shot up her arm. Only then did she noticed the bandages on her shoulder, and the bedroll she lay on.

"So, finally awake, lass?" Ember turned and looked at Oin, as he sat near the campfire scooping some stew into a bowl, and taking the cup next to him before walking to her. "Here, drink up." He ordered as he held out the cup. Ember took it gingerly and took a sip, before cringing at its bitter taste.

"Yuck!" She said as Oin chuckled.

"Sorry, I can't do anything about the taste." He said with a smile. "Drink up everything before you eat, it should help get rid of the taste." He said as he walked back to the fire. "You gave us quite the turn lass."

Ember downed the whole contents of the cup, before taking up the stew.

"What happened Oin?" She asked loudly, mindful of his half deaf state, even worse now with his flattened trumpet.

"Well, it seems that during you short scuffle with Azog, he managed to scratch you shoulder with that infernal arm of his. Nothing too serious, of course, but it still caused some damage. Amelia didn't realize this, and gave you a friendly punch on said shoulder. Couple the shooting pain, with the beating you received in Goblin Town, and the exhaustion of the Thunder Battle and a day without sleep…" He turned to her and gave a smirk. "You fainted lass."

Ember blushed crimson, and groaned.

"Amelia and Quinn must have been worried sick." She said to herself as she ate some more. Oin next words almost made her choke.

"They were almost in tears. Thorin was almost frantic himself."

Ember dropped her spoon in her bowl. Thorin was worried about her? The thought brought a warm, fuzzy feeling to her chest.

"Where are we?" She asked, noticing the quiet around them. "And, where is everyone?" She asked, before hearing a splash in the distance.

"Well, currently we're at the bottom of the Carrock. Close to a river." Was all the explanation he gave. Smiling, she shook her head and stood, walking towards the sound of laughter. Oin followed her. It looked to be dusk, the sun already setting in the west. When they got to the river, Ember found herself giggling at the scene.

The dwarves were all at least waist deep in the water, splashing each other with mirth, sometimes dunking their heads beneath the water. Amelia, Quinn and Bilbo sat on the rocks with their feet dangling in the water, laughing as Kili and Fili wrestled each other into the water. The only dwarves not joining in the fun were Thorin, Balin and Dwalin, who all sat close together, studying the map. Oin laughed loudly.

"Look who finally woke up lads." All heads turned to Ember, and she smiled and gave a small wave.

"Ember!" Amelia and Quinn came flying towards her, grabbing her in a tight embrace, while still mindful of her shoulder.

"Oh, Sweet Gordon Bennet! You almost scared me to death!" Amelia cried as Ember laughed.

"Ok, Lia, come clean. Who are you blaming, me or you?" Amelia gave her an exasperated look.

"Both of us, you halfwit!" The girls laughed, as Ember hugged them back.

"I apologize then." She whispered as they pulled away. Then it was the Dwarves' turn.

"It's good to see you awake again lass." Said Balin as he gave her a grandfatherly smile. Ember smiled back and nodded.

"It's good to be awake again, Balin. Though I'm slightly confused as to how we got down here." Quinn giggled.

"Dori carried you down." Ember turned, staring wide-eyed at said Dwarf. She knew he was the strongest Dwarf of the company, but she was at least a head and a half taller than him, and she didn't weigh little. Seeing her face, Dori smiled and waved a hand.

"It was no trouble, lass. You're not that heavy." Ember was still skeptical, but before she could say anything, Gandalf came forward.

"Well, no that Ember is awake again, I think she would prefer a quick wash." And with that, he promptly began shooing the dwarves away. Ember tried to get eye-contact with Thorin, but she couldn't see him. Quinn nudged her.

"Don't worry, you can talk to him later." She winked. "Just wash up first."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As they sat around the camp fire, waiting for Ember to finish her bath, everyone was left to their own devices. Bifur, Bofur and Bombur sat with Bilbo, having a conversation, with Bofur and Bilbo doing most of the talking. Dori and Nori sat together, speaking in hushed voices, while throwing glances at their sibling, as he sat with Quinn, while they poured over his book together. How he managed to hold onto it after Goblin town was a mystery to them. Amelia sat between Fili and Kili, staying silent while enjoying the brother's banter. Oin and Gloin sat together in peaceful silence, as did Balin and Dwalin, though Dwalin kept his hands busy by sharpening Grasper and Keeper. Gandalf sat a bit futher away, smoking his pipe like he always did.

Thorin sat alone, smoking his pipe watched his Company. He thought about how each of these people had proven themselves to him, and how much they had been through already. He thought back to how this quest started.

 _Thunder rumbled across the sky as the rain came down. Very few people were out and about on the streets of Bree on this dismal night. A hooded traveler, shorter than a man, yet stockier than a hobbit, trudged in the mud, a heavy pack on his back. He passed a few open doors as he walked, as well as a man who was merrily munching on a carrot. As the traveler continued through the streets, two unsavory characters stepped out of the shadows, following him at a distance. As he stopped in front of the door of Bree's most famous inn, The Prancing Pony, he felt a chill up his spine, and glanced behind him. Seeing nothing, but still suspicious, he quickly made his way inside as he placed his pack by the door, hanging up his wet coat before taking a seat by the table closest to the fireplace. The man was a Dwarf, none other than Thorin Oakenshield, son of Thrain, son of Thror._

 _All about him, men and women alike were laughing and having a ball. He preferred to sit in silence and smoke his pipe. The waitress soon came with his pint of ale and dinner, consisting of bread, some cheese and two pieces of fruit. Thorin set his pipe down and began to eat, watching as a man helped a Halfling up onto a barstool. Suddenly, he felt the chill again. He turned his head and looked to his right. On the far side of the inn sat a bald, rather burly man, his right eye pale and obviously blinded, watching Thorin intensely as he smoked his pipe. Thorin then glanced to his left, where an equally unsavory man sat, staring at him unblinking. Thorin realized something was amiss, and put his bread back on his plate, just as the men both stood and began to move slowly towards him. He reached to take the hilt of his sword…_

 _And was startled when a man clad in grey suddenly sat across from him. This man, was Gandalf, the Wandering Wizard._

 _"_ _Mind if I join you?" He asked, before he stopped a waitress walking past. "I'll have the same." He smiled at Thorin. Out of the corner of his eye, Thorin saw the men retreating to their seats. He gave a small sigh of relief. Gandalf pretended not to notice. "I should introduce myself. My name is Gandalf. Gandalf the Grey." Thorin looked at the Wizard._

 _"_ _I know who you are." He stated simply, wandering what the Wizards intentions were. Gandalf smiled widely._

 _"_ _Well, now. This is a fine chance." He said, before he looked at Thorin, inquisitively. "What brings Thorin Oakenshield to Bree?" Thorin sighed, and looked down at his plate._

 _"_ _I received word that my father had been seen wandering the Wilds near Dunland." Thorin explained, before looking back at the Wizard, whose smile had faded. "I went looking. I found no sign of him." The Dwarf suddenly noticed the look Gandalf was giving him, and widened his eyes in disbelief. "You're like the others. You think he's dead." Gandalf continued to stare at him._

 _"_ _I was not at the battle of Moria." Gandalf stated._

 _"_ _No." Thorin agreed. "But I was."_

 _Once more, Thorin heard the clashing of Dwarven and Orcish blades, and he saw the Defiler as he held Thror's head high. He roared in anger and hurt as Azog merely tossed his grandfather's head to the ground._

 ** _"_** ** _My grandfather, Thror, was slain."_**

 _He began to charge at Azog, when a hand on his chest held him back. He turned to look at Thrain._

 _"_ _Father."_

 _"_ _Stay back." Thrain ordered his son._

 _"_ _No. I will fight with you." Thorin said with conviction._

 _"_ _Azog means to kill us all." Thrain said. "One by one, he will destroy the line of Durin. But by my life, he shall not take my son. You'll stay here." Thrain finished, before leaving Thorin and charging his way through the orcs. Thorin lost sight of him._

 _"_ _Father!"_

 ** _"_** ** _My father led a charge towards the Dimhuld Gate. He never returned."_**

 _The memories of his battle with Azog flashed by him, until the moment when the battle was done, when he was walking amongst the deceased._

 ** _"'_** ** _Thrain is gone', they told me. 'He is one of the fallen.' But at the end of that battle, I searched amongst the slain. Till the last body."_**

 _Thorin looked up at Gandalf as the memories faded._

 _"_ _My father was not among the dead." He finished, with a defiant shake of his head._

 _"_ _Thorin, it's been a long time since anything but rumor was heard of Thrain." Gandalf said in a low voice._

 _"_ _He still lives. I am sure of it." Thorin insisted. Gandalf did not responded at first, then he asked Thorin an odd question._

 _"_ _The Ring your grandfather wore. One of the seven given to the Dwarf Lords many years ago. What became of it?" Confused and slightly unnerved by the sudden change of subject, Thorin answered._

 _"_ _He…gave it to my father, before they went into battle."_

 _"_ _So Thrain was wearing it when he…" He trailed of for a second. "When he went missing." Thorin nodded. The waitress returned with Gandalf's pint of ale and dinner. As Gandalf began to tuck in, Thorin decided it was his turn to interrogate the Wizards._

 _"_ _My father came to see you before he went missing." Gandalf glanced at Thorin. "What did you say to him?"_

 _"_ _I urged him to march upon Erebor, to rally the seven armies of the Dwarves to destroy the dragon and take back the Lonely Mountain. And I would say the same to you." Gandalf said, before fixing Thorin with what could only be called a Wizard's Stare. "Take back your homeland." Thorin smirked as he reached for his ale._

 _"_ _This is no chance meeting, is it, Gandalf?" Thorin asked as he took a sip_

 _"_ _No. It is not." Gandalf replied, as he reached for something in his pocket, but did not bring it out. "The Lonely Mountain troubles me Thorin. That dragon has sat there long enough. Sooner or later, darker minds will turn towards Erebor." Thorin glanced at the men that were still seated at the far sides of the inn. "I ran into some unsavory characters whilst traveling on the Greenway. They mistook me for a vagabond."_

 _Thorin conjured the image in his head._

 _"_ _I imagine they regretted that." Gandalf pulled out a rolled up piece of leather and opened it, revealing the crude, black ink._

 _"_ _One of them was carrying a message." He pushed it the Thorin, allowing him to study the message closely. "It is Black Speech." Thorin looked up at Gandalf, questioning him. "A promise of payment."_

 _"_ _For what?" Thorin asked, unable to read the dark tongue of Mordor. There was silence for a moment._

 _"_ _Your head."_

 _Thorin's head shot up at Gandalf's answer._

 _"_ _Someone wants you dead. Thorin, you can wait no longer. You are the heir to the Throne of Durin. Unite the armies of the Dwarves. Together, you have the might and power to retake Erebor. Summon a meeting of the seven Dwarf families. Demand they stand by their oath." To Thorin, it sounded like a marvelous plan, except for one small detail._

 _"_ _The seven armies swore that oath to the one who wields the King's Jewel. The Arkenstone." Thorin reminded Gandalf. "It is the only thing that will unite them, and in case you have forgotten that jewel was stolen by Smaug." He finished just as the men that had been watching him left the inn, realizing their target would not be left alone for a while yet, and giving up their hunt for now. They both watched them leave before Gandalf turned back to Thorin._

 _"_ _What if I were to help you reclaim it?" Thorin watched the Wizard with interest._

 _"_ _How?" He asked, feeling it was a hopeless task. "The Arkenstone lies half a world away, buried beneath the feet of a fire-breathing dragon."_

 _"_ _Yes, it does." Gandalf agreed. "Which is why we're going to need a burglar."_

Thorin was suddenly pulled from his thoughts when he heard a humming next to him. He turned to see Ember sitting next to him, smiling.

"What are you thinking about?" She asked playfully. Thorin grunted and looked away, smoking on his pipe with more vigor. Ember smiled, and moved to plait her slight wet hair, but cringed and squeaked as her shoulder protested. Thorin turned back to her as she rubbed her shoulder.

"Are you alright?" He asked, trying hard to disguise the obvious concern in his voice. Ember gave him a strained smile.

"Yeah, just my shoulder bothering me. And my hair. I hate it when it's wet and sticks to my neck. I usually plait it to keep it out of the way, but with this dumb arm of mine…"she trailed of as she pulled her out of her neck with her uninjured arm, unknowingly revealing the back of her neck to Thorin's eyes. Taking advantage of the fact that none of the Company were watching him, and her lack of knowledge in Dwarven culture, Thorin put out his pipe and moved behind her, taking her silky soft hair in his hands.

"Here, let me." He said as he began to braid her hair effortlessly.

Ember sat frozen stiff. She wasn't stupid. She knew how intimate it was amongst Dwarves to braid each other's hair, let alone touch it, and here Thorin was, braiding her hair like it was nothing…

Or was it something?

Too bad she had to play dumb.

"Thanks." She said, as genuinely and innocently as she could, shivering a bit when Thorin's hand brushed the side of her neck. She handed him the hair tie she had when he was done. After that, they sat in comfortable silence, until Amelia cried out.

"Oh, a shooting star!" Everyone looked up as they caught a glimpse of the star as it flew overhead. Quinn smiled and began to hum a tune. Ember caught on to what she was singing, and smiled as she began to sing. Ever since Thorin had sung with her that night at Bag-end, she no longer felt so shy about her voice.

 _"_ _I hear the wind across the plain_

 _A sound so strong that calls my name_

 _It's wild like the river_

 _It's warm like the sun_

 _Yeah, it's here_

 _This is where I belong._

 _Under the starry skies_

 _Where eagles have flown_

 _This place is paradise_

 _It's a place I call home."_

Quinn and Amelia sang softly in the background. Ember smiled at her friends they sang.

 _"_ _(The moon on the mountains_

 _The whisper through the trees_

 _The waves on the water.)_

 _Let nothing come between this and me._

 _Cause everything I want_

 _Is everything that's here_

 _And when we're all together_

 _There's nothing to fear._

 _(Ooooh_

 _Ooooh_

 _Ooooh_

 _Ooooooh)_

 _And wherever I wander_

 _The one thing I've learned_

 _Yeah_

 _It's to here I will always_

 _Always return."_

The camp fell silent once more, but Gandalf noticed that the Dwarves had all unconsciously moved closer together, their hands all touching the other's shoulder. Ori held Quinn's hand, while Fili held Amelia's. But what made Gandalf smile the most, was when he looked over at the singer in question.

Ember sat smiling at the fire, both of Thorin's hands resting on her shoulders. Thorin followed her gaze into the flames. Neither of them seemed to notice their position.

And Gandalf, though he was renowned for his meddlesome ways, would do nothing to point that out.

 **Happy Valentine's Day everyone!**


	15. Chapter 15 - Bears and Nightmares

**Hi, everybody, I'm back!**

 **Thank you so much for being so, so patient with me. Exams are finally over….well sort of. I still write on Friday, but it's transactional work so I don't have to study for it. I just wish our Department of Education wouldn't force us to write for bloody 2 and a half hours!**

 **I end up finishing early, then make codes on my calculator for the next 45 minutes.**

 **Anyway, just checked on the last chapter, and noticed a huge blunder on my part.**

 **In Thorin's flashback scene, I wrote "…a heavy pack on his HEAD.", instead of ""…a heavy pack on his BACK." Somehow this went unnoticed by everyone, so sorry about that. -_-'**

 **Another thing I forget to add in the last chapter. Did anyone else recognize the dwarf that dug out the Arkenstone in the first film and the guy that ate the carrot in the second? O_O Yeah, I only caught on when I watched it again and my brain had the passing thought: "That guy looks a lot like Peter Jackson….Hold up, WHAT!?" So I ended up looking for cameos in the LOTR and The Hobbit trilogies, and was shocked at all those that I missed. Peter Jackson's make-up artist was bloody good!**

 **Anyway, sorry for jammering on, so I'll just finish off with the responses and start the chapter**

 **Review Responses:**

 **Thilbo4Ever: Thanks, I'm glad you liked it. And I am pretty excited myself!**

 **PurpleFairy11: Here is some more to read. ;)**

 **PiratePrincess16: Congratulations on being the 34th person to favorite my story, and the 54th person to follow it. I really appreciate the support.**

 **One more thing before we start. I would advise all you Fili lovers to go read Little Son of Durin by ThatOtherWriterGirl. Best FilixOC story I have read in a while. And she has this talent to make you hate the guts of her OC villians. Seriously, I wanted to shave one of her dwarves, and anyone who knows the hobbit knows what an insult that is to a dwarf.**

 **Okay, enough chitchat, here is the chapter!**

 **Chapter 15 - Bears and Nightmares**

The Company stood close together, anxiously awaiting their burglar. Ember could not help but wring her hands in worry. Amelia and Quinn stood close to her, eyes flitting everywhere.

Their wake-up call that morning was not a pleasant one. At least an hour and a half before dawn, the Company was startled to awakening by a distant howl. They had never packed up camp so quickly (probably because there was hardly any camp to pack up, anyway). When they reached a hill of stone, Gandalf had suggested that Bilbo look ahead, to scout for enemies. Bilbo quickly disappeared. Now they waited.

The constant howling made them all nervous, and when a terrifying roar echoed through the air, Ember wasn't sure which she should be worried about more, the Wargs or Beorn.

The girls jumped as some rocks shifted, and the dwarves all moved to surround Bilbo as he came running downhill.

"How close is the pack?" Thorin asked immediately.

"Too close." Bilbo answered, slightly out of breath. "A couple of leagues, no more. But that's not the worst of it." He came to a stop in the middle of the group. Ember took to standing with Thorin, shooting glances up the pathway Bilbo had come from, making sure no one followed.

"Have the Wargs picked up our scent?" Dwalin asked in earnest, Grasper and Keeper in a white-knuckled hold.

"Not yet." Bilbo said, shaking his head. "But they will do." He paused then, looking at the Company. "We have another problem."

"Did they see you?" Everyone turned to Gandalf, who didn't even wait for Bilbo's answer. "They saw you."

"No, that's not it." Bilbo denied, shaking his head once more. Gandalf gave a decisive nod, before looking at the Company.

"What did I tell you? Quiet as a mouse. Excellent burglar material." The company gave murmurs and nods of agreement, unfortunately blocking out Bilbo's attempt to gain their attention. Suddenly, all the pent up fear and nerves became a bit too much for Amelia, and in a surprising Scottish accent, gave a bellow that silenced everyone and everything in a mile radius.

"SHUT IT!" All eyes turned to her, and she flushed as she cleared her throat. "Sorry, but Bilbo wanted to say something." All eyes turned back to Bilbo, as he shook himself out of the stupor.

"Yes, well, I'm trying to tell you there is something else out there." There were light groans and gasped from all around, and Ember could see Thorin as he stepped back a bit, knowing he had hoped the Wargs were the least of their troubles.

"What form did it take?" Gandalf asked slowly. "Like a bear?" All eyes turned to him in confusion, as Bilbo began to nod.

"Ye—Yes, but bigger. Much bigger." Everyone was silent as they stared at the Wizard with different levels of shock, before Bofur voiced their thoughts.

"You knew about this beast?" Gandalf didn't answer but turned away, and Bofur turned to the Company in a panic. "I say we double back." Thorin turned to his frightened companion.

"And be run down by a pack of Orcs?" He asked in earnest as the rest formed various forms of agreement before Gandalf spoke again.

"There is a house…it's not far from here, where we might take refuge." He didn't sound too sure of himself, Ember noticed. Thorin did too.

"Whose house? Are they friend or foe?" Thorin questioned. Gandalf gave a small sigh.

"Neither. He will help us or…" He paused. "…he will kill us." That seemed to set in for everyone.

"What choice do we have?" Thorin asked, almost desperate for another outcome, when another roar rang out through the air.

"Um…I'm gonna take a guess and say 'None'?" Quinn said as she stepped closer to Ori. Gandalf didn't even bother answering.

"Quickly, this way." And so began their run.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They ran across the field of lavender at full speed, trying to reach the woods at the edge of the clearing. Gandalf urged them on with constant shouts.

When Ember had spared a glance back she had almost stumbled at the flash of white she saw a few miles behind them through the trees.

"It's Azog! They've found us!" She shouted, and they began to run with more vigor. When another roar sounded through the forest, everyone stopped and looked around. Only Gandalf and the girls understood the danger they were in.

"This way! Quickly!" Gandalf shouted. Quinn pulled on Ori and Nori's arms.

"Come on, we gotta go!" She shouted as another roar came, and everyone started running again. Bombur stood frozen in fear for a moment, before Amelia tugged on his loop beard.

"Bombur, now is not the bloody time to freeze up!" She shouted as she finally managed to get him to move. Soon they saw the house in the clearing. As they all ran in single file, the girls were astonished at Bombur's speed, somehow overtaking everyone in his desperation to reach the house. Gandalf stopped at the gate and counted everyone as they ran past.

"Come on, get inside." Quinn, who closest to the front of the girls, would have giggled at the comical display of Bombur bouncing off the door as his newfound speed came to a rather undignified end, if the roars did not get louder behind her. Ember was just past the gate when she looked behind her to see the looming form of the larger than life bear charging at them. Suddenly she stumbled and fell, landing on her injured shoulder. Her vision swam as she cried out, before hands began to pull her back up. She had to blink a few times before realizing it was Thorin who stopped to help her.

"Come on. Quickly!" He said as he pulled her up. Together they ran to join the rest of the company, who were still struggling to get the door open. Amelia pushed all of them aside.

"Oh for the son of rum puncher!" She exclaimed as she lifted the latch that had somehow gone unnoticed by the rest of the dwarves. Everyone clamored in, Bifur roaring like a wild thing, just as the bear got through the gate. As soon as Gandalf was through the door, the dwarves began to shut the door, but the bear's head got caught between them. It…He, Ember reminded herself, roared in fury at his home being invaded. She panted from the adrenaline still coursing through her veins.

Suddenly, a loud, hollow pang hit the air. The bear pulled back from the door, and the dwarves took the opportunity to shut and bar the door. As they caught their breaths, all eyes turned to Quinn, who stood wide eyed next to Ori, a very large pan in both her hands, her wide eyed fixed on the door. Everyone stared at her in shock.

"Sweet blue blazes…" Amelia muttered.

"Quinny, did you just…?" Ember trailed off, and Quinn slowly began to nod.

"I think I just hit a bear…on the head…with a pan." She finished. The utter absurdity of the situation was enough to cause Amelia to start giggling, then Ember. Then Bofur began to chuckle, then Gloin, then Nori. Soon everyone was laughing. Which was a strange yet welcoming sound, especially after their ordeal. As the mirth began to die down, Gandalf gave a small, amused smile.

"Yes, well, best hope our host won't mind the new bump on his head." The remaining laughter stopped abruptly, and all eyes turned to the wizard. He smiled even more. "His name is Beorn. And he's a skin-changer." Everyone followed him as he made his way through the hall. "Sometimes he's a huge black bear. Sometimes he's a great strong man. The bear is unpredictable…but the man can be reasoned with." He said, as everyone explored the overlarge homestead. "However…he is not overfond of Dwarves." Quinn sighed.

"And I've probably made the situation worse with the pan, now haven't I?" Quinn said as she frowned at Gandalf, while Ori peeked out the slot in the door.

"He's leaving." Dori rushed forward to pull his brother away.

"Come away from there. It's not natural. None of it. It's obvious. He's under some…dark spell." Ember rolled her eyes.

"Don't be silly, Dori. If that were the case, he wouldn't have attacked us of his own free will. Or worst case scenario, he would have left us at the hands of Azog." She pointed out. Gandalf inclined his head.

"Ember is right. He's under no enchantment but his own." He said, before moving on and taking his hat off. "All right, now get some sleep. All of you. You'll be safe here tonight." Ember was probably the only one that heard his mutter.

"I hope."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ember sighed as she watched the embers in the fireplace. Sleep should have come easily to her, after the eventful day, but it eluded her. She tossed more wood onto the fire and blew the glowing embers until the wood caught flame. She sat back and watched the flames lick at the wood.

Once upon a time, fire was an enchanting concept to her. She remembered as a child how she could stare into the bonfire blaze for hours, the ever burning tongues never moving in the same way. It was like a dance. To her, it was a sense of comfort. A source of heat and light. She recalled a tidbit of information Amelia had once shared with her, that in the Karoo, the succulent region of South Africa, they used annual 'veld-fires', to destroy the old, dry plants and make space for the new, colorful fields of red, orange and dusty green.

She tried to imagine those same flames poured from the mouth of a winged serpent, destroying everything and everyone in its paths. She closed her eyes and fought of the screams that surfaced in her mind. So many people, and all for a horde of gold.

'I hope you have found peace in the Halls of Mandos.' She prayed, knowing the history of Arda like the back of her hand. This brought about a small smile, as she looked at the slumbering Company. Amelia was curled up next to Fili, his arm draped over her. Quinn and Ori lay bundled together under a blanket. After the first Lord of the Rings film, the three of them had become thick friends and ultimate fans. She remembered the name they had dubbed their 'Fellowship'. The Hobbiteers. It was quite alarming to realize just how quickly they had grown.

A low moan drew her attention, and she frowned as looked around the hall. Nothing appeared out of place. The moan came again, a bit louder and more distressed. Movement caught her eye in the dim firelight. She turned to look at Thorin, who lay a bit further away from the Company. His head was moving from side to side, a frown on his face. His breathing began to grow quick and erratic.

"Adad…no…" With the little Khuzdul she knew, she recognized the word 'Father', and sucked in her breath.

'He's having a nightmare.' She stood and moved over to him, kneeling at his side as he moaned again.

"Nadadith…U-Ugmil'adad…no…" Tears appeared in the corner of his eyes as he began to gasp. Ember blinked her own tears away at the mention of 'Little brother' and 'Grandfather', and took a hold of his shoulder.

"Thorin, wake up." She whispered, but Thorin not wake. Instead, her touch seemed to intensify the horror of his subconscious, as he began to wrestle against her hold.

"No…no, leave him! Let him go!" His voice was hoarse, thankfully no one woke. She gave him a rough shake.

"Thorin, wake up!" She said louder this time, but still mindful of the slumbering Company.

Thorin's eyes shot open as he gasped for air, his hands locked in a bruising hold on her arms. Ember looked him dead in the eye as he fought to control his breathing. He shook as he sat up suddenly, eyes flitting all over the hall, and resting on each sleeping member. He let out a shaky sigh as he pulled his knees to his chest and rested his head in his hands. Ember stayed silent for a while.

"Nightmare." Thorin knew it was not a question, so he didn't bother to answer.

"Did I wake you?" He asked weakly, not having the will or strength to look at her right now.

"No." Thorin wasn't sure if he could believe her or not. There was silence for a while, only the snores of the dwarves filling the air. "Do you…want to talk?"

He did not respond for the longest time, and she grew nervous. She was about to tell him that he did not have to, when his voice came, softly.

"I was…at the Battle…" He paused, and she drew closer to him.

"The Battle of Moria." She said, and he nodded.

"My people call it The Battle of Azanulbizar." He had no idea why he told her this, but found that he could not stop. "I…I saw my grandfather, Thror, fall to Azog…the Defiler tossing his head to the ground like it was nothing...I w-watched as my brother fell…" He paused. "His name was Frerin. He looked much like Fili, but with Kili's charm…He died alongside our brother-in-law, Vili, Fili and Kili's father." His shoulders began to shake, and tears began to sting his eyes, and he scowled at his weakness.

"I-I saw my father…as he fought the Defiler." He ducked his head into his hands, refusing to acknowledge his pain. "I couldn't save them."

A pair of arms wrapped around him in a warm embrace. Thorin froze.

"Shh, Thorin, it's okay." She whispered. "Just let go."

A tear fell from his eye, then another, then another. They wouldn't stop. He clung to her as sobs wracked his body. He tried to stay silent, but the occasional sob slipped through. He had never been more grateful for the loud snores of his Company. Ember didn't speak, simply held him as he cried like a small dwarfling. He cried and he cried, until he had no tears left and heaved dry sobs. Soon, they turned to gasps, and slowly but surely, his breathing returned to normal. He pulled back, she allowed him. She wiped the remaining tears from his cheeks with her thumbs. She graced him with a gentle smile.

"It hurts more to keep it all in, than to shed a tear from time to time." She said. Thorin marveled at her. Suddenly, she leaned forward and kissed his brow. She smiled at his stunned expression as she pulled back. "Sleep, Thorin." She gently laid him back down, pulled the blanket back up. He caught her hands as they made to leave.

"Stay…please." He…was begging her. He had never begged before. What was she doing to him? She smiled and nodded as she sat next to him, her hand caressing his brow. She began to hum a tune.

 _"_ _When you try your best, but you don't succeed_

 _When you get what you want, but not what you need_

 _When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep_

 _Stuck in reverse_

 _And the tears come streaming down your face_

 _When you lose something you can't replace_

 _When you love someone, but it goes to waste_

 _Could it be worse?_

 _Lights will guide you home_

 _And ignite your bones_

 _And I will try to fix you_

 _And high up above or down below_

 _When you're too in love to let it go_

 _But if you never try you'll never know_

 _Just what you're worth_

 _Lights will guide you home_

 _And ignite your bones_

 _And I will try to fix you_

 _Tears stream down your face_

 _When you lose something you cannot replace_

 _Tears stream down your face and I_

 _Tears stream down your face_

 _I promise you I will learn from my mistakes_

 _Tears stream down your face and I_

 _Lights will guide you home_

 _And ignite your bones_

 _And I will try to fix you"_

Even with the stray tear running down his cheek, Thorin felt his eyes droop. Knowing she wouldn't leave him, he gave in to the calming black.

Ember smiled loving as Thorin breathed deeply on more. When he was truly relaxed, he looked years younger. She stood and added more wood to the fire for the last time, before laying done next to him, placing a hand on his chest. She fell asleep to the soft thump of his heartbeat against her palm.

Had she stayed awake longer, she would have seen how Bilbo woke and looked around before admiring his new ring, and she would have caught a glimpse of their transformed host…

 **Khuzdul credit goes to ThatOtherWriterGirl. The song I used was Fix You by Coldplay. It really spoke volumes to me so I could not resist.**

 **Hope you liked it!**


	16. Chapter 16 - Weasels

**Review Response:**

 **Thilbo4Ever: Yeah, he won't. At least not too much XP**

 **PurpleFairy11: I will certainly try!**

 **Chapter 16 - Weasels**

Fili awoke to a kick in his shin, not painful but still startling. His eyes shot open. Just as he was about to shout obscenities at the attacker, a hand covered his mouth. A decidedly female hand. Amelia's eyes were frantic as she held one finger to her lips, and her other hand on Fili's mouth. Fili pulled her hand away with annoyance.

"Amelia, what…?" He trailed off as a loud thunk was heard outside. He looked to the door, then at Amelia as he quickly got up to peer out the window, nearly tripping over Kili, who woke with a snore.

"Wha…" He received the same treatment, Fili realized when he heard the muffles behind him. His first glance out the window was astonishing.

A bulking figure of a man, at least nineteen feet in height. He had thick hair going down his spine, coming down from his hair. It also looked like he had a prominent beard. He was shirtless as he brought down the large axe in his hands to chop at a piece of wood resting on a large stump. He turned to Kili and Amelia, who stood silently behind him for a while.

"Wake the others." He whispered, and they all jumped to do so.

Kili froze for a split second when he went to wake his uncle. He had never seen his face so peaceful, and he was willing to swear on Mahal's Hammer that it had something to do with Ember being curled next to his side with her hand on his chest. He also swore that they both had small traces of a smile of their faces. Not really sure how to wake them, he beckoned for Quinn and Amelia. Their eyes widened at first, then smiles appeared on their faces. Quinn winked at him, before they carefully moved Ember's arm off of Thorin's chest and pushed her a few paces away, without waking either of them. As they woke her, Kili woke his uncle.

Thorin seemed almost confused when he saw Kili, but he quickly gained his bearings when Kili explained why he had woken him. He quickly got up and woke the rest of the Company, but left the Hobbit to sleep for a while longer. He owed it to him.

Ember woke to the smiling faces of her friends staring down at her. She looked at them in confusion.

"What?" She asked. Quinn looked like she could barely contain her laughter.

"Someone got cozy with Thorin last night." Ember sputtered for a few seconds, before glaring at her friends.

"It's not like you two weren't doing the same." Her friends blushed and giggled at this. She rolled her eyes at them before frowning. "Why did you wake me?" They stopped giggling at that, and both looked nervous.

"Beorn's here."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well, I say we should leave and slip out the back way." Nori suggested, before Dwalin grabbed his shoulder.

"I'm not running from anyone, beast or no." He growled. Nori started to respond before Gandalf cut him off.

"There is no point in arguing." He said, as all eyes turned to him. "We cannot pass through the wilderland without Beorn's help. We'd be hunted down, before we even get to the forest."

Ember stood behind the beam that Thorin leaned against with his arms crossed over his chest. She saw him stiffen ever so slightly at the mention of the Wargs, and she reached out and put a comforting hand on his shoulder, which he acknowledge with slight turn and nod of his head. Bilbo came to stand between Thorin and Kili, having just woken.

"Ah, Bilbo, there you are." Gandalf acknowledged before he began to make his way to the door. "Now, this will require some delicate handling. We must tread very carefully. The last person to have startled him was torn to shreds." Silence fell.

"Oh, that's reassuring." Amelia muttered as she looked out the window.

"Amelia." Quinn chastised her, before looking back at Gandalf.

"I will go first, and…Bilbo, you come with me." At first Bilbo didn't move. Ember bit her lip before sighing and coming out from behind the beam.

"No, I'll go." She could have sworn she felt Thorin's hand brush hers, almost as if he had made to pull her back, but stopped just at the last second. Gandalf looked as if he wanted to protest for a moment before he nodded.

"Alright. The rest of you just wait here and don't come out, until I give the signal." Bofur nodded.

"Right, wait for the signal." Amelia, wanting to avoid poor Gandalf's embarrassment, quickly stopped Gandalf before he could leave.

"And what signal is that?" She asked. Gandalf made to answer, but Ember beat him to it.

"You'll know it when you see it, Lia." She said, before nodding at Gandalf.

"No sudden moves, no loud noises, and don't overcrowd him." Gandalf ordered. "Only come out in pairs." He turned to step outside before turning back. "Oh, actually, Bombur…" Bombur gave a loud crunch as he munched on his carrot. "…Um, you count as two so…best come out alone." Ember glared at him and smacked his arm, making the girls giggle. Ember looked at Bombur and winked with a smile. He nodded back gratefully. Gandalf recovered from Ember's impromptu punishment to give one last order. "Remember, wait for the signal." As they walked away, Bofur turned to Amelia.

"What signal would that be?" He asked worriedly, as all eyes turned to her. She smiled secretively as she stared out the window. Quinn smiled as well as she moved to stand next to her.

"Like Ember said. We'll know it when we see it." The girls looked at each other, smirking, before looking back out the window, leaving the dwarves confused.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As the axe came down again, Ember smiled up at Gandalf.

"Nervous?" He looked down at her with dignity.

"Nervous? What nonsense." Just before he put on his smile, Ember reached out and took his hand, squeezing it tightly. He did the same. "Good morning!" He called. Beorn ignored them, chopping two more pieces of wood before Gandalf tried again. "Good morning!" Beorn rested on his axe.

"Who are you?" He growled, and Ember shivered a bit.

"I'm Gandalf. Gandalf the Grey." Gandalf responded, before giving a slight bow. Beorn turned, leaning on his axe more. Ember did not fail to notice the red bump in the corner of his forehead.

"Never heard of him." Gandalf paused for only a moment.

"I'm a Wizard. Perhaps you have heard of my colleague, Radagast the Brown. He resides…in the Southern Borders of Mirkwood." Beorn did not bother to acknowledge this.

"What do you want?" Then in a chilling change, Beorn's brown eyes suddenly rested on Ember. "And who is your companion?" Ember took a deep breath before letting go of Gandalf's hand, and doing a curtsy.

"My name is Ember, Master Beorn." She said, not looking Beorn in the eye. "And Gandalf and I would like to thank you for your hospitality, or rather your tolerance, by allowing us to spend the night in your lodgings." She dared glance up at him, but his unyielding stare made her look back down again. He was very intimidating. Gandalf cleared his throat.

"Yes, exactly as my dear companion says." Beorn looked them up and down.

"A human girl, and a Wizard." He said. "How come you here?"

"Oh, well the fact is we've had a bad time of it. Goblins in the Mountains." Beorn looked appalled.

"What did you go near Goblins for? Stupid thing to do." Before Gandalf could lift his hand that Bofur would see as a fake signal, Ember stepped forward.

"That was my fault. I…misjudged the extent of a coming storm. We got caught in the High Pass. We took shelter in a cave, which turned out to be their 'front porch' as they put it." She stood still as Beorn seemed to scrutinize her.

"And why did you take the High Pass? The Gap of Rohan is less dangerous." Ember glanced at Gandalf, and he cleared his throat.

"Yes, well, we're all rather pressed for time. And the High Pass is the fastest route." Beorn glowered.

"All? There are more of you?" Ember gulped before answering.

"Yes." Beorn gripped his axe tighter.

"How many?" Ember began to tremble. She never thought she could be so intimidated. But the man was a skin-changer, and he was holding an axe.

"Two human girls…one Halfling, and…" She took a deep breath. "…and thirteen dwarves."

Beorn's growl startled her, and she flinched as he swung his axe up into a battle position. She shut her eyes and bowed her head. Gandalf began to stutter.

"N-now now, I am certain that you won't mind meeting...our companions, now would you?"

"I don't like dwarves." Beorn snarled. Ember took a deep breath before kneeling before him. Beorn stared down at her.

"Please Master Beorn." She said, as she bowed her head. "We are in desperate need of your assistance."

There was a terrifying silence, and for a moment, Ember was sure he would not listen.

When his axe thumped back on the ground she jumped. His booming laugh filled the air.

"You are quite the weasel, aren't you?" He said as his large hand ruffled her hair. Ember took the comment in stride.

"Yes, well, I have been known to talk my way out of situations." She said with a smile. He laughed again and held out his hand. Hers was tiny in his as he pulled her back on her feet.

"Very well. I shall meet your little troupe." Ember giggled and touched her forehead, just above her right eyebrow. A few seconds later, two pairs of booted feet came down the stairs.

"Ah yes, here we have Balin and Dwalin." Gandalf said, speaking more freely now that the tension was gone. Ember touched her head again after a few moments, this time in the corner of her hairline. Gloin and Oin stepped out. This continued on, each time a pair of dwarves stepping out after Ember touched a part of her forehead, until Bilbo and Thorin were the last ones to appear.

"Is that it? Are there any more?" Beorn asked looking down at Ember. She smiled and shook her head.

"Nope, this is all of us." She said with a smile. Beorn chuckled again.

"Very well. I suppose I owe you all breakfast." He said as he put his axe next to the stump and went inside the house Ember followed, but was stopped by Fili and Kili.

"How was touching your forehead the signal?" Kili asked her, confused. Amelia laughed.

"That should be obvious. She was implying on your thick foreheads." Quinn snorted as she stepped past them, and the girls went into the house giggling. Behind them, Ori and Fili touched their foreheads before turning to their siblings with lost expressions. They all shrugged before they began to clamor back into the house.

Unnoticed by everyone, except a certain Hobbit and Wizard, Thorin threw a quick glance in an open water barrel, frowning in confusion at his reflection.

 **Very short I know, but I wanted to give you guys a small something at least.**


	17. Chapter 17 - Visions

**Hey guys, sorry I took so long with this. See, I only went to sleep at just passed 12:20 AM, and then got woken by this super scary dream at just passed 6 (Trust me, if you had seen my dream, you would think you have stepped into a horror film. I even scared one of my friends' parents with my dream.), then the weather got worse and it was all thunder and lightning. Then all of a sudden it clears up and it's supper hot in the house. I ended up falling asleep at 3 in the afternoon, and only woke up at about 6 again.**

 **So finally got this done, and I hope you like it.**

 **Review Response:**

 **alliesmiley2: Thanks, I certainly do try :D and I'm glad you liked the Shakespeare.**

 **Chapter 17 - Visions**

Beorn filled Fili's rather large tankard with milk from what looked like a jar made out of a barrel as the Company, minus Thorin, who seemed to insist on standing by the beam, ate their breakfast of honey cakes and a delicious honey bread. Ember was a bit concerned that he was skipping breakfast, but nonetheless kept quiet. When Beorn filled her tankard, which she had to hold with both hands just to lift it, he ruffled her hair again. She gave him an exasperated look, which he responded to with a smile, before he looked at Thorin.

"So you are the one they call Oakenshield." He said. "Tell me…why is Azog…the Defiler hunting you?"

"You know of Azog?" Thorin said with an almost distant look in his eye, before looking up at Beorn. "How?"

"My people were the first to live in the mountains…" Beorn replied. "…before the Orcs came down from the North. The Defiler killed most of my family. But some he enslaved." Amelia glanced down at the cuff that was around his left wrist. The only reminder of his torture. "Not for work, you understand…but for sport. Caging skin-changers and torturing them seemed to amuse him." He refilled Ori's tankard.

"There are others like you?" Bilbo asked. He failed to notice the girls subtly shaking their heads at him. Beorn didn't even look at him.

"Once there were many."

"And now?" When Bilbo asked this, Quinn chucked her half-eaten honey-cake at his head. If Beorn noticed this, he did not show it.

"Now there is only one." As Bilbo looked slightly ashamed, Quinn, who was the closest to Beorn out of the girls, reached out and placed her hand on his arm. He looked down at her with a nod, before he turned to Gandalf. "You need to reach the mountain, before the last days of autumn." He said as he sat down.

"Before Durin's Day falls. Yes." Gandalf confirmed. Thorin looked even more distant, which Ember noted with slight concern.

"You are running out of time." Beorn noted.

"Which is why we must go through Mirkwood." Gandalf said. Beorn eyed him.

"A darkness lies upon that forest. Fell things creep beneath those trees. There is an alliance between the Orcs of Moria and the Necromancer in Dol Guldur." At the name of the fortress, Gandalf and Ember shared a glance. "I would not venture there, except in great need." Amelia shrugged.

"I'm pretty sure everyone at this table would like to avoid those woods, but we are really desperate." She said, and most of the dwarves nodded in agreement.

"Besides, we will be taking the Elven Road. That path is still safe." Gandalf informed them.

"Safe?" Beorn asked, clearly disagreeing. "The Wood Elves of Mirkwood are not like their kin. They're less wise and more dangerous." He turned his gaze to Thorin, who had moved away from the pillar and now stood with his back to the table. "But it matters not." Thorin turned, looking at Beorn.

"What do you mean?" He asked, almost in a whisper.

"These lands are crawling with Orcs. Their numbers are growing. And you are on foot. You will never reach the forest alive." Thorin looked concerned. Then Beorn stood. "I don't like Dwarves." He said, as he began to move towards Thorin. "They're greedy, and blind." He said as Bofur swiped at a mouse that was on his sleeve. "Blind to the lives of those they deem lesser than their own." Beorn reached out and took the mouse in his hand.

"But Orcs I hate more." He smiled slightly. "What do you need?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After giving Beorn a list of supplies they would need, Gandalf told them that they would rest here for two more days. This came as a bit of a shock to the girls, who had thought they would be leaving immediately, but nonetheless they appreciated the chance of rest.

Ember, however, was too preoccupied to do so. Gandalf sat at the edge of the garden, watching the giant bees roam about as he puffed on his pipe. She took a deep breath before walking up behind him.

"Well?" She asked. He didn't turn around.

"Well what?" He asked. Ember could feel her patience slipping.

"You know what, Gandalf." She said, as she moved to stand in front of him. "Have you done something about Thrain yet?" She waited for him to answer, but he seemed quite content with puffing on his pipe some more. "Gandalf…"

"I spoke with Lord Elrond." Gandalf cut her off. "He and the Lady Galadriel sent a legion of Elves to Dol Guldur. They left just after you did." Ember was shocked that he had acted so quickly.

"But did they find him?" She groans at his uncertain expression. "You damn Wizards are supposed to know everything!" She turns her back on him.

"Ember Belmonte." Hearing her full name for the first time since coming to Middle-earth made her pause. "I know you wish to help Thrain, but such things take time. Elrond promised to send word if they found him. Besides, Dol Guldur is not exactly close to Rivendell. The Elves would have had to take the Gap of Rohan, to avoid being seen by our Company." She sighed at his explanation. It made sense the Elves would take a while, but still, not knowing if they had found him or no…

"Now, is there anything else that I absolutely have to know about Dol Guldur?" Ember frowned at that, turning to Gandalf.

"Didn't you watch the film? Or read the book while you were in our world?" She asked confused. Gandalf shook his head. Ember's eyes widened. "You…You had the chance to…but you didn't…Gandalf, why didn't you…?"

"Because some things are not meant to be known." Ember froze at his answer. "I could not risk knowing too much, lest I try and change too much." Ember gaped at the Istari.

"You…change…but…" She shook her head violently, throwing her arms out to the sides. "What the Hell am I doing here then?!" She felt like pounding him with her fists until he was black and blue. Could Wizards never be straight-forward. "If knowing the future is so dangerous, why bring us here?"

"I already told you." Gandalf's tone made her bristle. It was as if he was speaking to a child. Her fists clenched and she glared. "Without you…"

"Thorin Oakenshield's quest will fail, I know!" She said venomously, before turning away and mumbling to herself. "You don't have to remind me." Gandalf, of course, heard her.

"Ember. Do you know why I chose you and your friends specifically?" Ember frowned again, looking over her shoulder at Gandalf.

"Because we gave you courage?" She guessed. Gandalf shook his head.

"Lady Galadriel has the gift of foresight." Ember narrowed her eyes. "Before I left for your world, she showed me one of her visions." Gandalf paused, smiling at her. He held out his hand, and she hesitated only for a moment before taking it.

Suddenly, she heard a childish giggle, and turned to see a small dwarfling run past her. The boy had brownish-black hair, and wore a dark blue tunic, which had gold embroidery around the sleeves, neckline and hem. It hung just to the middle of his thigh. He wore black pants beneath that, and he was barefoot. She watched as the child ran through a field of flowers that had seemingly appeared out of nowhere, as he spun around and around before collapsing into the lavenders. He laughed as a butterfly sat on his nose. He looked behind him, smiling brightly and scrambled up and broke into a run. Ember followed his direction, and gaped when she saw Thorin, clad in the finery of the king he was, with the Raven Crown on his head. He laughed as he scooped the boy up in the air, spinning him around as the child squealed in delight. He rested the boy on his hip, before cupping his cheek and resting their foreheads together. The child wrapped his arms around Thorin's neck as he did so. Ember realized the boy was the spitting image of Thorin.

Then, the boy looked up and seemed to stare directly at her. His eyes…were blue. Not Thorin's blue….

The vision disappeared as Gandalf's hand slipped out of hers. She turned to him, her eyes wide.

"What…was that?" She asked in a weak voice. Gandalf smiled at her.

"I think you already know, my dear." She hadn't realized she was crying until Gandalf handed her a cloth. She quickly wiped her tears away and blew her nose for good measure. "Granted, you still have quite the way to go, there is still hope on the horizon." She gave a giggle.

"Yeah, I guess there is." She shook her head and straightened, a smile on her face. "So, Dol Guldur." Gandalf grew serious again.

"Yes, Dol Guldur." Gandalf started walking. Ember suspected he wanted to be sure of their privacy. "What can you tell me of the Necromancer?"

"Phew, where to start?" Ember said as they walked off.

Where they had just stood, a dwarf stepped out from behind one of the trees.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"How the hell did you manage to hold onto that book?" Quinn asked as she sat down next to Ori, who by some miracle still had the journal he had been writing in. He blushed, looking up from the sketch of the giant beehive he had been drawing.

"Well, I am a scribe. I consider books to be quite important." Quinn smiled at him.

"I sure hope there is a library in Erebor." Ori began to nod enthusiastically.

"Dori told me about it. It is supposedly very large, the shelves reach the ceilings, and are filled with books and scrolls of almost everything!" He blushed again at his excitement, then looked down at his book again. "I hope they survived." Quinn shrugged.

"Unless they had gold in them, I should think the dragon wasn't interested." She looked back at Ori. "Do you think there will be any books in Westron? I don't think I'll be able to read anything else." Ori looked thoughtful, then looked at Quinn.

"Um…I could teach you to read Khuzdul, once we've reclaimed the Mountain." Quinn looked at him with wide eyes.

"I thought Khuzdul was this super-secret language to you guys. Would you be allowed to teach it to me?" Ori squirmed a bit.

"Normally no. It's only taught to other dwarrow. But you are a part of the Company…and a friend of the King…I'm sure Thorin would allow you to learn." Quinn smiled brightly.

"Ok, I accept the offer. But make sure you have permission before you start the lessons. I don't want you getting into trouble because of me." Quinn said. Ori smiled and nodded. Suddenly they heard a squeal. Quinn looked up just in time to see Amelia dive away from a flying bee. Ori looked up at Quinn, eyebrows raised. "She has melissophobia. Fancy word for fear of bees."

Ori frowned and shook his head just as Fili came running. Quinn giggled as he looked around, probably searching for an attacker, before helping Amelia back on her feet. When another bee flew overhead, Amelia squealed again, and tripped over her feet, causing both her and Fili to topple. Quinn laughed out right at their blushes.

Then she spotted Thorin as he sat on a bench, looking off into the distance. Quinn got an idea.

"Hey you two lovebirds, get over here!" She called as Fili and Amelia had just managed to right themselves. Their blushes intensified as they walked closer. "Hey Fili, what do you say we help your Uncle with a certain someone?" She winked, just to make sure he understood. Fili smirked.

"What did you have in mind?" He asked, as he glanced at his uncle. He wasn't stupid, he had seen them while they were still asleep. He knew in his gut that Ember was meant for his uncle, and if he could help their relationship along, he certainly would. Besides, Amad had always said she wanted a sister.

"Oh, just a small nudge in the right direction." She smirked as she looked at Thorin.

The next two days were sure to be interesting.

 **Yes, I know I put a bit of a LotR thing in there with the whole vision thing, but I like the idea of seeing Thorin like that, carefree and happy. Plus, the dwarfling just added to the cuteness of it!**


	18. Chapter 18 - Spars and KissesAlready?

**Again, I apologize for taking so long with this. Schools are closed for Easter break now, so I have about three weeks to get this going again. This will be a short chapter though, but please bear with me. Warning, I am not a very good battle scene writer, especially if I make up a battle scene. And since fighting is not really my forte, I'm gonna go on a limb and just write it. I hope it sound correct.**

 **Review Response:**

 **Thilbo4Ever: Um, it could be a little of both there. ;)**

 **Lady Arien of Rohan: Hello newcomer, welcome to my story. Though I think you'll find that the dwarf sneaking around was not Thorin. Guess again. ;)**

 **Ince: Hello to you aswell, newcomer 2. Here is that chapter you asked for. :D**

 **BloodyTink: Yes, we totally want that vision to come true, but it may take a while. :)**

 **PurpleFairy11: Thank you! :D**

 **ValarenOfGondor: And welcome newcomer 3. I always liked the idea of a laughing Thorin, I don't know why. Probably because he doesn't smile a lot. And yes, there will be nudges. And a lot of happenings. ;D**

 **Chapter 18 – Spars and Kisses…Already?**

Somehow, Thorin found himself cornered by his nephews the next day.

"What is it you two?" he asked, not really trusting the smiles on their faces. Fili and Kili glanced at each other, and smirked.

"Uncle told us to train the girls, just after the troll incident, remember?" Fili said, in a tone which Thorin didn't want to trust either. He raised an eyebrow.

"Yes?" Why was he indulging in this? He knew his nephews. They were up to something, and he knew whatever it was, it couldn't be good.

"Well, we figured since we have the time, we could start with the lessons." Kili replied, "Only…"

"What is it?" Thorin asked, getting slightly impatient.

"See, we felt like starting with one-on-one sparring, but we are short one sparring partner then." Fili glanced at his brother and they both snickered. "So we hoped you would spar with one of them."

"Why not ask Dwalin to help you?" He asked, quirking an eyebrow. The boys both grimaced.

"We've both been through Dwalin's training. I don't think the girls would survive." Kili said. Thorin sighed. Even he had to admit, Dwalin could be rather tough on people. Thorin started to protest, then sighed.

"Alright, fine. Who will I be sparring with?" At this point, Fili and Kili both smirked.

"Ember."

…Mahal kill him now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ok, whose idea was this?" Ember had her arms crossed, staring at her friends, feeling rather annoyed. Amelia and Quinn both just smiled innocently, their hands clasped behind their backs.

"What on earth do you mean?" Amelia asked her. Ember rolled her eyes.

"Sparring with the dwarves. I think it's pretty obvious what you are trying to do here." Amelia shook her head.

"Not just us." Ember's eyes widen.

"Please don't tell me you got Kili and Fili to help as well." They both glanced at each other. Ember face palmed. "You know what, don't answer that."

"Come on, Ember. If you don't do anything, you're never gonna get anywhere with Thorin." Quinn said, and Ember peaked through her fingers.

"And you think sparring is gonna help?" she asked. Both girls nodded. Ember rolled her eyes. "Of course you guys think that." Suddenly, she was assaulted by two pairs of puppy eyes. Ember knew she was beaten. "Ok, fine. If you guys think this will help…"

"It will." Amelia insisted, before turning. "And look, here come our partners." Ember turned to see Fili and Kili walking towards them. Fili winked at them, just as Thorin game walking towards them, head bowed as he held his hand on Orcist.

"Right, now that we're all here, let's get started." Said Kili, as he took his sword in hand. "I'll spar with Quinn, Fili will spar with Amelia, and Uncle can spar with Ember."

Ember held her breath as Thorin walked over to her.

"Let's go." He said, barely looking at her. Ember glanced back at the others. The boys shrugged, while the girls motioned for her to go. She shook her head again went off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The four meddlers watched them leave.

"Think he'll bite?" Quinn asked. Amelia shrugged, then caught sight of Fili and Kili confused and somewhat shocked faces.

"What do you mean 'bite'?" Fili asked, and Amelia caught a hint of disgust in his voice.

"I mean, do you think they'll finally confess their feelings and whatnot?" Quinn explained. Kili shrugged.

"No idea. We can only hope, I guess." Fili nodded.

"If Ember comes back with braids in her hair, then we'll know." Amelia raised her eyebrow.

"And if she doesn't?" Quinn giggled.

"I doubt that's gonna happen Lia."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Soon, they came to a spot near a pond in Beorn's garden. Thorin stopped and took Orcist in hand.

"Alright, let's see your form." Ember had no idea what he was talking about, but assumed he meant her stance. She took her sword in hand and tried to take a stance she had seen Thorin do before. It was very uncomfortable, considering the fact that she wasn't a dwarf and all. Thorin looked her over, before sighing and shaking his head.

"You need to be comfortable in your stance. You'll never be able to fight with that stance." Thorin walked towards her and began to move her arms. While he did help to make her more comfortable, she blushed at the closeness. It didn't seem to bother Thorin though, as he gently guided her into a defence stance. He stepped back and took a stance. "Alright, now try and block me."

Ember blanched. He what…? Suddenly, Thorin launched forward and swung towards her. Ember yelped and blocked. Thorin smirked.

"That's good! Keep it up!" Ember smiled at the praise and blocked again. The corners of Thorin's mouth turned up as she continued to block. "Good! Now try the offence." Ember nodded and swung at him. Thorin immediately blocked. "Perfect, keep going." Ember swung again and again. Thorin kept blocking.

Suddenly, Ember gave an instep and swung at the same time. This caused Thorin to suddenly trip. He gave a startled shout and fell. Ember yelped and made a grab at his hand. Unfortunately, Thorin was heavier than she expected, and because of his gained momentum…

Thorin found himself on his back, Ember on top of him. Their faces were inches away from each other. Thorin was enchanted by her blue eyes. Ember couldn't look away either. His ice blue eyes were hypnotizing. She was certain he could feel her heart beating almost ten times faster in their current position.

"Oh Mahal! I am so, so sorry Thorin! I didn't mean to! I…Oh Mahal!" She quickly pushed herself up, scrambling away. Thorin stayed down until Ember held her hand out to him. He blinked before taking her hand. Sparks of lightning sent shivers up his spine. "I'm sorry." Thorin looked at her.

"Why are you apologizing?" Ember frowned as she sat down. "Being able to surprise your opponents is a good thing." Ember blinked at him. Before smiling.

"Alright then." She nodded. Thorin stood up and picked up Orcist from where he dropped it.

"Come on. Let's keep going."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few hours later, Ember sat down exhausted next to the pond.

"Ok…I…am done." She panted. Her muscles ached, like nothing before, and her shoulder felt a little tender. Thorin sat done next to her.

"You did well for your first time holding a sword." She smiled at him.

"Maybe I just had a great teacher." Thorin stared at her as she smiled, before a butterfly suddenly flew between their faces. She giggled and held her finger out. The butterfly landed on her finger, and stayed there for a few seconds before taking flight again. Thorin stiffened when it flew in front of his face and landed on his nose. Ember gigged as Thorin went cross-eyed looking at the butterfly. "My grandmother used to say when a butterfly rests on you, they bring you good luck."

Thorin looked bemused. His eyes were beginning to hurt looking at the butterfly, which had yet to take flight again. His nose was beginning to itch. Suddenly, Ember's hand brushed his cheek as she took the butterfly off gently. Then she took his hand and gingerly, placed the butterfly on his palm. She cupped his larger hand in both of hers.

Tiny jolts were sent to his spine at the contact. He looked down at the butterfly before looking up at her. Her face seemed radiant in the western sunlight. Her hair, though a bit disheveled from the sparring, still looked silky soft.

The butterfly flew off again, and they were left in silence. The sun was low over the mountains, giving them a soft, golden glow.

"It's beautiful, isn't it Thorin?" She asked, watching the mountains. Thorin, on the other hand was watching her. She didn't seem to realize she still held his hand.

"Yes, it is." Ember sighed as she hummed.

Ember closed her eyes as a cool breeze blew over her face. Suddenly, warm fingers caressed her cheek, gently. She opened her eyes to look at Thorin's face. His eyes were fixed on hers.

"Um, Thorin?" She started, but fell silent when he leaned forward. Their breaths mingled as their faces were merely inches apart.

Their lips met in a chaste kiss. Then the kiss deepened. Thorin sighed into the kiss as his hand moved from her cheek to tangle in her hair. It was a silky as he had imagined. He felt her hands move to his braids, and he smiled into the kiss. When they broke apart, Ember's eyes seemed to glimmer in the last light of day. She blushed and ducked her head, giggling a bit. Thorin lifted her face again with his hand.

When Ember looked up again, she was stunned to see that Thorin was boasting a tender smile, something she knew was only reserved for Fili and Kili. She smiled back and leaned into his chest, closing her eyes and simply listening to his heartbeat. Thorin embraced her, and placed a kiss on her head.

No words were needed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A single dwarf watched the interaction of his King with Ember. He turned and walked back silently, stopping to watch Quinn and Amelia interact with Ori and Fili.

He wanted to trust them, he really did. But there was something odd about them. And after the conversation he heard the night before, he wasn't sure if he could trust them. Especially with their obvious feelings for his kin.

It didn't matter if his kin responded to their fancies. He would protect them. Not even a wizard would stop him.

But first, he needed some answers.

 **Thorin's sword for whoever guess correctly. ;)**


	19. Chapter 19 - Happy Dwarf, Angry Dwarf

**Hi everyone. Again, sorry this took a while. And a fun sleepover with my co-writers last night, and got a lot of new ideas flowing around (We watched the last two films of The Hobbit.) So, really excited for this.**

 **Review Response: (Basically just one response to all the reviews)**

 **Aww man, was it really that obvious? Dang, I need to learn suspense in writing. XP**

 **Anyways, enjoy!**

 **Chapter 19 – Happy Dwarf, Angry Dwarf**

Thorin sat on the ground, eyes closed as Ember's fingers ran through his hair. It had a very calming effect on him. While she was doing this, she was humming a tune under her breath. Not one he recognized.

"What are you singing?" He asked her. He felt her laugh behind him.

"Nothing." She said, as her fingers brushed against his ears. Thorin turned slightly, in order to face her.

"Please, sing." He implored her. He noticed she seemed uncertain. He brushed his fingers against her cheek. "You sing beautifully." He assured her. She looked him in the eye, before giggling and rolling her eyes.

"You dwarves and your charm." She shook her head, before lifting her hands up in form of surrender. "Fine, I'll sing." Her face became serious, and she held up a finger. "But only if you work the tangles out of my hair. I lost my brush in the Mountains." Thorin chuckled as he stood.

"Very well." She moved down to the ground, allowing him to sit on the stump. She moved so she sat between his legs, her brown hair moving in waves down her neck. Thorin took the silver comb he carried with him and began to work the tangles out of her hair. He paused in his work, as he listened to her words.

 _"_ _The book of love is long and boring_

 _No one can lift the damn thing_

 _It's full of charts and facts, some figures and instructions for dancing_

 _But I,_

 _I love it when you read to me._

 _And you,_

 _You can read me anything._

 _The book of love has music in it,_

 _In fact that's where music comes from._

 _Some of it is just transcendental,_

 _Some of it is just really dumb._

 _But I,_

 _I love it when you sing to me._

 _And you,_

 _You can sing me anything._

 _The book of love is long and boring,_

 _And written very long ago._

 _It's full of flowers and heart-shaped boxes,_

 _And things we're all too young to know._

 _But I,_

 _I love it when you give me things._

 _And you,_

 _You ought to give me wedding rings._

 _And I,_

 _I love it when you give me things._

 _And you,_

 _You ought to give me wedding rings._

 _You ought to give me wedding rings."_

Ember frowned as she felt Thorin's hands doing something other than brushing her hair.

"Thorin, what are you…?" She asked, before she recognized the motion of braiding. Her eyes widened, but she sat still. Minutes later, she heard a clip just below and behind her ear. Thorin sat back.

"Alright, there." He sounded…proud. Ember stood and looked into the pond. She gasped at her reflection. She fingered the two lace braids on the side of her head that met up in a five stranded braid at the back of her head. Two English braids hung on either side of her head, just behind her ears. The rest of her hair hung loose over her shoulders. At the end of each braid, there was a silver bead.

"Well?" She turned back to Thorin, who seemed nervous all of a sudden. She fingered the beads in her hair.

"Do…do they mean something?" She asked hesitatingly. Thorin looked away for a second, and Ember caught a blush on his face.

"Yes. The five stranded braid means…you are a dwarf friend, and the two braids behind your ears indicated you are being courted by someone of the Line of Durin." Ember fingered the two lace braids.

"And these?" Thorin smiled.

"Those are only for show." Ember stared at him for a few seconds, before she burst out laughing. Thorin frowned at her, confused. "Why are you laughing?" Ember finished laughing and smiled at him.

"Usually, a proper gentleman would ask a lady if she wants to be courted." Thorin stared at her, then chuckled. Ember giggled along with him.

"And do you?" He asked, once their laughter had subsided. Ember blushed, and took his hand in hers.

"Yes. Yes I do." Thorin smiled and squeezed her hand. He leaned forward and kissed her gently. Her hand moved to his cheek, and stroked his beard. He chuckled as it tickled. Ember pulled back with raised eyebrows and a cheeky smile. "Oh, is the great Thorin Oakenshield ticklish?" Thorin's eyes widened as she leaned forward menacingly. He leaned back, holding his hands out infront of him.

"No, no. Don't you dare, don't…!" Thorin suddenly fell off the stump just as Ember pounced on him. Thorin began laughing as Ember's fingers moved quickly over his sides and stomach. Ember enjoyed his laughter. It made him look young again, as if the weight of the world had lifted off his shoulders in an instant.

Ember yelped in surprise as Thorin suddenly flipped them over, his hands at her sides.

"How well do you do against your own medicine?" Ember squealed as his hands began ghosting her sides. Her laughter rang out through the night as Thorin continued his assault. Eventually, Ember started to have trouble breathing.

"Ok, alright, I surrender! Please stop!" Thorin laughed and finally released her. Ember continued to lie on the ground, trying to catch her breath. Carefully, Thorin leaned over her and gave her a sweet kiss, which she eagerly returned.

Of course, the moment had to be ruined by someone clearing their throat. They both pulled away to see Balin, standing by the tree, smiling at them.

"We're about to eat dinner, if you two are interested." He said, with an almost cheeky tone in his voice. Thorin stood up, with as much dignity as he could muster, and straightened his coat.

"Thank you Balin." He nodded, and Balin took his leave, but they didn't miss his chuckle. Ember blushed, wondering just how long Balin had been there. She looked up at Thorin, who smiled at her as he held out his hand to her. "Are you willing to face the rest of the Company?" She smiled as she stood.

"As long as I don't have to face them alone." Thorin smiled at her, and held her hand as they walked back to Beorn's house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning, Quinn was not ashamed to admit that she was ecstatic about the braids in Ember's hair.

"Ok, Thorin was all hush hush last night." She noted. "Come on, spill!" Ember fingered her braids for what seemed like the millionth time since she got them. She laughed as she shook her head.

"What happened between me and Throin last night is confidential." She said smugly as she looked over at Thorin, who was sparring with Fili and Kili. He made eye contact for a second, smiling at her, then blocked a swing Fili had tried to make at him.

"Well, whatever happened must've been good." Amelia stated, before smirking at Ember. "You haven't stopped smiling at each other since last night." Ember giggled, involuntarily thinking about the kisses she and Thorin had shared. Of course, this caused a huge smile to appear on her face, which Quinn noticed.

"Wait, I know that face!" She gaped at Ember. "You kissed, didn't you?" Ember huffed good-naturedly and crossed her arms over her chest.

"So what if we did?" She asked off handedly. Amelia took that as her que.

"Ooooh, Thorin and Ember, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G…" She didn't get any further when Ember slapped her leg playfully.

"You…! Freaking childish you are!" She shouted just as Thorin ended his spar with Fili and Kili. Ember smirked at them. "Well, why don't you two start making your moves then?" Quinn seemed to contemplate that thought, before shaking her head.

"Nah, I don't think Ori is ready for that kind of action yet." Amelia seemed confused.

"Why not?" Quinn guffawed.

"Have you seen how he acts around me? If I tried kissing him now, he would probably faint." The girls giggled at the realism of the scenario. "But it'll happen, eventually." Ember shook her head.

"And what's your excuse Lia?" Amelia blushed at least five shades darker, and Quinn snorted.

"Probably the opposite, if she and Fili kissed, she would faint." All three of the girls laughed for a good few seconds, before Ember stood.

"Well, I'm gonna go for a walk. See you guys at lunch."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ember giggled at the bees flying past her. Beorn's garden was beautiful, to say the least. And peaceful. She smiled as she fingered her braid again, and lifted her face up towards the sky, loving the sun and the cool breeze on her face. She sighed and sat down on the ground by the pond. She fingered her braid again while studying the bead.

She gasped as a meaty hand suddenly clamped on her mouth, and a familiar axe was poised at her jugular.

"If you make a sound..." Dwalin snarled. "I will personally see to it that those braids are no longer in your hair." Ember's eyes widened at the threat. She knew what an insult it was for a dwarf to cut off their braids. It was basically a way of saying you have no status or honor. "I don't know who you are, or what your plans are, but if you are going to trick my king and hurt him, be sure that I will not stand for it." Dwalin wasn't playing around, at all.

"Now, this is how it's going to work. When I take away Keeper and my hand, I am going to ask you three questions. You will answer them truthfully. If not, I go straight to Thorin with the conversation I heard between you and Gandalf last night. Understand?" Ember nodded, and slowly, the axe and the hand left her face.

Dwalin stood a few feet from her, holding Keeper in one hand. Ember watched him carefully, while admiring him. His fierce loyalty to Thorin had never been clearer. "What do you want to know?"

"First: Who are you?" Dwalin snarled, glaring at her. Ember sighed.

"My name is Ember Belmonte. My friends are Amelia Rhodes and Quinn Diggle." Dwalin cocked an eyebrow, and Ember sighed. "We still kept our true names, just left out the surname. We're…from another world. Which I can't tell you about." She added as Dwalin opened his mouth. He growled as she sighed. "We were sworn to secrecy by Gandalf."

"Curse that meddling Wizard." Dwalin muttered angrily, before glaring back at her. "Fine. Two: How do you know where Thrain is?" Ember sighed.

"That is partially linked to my oath, so I can't give you all the details. All I know is that Thrain has been there for the past few years. I can't give the exact amount." Dwalin looked behind him, then back at her.

"How long has the Wizard known?" She swallowed. Now he was gonna be mad.

"Since…the night Balin told us about the Battle of Moria." Dwalin looked back at her with widened eyes.

"Then why don't you tell Thorin?" He asked. "Thrain is his father." Ember sighed, looking down at her hands.

"I don't want to give him false hope, Dwalin. His father has been missing for almost decades. Besides, he…" She couldn't finish. Thrain's sudden death had been quite the shocker for her while watching the film. Dwalin was confused.

"He…what?" Dwalin prompted. Ember looked up at Dwalin and sighed.

"Where I'm from, Thrain doesn't make it. He's killed…by Azog." Ok, technically she wasn't lying. The dwarves had suspected he was killed by The Defiler in the first place. And it was probably for the best that she did not cause widespread panic by telling Thorin's right-hand man that Sauron is still alive.

"So, you don't want to tell him, because you're not sure if Thrain will survive." Dwalin summarized. She nodded. Dwalin contemplated the thought then shook his head. "Alright, last question." Here he paused, and Ember noticed a new emotion in his eyes. "What did Gandalf mean by…'without you, Thorin's quest will fail'?" A lump caught in Ember's throat as she saw the sightless blue eyes before her, and with effort she swallowed it down.

"Dwalin…" She started, but he cut her off.

"Does he…" He takes a shuddering breath. "Does Thorin…die?" Ember only had to look him in the eye. Dwalin's tough demeanor crumbled in an instant. He gave a short moan of despair, and seemed to stumble for a second. He took deep breathes before glancing back at her. "How…how does it happen?"

"Azog…delivers a fatal blow." Dwalin's grip on Keeper tightens.

"Anyone else?" He asks, barely in a whisper. Ember blinks away tears and looks away.

"Fili and Kili." She hears metal hitting the ground followed by a thump. She looks back and sees Dwalin on his knees, Keeper on the ground next to him, his face heartbroken. She quickly walks over to him and kneels down infront of him. "That's why I'm here Dwalin. That's why Gandalf brought us here." Dwalin lifted his head to look at her. "I don't know how, but we will save Thorin, and his nephews. I swear." Dwalin studies her for a moment, before pulling her in for a hug. While unexpected, Ember hugged him back. As he pulls away, he clasps her shoulder.

"Just promise me this lass. When you save him, you will stay by his side." She furrowed her brow at him, and he gave a chuckle. "Any fool could see that our King has fallen head over tails for you." He grew serious again, and spoke in a collected tone. "On my honor, I swear to withhold all information spoken here today from the Company, and to protect you, as my future Queen Under the Mountain." Ember feels almost overwhelmed at the intensity of the oath, but nods her head gratefully.

"Thank you, Dwalin." She stands and helps him back on his feet, passing him Keeper on the way up. As they walk back to the house, Dwalin looks up at her.

"One more thing." Ember looks down at him inquisitively. "What did you see? When Gandalf held your hand?"

 _The boy had brownish-black hair, and wore a dark blue tunic, which had gold embroidery around the sleeves, neckline and hem. It hung just to the middle of his thigh. He wore black pants beneath that, and he was barefoot._

 _He looked behind him, smiling brightly and scrambled up and broke into a run._

 _…_ _Thorin, clad in the finery of the king he was, with the Raven Crown on his head. He laughed as he scooped the boy up in the air, spinning him around as the child squealed in delight. He rested the boy on his hip, before cupping his cheek and resting their foreheads together. The child wrapped his arms around Thorin's neck as he did so._

 _His eyes…were blue. Not Thorin's blue…._

"It's…personal." She said with a small, secretive smile. Dwalin looked at her in confusion, but she just walked on. In the end, Dwalin shook his head and went off in search of Balin.

 **Song I used there is The Book of Love by Peter Gabriel.**


	20. Chapter 20 - Mirkwood

**Hello people! Sorry I took so long. It was Easter weekend and my family and I enjoyed a weekend away. Plus I had a hard time writing this chap… obviously the title should indicate why…**

 **Review Response:**

 **Thilbo4Ever: Yeah, well, I imagine Dwalin being the type of guy to do something like that. Be prepared for a lot more fluffiness my friend XP**

 **Lady Arien of Rohan: Yeah, don't worry. We all know Dwalin is a big ol' softie under all that muscle!**

 **likarian: I hope this works for you :)**

 **PurpleFairy11: I will certainly try!**

 **Arianna Le Fay: Yes, we will see more of the royal couple! ;)**

 **Moonlight Starlove: Aww, thank you! :D**

 **Idriil: It might be a while before Amelia and Fili get to that level, but they'll get there. And no matter, I probably don't have a clue what your first language is. XP**

 **alliesmiley2: I should hope so! Don't want to leave my readers disappointed! ;)**

 **Chapter 20 - Mirkwood**

The next day, they all mounted their ponies, or horses in the girls' case, rechecking their supplies one last time while Beorn and Gandalf spoke. The girls kept glancing back at the Wizard and the Skin-changer, but for different reasons. Quinn was worried about Mirkwood. Amelia was wondering if they were discussing Dol Guldur again. Ember…well, her head was a whir of emotions. She worried about the road ahead, for both the Company and Gandalf.

She wasn't sure if she should mention the High Fells, for that is certainly where Gandalf would be headed. She knew Gandalf wouldn't go into Mirkwood with them. That led to another question. How was she going to keep her head while they were in there? She knew the air in there was what made the Company go all loopy in the film, and when Bilbo went in search of the sun, his mind had immediately been cleared. Perhaps she could climb a tree each night, and get everyone else to do the same. But how did she do that without causing suspicion?

"Gandalf, time is wasting." Ember turned to look at Thorin as he sat on his pony. This brought another line of thought. Would Thrain be alright? Had Elrond saved him?

"You look as if you've got the world on your shoulders, lass." Ember looked at Dwalin as he maneuvered his pony next to hers. "That only looks good on Thorin." Ember gave a short chuckle, shaking her head.

"I'm worried about the road ahead Dwalin." She confessed, and Dwalin held out his hand. She took it, and he pulled her up until she was seated in the saddle. He didn't let go of her hand. Instead, he leaned closer.

"Do we make it to the Mountain?" He asked in a whisper.

"Yes." She answered, with a nod. Dwalin smiled and let go of her hand.

"Then there is nothing to worry about." She smiled at his words, giving him a nod of thanks before trotting up to Thorin just as Gandalf mounted his horse.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They rode the morning through, reaching the edge of the forest just before midday. The array of seemingly dead trees creeped the girls out a little. Truth be told, everything about Mirkwood creeped them out…except the elves of course.

"The Elven gate. Here lies our path through Mirkwood." Gandalf called from the edge of the forest.

"No sign of the Orcs. We have luck on our side." Dwalin said as he dismounted. Ember glanced back over her shoulder.

"Not just luck, Dwalin." Everyone followed her gaze and spotted the giant bear-figure that seemed to be on the lookout.

"Set the ponies loose. Let them return to their master." Gandalf ordered, and everyone began to dismount. Bilbo walked a few steps towards the forest.

"This forest…feels…sick. As if a disease lies upon it." Amelia felt sorry for Bilbo. Being a Hobbit, he had a strange connection to all things growing. So Mirkwood was basically like a gold mine of bad vibes for him. "Is there no way around?" It began to rain.

"Not unless we go 200 miles north. Or twice that distance…south." Ember watched as Gandalf went deeper into the forest.

"Um, Ember…" Ember turned her head to Amelia, who had a worried look on her face. "We may have a problem." Ember turned to see Quinn, frozen stiff as she watched the forest.

"Oh great." She muttered as she realized what the problem was. "She is not going to be caught dead in that forest, is she?" Amelia shook her head.

"I doubt it. Not while she knows what's in there." Amelia turned back to Ember. "Em, she couldn't even look at the screen when that scene came on, how are we supposed to get her in there?"

"Not my horse. I need it." Ember turned as Gandalf came walking back. The dwarves began to mutter. The Wizard was leaving them? Now? Bilbo looked almost betrayed.

"You're not leaving us?" He asked in disbelieve as Gandalf walked towards him.

"I would not do this unless I had to." Gandalf replied. Ember could clearly see Thorin was not impressed. She quickly moved over to him.

"Thorin, you realize that Gandalf is a Wizard. If something else needs his immediate attention, it must be important." She whispered to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. Thorin clasped her hand and looked at her, his expression softening.

"I had hoped he would lead us through Mirkwood." She smiled at him, leaning forward and giving him a peck on the cheek.

"We'll get through there on our own." He smiled back at her, before looking back at Gandalf, who was walking to his steed. Ember quickly moved over to him. "Beware Dol Guldur Gandalf. Everything is not as it seems." Gandalf smiled at her.

"You have told me all I need to know. I will be careful." She smiled, then stopped Gandalf again. "One more thing. Know any good memory charms?" When Gandalf raised his eyebrow, Ember sighed. "They're for Quinn. She needs to forget about Mirkwood. There are things in there that she won't face if she knows about them." Gandalf nodded, and did a quick mutter under his breath.

From Amelia's vantage point, she could see Ember talking to Gandalf, then the Wizard turned his staff to Quinn and began to mutter. Quinn suddenly shook her head, and looked up at the forest curiously. What the heck…?

"I'll be waiting for you at the overlook, before the slopes of Erebor. Keep the map and key safe." Gandalf turned to Thorin as he passed him. "Do not enter that mountain without me." Thorin nodded in agreement. The rain had begun to pour down on them. Gandalf stood with his horse. "This is not the Greenwood of old. The very air of this forest is heavy with illusion. It'll seek to enter your mind and lead you astray." Everyone seemed a little confused at that, so Gandalf elaborated. "You must stay on the path. Do not leave it. If you do, you'll never find it again." With that, Gandalf rode away, shouting one last warning. "No matter what may come, stay on the path!"

"Come on. We must reach the mountain before the sun sets on Durin's Day. It's our one chance to find the hidden door." The dwarves followed Thorin, and Quinn followed them. Amelia gazed slack-jawed as her friend walked on.

"Ok, did Gandalf break Quinny?" Ember giggled a bit, then shook her head.

"No, he just made her forget everything she knows about Mirkwood." Amelia nodded as they began to follow the dwarves.

"So…how are we gonna stop all us from getting…high while we are in there?" Amelia asked. She had made a comment while they were watching The Desolation that the dwarves and Bilbo all seemed to be high on the air. It made them laugh for a good long while, as it was quite accurate. Ember shook her head.

"We can't help the Company, but I think I know how we can keep a level head." As the words left her mouth, they entered Mirkwood.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

By the end of the week, all of the girls were sick of Mirkwood. They had been walking for what seemed like forever, twisting and turning, and every day the Company seemed more and more out of it. Thankfully, Ember's plan to keep them sane had worked.

The first night they set up camp, Ember had waited until the dwarves had settled before getting Amelia and Quinn attention. She then beckoned to the tree closest to the path and walked towards it. Her friends' were confused when she began to climb it.

"What are you doing?" Quinn asked as she followed her up, Amelia close at her heels.

"Gandalf said the air is filled with illusion. We need fresh air if we want to keep our heads in here." She explained as she jumped up to grab the next branch.

"Then, why don't you get the rest to do so as well?" Quinn inquired. Amelia shook her head.

"I don't think they would go for the idea. They think all elves are, to put it bluntly, tree-shaggers. So getting them to climb trees is virtually impossible." She explained just as Ember's head disappeared through the leaves.

Ember felt her mind clear from a clog she hadn't even noticed. There was definitely a difference in the air. Amelia and Quinn's heads joined hers soon after.

"Oh yeah. We really needed this." Amelia sighed as she took deep breaths. They stayed up there for a few minutes before heading back into the now thick air.

They had done so every night for the past week. Ember thought they were the only ones to realize how long they had been in the forest already. They were also the ones to notice when the Company strayed from the path. Quinn made to alert them, but Amelia shook her head.

"Forget it, they're too far gone. They won't listen." Quinn looked panicked.

"But Gandalf said we can't lose the path." Ember put her hand on her shoulder.

"That may be, but we have no choice. The best we can do now is make sure they don't get into any further trouble." Ember and Amelia quickly followed the straying Company. Quinn looked back at the path wistfully then ran to catch to them.

"Air. I need air." They heard Bofur say as they caught up.

"My head. It's swimming. What's happening?" Oin inquired, and the girls realized that they all seemed to be swaying.

"Keep moving. Nori…why have we stopped?" Thorin said as he stood beside the thief.

"The path…its disappeared." Was Nori's reply. Immediately they all started in another direction, looking to find the lost path. Soon, the girls noticed the half broken bridge near the river.

"We could try to swim it." Bofur suggested.

"Didn't you hear what Gandalf said? A dark magic lies upon this forest. The waters of this stream are enchanted." Thorin told them.

"Doesn't look very enchanting to me." Bofur replied. Truth be told, he was right. The water looked quite repulsive. With floating mushrooms, bark and pollen, as well as the darkness of the liquid, it should have been the opposite.

"We must find another way across." Kili found the vines a moment after. As Bilbo scoured the vines, the girls convened.

"Ok, this is going too far. They are going to get themselves hurt if this goes on much longer." Amelia said as she glanced worriedly over her shoulder at the Hobbit hanging upside down by his legs.

"She's right. We need to get them to climb the trees. They need the fresh air." Quinn added. Ember nodded.

"I agree. But it won't be easy. If anything, in this state they'll be even more stubborn than before." Ember stated as she shook her head in thought. Amelia glanced back over her shoulder, and groaned.

"Oh, bloody brilliant." Her friends glanced up and cringed.

"Oh no." Ember moaned.

"Ah hell no." Quinn whined.

All thirteen of the dwarves were hanging from the vines that Bilbo had managed to cross. Each of them jumping from one vine to the next in turn. Bombur seemed to have stopped on the one vine, letting out a huge yawn before he suddenly fell back and fell asleep on the vine.

"Think they'll climb the trees?" Amelia asked as they watched the dwarves.

"If not, I'll force them." Ember muttered. They looked up as a twig snapped across the river. More rustling ensued before a majestic white stag appeared. The girls had never seen anything like it. He seemed to be watching them. Ember gasped as an arrow startled him and he ran off. She looked at Thorin as he lowered his bow. She shook her head.

Which shot up again as a loud splash sounded. Poor Bombur lay soaked in the stream, still fast asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They ended up carrying him on a stretcher for the next five days. Each night at camp the girls would climb the trees to the cool night air. The Company only got worse. As they paused to rest, the girls made rounds. Most of the dwarves barely noticed them. Ember grabbed Thorin's hand to steady him as he swayed on his feet, but he didn't even look at her. This brought more concern as she glanced at Amelia, who was currently waving her hands in front of Fili. He didn't even react.

Ember was starting to regret her choice of leaving the Company to the Mirkwood air. This was worse than she had thought it would be.

"…Voices…Can you hear them?" Bilbo voice sounded far away, and half drunk.

"…I hear nothing….What hour is it?" Thorin's voice sounded just as drunk. Ember caught him as he leaned too far back and nearly lost his balance. She cradled him so he lay back against her. His head lolled to the side, and she steadied it with her hand. She stroked his hair, trying to comfort him.

"…I don't know…I don't even know what day it is…" Dwalin voice had never been so soft. It was as if the fighting spirit in him had suddenly been drained.

"…This is taking too long…" Thorin muttered, before he threw his head back against Ember's shoulder. "Is there no end to this accursed forest?" He sounded utterly defeated. Ember could do nothing but keep him steady.

"…I see…only trees…and more trees!" Gloin response made Thorin raise his head. He seemed to spot something.

"…There…" He moved out of Ember's embrace, stumbling slightly. She helped him back up but he kept moving. "This way." He shoved dwarves out of the way, almost knocking poor Ori to the ground if Quinn hadn't caught him in time. Amelia watched helplessly before she heard a strange noise. She watched in horror as Bilbo flicked the large web next to him. She quickly moved towards him and grabbed his hand. He stared at her in a daze.

"Don't do that." She ordered, pulling him to his feet and away from the web. She hoped beyond hope that the spiders hadn't been alerted. Ember watched as the company moved on.

"Ember, we've got to do something. They're getting worse." Quinn said as they watched them. Ember nodded dumbly.

"I know." She said before running after them, the girls close on her heels.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The last straw for Ember was on the fourteenth day when the dwarves started inspecting a tobacco pouch that Ori had picked up.

"There's Dwarves in these woods." Dori said as he held the pouch, before Bofur snatched it.

"Dwarves from the Blue Mountains, no less. This is exactly the same as mine." He spoke in a daze, before Bilbo spoke to him.

"Because it is yours. Do you understand? We're going around in circles. We are lost." Bilbo stated plainly.

"We're not lost. We keep heading east." Thorin said, as he looked ahead.

"But which way is east? We've lost the sun." Oin cried out as Bilbo made his way to the tree. The dwarves began to clamor amongst each other. Ember shook her head fiercely.

"Enough!" She shouted as she ran to the dwarves, breaking them up with Amelia and Quinn's help. She help Dori and Gloin apart as she glared at them. "Stop it, all of you!" She looked at each dwarf in turn. They were all staring at her as if seeing her for the first time. "The air is affecting you. We need to get you above it." She looked up at Bilbo, who was halfway up his tree. "All of you, start climbing."

"Climb what?" Balin asked, still dazed. Amelia stepped in, pushing them all towards the tree.

"The tree. Climb the tree. Get above the canopy." She said as Quinn pulled herself on to a branch and reached down to grab Bifur's hand. She started pulling the dwarves up one by one. Amelia quickly followed, helping the dwarves to find their footholds. Ember looked around and saw Thorin standing alone.

"Thorin." She called. He didn't respond. She walked over to him taking his hands in hers as she kneeled in front of him. "Thorin, you need to climb." She told him gently. He looked her in the eye, not really seeing her.

"We're being watched." He said in a low voice. She nodded.

"I know." She said, before pulling him towards the tree. He didn't protest. She quickly helped him into the tree. As he climbed, Ember rested her head against the tree. This place was maddening. Twig snapped behind her. She gasped and spun around, pressing back against the tree. Her eyes darted around the forest, but there was nothing. She shook her head and quickly pulled herself up into the tree.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As the breeze and sunlight hit Thorin's face, he felt an immense relief wash over him. He opened his eyes to spy an endless line of trees, as far as the eye could see. He saw the Lake in the distance, and the mountain just behind it. They were so close.

"Fresh air does wonders for a person's mind, doesn't it?" Thorin turned to spy Ember coming up from the leaves next to him. She looked disheveled, but happy as she smiled at him…in relief?

"Ember." He frowned, trying to remember what had happened. "The path…"

"We lost it. A week ago. We've been here for two weeks." He struggled to grasp that information.

"Are you guys feeling better?" Thorin turned his head and saw the rest of the Company, all looking as if they had just woken up, while Amelia and Quinn smiled in relief. Blue butterflies flew all around them.

"Much better lass." Dwalin responded as he took a deep breath. The Company seemed to be enjoying their cleared minds. Thorin savored the air as well, before looking around again.

"Come on, now that we know where we are, we should keep moving." Everyone murmured in agreement, and began disappearing through the leaves again. Just as Bilbo, Ember and Thorin started climbing down, a branch snapped. They paused and looked around. Thorin and Bilbo's brows furrowed as they saw a tree shaking rather unnaturally, then the next one did the same. Whatever it was, it was getting closer. "Come on." Thorin said as he went down, holding Ember's hand. She quickly followed as did Bilbo.

When they were below the leaves, Bilbo suddenly tripped and fell. Thorin reached for him but missed. Ember heard a hiss behind her and spun around, coming face to face with a gigantic Spider. She screamed a split second before it nipped her on her arm. The venom was fast acting and she fell, paralyzed and losing consciousness fast.

Thorin turned when Ember screamed and saw the Spider bite her. He watched in horror as she fell before it.

"Ember!" He hollered as he started to run towards her, but another Spider came from below and nipped him on his leg. He slowed as the venom spread through his body. He fell just next to her head. He barely registered as the Spiders began to spin them in silk sacks.


	21. Chapter 21 - Spiders and Elves

**Yeah, hi everyone! I am really, really, really sorry for taking so long to update. Had huge drama going on. First, rehearsals for our school play began and I am a part of it. Second, I switched subjects at my school, so now I need to catch up on last year's work, and last term's in about eight weeks before exams start again. And third, my sister was hogging the laptop again…**

 **Oh well, I am back and will try and update again as fast as possible.**

 **Review Response:**

 **PurpleFairy11: Thanks, I certainly try :)**

 **Lady Arien of Rohan: Quite appropriate XD**

 **alliesmiley2: Here ya are! More of the story :D**

 **Thilbo4Ever: Yeah, in actual fact, the friend on which I have based Quinn's character has a real fear of spiders, so I've incorporated that into her character too. For the hilarity of it XP**

 **jannelleliu: Thanks, I will try!**

 **Amy: I think I just did XD**

 _ **Edit: One of my friends pointed out I wrote 'Bombut' instead of 'Bombur'. Fixed it now XP**_

 **Chapter 21 – Spiders and Elves**

Bilbo felt himself being dragged along by his feet. As he opened his eyes, he quickly realized he was covered in something very unnatural. Then it all came rushing back.

The climb to find the sun, his mind clearing of the Mirkwood air, the trees shaking, his feet getting caught on something and falling, Ember's scream and Thorin's holler, and…

Oh dear…

He came to a stop as the Spider seemed to inspect him. Taking deep breathes to steel himself, he quickly made a grab for his sword, which thankfully was still attached to his belt. As the Spider's pedipalp moved over his face, he quickly stabbed it in the gut. The Spider roared and chittered in pain, before he shoved it aside. It crashed into a branch on its descent, before landing hard on the ground.

Bilbo quickly sat up and tore at the webs that covered him. He looked around and saw, to his horror, even more Spiders roaming the trees, with bundles hanging upside down. He realized with terror the bundles were the rest of the Company. Although, there seemed to be two missing. He could distinguish from the other bundles that Thorin and Ember were not there. Then his eyes fell on an oddly shaped bundle. To his amusement, he noticed the Spiders had wrapped them into a very compromising position. He smiled for a split second before he remembered his dilemma.

How was he going to save them?

As he stood thinking, he heard more branches snapping. His eyes widened as a sudden thought came to him. Digging around in his pocket, he pulled out his magic ring, and placed it on his finger.

The world faded immediately, colors all blurring together, except for the gold of the ring. Just as he got used to the feeling, voices hit his ears.

"Kill them! Kill them. Eat them now while their blood is running." Oh dear, sweet Yavanna…He could understand the Spiders now.

"Their hide is tough, but there's good juice inside." Another said.

"The three females should be left until last. Their blood is always the sweetest." Another interrupted.

"Stick it again! Stick it again. Finish it off." A Spider had made his way to the fattest bundle, quite obviously Bombur. All of a sudden, the bundle began to wriggle. He managed to kick an approaching Spider in the face. It shrieked.

"The meat's alive and kicking!" It cried.

"Kill him! Kill him now! Let us feast!" Another goaded. Bilbo quietly stood up and began to move towards them. The Spiders began chanting.

"Feast. Feast. Feast. Feast." They all made their way to the separate bundles, clicking their pincers in excitement.

"Eat them alive!" Bilbo realized now was as good a time as ever. He grabbed the stick that lay on the branch he stood on, and threw it to his left. The stick clattered as it fell to the ground. His distraction worked. The Spiders back off the bundles, all eight eyes searching for the source.

"What is it? What is it?" They all cried, moving quickly over the branches towards the sound. All except one. Bombur was still awake and struggling. The Spider seemed too happy about that.

"Fat and juicy." It nipped the web binding Bombur's legs to the branch and he fell. "Just a little taste."

Bilbo swung his little letter opener at the Spider's rump. It hissed and spun around, roaring at his invisible attacker. Bilbo swung at it again, catching his leg. He block the sharp fangs when they got too close to his face.

"Curse it! Where is it!? Where is it!?" It cried out. Bilbo's cheeky Tookish nature made an appearance as he pulled off the ring.

"Here." He said, before stabbing the attercop right between the eyes. The Spider spoke still.

"Ah! It stings! It stings!" Bilbo pulled his sword out and watched as the spider made his descent. He pulled his sword back to eye level and studied it for a moment.

"Sting. That's a good name. Sting." Bilbo quickly slashed his way through the webs, cutting down the bundles as he went, the fell to the forest floor gently, the webs below them catching them as they went. As soon as each one hit the floor, they began to wriggle and groan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thorin groaned as he came to rest, a strange warm weight on his chest. He opened his eyes to welcome the unkindly sight of webs surrounding his vision. The weight on his chest stirred and he managed to look down. His eyes widened.

"Ember, are you hurt?" He asked urgently, gently caressing her face. Ember blinked as she regained consciousness.

"I…don't think so." She muttered, before she looked around her. When she saw the webs, her breath quickened and she started to struggle. "Thorin…Thorin!" Her cry sounded terrified, and Thorin realized her distress came from the webs surrounding them. He quickly began waving his arms about tearing the webs away.

"Get this off of us!" He called out, and immediately three sets of hands came to their aid. As soon as they were free, Thorin took Ember into his arms. She hugged him back as her breath raced. "It's alright. Everything is alright." Ember took deep breathes as she buried her face in Thorin's neck. His hand ran through her hair, while the other rubbed her back.

A whimper sounded from the back, and Ember lifted her head and looked over Thorin's shoulder at Quinn, who seemed to be shaking in her boots. She was watching the trees. Ori was trying to get her attention.

"Quinn, what is it?" She was silent for a few seconds more…

Then she began screaming bloody murder and ran off into the trees, waving her arms around. The Dwarves, shocked by her strange performance, looked to her friends first, then at whatever Quinn had been staring at. As soon as they did, they wished they didn't.

"Run. Run!" Thorin shouted as he pulled Ember to her feet, grabbing her hand and pulling her along while he held Orcist in the other. They did not get far however when the Spiders surrounded them. He quickly pushed Ember behind him. "Stay behind me." He said as he slashed at an approaching Spider. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Bombur on his back keeping the Spider's pincers at bay with only his hands. The Company quickly ran to him and grabbed the Spider's legs out from under him, pulling until the legs detached.

Ember gasped as a Spider knocked Thorin over, and Orcist fell from his grasp. Terrified out of her wits, she grabbed the Elvish blade and drove it into Spider's side. It hissed and fell to the side, releasing Thorin in the process. He stood up and grabbed his sword back, taking her hand and squeezing it gratefully before focusing on the battle again. After taking care of the Spiders they ran on.

"We're clear!" Thorin shouted just as another Spider sank down to the ground in front of them. Just then, Ember saw the blonde hair approaching.

"Thorin!" She cried in warning. He looked up.

With great agility and speed, the blonde haired elf jumped and caught the silk string the Spider was currently using to sink to towards the ground. He spun around the string twice before letting go and landing on the Spider's back. With the force of the fall the Spider detached from his string and fell to the ground, allowing the elf to use him as a sled down a small hill. As it slowed to a stop, the elf used the momentum to jump of and slide further on his back, grabbing his dagger and slicing the Spider in front of them right down the middle. As he came to rest he quickly switched to a kneeled position, arrow already poised at Thorin's forehead. At that moment dozens of Elves appeared, all aiming arrows at the Company.

For the first few seconds, Amelia and Ember could only stare at the Elvish Prince of Mirkwood.

"Do not think I won't kill you, Dwarf. It would be my pleasure." Legolas said as he pulled the bow even tighter. More elves closed in on them, when a very high pitched scream, that caused the elves to wince and the dwarves to cover their ears rang out through the woods. Another scream followed after that, as well as a cry for help. Fili recognized it instantly.

"Kili!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kili had broken away from the Company when he had spotted Quinn running around like a wild thing, swatting Spiders in their faces when they got too close. He quickly tried to help her, but then she suddenly fell to the floor and curled up into a ball muttering to herself that the Spiders weren't real. This made it impossible to run, so he stayed and fought. Of course, he had not counted on losing his sword…

He fell on his back as the Spider knocked him over. As the Spider began to drag him by his feet, he tried to find purchase in the leaf-covered ground.

A red-haired elf came running through the trees, jumping on one of the approaching Spiders, then jumping off and shooting the next one with an arrow to slow it down before doing a tuck-and-roll, grabbing her daggers on the way and stabbing the Spider right between the eyes. She turned and sliced the one coming up behind her, using her momentum to spin and stab the Spider in the chest. Spinning and quickly switching her daggers for her bow and arrow again, she shot and killed the Spider trying to drag Kili away. As it fell, Kili turned and spotted the elf, as well as the Spider coming up behind her. As the spider roared, she grabbed one of her daggers again, slicing the Spider. Kili stood and turned, noticing another Spider, coming up fast.

"Throw me a dagger! Quick!" The ef held the Spider's pincers at bay with her bow as she spoke.

"If you think I'm giving you a weapon, Dwarf, you're mistaken." With that said, she sliced the underbelly of the creature in front of her, and then threw that same dagger right between the eyes of the one that was just about to bite Kili's head off. Kili turned and stared at her in amazement.

A small whimper drew their attention. Kili turn and saw Quinn in a shivering heap, tears streaming down her face. The elf frowned, noticing her for the first time. Kili immediately kneeled by her side and tried to calm her, but she seemed to be having none of it, she kept swatting his hands away until another set joined them. Kili watched as the elf took the struggling Quinn into her arms, cradling her against her chest and started to hum. Quinn struggled less and less until finally, loud sniffs were the only thing to indicate her past experience. Slowly, the elf helped her back onto her feet, then indicated that Kili should follow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Search them." Legolas ordered, as several elves closed in on them. They began to mutter to each other in Sindarin, with Ember, Amelia and a much calmer Quinn only catching snippets of the conversation. Amelia watched with growing astonishment as the elf checking Fili just kept on pulling blade upon blade from just about everywhere on his body.

'Great, he had to be a human-porcupine.' She thought just as Gloin's rather upset voice

"B'ey! Give it back! That's private!" Legolas opened the silver locket he had just taken off of Gloin and looked at the two pictures inside.

"Who is this? Your brother?" He asked, rather rudely. Gloin was affronted.

"That is my wife!" He stated plainly, as Legolas studied the next picture.

"And what is this horrid creature? A Goblin-mutant?" The girls bit their cheeks in an effort not to laugh. That was the one thing they wondered about. Did Legolas ever confess to Gimli that he had in fact insulted him in front of his father?

"That's my wee lad, Gimli." As Legolas raised an eyebrow, Tauriel came striding towards him.

"Gyrth in yngyl bain?" (Are the spiders dead?) He asked as she approached.

"Ennorner gwanod in yngyl na nyrnnan yrn. Egain nar." (Yes, but more will come. They are growing bolder) She replied. Just then, one of the elves called Legolas presenting him with Orcist.

"Echannen i vegil hen vin Gondolin. Magannen nan Gelydh." (This is an ancient Elvish blade. Forged by my kin.) He said as he inspected the sword. He stared at Thorin.

"Where did you get this?" He asked.

"It was given to me." Thorin said, speaking truth. Legolas suddenly pointed the sword at Thorin's throat.

"Not just a thief, but a liar as well." He said.

"Ere' ten' ro naa y' Naugrim, lle yela ho y' Cam'wethrin." (Only because he is a dwarf, you call him a thief.) All of the elves turned swiftly to Ember, who stood with her head held high as Legolas approached her.

"Why do women like you…" Legolas said, gesturing to the other girls. "Travel with these dwarves?" Ember stood defiantly and sneered at him.

"Amin uma il- elea mankoi tanya naa ante, Legolas Greenleaf." (I do not see why that is needed, Legolas Greenleaf.) Legolas recoiled as she spoke his name harshly. How she even knew it was beyond him. One of his men stepped forward.

"Dina n'ala lye taren!" (Be silent before our Prince!) Ember looked him up and down before sneering.

"Pedin i phith in aníron, a nin ú-cheniathagir." (I can say what I wish, and y'all won't understand me.) Amelia and Quinn both giggled at her insult, while the dwarves looked confused, and the elves shocked. Legolas shook himself out of his stupor.

"Enwenno hain!" He shouted, and the elves began to push the dwarves along. As Bofur passed Thorin, he quickly whispered to him.

"Thorin, where's Bilbo?" Thorin looked around, hoping beyond hope that Bilbo was out there and following them. He caught Ember's eye as he turned back and she winked at him. He understood.

Bilbo was coming for them.


	22. Chapter 22 - Dungeons and Deals

**Chapter 22 – Dungeons and Deals**

The Dwarves were definitely not happy about being tied together by their hands and lead through the forest. The girls made sure to send subtle gestures for the Dwarves to remain silent thus not making things worse for them. When they caught sight of the gate Ember couldn't help but bite her lip. They were about to step into Thranduil's domain. Although, she was rather curious to see the palace. As the Elves lead them through the gate, Legolas and Tauriel stood on either side of the door. Legolas seemed to watch her as she went by, so she did the same.

When she passed through the gate, she barely registered Legolas' order to close the Gate. Her mouth dropped at the mere vastness of the palace. The tree like structures supported the bridges they walked on and it seemed that natural light seeped in through every corner. It was no Rivendell, but it was still something.

Amelia glanced to her right and saw the throne in the middle of the Hall. Turning to see Quinn just behind her, and back to Ember at the front, they watched as two Elves came and took Thorin in the direction of the Throne. Amelia cringed a little.

This could end badly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Elves shoved them into the cells. None of the Dwarves went quietly. Dwalin least of all.

"This is not the last of it. Do you hear me?" He shouted as the Elf that shoved him in the cell walked away. Most of the Dwarves shouted at them. The girls remained silent though. Ember was shoved into the cell at the top of the stairs on the right side of the room. Quinn was lucky, having been shoved into a cell with Ori, while Dori ended up with Balin. Amelia got pushed into the cell that was between Fili's and Kili's, which made it easy to see Fili lose his last sword before getting shoved into his cell, and hear Kili's rather stupid attempt to flirt with Tauriel.

"Aren't you going to search me?" He asked as Tauriel looked down at him, her expression neutral. "I could have anything down my trousers." Amelia bit her cheek hard in an effort not to laugh as Tauriel's face stayed the same.

"Or nothing." And with that, she slammed the door in his face and walked away. Kili just stared after her. As she passed Amelia's cell, Amelia smiled.

"Hey!" Tauriel stopped and glanced at Amelia. Amelia winked at her and gestured in Kili's direction. "Nice comeback." Tauriel watched her for a moment, then smiled, before turning back and walking on. She heard Kili splutter from his cell, so she turned to him and smiled sweetly before saying. "You should write a book. 'How to Unsuccessfully Flirt with Women in 10 Seconds or Less.'"

Quinn giggled as her friends voice floated throughout the dungeon. Thankfully, the other Dwarves were too busy to notice what she had said to Kili. She turned to glance at Ember. From her vantage point it looked like she was shaking her head and smiling. On some level, she was glad Thorin had not been there to witness his youngest nephew's attempt to flirt with an Elf. Speaking of which…

"I Nogoth… amman e tîr gin? Tauriel?" (Why does the Dwarf stare at you, Tauriel?) Legolas asked as she stopped next to him.

"Ú-dangada?" (Who can say?) She responded, before getting an almost dreamy look. "E orchal be Nogoth…" (He's quite tall for a Dwarf.) She quickly shook the look off her face after taking a quick glance at Legolas. "Pedithig?" (Do you not think?) She asked before she continued on.

"Orchal eb vui… mal uvanui en." (Taller than some…but no less ugly.) Legolas called after her as she left down the stairwell.

Ember snorted as Kili and Legolas seemed to send each other accusing stares. She fell silent as footsteps neared her cell. The Elf Prince peered in through the bars, studying her closely. She just leaned against the back wall and stared at him with an aloofness she never knew she possessed. Eventually, he moved on.

As soon as he was gone, the Dwarves, excluding Balin, began their best efforts to break out of their cells. Quinn stared exasperated as Oin seemed to use his brother to try and batter the door down. She winced as Bifur roared madly before crashing into his door…which he obviously bounced off of. She glanced up as Ember groaned.

"Leave it! You'll only hurt yourselves!" She cried as she leaned against her bars. Balin immediately backed her up.

"She's right! There's no way out! This is no Orc dungeon. These are the Halls of the Woodland Realm. No one leaves here but by the King's consent."

"And that's unlikely to happen." Amelia groused from her cell.

"Now Balin, I didn't say that there is no way out. I merely meant that force won't be of help." The Dwarves all looked towards Ember's cell.

"Do you have a plan lass?" Bofur asked her. Ember just smiled.

"Patience, Bofur. All good things to those who wait."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Some may imagine that a noble quest is at hand. A quest to reclaim a homeland…and slay a dragon." Thorin tried not to reveal anything by his stance as Thranduil moved closer. "I myself suspect a more prosaic motive. Attempted burglary. Or something of that ilk." Thorin stiffened slightly as the Elf bent down to look him in the eye.

"You have found a way in." He moved back towards the steps of his throne. "You seek that which would bestow upon you the right to rule. The King's Jewel. The Arkenstone." Thorin looked away at the mention of the jewel. "It is precious to you beyond measure. I understand that." Thranduil smiled smugly for a second, then his face became serious once more.

"There are gems in the mountain that I too desire. White gems…of pure starlight." Thorin watched his face carefully, as he recalled those gems. He remembered all too well how his grandfather had denied Thranduil the jewels he had commissioned. They had never received a reason as to why they were commissioned, all he knew was that Thranduil was very bitter with his grandfather after that incident.

"I offer you my help." Thranduil bowed his head towards Thorin, before glancing back at him. Thorin decided to humor him for a bit.

"I am listening." He said, looking at the Elf.

"I will let you go…if you but return what is mine." Thranduil's offer stirred an age old rage in Thorin. He turned away from the Elf in order to keep his emotions in check.

"A favor for a favor." He said aloofly, keeping his voice down.

"You have my word. One King to another." Thorin stopped at Thranduil's words, and took a deep breath.

"I would not trust Thranduil..." He said. His voice grew louder and more mocking as he let his anger become known. "...the great king…to honor his word…should the end of all days be upon us!" He turned and focused his full wrath on the Elf King. "You…who lack all honor!" Thorin slowly began to advance on him.

"I have seen how you treat your friends. We came to you once, starving, homeless…seeking your help. But you turned your back!" He fought off the urge to attack the scum right then and there. "You turned away from the suffering of my people…and the inferno that destroyed us." All the pent up anger burst forth in a string of Khuzdul. "Imrid amrad ursul!" (Die a death of flames!)

Thranduil face was suddenly right before him.

"Do not talk to me of dragon fire." He spoke softly, yet his voice still seemed to echo throughout the hall. "I know…its wrath and ruin." He suddenly inhaled painfully, and Thorin watched as a horrifying scar began to appear on his right cheek. Starting from the corner of his mouth, the skin on his cheek seemed to melt all the way up to his eyebrow, the muscles in his jaw visible without the flesh there to protect it. His right eye had turned a milky shade when the scar progressed there. When he spoke again, his voice sounded strained. "I have faced…the great serpents of the North." He pulled back, and as quickly as his scar appeared, it vanished, leaving behind no trace of its existence at all.

"I warned your grandfather of what his greed would summon. But he would not listen." Thranduil turned and made his way back up to his throne. "You are just like him." With a wave of his hand, two elves grabbed his arms. His next words made him freeze. "Once he is secured, bring me the woman with the Dwarvish braids. According to my son, she is fluent in Elvish. Perhaps she will be willing to speak." He looked down at Thorin as he was dragged off.

"Stay here if you will…and rot. A hundred years is a mere blink in the life of an Elf. I'm patient. I can wait."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They heard Thorin long before they saw him coming. From Amelia's vantage point, she saw Ember rushing up to her bars, trying to catch a glimpse of him. Thorin was fighting hard against the two elves that restrained him, tugging his arms from their grasp as best he could. A third was following behind, a ring of keys in his hand. As soon as Ember saw him, she reached through the bars.

"Thorin!" Thorin froze at her cry for a second, allowing the Elves to guide him past her cell. He gained a burst of strength and broke free of them, running back to Ember's cell door. He held her hands in one of his while he caressed her face with the other. Amelia could tell he was whispering something to her, but she couldn't hear what. They only had a few seconds before the Elves pulled Thorin away again. He growled at the Elves as he held onto Ember's hand desperately until he no longer could. Thorin was dragged all the way to Amelia's side of the dungeon and tossed into his own cell. After the Elves slammed the door in his face, she heard the clicking of keys. She looked back up to see the third Elf unlocking Ember's cell. Ember backed away as the cell was opened.

"Amin aran merna quen yassen lle." (My King wants to speak with you.) Ember's eyes widened at whatever the Elf had said, then she suddenly gave a menacing growl that made the elf step back a pace.

"Amin gurtha n'ala amin quena a' tanya Glamhoth!" (I'd die before I speak to that Orc!) To the shock of everyone present, Ember marched up to door and slammed it shut again. She glared at the Elf through the bars. "Tell your 'King' that I send him these words...Eca, a mitta lambetya cendelessë orcova!"

The Elf recoiled so badly he almost miss-stepped and fell off the walkway, but he quickly regained his footing and walked…ran away. As he left Ember shouted once more through the bars.

"Pe-channas!" (Idiot!) Ember then stomped to the back of her cell and, from the sound since no one could see her anymore, proceeded to punch the walls of her cells as hard as she could. No one, not even Thorin, dared to interrupt her. It went on for a few moments, then there was a two second gap between the last thud and a louder one sounded, indicating she had fallen onto her bed.

There was absolute silence amongst the imprisoned Company. Everyone glanced at each other through their cells. No one dared to speak. Eventually, Dwalin gestured at Amelia and Quinn to speak. They both looked at each other, then back at Dwalin, miming a 'Why them?'. Dwalin rolled his eyes and shrugged. Amelia and Quinn gaped at him, before rolling their eyes and looking at each other. Amelia pointed at Quinn. Quinn shook her head and pointed at Amelia. Amelia shook her head. They both looked up at Ember's cell and back at each other. Then, confusing the Dwarves, Amelia stuck her fist out of the cell. Quinn did the same. They shook their fists three times before they stopped. Quinn flattened out her hand while Amelia stuck out her index and middle finger. Amelia smiled and did a small victory dance, while Quinn slumped and glared at Amelia. After a few moments, she cleared her throat.

"Soooooo…uh…" She cleared her throat again. "Care to share?" Everyone held their breath, then Ember spoke.

"The Elf said that 'His King wanted to speak to me'." The way Ember said that was strained, almost borderline mocking. "I told him I'd die before I speak to that Orc." Quinn hummed.

"And the message that he should relay…what did that involve?" She tried to sound casual, but they could tell she was trying her best not to set Ember off again. They all froze as two thuds sounded, and Ember appeared at the bars again. Her face was rosy colored from her fit, her hair tossed. Her clothes were a bit ruffled. She looked down at them, smiling wickedly.

"I told him that he could go French-kiss an Orc."

There was silence for a few seconds, before Amelia burst out laughing. The Dwarves began to cheer and laugh soon after.

"Good on ye, lass!" Nori shouted.

"Well done!" Bofur cried.

Thorin simply stared in awe at this woman. Not only had she openly defied an Elf, she had insulted his king in the best way imaginable. If it were even possible, Thorin fell even harder for Ember right then. As the fire quieted down again, Balin called for Thorin.

"Did he offer you a deal?" Thorin scowled again.

"He did. I told him he could go _îsh kakhfê ai-'d dûr-rugnu_! Him and all his kin!" Amelia saw how both Balin and Ember winced. She could never get Ember to tell her what the translation was, and Ember had stopped her every time she had tried to look it up.

"Well, that's that, then. A deal was our only hope." Balin sounded completely defeated.

"Not our only hope." Thorin soft reply came. The girls smiled.

Yep, their hope was out there.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bilbo snuck around the corner, glancing around the room to check that there was no one there. It looked empty enough. He took two steps forward before the Elf King suddenly appeared.

"I know you're there." Bilbo froze as Thranduil seemed to look right at him. "Why do you linger in the shadows?" Bilbo began to contemplate taking his ring off when he heard footsteps behind him.

"I was coming to report to you." He breathed a sigh of relief as the red-haired elf passed him. She stopped before her King.

"I thought I ordered that nest to be destroyed not two moons past." Thranduil stated, clearly displeased with the news of Spiders running wild in the forest.

"We cleared the forest as ordered, my lord." She began to pace. "But more spiders keep coming up from the South." Bilbo spotted a staircase leading down to what could be the dungeon as she spoke, and slowly began to sneak to it. "They are spawning in the ruins of Dol Guldur. If we could kill them at their source…" Thranduil cut her off.

"That fortress lies beyond our borders. Keep our lands clear of those foul creatures. That is your task." Tauriel started pacing again.

"And when we drive them off, what then? Will they not spread to other lands?" She asked. Thranduil remained passive.

"Other lands are not my concern." Tauriel stared at him. Bilbo looked around the corner once more before her began to make his way down the stairs. "The fortunes of the world will rise and fall…but here in this kingdom, we will endure." Thranduil paused as he hears a shuffle. Bilbo quickly left them behind.


	23. Chapter 23 - Rune stones and Escapes

**Hello, decided to be nice tonight and update two chapters, so here you go!**

 **And Congratulations to my First Ever 100th Reviewer**

 **BlackHreat**

 **You made my day with that review!**

 **Review Responses:**

 **JoanneSBlack: Yup, that she did! :P Yeah, Quinn is actually based on one of my best friends, and her arachnophobia is quite real. Now, I've never seen how she would react if she actually saw this giant Spider about to eat her, let alone a herd of them, but she has explained to me what would happen if there was a small one…so I went off that.**

 **Thilbo4Ever: Thanks for being so understanding. Here are two chapters for you! XD I am trying to balance it out, but I have something special planned for those four, so you'll have to wait and see. I hope you like the Elven confrontation.**

 **Moonlight Starlove: Thank you :D**

 **BlackHreat: I'm afraid Ember didn't speak to Thranduil now, but she will eventually! ;)**

 **Chapter 23 – Rune stones and Escapes**

Kili fingered the rune stone in his palm, before throwing it up in the air and catching it. He lifted it to the light for a moment, remembering the moment his mother gave it to him.

 _"_ _Amad, we'll be fine, really. Thorin and Dwalin will be there, and Fili and I will look out for each other." Kili smiled reassuringly at his mother, but her expression did not change. She looked down at her hand, which were clasped together in front of her. Kili stopped packing and walked over to her, placing his hands on her arms. "Ama, we'll be alright. We'll go to the mountain, get the Arkenstone, and be back before you know it. We'll reclaim the mountain, and you'll be a princess again." Dis shook her head._

 _"_ _I do not care for the mountain, or my title. I care about you, your brother and your uncle. You are reckless Kili. And no gold will ever make up for that if you die on this quest." Kili almost cringed at his mother's bluntness, but then smiled._

 _"_ _But I won't, Amad. I'll be fine. We'll all be fine. You'll see." His mother took a deep breath and looked down at her hands. Kili followed her gaze as she opened her palms to reveal a small, flat, blue labrodorite. It edges were round and smooth, and there were runes etched into it. Kili recognized the runes as 'Return to me'._

 _"_ _I gave this to your father…" Kili looked up at his mother's words. "…before he left for the Battle of Azanulbizar." His eyes widened. "Your uncle was the one to bring it back to me." She took his hand and placed the stone in it, curling his fingers around it tightly. She looked at him with tears in her eyes. "You will be the one to bring it back this time." Kili's fingers tightened around it as he nodded. His mother smiled and caressed his cheek before pulling him into a hug which he returned._

 _"_ _I will, Amad. I promise."_

He threw the stone into the air again and caught it just as a certain red-haired Elf stopped outside his cell.

"The stone in your hand, what is it?" Tauriel asked him. He looked up at her…and decided to have a bit of fun.

"It is a talisman." He said seriously, watching her expression as her eyes narrowed ever so slightly. "A powerful spell lies upon it. If any but a Dwarf reads the runes on this stone…they will be forever cursed." He inwardly chuckled as her eyes widened and she backed away when he tried to hand her the stone. He kept his eyes on her as she went to walk away. "Or not." She stopped and looked back at him. He smiled. "Depending on whether you believe in that kind of thing. It's just a token." He chuckled a bit as she looked at him. Her eyebrow quirked and she gave him a small smile. "A rune stone. My mother gave it to me so I'd remember my promise." She moved closer to the cell.

"What promise?" He looked at her.

"That I would come back to her." Her smile grew and she looked down at the ground. "She worries." He threw the stone in the air and caught it again. "She thinks I'm reckless."

"Are you?" She asked him quietly, looking back up at him. He chuckled.

"Nah." He threw the stone up and in the air…and dropped it. It bounced out of the cell and almost fell off the walkway when Tauriel's foot stopped it. Kili stood as she picked up the stone and studied it in the light. He heard what sounded like Elves laughing and music being played above. "Sounds like quite a party you're having up there." She looked back at him and smiled.

"It is _Mereth e-nGilith_ …the Feast of Starlight." She walked a few paces away from his cell, and looked up at the ceiling. "All light is sacred to the Eldar. But Wood Elves love best the light of the stars." Kili frowned a little at that.

"I always thought it is a cold light." She turned back to him with quirked eyebrows. "Remote and far away." She walked back towards him.

"It is memory…precious and pure." Kili stared at her as she handed him the stone. "Like your promise." Kili took the stone back, reveling in the brief contact he had. She looked up towards the ceiling again, then smiled secretively at him. "I have walked there sometimes. Beyond the forest…and up into the night." She looked away again, and became endorsed in the wonderful sights that played through her mind. "I have seen the world fall away…and the white light forever fill the air."

As Kili watched her, he realized he wanted to share his life with her. He thought back to a time when light had fascinated him…

"I saw a fire moon once." She turned back at him, curiosity sparking in her eyes. "It rose over the pass near Dunland. Huge. Red and gold, it was. It filled the sky." She sat down as he continued his tale. "We were and escort for some merchants from Ered Luin. They were…trading in silwerwork for furs. We took the Greenway south…keeping the mountain to our left."

Ember sat on her bed and listened to Kili spin his tale of the fire moon. She did not have to see Tauriel's face to tell that she was enraptured by the tale. She then glanced to the right of her door.

"You know it is futile, Legolas." She spoke quietly, as to not alert the two love birds or anyone else of the Elf's presence. There was silence for a few seconds before he appeared before her door.

"What is futile?" He asked her, just as quietly. She gave him a fixed stare.

"Your hopes of a relationship with Tauriel." She did spare him some pity. "You should know that your father would never allow you to bind yourself to a Silvan Elf." Legolas' face fell a bit, she sighed and stood, walking to her cell door, looking at the Dwarf and Elf below, still exchanging stories. "Besides, you cannot give her what she needs." Legolas looked back at her with a glare.

"What do you know about what she needs?" He asked offensively. Ember kept a cool head and looked at him.

"I know just by watching." She looked back at the pair, and Legolas followed her gaze. They watched them as Kili said something and Tauriel gave a small chuckle. "Your kingdom is too small for her. Mirkwood is too small. She deserves freedom. Freedom that you do not have." She looked at Legolas, and saw a small twinkle of understanding in his eyes. "Freedom that Kili can give." That understanding immediately vanished as he glared at her, and turned to walk away. She sighed and decided to say one more thing.

"Lle coiasira naa tulien, Legolas Naugrim-Mellon." (Your time is coming, Legolas Dwarf-Friend.) She heard him freeze on the spot and turned her head slightly in his direction. "Lle coiasira naa tulien." (Your time is coming.) There were a few seconds more and then, he was gone. Soon after Tauriel passed her cell on her way out. She walked back to her bed and lay down.

Might as well nap for a while.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bilbo watched as the Elves moved the empty barrels onto slab in the middle of the floor. He took note to count 18 barrels as they rolled them down.

"Galion, you old rogue, we're running out of drink." One of the Elves said as his companion came down the stairs.

"These empty barrels should have been sent back to Esgaroth hours ago. The bargeman will be waiting for them." He said as two more Elves, swiftly placed the last barrel on the slab.'

"Say what you like about our…ill-tempered king." The one that spoke before said as he passed the Elf with a wine bottle in hand. "He has excellent taste in wine." He took a swig of the bottle before turning back to the Elf. "Come, Elros, try it." He goaded. Just then, Bilbo spotted the keys to the cells in the Elf's hand. A plan began to form in Bilbo's mind.

"I have the Dwarves in my charge." Elros said. Galion scoffed.

"They're locked up, where can they go? Ha ha." He took the keys from Elros' hand and hung it on the post. Bilbo smiled at their carelessness.

Now, all he had to do was wait.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'll wager the sun is on the rise." Bofur said from his cell. "Must be nearly dawn." Quinn sat on the bed as Ori looked out of the cell.

"We're never gonna reach the mountain, are we?" He asked as he looked back at her. Quinn smiled for a second, and peered out. She saw Amelia smile and look up at Ember's cell.

"What's your take on that, Bilbo?" She asked, and with that, Bilbo, revealed himself in front of Thorin's cell.

"Not stuck in here, you're not." And with that, he lifted the key ring and shook it a bit. The dwarves all stood to attention, clamoring as Bilbo began to unlock Thorin's cell. Bilbo turned and shushed them. "Shh, there are guards nearby!" He opened the door and gave a quick nod to Thorin, before he moved on to the next cell. Thorin immediately walked out of his cell and ran to the other side of the dungeon. Ember was already reaching for him through the bars when he got there.

Fili watched his Uncle as he clasped Ember's hand in his and leaned his forehead against hers as best he could with the bars in the way. He could tell that the time apart, no matter how short it may have been, had been terrible for them. His gaze was pulled to where Bilbo was releasing Ori and Quinn from their cell. Quinn took Ori's hand and quickly pulled them out of the cell, closing the door behind them. He then followed Bilbo as he went to unlock Amelia's cell. As soon as she was out, Fili grabbed her hand.

"Are you alright?" He asked her. She shrugged and closed the cell door.

"Other than having the crick in my neck from sleeping on that hard board they call a bed, doing great." She assured him as she smiled. He nodded and led her to the stairs that lead up. Bilbo freed Bombur and then called for them.

"Not that way. Down here. Follow me." Ember watched as Bilbo went down the stairs that lead downward. She squeezed Thorin's hand.

"Thorin, this way." She whispered, and she led him down the way Bilbo went. The rest followed suit.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As they got closer to the bottom, Bilbo began to walk slower and quieter. They did the same when the heard snores in the distance. When Ember saw the four Elves passed out on the table she fought back a giggle.

"This way." Bilbo whispered as he walked towars to right side of the room. The dwarves followed, but not without comment.

"I don't believe it. We're in the cellars!" Kili whispered. Bofur walked towards Bilbo.

"You were supposed to be leading us out, not further in!" He stated as Bilbo looked at him.

"I know what I'm doing." He said, just a little too loud for Bofur, who shushed him right after that. Bilbo showed them to walk down next to the empty barrels that stood there waiting for them. "Everyone, climb into the barrels quickly." Bilbo ordered as Dwalin marched up to him.

"Are you mad? They'll find us." He stated gravely, but Bilbo shook his head.

"No, no. They won't, I promise you. Please, please. You must trust me." He begged them. As the Dwarves began to murmur amongst themselves, Bilbo looked to Thorin for support, but before Thorin could say anything, Ember, Amelia and Quinn all marched up to the barrels. The Dwarves stopped their murmuring and watched as the girls curled up into ball and climb inside. Before Quinn got inside hers, she looked up at them all and frowned.

"Oh, come on. Are you lot Elves or Dwarves?" As they all sputtered, she climb inside the barrel. They all looked at each other for a moment, before following. Ori got into the barrel next to Quinn, while Fili got into the one next to Amelia, Kili getting into the one next to him. Thorin kneeled down next to the one Ember was in. She reached out and squeezed his hand and nodded. He nodded back before climbing into the barrel next to her. Bilbo checked that everyone was fine, before walking towards the lever. Bofur stuck his head out the barrel.

"What do we do now?" All of the Dwarves stuck their heads out to look at Bilbo. The girls, wisely, kept theirs inside.

"Hold your breath." Bilbo said with a smirk as he reached for the lever.

"Hold my breath? What do you mean?" Bofur yelled two seconds after that. Ember felt herself tip as the slab raised itself upward. Her barrel began to roll down hill, before her stomach dropped with the fall before the cold water hit her.


	24. Chapter 24 - Barrel-riders

**Chapter 24 – Barrel-riders**

Once their barrels resurfaced, everyone held onto the stone walls, watching the panel above them with bated breath. For a moment, they heard thumping coming from above, and then the panel opened…

Allowing their burglar to slide backwards, whilst standing, and fall flat into the water.

Quinn and Amelia held an empty barrel steady as Ember reached into the water. Nori paddled closer to help her pull a spluttering Bilbo out of the water and deposit him in the barrel. The girls knew that he wasn't really supposed to be in a barrel…but they figured they would spare him the rough ride...

Well, as rough as it would be without a barrel.

"Well done, Master Baggins." Thorin said as he looked back at them. Bilbo just waved him off. With that, Thorin turned in his barrel and made a motion with his hand. The dwarves released the walls and began to paddle. "Go! Come on, let's go!"

The stream helped to push them along. Ember strained her ears and she heard a Elvish yell in the distance.

"Thorin, we should try and pick up the pace as best we can. I think the elves know we escaped!" Thorin looked back at her sharply, gave an affirmative nod, and went back to paddling. As the light came into view…so did the rapids.

"Hold on!" Thorin gave a cry of warning, before disappearing over the edge. As they got closer, Quinn snorted.

"Hey, this is just like those log-rides at the amusement parks!" Amelia spluttered.

"Yeah, sure, but I don't think this one is particularly SAAAAAAAFE!"

The barrels were forced below water with the force of the water fall. The girls panicked for a moment before they broke the surface again. They took deep breathes as they spun in the rapids, their barrels occasionally knocking into others. Some of the dwarves were calling out for each other. Ember yelped as her barrel crashed into the rock. She was unprepared for collision and fell back knocking her head on the stone. She held her head as she leant forward, causing her barrel to tip dangerously.

Dwalin caught her barrel and pulled it upright. By then, the stars had disappeared from her sight, and she nodded gratefully to him.

Amelia looked back and caught sight of Legolas running in the distance just before the horn sounded. She spun in her barrel.

"The Gate!" She yelled just as it came into view. Sure enough, three Elves stood at the gate while a fourth ran up the steps to the lever. He pulled it down just as Thorin neared the tunnel. The gate shut and Thorin crashed into it. Soon all the barrels were pilling onto each other.

The Elves all unsheathed their swords. Quinn gasped, then Ember hollered.

"No dirweg! Orcs!" (Beware!) Thankfully, the Elves listened, and they spun around and lifted their shields just as an arrow came whizzing towards one. It ricochet off of the shield, before the Orc appeared. The Elf that had been his target quickly cut him down, but it soon became apparent that they were horribly outnumbered.

Almost quicker than Quinn could describe, an elf fell back into the river. She caught him in her arms before he suddenly went lax, an arrow sticking out of his neck. The Orc responsible jumped right over her head and landed on Bofur's barrel. As he came back up, they heard it.

 **"** **Gorid! Zib! Goridug!"** (Kill them! Quickly! Slay them all!) Much to the girls' distress, Bolg looked even more hideous in real life. As more Orcs kept coming, Ember yelled.

"Take cover! Under the bridge!" An Orc jumped on Nori's barrel before it was felled by Sting, Bilbo having needed to lean over to reach him. Dwalin elbowed one in the face. Quinn twisted and turned in her barrel, trying to keep track of what was happening. Then when she spotted Kili's face as he pushed himself out of his barrel, she knew she was in for it.

'Keep the Line of Durin safe…how hard could it be? It's not like they have a tendency to rush into things head-first!' She quickly climbed out of her barrel and followed Kili out. Dwalin spotted them.

"Kili!" He shouted as he tossed him a newly-acquired Orc blade. Nori tossed Quinn one as well. Together they fought their way up the steps, back to back. Quinn kept one eye on Bolg, as he pulled out his bow. She turned and saw Kili as he ran for the lever.

"Kili, look out!"

Unfortunately, she was a second too late.

Kili gasped and stopped mere inches from the lever as the arrow hit him in his knee. Amelia saw the panic in his brother's eye when he happened to look up.

"Kili!" Kili grasped onto the lever in an attempt to pull it down, but the searing pain shot up from his leg and numbed his nerves, making him lose his grip and fall back, groaning in pain.

Below the bridge, Ember could see Thorin as disbelief swam in his eyes.

"Kili."

Quinn ran up the steps just as an Orc appeared around the corner. She was about to stab it when an arrow struck it. She and Kili both turned to see Tauriel approaching them. She nocked another arrow and sent it flying in their direction. They both jumped as it killed another Orc.

 **"** **Gor'-ash! Gor golginul!"** (Kill her! Kill the She-Elf!) As Bolg gave the order, Quinn knelt next to Kili and brought the blade down on the arrow-shaft. Kili hissed as it snapped close to his leg. More Elves appeared with Legolas leading them. Quinn got up and pulled the lever. The gate opened and she heard the yells of the Dwarves as they went over the edge. Bolg was not happy about that. **"Khozdayin obguryash! Abgurid!"** (After them!). Quinn began to push Kili to the edge.

"Lia!" She cried, and Amelia held Kili's barrel beneath him. He fell straight into the barrel, crying out in pain as he landed. Quinn saw how Tauriel froze and turned at his cry. The Orc approaching her took advantage of that.

Tauriel ducked as a blade suddenly embedded itself into an approaching Orc's chest. She looked up and saw one of the Dwarves female companions smiling at her, from the bridge.

The only problem was, giving up her blade made her an easy target. She screamed as an Orc jumped on her, pining her to the bridge.

"Quinn!" She heard Ember yell. She turned her head slightly and saw Ember clinging to the rock, stopping her from following the rest. She pushed the Orc off of her.

"Go, I'll catch up!" She said with a wink, before taking the Orc sword and stabbing it in the chest. Ember's eyes widened, but before she could say anything, an Orc came and swung the blade at her. She was forced to let go. The last thing she saw before going over the waterfall was Quinn pushing an Orc into the river.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

To their luck, the rapids made it hard for the Orcs to get clear targets with their arrows. Unfortunately, it also succeeded in getting them really, really dizzy. The dwarves that got close to the riverbank quickly felled the Orcs there. Each time they acquired a weapon to aid them. If someone behind or in front needed it, they would toss it along the line.

Of course, the real show came when Bombur got launched out of the river, his barrel rolling into unsuspecting Orcs. The Dwarf somehow managed to get ahold of another axe before coming to rest on the riverbank. He quickly kicked the underside of the barrel off and stood, turning the barrel into make shift armor. He began spinning like a lethal ballerina, cutting down Orcs as he went. When he was done, he cast what was left of the barrel off, tossed his weapons to Dwalin below and jumped into an empty barrel again.

Much to Thorin's surprise, he saw the Elves still following them, killing Orcs along the way. Annoyance came when the blonde-haired elf that had originally captured them decided to use their heads as stepping stones. However, when he saw the elf fighting three Orcs, and one of them raised his sword to kill him, he found that no matter how annoyed he was…he couldn't let the elf die.

Legolas was stunned when he saw the blade rush past him and embed itself in the Orc behind him. He quickly killed the Orc before him and watched as the Dwarves floated away. He was shocked to the core when the girl looked up at him, giving him a stare.

 _"_ _Lle coiasira naa tulien, Legolas Naugrim-Mellon. Lle coiasira naa tulien."_

…Who was that woman?

He nearly jumped when an arrow that was obviously on course for his head veered off in another direction. He turned just as Tauriel made to slice the Orc's neck.

"Tauriel. Dartho! Ú-no hono, ho hebo cuin." (Wait! This one we keep alive.)

"Legolas." He turned as two more Elves approached…

Holding one of the woman between them.


	25. Chapter 25 - The High Fells

**Hi everyone! Once again, two more chapters for you. Sorry if the previous one wasn't up to standard. That Barrel scene, kinda threw me for a loop.**

 **Anyway, writing this at like 12:41 am in the morning, so sorry for any spelling mistakes.**

 **Review Responses:**

 **Idrill: My pleasure! ;D**

 **ThatOtherWriterGirl: Yeah, figured he could use a little…fortune telling. And yea, that stone does have a bad rep, you're right. XD**

 **alliesmiley2: Thanks!**

 **Amy: Glad you think so. ;)**

 **Chapter 25 – The High Fells**

Gandalf trudged up the mountain, having had to abandon his horse at the edge of Beorn's lands. He sighed as he saw the steps leading up to the tombs. He couldn't help but cast his mind back to the meeting of the White Council.

 _"_ _With or without our help, these Dwarves will march on the mountain." Gandalf informed Elrond as they walked up the steps. "They're determined to reclaim their homeland. I do not believe Thorin Oakenshield feels that he is answerable to anyone." He paused. "Nor, for that matter, am I." He said with some annoyance. Elrond turned to the Grey Pilgrim._

 _"_ _It is not me you must answer to." He said, before glancing ahead. Gandalf followed his gaze…and his eyes widened at the sight._

 _There stood the ageless, golden-haired, Lady of Lothlórien. One of his oldest, and dearest friends. She turned to him._

 _"_ _Lady Galadriel." He greeted, smiling a bit._

 _"_ _Mithrandir. Gwen mi'nin unun duin." (It has been a long time) She said in her ethereal voice. Gandalf gave a slight bow as he smiled._

 _"_ _Nae nin gwistant infanneth, mal ú-eichia i Chíril Lorien." (Age may have changed me…but not so the Lady of Lórien.) And she graced him with one of her own smiles. "I had no idea Lord Elrond had sent for you." He hinted, turning to Elrond expectantly._

 _"_ _He didn't." Gandalf smile disappeared as he recognized the voice, cringing as it continued. "I did." He turned towards the voice and gave a bow of respect._

 _"_ _Ah. Saruman." The White Wizard cocked an eyebrow._

 _"_ _You've been busy of late, my friend."_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _"_ _Tell me, Gandalf…did you think these plans and schemes of yours would go unnoticed?" Gandalf looked up at the Head of the White Council._

 _"_ _Unnoticed? No. I'm simply doing what I feel to be right." He said, as he looked up at Elrond for support._

 _"_ _The dragon has long been on your mind." Lady Galadriel said as she looked at him. Gandalf nodded._

 _"_ _That is true, my lady." He said, before turning back to the other two members. "Smaug owes allegiance to no one. But if he should side with the enemy…a dragon could be used to terrible effect." Saruman frowned a little._

 _"_ _What enemy?" He asked. "Gandalf, the enemy is defeated. Sauron is vanquished. He can never regain his full strength." Gandalf decided to play another card. One that Thorin had given him, and the one that Ember had confirmed._

 _"_ _Does it not worry you that the last of the Dwarf Rings, should simply vanish? Along with its Bearer? Of the Seven Dwarf Rings, four were consumed by dragons, two were taken by Sauron before he fell in Mordor. The fate of the last Dwarf Ring…remains unknown." Galadriel had a contemplative look on her face. He pressed on. "The Ring that was worn by Thrain."_

 _"_ _Without the ruling Ring of Power, the Seven are of no value to the enemy." Saruman stated, and Gandalf sagged a bit. "To control the other Rings, he needs…the One. And that Ring was lost long, long ago. It was swept out to sea by the waters of the Anduin."_

 _"_ _Gandalf, for 400 years we have lived in peace… a hard-won, watchful peace." Elrond said. Gandalf just studied him._

 _"_ _Are we? Are we at peace?" He asked as he looked at each of them. "Trolls have come down from the mountains. They are raiding villages, destroying farms. Orcs have attacked us one the road." He listed all that he could think of._

 _"_ _Hardly a prelude to war." Elrond stated._

 _"_ _Always you must meddle…looking for trouble where none exists." Saruman chastised. Galadriel shushed him, as she glided behind him._

 _"_ _Let him speak." She ordered lightly._

 _"_ _There is something at work beyond the evil of Smaug. Something far more powerful." He informed them. "We can remain blind to it, but it will not be ignoring us, that I can promise you." He thought of another card he could play. "A sickness lies over the Greenwood. The woodsmen who live there now call it Mirkwood. And they say…" He trailed off as Saruman's eyebrows rose._

 _"_ _Well? Don't stop now. Tell us what the woodsmen say." Saruman replied._

 _"_ _They speak of a Necromancer living in Dol Guldur. A sorcerer who can summon the dead." Saruman frowned again._

 _"_ _That's absurd. No such power exists in this world. This Necromancer is nothing more than a mortal man." He spoke the word 'Necromancer' as if it was a silly thing to do. "A conjurer dabbling in black magic." Gandalf nodded._

 _"_ _And so I thought too. But Radagast has seen…" Saruman cut him off._

 _"_ _Radagast? Do not speak to me of Radagast the Brown. He's a foolish fellow." Gandalf gave a nervous chuckle._

 _"_ _Well, he's odd, I grant you. He lives a solitary life." He made to say more, but The White Wizard interrupted him again._

 _"_ _It's not that. It's his excessive consumption of mushrooms." He said with slight disgust. "They've addled his brain and yellowed his teeth." As he continued on Gandalf heard the voice of Galadriel._

 ** _"_** ** _You carry something."_** _He heard in his mind._ _ **"It came to you from Radagast. He found it in Dol Guldur."**_ _He sat back a bit before he silently responded._

 ** _"_** ** _Yes."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Show me."_**

 _Gandalf reached down to his lap and pulled out the bundle Radagast had given him._

 _"_ _What is that?" Elrond asked as he looked at it. As he reached for it, Galadriel spoke._

 _"_ _A relic of Mordor." Elrond instantly drew his hand back, before reaching out again to remove the material, being careful not to touch whatever was hidden. When he did, he reveal something that sent shivers down their spines._

 _"_ _A Morgul Blade." Elrond muttered._

 _"_ _Made for the Witchking of Angmar. And buried with him." Galadriel said, looking stricken. "When Angmar fell…the Men of the North took his body and all that he possessed…and sealed it within the High Fells of Rhudaur. Deep within the rock they buried him…in a tomb so dark…it would never come to light."_

 _"_ _This is not possible." Elrond murmured. "A powerful spell lies upon those tombs. They cannot be opened."_

 _"_ _What proof do we have that this weapon came from Angmar's grave?" Saruman cut through. Gandalf sighed inaudibly._

 _"_ _I have none."_

 _"_ _Because there is none." Saruman insisted. "Let us examine what we know. A single Orc pack…has dared to cross the Bruinen. A dagger from a bygone age has been found. And a human sorcerer who calls himself 'The Necromancer'…has taken up residence in a ruined fortress. It's not so very much after all." Galadriel had drifted to the edge of the Council area, watching the rising sun._

 _"_ _The question of this Dwarvish Company, however, troubles me deeply. Not to mention those three women that seemingly popped into existence. I'm not convinced, Gandalf. I do not feel I can condone such a quest." Gandalf stopped listening long before Galadriel spoke again._

 ** _"_** ** _They are leaving."_** _He looked at her._

 ** _"_** ** _Yes."_** _She made eye contact and gave a soft smile._

 ** _"_** ** _You knew."_** _He gave an innocent smile in return just as Lindir walked into the Council area._

 _"_ _My Lord Elrond. The Dwarves, they're gone."_

He carefully made his way up the precarious stone steps. Using his staff as a way of balance. The last step crumbled under his foot and he fell forwards. Thankfully he was at the top. He rested against the wall, taking time to sturdy the strangeness of the iron bars. He quickly and carefully moved around them, taking care not to look down.

Just as he walked in through the door, he slipped. He started sliding his way down the dark hallway, finding nothing to stop himself on till he reached the bottom. He was then treated with the sight of a dark pit that stretched on forever. He quickly stepped back to the wall and took a breather. He brought his staff close and set the crystal alight. He held out the staff…and saw the opened doorway across the room, the iron bars that were meant to be across the opening bent outwards. Gandalf slowly shuffled across the floor, slipping close to the bottom, and jumping to lean into the corner.

As he entered the tomb, he found what he feared… a heavy, stone lid, broken and crumbled, over a stone coffin. He peered inside…and was startled when a bat flew out. He spun as it flew past his face, and saw the silhouette of a figure behind him. He turned his staff to see…

"Oh, it's you!" He said with some relief.

"Why am I here, Gandalf?" He asked, clearly uncomfortable within the tombs. As Gandalf spoke, Radagast lifted his hat for the birds to nest in his hair.

"Trust me, Radagast. I would not have called you here without good reason." Radagast replaced his hat and stared at Gandalf.

"This is not a nice place to meet." He said solemnly.

"No. It is not." He agreed. Radagast walked out and studied the runes on the tomb walls.

"These are dark spells, Gandalf. Old and full of hate. Who's buried here?" He asked. Gandalf did not give a pleasant answer.

"If he had a name, it's long since been lost. He would have been known only…as a servant of evil. He lowered his staff…

And the light revealed eight more doors below them.

"One of a number. One of nine."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Why now, Gandalf? I don't understand." Radagast muttered as they walked.

"The Ringwraiths have been summoned to Dol Guldur." Gandalf stated. Radagast shook his head.

"But it cannot be the Necromancer. A human sorcerer could not summon such evil." He said.

"Who said it was human?" Radagast stopped and turned to Gandalf. "The Nine only answer to one master. We've been blind, Radagast. And in our blindness…the Enemy has returned." Gandalf's ominous voice caused Radagast to shiver. "He is summoning his servants. Azog the Defiler…is no ordinary hunter. He is a commander. A commander of legions. The Enemy is preparing for war." The Brown Wizard visibly shook at those words.

"It will begin in the East. His mind is set upon that mountain." Gandalf began to walk.

"Where are you going?" Radagast asked him.

"To rejoin the others."

"Gandalf." At Radagast's whine, Gandalf turned.

"I started this. I cannot forsake them. They are in grave danger." Radagast shook his head.

"If what you say is true…the world is in grave danger. The power in that fortress will only grow stronger." Gandalf looked away as he realized what Radagast was implying.

"You want me to cast my friends aside?"

Suddenly, a falcon cried above them, causing them to look up. Radagast held out his arm and the messenger falcon landed on his arm. Radagast tugged out the rolled up parchment attached to its leg.

"It's for you, Gandalf. From Rivendell." Radagast said as he held out the parchment. Gandalf quickly took the parchment and broke the seal, unrolling it to read its contents. He recognized the writing as Elrond's.

 _I have news, Mellonnen._

 _My army and I have returned from our conquest to Dol Guldur._

 _Thrain is…_

 **Lol, I'm evil, aren't I? XD**


	26. Chapter 26 - On the way to Lake-town

**Haha, I got you good!**

 **Lol, you guys are gonna wait a long time before we hear of Thrain again.**

 **Not much to say about review responses…but…**

 **SethadoreVGC, should I take yours as a compliment or an insult…I'm not really sure which it is**

 **O_O'**

 **Chapter 26 – On the way to Lake-town**

The river calmed later on. Much to everyone's relief. Amelia searched around, looking for a certain dwarf…wait, there was an extra barrel. Where was...

That was when a…slightly green…Fili popped out of his barrel. She paddled over to him.

"You ok?" She asked him. He looked up at her.

"If I ever even see an apple again, it will be too soon." He murmured as he rubbed his hand over his face. She smiled in sympathy as she rubbed his back.

"Anything behind us?" Thorin called out from the front. Everyone looked around.

"Not that I can see." Balin called from behind the group. Ember giggled a little as Bofur popped out of his barrel and spewed water.

"I think we've lost the Orcs." He called out. Ember lost her mirth.

"Not for long Bofur. We've lost the current." She said as she paddled towards the shore. Dwalin looked around.

"Bombur's half drowned." Ember paddled close to Thorin, and pulled on his sleeve, pointing to the shore. Thorin nodded.

"Make for the shore." He ordered and paddled next to Ember. Soon everyone was making it to the store double time. Dwalin got out first and help the others by pulling them out of the barrels. Ember got out herself, and helped Amelia out. As Amelia turned and helped the others out, Ember turned at the pained groan. Kili fell to his knees, wincing in pain. Ember quickly rushed to his side, as he used a rag to press against the wound. She could see him shake with pain. She cringed and grabbed the rag from him, taking it to the river. She brought it back, now damp, and cleaned gently around his wound, ignoring his protests. She merely fixed him with look that spoke levels.

"On your feet." Ember looked at Thorin with a pleading look and back at Kili's leg.

"Kili is wounded, Thorin. His leg doesn't look too good." Thorin looked worried for moment, before walking slowly towards them. Ember felt relief as he kneeled down next to her.

"How bad is it?" He looked down at the wound, then up Kili's face. "Can you walk?" Kili looked like he was about to say something when Ember interrupted him.

"Kili, be honest, please." Kili looked between the two of them, and sighed, looking down.

"It hurts, a lot." He admitted in a soft voice. Ember and Thorin looked towards each other, with looks of worry and sympathy.

Balin, who was watching them, could not help but smile at the pair. They seemed to form a natural picture. If he let his mind wonder, he could clearly see this happening again in the future, but with a small, tearful dwarfling with a bad case of 'scraped knee'.

Thorin sighed and stood.

"There is an Orc pack on our tale. As soon as Kili is ready, we keep moving." Ember nodded and started binding Kili's wound, working as gently as she could. She kept half an ear on the conversation.

"To where?" Balin asked him.

"To the mountain. We're so close." Bilbo replied. Balin gave a sigh.

"A lake lies between us and that mountain." Balin reminded. "We have no way to cross it."

"So then we go around." Dwalin growled a little.

"The Orcs will run us down, as sure as daylight." Amelia grumbled a little.

"And, of course, the elves have all of our weapons now." That was when Ember sighed.

"Not…just our weapons, now." Before anyone could ask her what she meant, Ori noticed the shadow behind him. He turned slowly and saw the Man…aiming an arrow at his head. Everyone looked up as they noticed him. Dwalin grabbed a stick and stood before Ori. He was about to charge, when the Man shot the arrow, piercing the stick right in the middle.

Ember jumped as Kili suddenly stood and grabbed a rock. She ducked as the arrow knocked the rock out of Kili's hand with insane precision. Once again, the Man knocked another arrow, and aimed it at Ember.

"Do it again…and you're dead." Ember stood slowly as she got her first good look at Bard. His clothes looked slightly more rugged than she had expected. To her relief, she felt Thorin stand next to her.

"Excuse me…" She glanced at Balin, as he approached Bard, with his arms raised in. "…but you're from Lake-town, if I'm not mistaken." Bard aimed at Balin, and he stopped in his approach. "That barge over there…" Bard glanced over at his barge, as Balin continued. "…it wouldn't be available for hire, by any chance?" After a few tense moments, Bard lowered his bow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bard rolled the barrels onto his barge. The Dwarves stood a little behind, Kili leaning against the rock with Fili at his side. Balin stood in front, still negotiating with the Barge-man.

"What makes you think I would help you?" He asked offhandedly.

"Those boots have seen better days." Balin pointed out. "As has that coat. No doubt you have some hungry mouths to feed. How many bairns?" Balin asked, good-naturedly. Bard paused for a moment.

"A boy and two girls." He answered, before taking another barrel.

"And your wife, I imagine is a beauty." Balin said with a smile, looking back at the Company. From where she stood, Amelia could see the pain in Bard's eyes when Balin mentioned his wife.

"Aye. She was." Balin immediately lost his smile. He shook his head sadly.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…" Balin was cut off by his impatient brother.

"Oh come on, come on. Enough of the niceties." Bard looked up at Dwalin.

"What's your hurry?" He asked. Dwalin, not at all in the mood, kept a scowl on his face.

"What's it to you?" Bard, to his credit, took it all in stride.

"I would like to know who you are…and what you are doin in these lands." He answered, looking at Balin.

"We are simple merchants from the Blue Mountains…" Balin answered flowingly. "…journeying to see our kin in the Iron Hills." Bard looked at him incredulously.

"Simple merchants, you say?" He said as he pulled another barrel onto the barge. Thorin stepped forward to say something when Bard spoke up again. "And the two women with you? What is their purpose?" At that point, everyone started to look around, especially the 'Ri Brothers. Ember finally turned away from where she had been studying the river, and looked at Bard.

"My friend and I are tutors. We are traveling with these Dwarves to offer our services. However, we've lost precious time and supplies. Can you provide us with food, supplies and weapons, sir?" She spoke quick and to the point. Bard looked at her and shrugged, while looking down at the barrels.

"I know where these barrels came from." Ember stayed silent, and thankfully, the rest of the Dwarves seemed to trust her enough to handle the situation. "I don't know what business you had with the Elves…but I don't think it ended well." Ember allowed herself a dry chuckle.

"Hence why we need new supplies." She said smoothly. Bard shook his head and shrugged.

"I'm sorry. But no one enters Lake-town but by leave of the Master." He turned back to his barge and began to untie it. Ember smiled and followed him. "All his wealth comes from trade with the Woodland Realm. He would see you in irons before risking the wrath of King Thranduil." Ember smiled as she heard Balin shuffle a bit.

"I do believe there are other ways to get us into Lake-town." She said offhandedly. Bard glanced at her.

"Aye. But for that…you would need a smuggler." He turned and studied her. Ember smiled and…much to everyone's surprise, produced a coin bag from seemingly out of nowhere and tossed it at Bard. Bard caught it in one hand opened it and looked inside. His eyes widened and he looked back at her.

"Will that suffice?" She asked cheekily. Bard took the bag and gestured to them.

"Come on." Ember smiled and nodded, before turning and gesturing for the dwarves to get on the barge. Thorin was last to pass her.

"Where did you get that?" He asked. Ember winked at him.

"Nicked it off one of the Elves when they captured us." Thorin chuckled. He then frowned and looked at her.

"And Quinn?" Ember's smile disappeared, and she looked up the river.

"She was left behind in Mirkwood…the Orcs blocked her at the bridge." Thorin reached out and took her hand, running his thumb over her knuckles. She looked down at him and smiled. "Come on. We should go." Together, they climbed onto the barge.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Quinn sat in her cell again, staring at the blank wall. It was very lonely without Ori…or anyone for that matter. None of the Elves had spoken to her, just shoved her back in the cell. The others were probably on their way to Lake-town by now. She sighed and rested her head against the wall.

She blinked as she heard footsteps, and turned to see Tauriel, standing at her door.

"You were with Kili, when he was shot..." She started. "Was it a Morgul Shaft?" Her eyes were pleading Quinn to say now…but she could not be false. She nodded. Tauriel turned away, looking down at the ground. Quinn decided to give something a try.

"I know where they are headed." She said, walking up to the bars. "If you let me out, I can lead you to them." Tauriel stared at her…then walked away. Quinn face-palmed.

Of course, why expect her to help you? She doesn't need any extra luggage to cart around and…

Tauriel return with the keys of the cell. She quickly unlocked the cell and opened it.

"Come. We must hurry." Quinn stood there for a moment, then shook herself out of her stupor.

Great, one way ticket to Lake-town.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thorin looked over his Company from where he stood, each of them with various degrees of exhaustion. He watched as the 'Ri brothers huddled together, Ori looking rather downcast. Thorin inwardly cursed himself. He had left a member of the Company behind. If they never saw Quinn again, it would be on his head.

He looked back at the remaining two females. Amelia was huddled close to Fili, having fallen asleep on his shoulder. Ember stood, leaning against the side of the boat. But as soon as she saw him, she gave him a soft smile. Thorin returned the smile, before turning sharply at Bofur's cry of warning. He saw the large structures in the water, structures that the Barge-man had narrowly missed.

"What are you trying to do, drown us?" He growled. Ember walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I was born and bred on these waters, Master Dwarf." The Man said. "If I wanted to drown you, I would not do it here." Thorin looked up at Ember as she gave him a look.

"Oh, I've had enough of this lippy Lakeman." He heard Dwalin groan from behind him. Ember glared over him.

"Dwalin, enough, he is helping us." She said sternly, then Bilbo coughed.

"And his name is Bard." Bofur looked at him, confused.

"How do you know?" Ember hummed sarcastically.

"Um, he asked him since he has manners." She said, Bofur looked away.

"I don't care what he calls himself. I don't like him." At that point Ember walked past Thorin and gave Dwalin's bald head a quick back-hand smack. Dwalin winced and rubbed his head.

"How much did you pay him, lass?" Balin asked, as he looked up at Ember. She shrugged.

"Don't know…I'm guessing about 15 more coins than what we have left." Balin nodded. Everyone jumped when Amelia suddenly gave a loud snore and woke herself.

"Wazzupening?" Everyone chuckled slightly at her dreary eyed look. Ember pulled her friend onto her feet.

"Are you awake?" She asked with a smile. Amelia yawned and rubbed her eyes.

"Yes, just resting my eyes for a short ti…" She trailed off when she spotted something through the mist that surrounded them. "Um…you might want to see that." Slowly, everyone turned and saw the shadow of the Lonely Mountain, way in the distance. Thorin felt Ember reach for his hand and squeeze it. Suddenly Bard approached them, two blankets in his hand. He handed them to the girls.

"Here, wrap yourselves in these. The rest of you, get in the barrels." Ember and Amelia took the blankets without question, but the rest hesitated.

"Why?" Thorin asked. Bard looked at him.

"If you value you're freedom, do as I say. There are guards ahead."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ember and Amelia stood together with the blankets wrapped around them like cloaks, to hide their faces. They watched as Bard spoke with one of the men at the docks. And rolled their eyes at the Dwarves' whispers.

"What's he doing?" Dwalin asked.

"He's talking to someone." Bilbo replied. "He's pointing right at us. Now they're shaking hands."

"What?" Came Thorin's shocked reply.

"The villain. He's selling us out." Dwalin groused. Ember had enough and kicked the nearest barrel, which belonged to Gloin.

"Shut up. He is not selling us out, he is getting you a disguise." She said in a harsh whisper as the men approached. Amelia sighed.

"Hold your breath, cause it's gonna smell." And with that, the fish came raining down.


	27. Chapter 27 - Lake-town

**Yeah, so it's a long weekend here, had the time and I used it.**

 **Hope you enjoy! XD**

 **Chapter 27 – Lake-town**

It was extremely hard not to giggle at the Dwarves disgusted grunts and groans. Amelia felt sorry that Quinn was missing this. Ember was unusually quiet, but she assumed it was because they were about to enter Lake-town…and meet Alfrid. All three of them had a great dislike of the man, though Ember seemed to hate him with a passion. Not that she had no good reason not to.

"Halt! Goods inspection!" Percy called out from the table at the gate. "Papers, please!" He took his lantern and lifted it in their direction, and the girls saw a hint of a smile appear. "Oh, it's you, Bard."

"Morning Percy." Bard greeted. Ember and Amelia stayed silent, not sure what Bard wanted them to do.

"Anything to declare?" Percy asked.

Oh yeah, lots to declare Percy! I'm smuggling thirteen Dwarves and a Hobbit in my barrels of fish….Amelia snorted at the thought. Ember quickly elbowed her. Bard stepped away from the rudder and gave Percy his papers.

"Nothing, but I am cold and tired and ready for home." Percy took the papers and leaned in close for a second.

"You and me both." He went back to his table and stamped the papers. "There we are. All in order."

"Not so fast."

Oh great…Alfrid's here.

Both Percy and Bard looked uncomfortable as Alfrid read the paper.

"'Consignment of empty barrels from the Woodland Realm.'" He was extremely smug as we looked at the barrels. "Only…they're not empty…are they, Bard?" He threw the paper away and stepped onto the barge. "If I recall correctly, you're licensed as a bargeman. Not a fisherman." He picked up one of the fish, unknowingly revealing Bombur's eye. Amelia jumped as Ember stood up, taking the blanket off her head.

"He is doing what he is licensed for." All of them turned and faced her. Alfrid stared at her in a way that made her skin crawl, but she ignored it and stood tall. "My sister and I bought these fish on our way in. We had no way of transporting it in, and Bard was kind enough to let us use the barrels." Alfrid had a smug look on his face as he strode over to her, throwing the fish over board as he went.

"And why would two…woman like you need so much fish?" Alfrid asked her, coming in way too close for her liking.

"That's none of your business." She calmly replied. Alfrid smiled, his face so close she could smell his whisky breath.

"Wrong. It's the Master's business, which makes it my business." He gave a smile that may have seemed flirtatious to him, but only served to send a cold shiver down Ember's spine. When Alfrid's hand touched her arm, she found it hard not to pull away and kick him over board. "Although…" He leaned in close and whispered in her ear. "…I might be willing to overlook this, if you know what I mean." Ember was quaking in her boots when Bard came to her aid.

"Oh, come on Alfrid, have a heart. People need to eat." Alfrid pulled away, and walked towards Bard again. Ember closed her eyes and let out a shuddering breath. Her knees were shaking badly as Amelia stood and guided her to sit back down.

"You okay?" Amelia asked as she rubbed her back comfortingly. Ember forced a smile.

"About as okay as I can get." She froze when Alfrid ordered the barrels to be emptied. She jumped back up and walked to the two soldiers who were busy lifting the first barrel. "Now listen here, my sister and I bought this fish with our hard-earned money! You can't just go dumping it into the river!" Bard also put his word in.

"Folk in this town are struggling. Times are hard. Food is scarce." He said as he watched the barrels.

"That's not my problem." Alfrid said as he watched the soldiers. Ember left the soldiers behind and walked up to Bard's side, keeping him between herself and Alfrid.

"It will be your problem when people find out that you threw bought fish into the canal. What will they say? That you are throwing away their hard earned meals! I don't think they will be pleased." Alfrid looked startled, then held up his hand.

"Stop." He said. He pushed Bard out of the way slightly and approached Ember. She backed up until she hit the barrel. Alfrid got up to her face. "You got lucky this time…but next time…" He leaned in close, keeping her trapped between the barrel and himself. "It will take more than talking to get you out." Her eyes widened as he pulled away again. He turned and faced Bard, as he slowly walked off the barge.

"Ever the people's champion eh, Bard? Protector of the common folk. You might have their favor now, bargeman…but it won't last." As he walked past Percy, he nodded. Percy gave a small smile and shouted.

"Raise the gate." Ember gave a sigh of relief as they moved on again. Alfrid came back around the corner and glared at Bard.

"The Master has his eye on you. You'd do well to remember: We know where you live." He threatened.

"It's a small town, Alfrid. Everyone knows where everyone lives." Bard said calmly as he steered the boat into town. Ember sank down against the barrels and took deep breaths. She hated Alfrid with a passion, but now, she was terrified of him. She shook her head and focused on the town instead. It was almost run down, as were its people. She heard a bell tolling in the distance. Finally, Bard tossed a rope to a man at the docks. He looked around, before kicking a barrel over, letting Nori fall out. Nori coughed a few times in disgust as Amelia pulled him onto his feet. The next barrel let Dori out. Bard started to pull the next barrel, before Dwalin's head popped up.

"Get your hands off me." He said, as he worked himself out. Ember stood up and watched as the Dwarves came up from out of their barrels, their faces wrinkled in disgust. Poor Bifur did not look happy with the fish that got caught on his axe. Ember helped Thorin out of his barrel and dusted the fish scales off as best she could. She paused in her work as Thorin grabbed her hands, making her look at him. His eyes roamed her face, worry clear in them.

"I heard what that man said. Are you alright?" He whispered. She smiled gently.

"It takes more than a threat to scare me." She said reassuringly. Thorin caressed her cheek for a second before taking her hand and leading her off the barge. They noticed Bard give the man a coin, saying that he never saw the Dwarves, and that he could keep the fish for free. Once all of the Dwarves were out of the barrels, Bard called for them to follow him. He peered around the corner first.

"Come on." Bilbo looked around the corner.

"What is this place?" He asked. Thorin walked past him.

"This, Master Baggins is the world of Men." They walked through the market place in single file, besides Ember and Amelia who were walking side by side with Thorin and Fili. Men and women walked past them carrying livestock and goods. They were walking past some stalls when a soldier spotted them.

"Halt!" They all stopped and turned. Ember pushed Thorin and Dwalin towards the stalls.

"Go, hide!" She whispered harshly as the soldier approached them. Thorin and the rest of the Company ran for cover as the soldier cried out to stop them. Another two came from the stalls side, blocking them in. As quick as wink, they knocked all of them out and dragged them into the stalls. The men and women around them watched in awe, but when more soldiers appeared around the corner, they all dispersed, going on as if nothing happened.

"What's going on here?" The general asked, watching the square. Ember and Amelia both ducked their heads and pretended to look at some plants in a stall, where one of the knocked out soldiers lay. "Stay where you are, nobody leaves!" The man said as he approached. Bard came walking up to him with a smile.

"Bragga, sorry." He greeted. The man, Bragga, studied Bard.

"You. What are you up to Bard?" Bard feigned innocence.

"Me? Nothing." The soldier at the stall started to move. Ember and Amelia began to panic. Then the woman running the stall subtly knocked the plant pot to her left off the countertop, where it landed directly on the man's unprotected head, knocking him out again. Bragga heard the noise and shoved past Bard. The rest of the vendors placed plants, baskets and nets over the unconscious men to hide them as Bragga came around the corner, blocking them from sight.

"Hey, Bragga!" Bragga turned back to Bard, who was holding a rather…revealing dress up to him. "Your wife would look lovely in this." Bragga frowned.

"What do you know of my wife?" Bard dropped the one sleeve, looking confused.

"I know here as well as any man in this town." He said innocently. Bragga grabbed the dress and threw it back at the vendor, before rushing past Bard. Bard gave a sigh of relief, before nodding to the Dwarves to follow again. Ember reached into her pocket and pulled out two silver coins, handing it to the woman at the store.

"Thank you." She whispered, the woman nodded and smiled.

"Thank those Dwarves of yours. Not everyday we get a show like that around here." Ember giggled and waved to the woman before returning to Thorin's side. They continued walking until they heard a cry.

"Da!" Ember caught her first glimpse of Bain. The boy was like a mini Bard. He walked up to them quickly. "Our house, it's being watched." When he spotted them, he looked shocked and confused. Bard looked around for a moment, then told them the plan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ember and Amelia followed Bard and Bain along the dock. As they went, Ember got glimpses of the spy the Master had not so subtly placed around Bard's home. As they walked up the steps, Ember grabbed an apple from the basket Bard gave her and tossed it onto one of the "fisherman's" head. As he looked up, Bard chuckled.

"You can tell the Master I'm done for the day." And with that they walked inside. Amelia waved to the men below. As they closed the door, Bard was ambushed by two girls, one was just a few years younger than Amelia and Ember, the other was about 10 or 11.

"Da! Where have you been?" The youngest cried as she hugged him around the middle.

"Father! There you are! I was worried." Bard hugged the two girls before he moved to the window, peering out. That was when Sigrid and Tilda noticed the girls.

"Da, who are they?" Sigrid asked as she looked at them with suspicion. Ember and Amelia smiled and waved at Tilda. The girl gave a small smile and waved back.

"Friends." Bard answered, before turning to his son. "Bain, get them in." Bain quickly went down the stairs that lead to their toilet. As they waited, Ember turned to Amelia.

"Try not to laugh too hard as they come up." Amelia snorted, then made her face serious again.

"I'll try my best, but I won't promise anything." Then she smiled and whispered. "Poor Quinn is missing out." They both giggled, as they heard the first footsteps, and Dwalin came up looking murderous, if not humiliated. Sigrid came and stood next to them.

"Da…why are there Dwarves climbing out of our toilet?" She asked as she watched them. Tilda studied them as they walked past her.

"Will they bring us luck?" The girls couldn't help it and giggled, just as Thorin and his nephews came up the stairs. Ember sent them an apologetic smile before turning to Tilda.

"They might, but right now, they are in dire need of some warm, dry clothes and blankets, if it's not too much trouble." Tilda smiled brightly and went off to find the mentioned articles. Sigrid followed her. The Dwarves all gathered around the fire, and Ember walked up to them.

"Alright, out." She ordered. The men stopped and stared at her, some of them shivering terribly.

"What?" Balin asked. Amelia smiled as she came up next to Ember.

"She means take off those wet clothes. You'll all freeze if you keep them on." At that point, Tilda and Sigrid returned with the clothing. Ember smiled and took the clothes.

"Exactly. Here, put these on."

Soon, all of the Dwarves and one Hobbit had dry clothes on. Sigrid approached Ember and Amelia with two dresses.

"Here, these belonged to our Ma. It will probably fit you better than mine." The girls took the dress gratefully, and quickly moved to Sigrid's room to get dressed. The dresses fit a bit snuggly but that was fine. They came back just as Tilda was passing the blankets around.

Ember spotted Thorin peering out the window, and walked slowly towards him. He barely acknowledged her. She sat down next to him, watching his face.

"A Dwarvish windlance." He whispered. Ember took his hand in hers, and finally he looked at her. His eyes spoke of a long forgotten horror. She pulled him into the seat next to her when she realized he looked a little paler. Bilbo came up to them with a cup of tea in his hands.

"You look like you've seen a ghost." He said as he sipped his tea. Ember turned to him.

"He has, Bilbo." She whispered. Bilbo frowned a little, before Balin approached them.

"Aye. The last time we saw such a weapon…a city was on fire." Ember shuffled closer and put her arm around Thorin. He closed his eyes and held her hand as it rested on his shoulder. "It was the day the dragon came. The day that Smaug destroyed Dale. Girion, the Lord of the City rallied his bowmen to fire upon the beast. But a dragon's hide is tough. Tougher than the strongest armor. Only a Black Arrow fired from a windlance…could have pierced the dragon's hide. And few of those arrows were ever made. The store was running low, when Girion made his last stand."

As Balin finally finished his tale, Ember felt Thorin tense.

"Had the aim of Men been true that day…much would have been different." Ember rubbed his arm and sighed.

"Perhaps…" She smiled as Thorin looked at her. "But then we would never have met." Thorin gave a loving smile, and a quick kiss on her cheek. He pulled away when the floor creaked under Bard's foot.

"You speak as if you were there." He remarked. Thorin glowered at him.

"All Dwarves know the tale." He answered. Bain came up to his father's side.

"Then you would know that Girion hit the dragon. He loosened a scale under the left wing. One more shot and he would have killed the beast." Dwalin chuckled from behind him and Bain turned.

"That's a fairy story, lad. Nothing more." Thorin stood and approached Bard.

"You took our money. Where are the weapons?" Bard studied him for a few seconds.

"Wait here." He said as he left the room. Thorin turned to Balin as his nephews approached them. Ember turned her attention to young Tilda as the men spoke. Tilda was sitting on the floor in front of the fire, playing with a worn looking doll. She stood and sat next to her.

"She's pretty." She said as she watched her play. Tilda smiled and held the doll out to her.

"Her name is Marie." She said proudly as Ember carefully took the doll.

"Wel, that is much better than what I named my doll." She leaned in close and said in a mock whisper. "I named her Dolly." Tilda giggled as Ember handed the doll back. "At least I'm better with names nowadays." Tilda took the doll back.

"What's your name then?" Ember smiled at her.

"Ember." She answered. Tilda stared at her.

"That's a very pretty name." Ember smiled at her.

"Thank you. So is yours." Then the footsteps approached and she left Tilda behind to stand at the table as Bard revealed his 'weapons'. The Dwarves pulled the strange looking contraptions into their hands, studying them with no hidden look of disgust.

"What is this?" Thorin asked as he held the three hooked weapon. Bard looked down at him.

"Pike hook. Made from an old harpoon." He answered. Kili held the strange hammer-like weapon up.

"And this?"

"A crowbill, we call it. Fashioned from a smithy's hammer." Ember and Amelia could see the look Thorin and Dwalin shared as Bard continued. "It's heavy in hand, I grant but in defense of your life, these will serve you better than none." Gloin slammed his fist on the table.

"We paid you for weapons. Iron-forged swords and axes!" Bofur glared at the man as the rest of the Dwarves clamored in agreement.

"It's a joke!" He said as he threw the weapon back onto the table, the rest soon following. Ember stepped forward, glaring at the Dwarves.

"That's enough, all of you!" In a calmer voice, she turned to Bard. "Master Bard, can you really not do us any better?" Bard shook his head.

"I'm afraid not. All iron-forged weapons are kept under lock and key inside the city armory." Again Amelia noticed the look that passed between Thorin and Dwalin. That was when Balin approached them.

"Thorin…" Ember could see that Bard immediately recognized the name, but could say nothing. "…why not take what's on offer and go? I've made do with less. So have you." Balin turned to the rest of them. "I say we leave now."

"You're not going anywhere." The Dwarves bristled at Bard's tone.

"What did you say?" Dwalin spat.

"There are spies watching this house and probably every dock and wharf in the town. You must wait till nightfall." From the look Thorin and Dwalin shared…yes they would wait until nightfall.

Outside of everyone's notice, Kili held onto staff as he lowered himself onto a seat, wincing a bit in pain. He checked his leg, which revealed dark blood already staining the binding. Kili said nothing though. He couldn't, he had to stay strong. The wound would heal and he would be fine. Yet, he could not ignore the burning itch that something was wrong.


	28. Chapter 28 - Confrontations

**I almost didn't get this up this weekend, but I pushed through. Sorry though, only one chapter this weekend. But I'm sure you guys don't mind.**

 **Chapter 28 - Confrontations**

The pool of blood beneath the carcass was a little unsettling, but Quinn ignored it for the moment as Tauriel made for the outlook. She carefully tip toed around the blood and stood next to Tauriel.

"It seems you were right. They did go to Esgaroth." She said as Quinn stood next to her.

"Yeah, well, it was the only logical choice since you guys took their weapons and all…they would have to restock before continuing." She said, leaving out where they were headed. She noticed Tauriel subtly tilt her head to the right, the saw her hand move to her quiver at her side. In quick movements, she spun and knelt down, notching an arrow and aiming it behind them. Quinn spun around and saw Legolas behind them, also aiming straight at them. 'Sweet Gordon Bennet, he is silent!'

"Ingannen le Orch." (I thought you were an Orc.) Tauriel said as Quinn quickly stood behind her.

"Cí Orch im, dangen le." (If I were an Orc…you would be dead.) Legolas replied smoothly. They both finally lowered their weapons, much to Quinn's relief. "Tauriel…you cannot hunt 30 Orcs…on your own." Quinn stepped out and glared at him.

"Excuse me? What am I, chopped liver?" Legolas stared at her for a moment before turning back to Tauriel, who was smiling into the distance. Quinn decided to let it slide and smiled, crossing her arms over her chest. "Besides, we're not on our own anymore." Tauriel glanced at Legolas.

"You knew I would come." He smiled at Tauriel, and she quirked her eyebrow. Quinn said nothing and just watched the two friends. "The king is angry, Tauriel." He added as he walked closer. "For 600 years, my father has protected you, favored you. You defied his orders. You betrayed his trust."

"Um, I would too if I were stuck in there for 600 years. No offence to your home, but that place is creepy." Quinn piped up, though if the Elves heard her or not, they did nothing to show it.

"Dandolo na nin…e gohenatha." (Come back with me…he will forgive you.) He tried to convince her.

"Ú-'ohenathon. Cí dadwenithon, ú-'ohenathon im." (But I will not. If I go back, I will not forgive myself.) She countered, before turning back to Lake-town in the distance. "The king has never let Orc filth roam our lands. Yet he would let this Orc pack cross our borders and kill our prisoners." She turned back to Legolas. He shook his head.

"It is not our fight." Quinn glared and marched up to him.

"It is your fight!" Legolas stepped back a bit at the ferocity in her voice. "Yours and everyone in Middle-earth. The Darkness does not just lie beyond the borders of Mirkwood, as your father so adamantly believes, it's everywhere. And it's spreading. Fast." Tauriel stood next to her.

"With every victory, this evil will grow. If your father has his way, we will do nothing. We will hide within our walls…live our lives away from the light…and let darkness descend." Legolas looked between the two of them. Quinn sighed and stared at him.

"Is that what you want?" She asked softly.

"Tell me, _mellon_ …When did we let evil become stronger than us?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'm not going to help you with this." Ember said as she watched the Dwarves prepare to leave. Poor Bain was unsuccessfully trying to block the door, while Amelia sat on the floor playing with Tilda. Sigrid watched from the kitchen, mildly interested.

"I will not go to the mountain ill-equipped." Thorin insisted. He had been trying for the past half hour to convince Ember to help…liberate proper weapons for them to use, but she stubbornly refused.

"If you want to go and get yourselves captured after everything Bard has done for us, fine. But I am not going to be involved in it." She said smoothly. She turned and made her way to Sigrid, taking a dishcloth on the way and started to help with tidying up. She completely ignored Thorin as he glared at her before making his way to the door.

Seeing that Ember was in no mood to saying anything further, Amelia sighed and got up, walking to Bain and pulling him away from the door. Bain grew wide eyed as the Dwarves left single file.

"But Da said…" He began, panicked. Amelia shook her head.

"You couldn't stop them, even if you tried Bain. Leave them." She said, before pulling him with her to Tilda who stood with her doll clutched to her chest. "C'mon, you two. I noticed earlier that your rooms need some tidying up." While Bain's face seemed to fall at the prospect, Tilda glowed and practically pulled them along.

Sometime later, they heard the door opened. Bain immediately raced from the room, Amelia and Tilda quick on his heels.

"Da, I tried to stop them." He tried to explain.

"How long have they been gone?" Bard asked panicked. Ember calmly turned putting down a plate.

"Nigh on and hour at least." Bard turned sharply to her, glaring as he advanced.

"Your Company is headed for Erebor." He said venomously. Ember kept her face emotionless as she walked to Bain's room. Sensing her intentions, Bard followed. As soon as they were in the room, Bard shut the door. "If you awaken that beast…"

"I am aware of the prophecy, Bard." She cut him off. Bard shut his mouth. "Believe me I know. But regardless, my company will march on the Lonely Mountain." Bard fumed.

"Why did you not stop them from leaving?" Bard asked her. She turned away, looking out the window.

 _"_ _Far over the Misty Mountains rise_

 _Leave us standing upon the heights_

 _What was before, we see once more_

 _Our kingdom a distant light_

 _Fiery mountain beneath the moon_

 _The words unspoken, we'll be there soon_

 _For home a song that echoes on_

 _And all who find us will know the tune_

 _Some folk we never forget_

 _Some kind we never forgive_

 _Haven't seen the end of it yet_

 _We'll fight as long as we live_

 _All eyes on the hidden door_

 _To the Lonely Mountain borne_

 _We'll ride in the gathering storm_

 _Until we get our long-forgotten gold_

 _Far away from Misty Mountains cold."_

Bard remained silent as she sang. When she was finished, she turned.

"Do you understand now, Bard? All Thorin wants to do, is give his people a home once more. The gold is just a bonus." She told him gently. Bard looked away. In the distance, they heard a commotion. Ember sighed. "Looks like they were caught." She walked away from the window and left the room. Bard followed her.

"Where are you going?" He asked. Amelia and the kids looked up as they reentered the room. Seeing the look on Ember's face, Amelia sighed and went for the door as well.

"To get my Company. They will be in trouble with the Master." Bard set his jaw, and followed them out.

"I am coming with you." He said, and closed the door behind him. Ember shrugged.

"Fine by me." She said. "Where is the Master's house?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was quite easy to locate the Dwarves. The huge crowd that stood before the house was the beacon for them. They could hear Thorin as they approached.

"I would see those days return. I would relight the great forges of the Dwarves…and send wealth and riches…flowing once more from the Halls of Erebor!" Cheering ensued. Bard pushed Ember out of the way and made his way through the crowd.

"Death! That is what you will bring upon us!" He shouted as he broke through the circle of soldiers formed around the Dwarves. Amelia made to follow him, but Ember held her back. "Dragon fire and ruin." He faced Thorin. "If you waken that beast…it will destroy us all." Silence followed, before Thorin said something that Ember would reprimand him for afterwards.

"You can listen to this naysayer…but I promise you this: If we succeed…all will share in the wealth of the mountain." The crowd began to chatter again at his oath. Amelia glanced at Ember, and saw her face shadow for a moment. She knew what she was thinking of. She said nothing as she refocused on Thorin.

"You will have enough gold to rebuild Esgaroth ten times over!" Up high on the stairs, the girls could clearly see the Master lick his lips at the prospect of more gold. Bard turned to the crowd.

"All of you! Listen to me! You must listen!" The crowd fell silent again, waiting for Bard to speak. "Have you forgotten what happened to Dale?" Everyone began to mutter again. "Have you forgotten those who died in the firestorm?!" Multiple people shouted out 'No' and many shook their heads. "And for what purpose?" Bard turned and glared at Thorin. "The blind ambition of a Mountain King…so riven by greed, he could not see beyond his own desire!" Thorin and the Dwarves all bristled at his comment, and the crowd clamored together.

"Now, now!" The Master called out, holding his hands in the air to call for silence. He pointed at Bard. "We must not, any of us…be too quick to lay blame." Amelia felt Ember release her hand and move through the crowd. She quickly followed. "Let us not forget that it was Girion, Lord of Dale, your ancestor…who failed to kill the beast!" His cry was followed by agreeing murmurs. Suddenly, they all fell silent when another voice was heard.

"Let us also not forget…" The Dwarves all turned in surprise as Ember pushed her way into the circle, Amelia close behind. She stood next to Fili as Ember made her way to the steps of the Master's house. She stepped onto the sixth step, and turned to face the crowd. "The events you all speak of happened more than 16 decades ago. I see no reason to go blaming one another for events that were beyond anyone's control."

"But if Girion had killed the Dragon…" Alfrid started, but Ember spun around and fixed him with a glare.

"Did I ask you to speak, Alfrid?" She asked him, a dangerous tone in her voice, both Alfrid and the Master shrunk a bit. Ember turned back to the crowd.

"There is no gain in laying the blame on others. Yes, King Thror's gold-lust enticed the Dragon's presence in the Mountain. And yes, Lord Girion failed to kill it. But I would like to see any of you shoot a Dragon in flight. It could not have been an easy feat. The Elves of the Woodland Realm did not help the situation much either, leaving both the Dwarves and the Men to their fate." No one said a word. The only thing to be heard was the wind blowing through the square. "A Dragon lies beneath that Mountain today, because of the combined failures of Men, Dwarves and Elves. Now, only the Dwarves are trying to amend their mistakes." She smiled down at Thorin from her perch. To her complete surprise, he was staring at her in wonder. She found herself blushing.

The moment was broken when Alfrid surged forward and grabbed her arm roughly, spinning her around. Ember gasped as he glared.

"You're the wench that was on Bard's barge this morning." He hissed in her face. Ember tried to pull her arm out of his grasp but he held firm. "Where is you sister? Hmmm? And your fish from this morning, I'm sure you have eaten it all already?" Then Alfrid did something no one expected. He pushed her back, sending her tumbling down the stairs. This caused a cry of outrage from the Dwarves, and a gasp from their audience. Thorin rushed forward and pulled Ember into his arms. She clenched her teeth and moaned in pain as Thorin moved his hand to support her head. Her ears were ringing and stars were dancing in her vision. She must've hit her head on the way down.

"If you lay a hand on our Queen again, I swear I will not hesitate to kill you." She heard Dwalin threaten from somewhere. The murmurs started again, this time panicked.

"Now, now, Alfrid meant no harm." The Master tried to quell the situation. She felt Thorin put her arms around his neck before lifting her bridal style.

"If he ever approaches us again, my oath will be null and void." Ember felt Thorin's chest rumble. She had no strength to say anything, and merely leaned her head against his shoulder. She vaguely heard footsteps approach.

"You have no right. No right to enter that mountain." She heard Bard state.

"I have the only right." Was Thorin's calm reply. Ember felt him turn. "I speak to the Master of the Men of the Lake. Will you see the prophecy fulfilled? Will you…share in the great wealth of our people?" Ember forced her eyes to open, uncertain at what point they had shut, and glanced at the Master. His eyes still held a panicked flicker, but his posture left him looking collected.

"What say you?" Thorin probed again. The Master pointed down at Thorin.

"I say unto you..." He said, before spreading his arms wide. "Welcome! Welcome! And thrice welcome, King and Queen Under the Mountain!"

'Suck up.' Ember thought when he added the Queen to the title. She heard the Master order Bragga to lead the Company to their finest inn. She fought the lingering darkness in her vision, until she heard Thorin croon.

"It's alright, Âzyungal. I've got you." She quickly drifted off, secure and safe in Thorin's arms.


	29. Chapter 29 - Leaving Lake-town

**Congrats to**

 **Foodygoody**

 **For being my 100** **th** **Follower**

 **Chapter 29 – Leaving Lake-town**

Thankfully, Ember got away with only a large bump on her head. Amelia was threatening Alfrid high and low with such ferocity that even Dwalin grew weary of her. Luckily, Ember calmed her down. They spent the next day getting supplies and weapons ready. The soldier deliver armor that would fit them reasonably well, although Ember and Amelia both thought the helmets looked ridiculous on Ori and Bilbo. Sometime during the night they lost track of Bofur, but Ember wasn't bothered. She knew he was indulging in the Master's stash of brandy. At dawn, they headed for the docks, where they were met with a farewell party. As they neared the boat, Bilbo pointed out they were missing a Company member.

"You do know we're one short. Where's Bofur?" Ember heard from the back of the line.

"If he's not here, we leave him behind." Thorin replied smoothly.

"We'll have to. If we're to find the door before nightfall, we can risk no more delays." Balin added. They reached the barge set ready for them by the Men of the Lake. Ember watched as Thorin passed the weapons the soldiers held out for him to Dwalin, before stopping Kili from boarding the barge.

"Not you." Kili looked at his uncle, shock and confusion on his expression. Thorin carried on passing the weapons onto the barge. "We must travel at speed. You will slow us down." Thorin looked as if he wasn't bothered with leaving Kili behind, but Ember knew it pained him to do so. Kili smirked weakly at his uncle.

"What are you talking about? I'm coming with you." He said resolutely. Thorin shook his head.

"Not now." The smirk immediately left Kili's face. Fili and Amelia turned their attention to the conversation. Kili frowned and shook his head.

"I'm going to be there when that door is opened. When we first look upon the Halls of our Fathers, Thorin." He continued. Thorin placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Kili, stay here." He put the hand behind Kili's head. "Rest. Join us when you're healed." He finished, smiling tenderly at him. Kili watched heartbroken as his uncle turned from him. Then he turned to Ember.

"Ember, please." He begged her. Ember felt horrible as she kneeled down, taking his hands in hers.

"I'm sorry, Kili, but Thorin is right." Kili looked nigh on tears at her words. Ember moved to cup his cheek, but he pulled back harshly and turned away. Ember sighed, before standing and turning to the barge.

"I'll stay with the lad. My duty lies with the wounded." Oin said as he stepped off the barge and towards Kili. Ember nodded at him gratefully. Fili stepped forward.

"Uncle. We grew up on tales of the mountain. Tales you told us." Ember glanced behind her as Kili brushed away Oin's aid. "You cannot take that away from him!"

"Fili." Thorin said sternly, but Fili carried on.

"I will carry him if I must!" Thorin sighed a bit as he looked down at his heir.

"One day you will be king and you will understand." Fili looked up at his uncle in disbelief. "I cannot risk the fate of this quest for the sake of one Dwarf. Not even my own kin." Ember caught the hint of pain in his voice. Fili looked toward his brother, and made his decision. He clambered out of the barge and onto the dock. Thorin caught him by his arm. "Fili, don't be a fool. You belong with the company." Fili glared at his uncle.

"I belong with my brother." He said harshly before pulling away and walking towards Kili. Ember saw the longing in Amelia's eyes, and gave her a nod. Amelia smiled gratefully, before getting off the barge as well. Thorin made no move to stop her. Instead, he climbed onto the barge and held out his hand to help Ember on. She took his hand and sent a reassuring smile his way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The fanfare began to play a little out of tune as the Master appeared above the crowd, Alfrid at his side. Amelia wrinkled her nose at the both of them. She ignored the Master's petty speech and instead focused on how pale Kili was. She thought she heard Bofur somewhere behind them, but didn't pay much attention to it. As the barge passed under the bridge Bofur pushed through the crowd. He spotted them a second after and gave a relieved smile.

"Ha. So you missed the boat as well?" He got no answer as Kili suddenly sagged against his brother.

"Kili? Kili!" Fili cried panicked. Oin held him upright as Amelia looked around.

"We need to get him help." She said as she looked for the Master, finally spotting him walking away with an entourage. "Come on." They followed the Master until they caught up with him at his home.

"Please, wait!" Fili cried as they broke through the line of guards. Amelia stayed behind him as he looked up at the Master. "Please, we need your help. My brother is sick." Instead of garnering the help he thought he would get, he got a panicked Master.

"Sick? Is it infectious?!" He asked as he scrambled to pull out a handkerchief and held it over his mouth. He waved at them as if they were flies. "Get back! Get back! Alfrid, don't let them come any closer!" Alfrid held his hands out in a mock gesture of protection. Oin stepped forward.

"Please, we need medicine." He pleaded. Alfird looked at him like he was insane.

"Do I look like an apothecary?" He asked. Amelia felt her rage spike. She balled her fists as he carried on. "Haven't we given you enough? The Master's a busy man. He hasn't got time to worry about sick Dwarves." He spat the words out like they were dung. "Be gone with you. Go on. Clear off." At that point, Amelia snapped. She put a sugary sweet smile on her face, and moved to stand in front of Oin.

"Yes, I'm sure he is way too busy with all that rich food and drink he stuffs himself with." Alfri and the Master turned around and looked at her bewildered. She carried on. "I'm sure your gout will be completely gone by the time you hit 60." She paused and gained a puzzled look. "That is IF, you hit 60." She smiled again and turned, before pausing. "Oh yeah. One more thing, Alfrid." She walked right up to him…

And punched him hard in the nose. Alfrid moaned as he held his nose in pain.

"That is for throwing my best friend down the stairs." She then smirked wickedly. "And…." Then she did something that terrified all the males that witnessed the assaulted.

She kneed him. Hard. Right between the legs.

Alfrid let out a girlish scream as he sank to his knees, his nose forgotten. Amelia smiled at him sweetly as she bent down. "That's for everything else." She turned and glared at Bragga, who shrunk back like a mouse. She nodded for the Dwarves to follow her. Bofur glanced at Fili from Kili's side.

"You've got yourself a keeper there, lad." Fili nodded as he gazed in wonder…and a bit of fear…at his lady love.

They followed Amelia right to Bard's door, where she knocked urgently. Bard opened the door, and immediately shakes his head.

"No. I'm done with Dwarves. Go away." He tries to close the door, but Amelia stops him.

"Please. No one will help us. Kili is sick." She pauses and glances down at said Dwarf, and Bard follows her gaze. Kili looks even worse. Pale as a sheet, and covered in sweat. She looks back at Bard, eyes pleading. "Please." She sees the compassion in Bard's eyes, and although it takes him a while, he lets them in.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ember watches the town grow smaller as they continue on. She looks at Thorin as his gaze is locked on the mountain before them.

Now, she was going to face Smaug alone.

And the gold sickness as well.

 **I know this was short, and I'm sorry to say that this will be my last update for at least five weeks. Exams are coming up, and I have yet to start studying. On top of that, I switched subjects this term, which makes these exams even harder as I have yet to write that type of test. So again, I apologise in advance, and I hope you guys can forgive me.**

 **By the way, I think my story might be suffering a spam. I see that I have 133 reviews, but I only see the last 130…or is that just my computer? Can someone please clarify? Via PM of course.**

 **Again, I'm sorry you guys will have to wait so long. And I will make up for it I swear.**


	30. Chapter 30 - Hidden Doors

**Chapter 30 – Hidden Doors**

They travelled across the barren wasteland quickly, barely stopping for breaks as they went. Ember found it hard to imagine that this land was once filled with woodland and life. All she could see was dust and rock. Nothing more. Not even a cricket was heard out here. And she was not the only one to have noticed. Bilbo stopped just to her right and looked out on the horizon.

"It's so quiet." He whispered, but his voice carried on the stillness in the air as if he had shouted it. Balin walked up beside him, shaking his head ruefully.

"It wasn't always like this." He said, before smiling and pointing into the distance. "Once, these slopes were lined with woodland. The trees were filled with birdsong." As he spoke, a flapping of wings drew Ember's attention, and she turned just as a thrush flew past her, gliding a bit before landing on a rocky-outcrop. She tilted her head and watched it with a smile.

'What secrets you keep, little bird?' She thought to herself.

A brush of fingertips on her hand made her turn and look down at Thorin, who gave her a soft smile before turning his attention to the hobbit.

"Relax, Master Baggins. We have food, we have tools and we're making good time." He suddenly noticed something, and rushed to the edge of the outcrop. The company followed. There, before their very eyes, were the burnt remains of Dale. Some parts of the wall, and in some areas, whole buildings were missing, and many of the roofs were charred and tattered. Just beyond it followed the stone path that lead to Erebor's Front Gate, but the mist procured it from their sight. Ember stood next to Thorin as she studied the landscape.

"What is this place?" Bilbo asked horrified. Ember sighed audibly.

"It was once the city of Dale, Bilbo. Now it's nothing more than ruin. A desolation, created by Smaug." She wished in a whisper. Once again, Thorin took her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. He looked up at the sun.

"The sun will soon reach midday. We must find the hidden door into the mountain before it sets. This way." He ordered, turning to leave when Bilbo called after him.

"Wait. Is this the overlook? Gandalf said to meet him here." At the mention of the Grey Wizard, Ember grew concerned. She had warned Gandalf of everything she could think to be in Dol Guldur. What is it had not been enough? Bilbo carried on. "On no account were we to…"

"Do you see him?" Thorin asked him sternly, cutting him off. "We have no time to wait upon the Wizard." He looked to the mountain, and then turned his eyes to Ember. She saw a small flicker of worry pass through his eyes before he turned away. "We're on our own. Come on." Ember looked around, hoping beyond hope that she would spot a pointed grey hat coming towards them over the hill, but saw none. She sighed and followed the company, praying that Gandalf was alright.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At just past midday, they reached the area on the map where it was said the door could be located. Now it was just a case of finding the exact spot. The company split up, going in groups to find the door. Thorin stayed below with Ember looking at the map. Ember studied the map carefully.

"Anything?" Thorin called to Dwalin.

"Nothing!" Dwalin called back from his position above them.

"If the map is true, then the door must be above us." Ember thought out loud as she passed the map to Thorin. He nodded in agreement, as he tilted his head slightly up to look at his surroundings. Ember spotted Bilbo as he ran to something. "Thorin, I think…" She never got to finish her sentence as Bilbo called out.

"Up here!" The Company quickly ran to him. He was standing at the foot of a large Dwarven statue. Attached to his left side there was what looked like a symmetrical pattern to the untrained eye, but to the company, it was clear that they were meant to be cleverly hidden stairs. Thorin gave a breathless laugh when he saw the stairs.

"You have keen eyes, Master Baggins."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They helped each other up the precarious steps. Thorin stayed close to Ember, offering his hand and pulling her up when she needed it. She smiled at him each time. She wasn't blind to the childlike excitement that sparkled in his eyes. It was plainly obvious how happy he was. However, she also realized that because of said excitement, it was likely that he, and the rest of the company, had long forgotten her words back in Bag End. So, she decided she would enjoy the show, and then put them out of their misery. Finally, they were all on the rocky ledge. Thorin all but ran to the wall as he stared at it with anticipation.

"This must be it. The hidden door." As he turned around and reached for the key, Ember sat on a rock and made herself comfortable. "Let all those who doubted us…rue this day!" The company cheered on his words. Ember stayed silent and turned her eyes to the setting sun. It was almost halfway gone behind the mountains.

"Right then, we have a key." Dwalin said as he put his axe down and approached the wall. "Which means that somewhere…there is a key-hole."

"'The last light of Durin's Day…will shine upon the key-hole.'" Thorin recited as he watched Dwalin's search. Dwalin kept patting the rock, but didn't seem to be getting anywhere. Thorin felt his panic grow as he watched the sun sink lower still. "Nori." He ordered. The Dwarven thief immediately went to the door, taking out a silver cup and spoon. He held the cup with the bottom part to his ear, and rested the hollow side on the wall, while tapping the rock with the spoon. Dwalin began grunting as he tried using force to find the key-hole. Thorin turned back to the sun as it sank lower still.

"We're losing the light. Come on." He urged. Dwalin began kicking the wall. Nori glared at him.

"Be quiet! I can't hear when you're thumping." He cried. Dwalin ignored him as he pushed against the wall.

"I can't find it. It's not here! It's Not Here!" Thorin turned to the sun, and in a blind moment of panic, shouted out an order.

"Break it down!" Dwalin, Bifur and Gloin began to batter the wall with their axes, but instead of the wall breaking, their axes were smashed to smithereens instead. Balin cried out.

"It's no good! The door's sealed. Can't be opened by force. There's a powerful magic on it." He finished ruefully. Thorin watched with dawning horror as the sunlight vanished completely. When he turned back to the door…there was still no key-hole.

"No!" At his exclamation, Ember turned and looked at Thorin, as he pulled out the map, and read it aloud. "'The last light of Durin's Day…'" He took a breath, and when he spoke again, it sounded as if he were holding back tears. "'...will shine upon the key-hole.'" He looked up at the company, eyes filled with sorrow, and seeped of hope. "That is what it says. What did we miss?" Ember stood up then, watching the horizon.

"The rest." Everyone turned at her words. Thorin looked at her, confusion mixing in with his despair.

"What?" He asked genuinely confused. She turned and faced him.

"You missed the rest of what the map says. As well as the clues hidden in it." She extended her hand to him, a small but reassuring smile on her face. Slowly, he walked towards her, taking her hand. She sat down again, and he followed. The rest of the Company understood and sat down as well.

All her attention now focused on the Dwarf before her, she took the time to subtly wipe a stray tear from his cheek. Pressing a kiss to his cheek, she smiled and whispered to him.

"'Stand by the gray stone when the thrush knocks, and the setting sun with the last light of Durin's Day will shine upon the keyhole.'" She watched his eyes for any sign of comprehension, but found none. She looked down at the hand that still held on loosely to the key, and taking that hand in hers, curled his fingers tighter around it. "When the thrush knocks…"

Thorin, who had been frowning down at the key in his hand looked up at her, confusion evidently on his face. In the back of his mind he noted that her eyes seemed to glow in the moonlight.

All of a sudden, a clicking noise was heard, and everyone turned sharply to the source, which happened to be in the direction of the door. A tiny, brown thrush was sitting on one of the stone, hitting what was obviously a rather tough snail against the stone again and again.

Thorin's eyes widened and he shot up, much to the Company's (excluding Ember) surprise.

"When the thrush knocks…" He whispered. And just like that, the moonbeams hit the gray stone, illuminating it vividly. The Company stood up in various states of shock, and Bilbo gave a gasp.

"The last light…" He started laughing. "The light of the moon! The last moon of autumn!" Ember smiled and stood up as the keyhole appeared before their very eyes.

"I knew there was a reason as to why the runes were written in Cirith Ithril." She spoke softly.

Almost without warning, Ember found herself engulfed in the arms of a certain Dwarf King, and was promptly pulled down for a very lovingly kiss. She merely sank into the kiss, too happy to complain. When they pulled away, Thorin's eyes were shining.

"Thank you, Ghivashel." Ember recalled Thorin calling her something else before, but didn't bother to find out what either meant. At least not now. She smiled and rested their foreheads together.

"Open the door, Thorin." She whispered. He gave her a smile and walked to the door. He slid the key in the slot and turn it a full circle to the right. A thump was heard a second later. There was a pause as Thorin considered the wall, then he braced both hands against the stone and pushed, until a perfect rectangle gave way and swung open, revealing the first glimpse of Erebor. The Company was absolutely silent as they watched their King step into the tunnel. Balin came up next to his shoulder, clearly holding back tears, and Thorin placed a hand on his shoulder in empathy, before continuing on. He kept at least one hand on the walls constantly, as if to remind him that this wasn't a dream.

"I know these walls. These halls. This stone." The Company heard him murmur quietly. "You remember it, Balin. Chambers filled with golden light." Balin nodded as he followed his cousin inside.

"I remember." One by one the Company followed, Ember immediately made her way to Thorin's side. The two of them shared another kiss, before turning their attention to Gloin as he read the inscription above them.

"Herein lies the Seventh Kingdom of Durin's Folk. May the Heart of the Mountain unite all Dwarves in defense of this home." Balin stepped up to Bilbo.

"The Throne of the King." Bilbo nodded and looked back up.

"And what's that above it?" Thorin stepped forward. Ember gulped lightly before answering in a soft voice.

"The Arkenstone." She said softly, and Thorin smiled.

"And that, Master Burglar, is why you're here." Bilbo looked at each of them in turn, then realized what Thorin meant. He gave a swift gulp.

This would not be easy.

 **Guess whose back?! Sorry for the delay everyone, but Exams are Finally OVER! But now, I have a project that I need to finish, two if you count the writing competition I entered for my school, so while I'm back on track, the updates might not be frequent for a while. But I'll get there.**

 **Hope you enjoyed chapter 30!**


	31. Chapter 31 - Breathing

**Sorry for not updating. Lots of stuff happened. It was my sister's birthday today and yesterday, we went to buy my gran another budgie, and ended up getting one ourselves because the man didn't want to keep him (Poor Buddy doesn't have tail feathers) so now, Buddy's living in our improvised Hamster cage until we get a real cage for him.**

 **Anyway, here you go.**

 **Chapter 31 – Breathing**

Amelia winced as Kili groaned in pain, his face drenched in sweat. She took the cool cloth and dabbed his forehead as Fili held his brother's hand tightly, trying to comfort him. Bofur came with a bowl of warm water for Oin to use. Fili turned to Oin urgently.

"Can you not do something?" He asked in earnest, clearly distraught from his brother's pain.

"I need herbs. Something to bring down his fever." Oin said, as he worked on Kili's wound. Amelia glanced up as Bard put bowls of herbs on the table.

"I have nightshade. I have feverfew." He said, but Oin shook his head.

"They're no use to me. Do you have any kingsfoil?" He asked. Bard frowned and shook his head.

"No, it's a weed. We feed it to the pigs." Bofur looked up at that and turned to Bard.

"Pigs? Weed. Right." He turned around and pointed down at Kili, who by this point was too delirious to notice anything around him. "Don't move." He said, before running off. Amelia bit her lip and thought hard about what she could do to help Kili, or at least ease his pain. Then it struck her. Dabbing his forehead again, she started humming.

 _"_ _2 AM and she calls me 'cause I'm still awake,_

 _'_ _Can you help me unravel my latest mistake?_

 _I don't love him. Winter just wasn't my season'_

 _Yeah we walk through the doors, so accusing their eyes_

 _Like they have any right at all to criticize,_

 _Hypocrites. You're all here for the very same reason"_

Fili looked at her as she sang. She didn't notice, just kept her attention solely on his brother. He realized vaguely that this was the first time he had heard her sing on her own. And, in all honesty, it was beautiful.

 _"'_ _Cause you can't jump the track, we're like cars on a cable_

 _And life's like an hourglass, glued to the table_

 _No one can find the rewind button, girl._

 _So cradle your head in your hands_

 _And breathe... just breathe,_

 _Oh breathe, just breathe"_

Bard's children came to stand near the bed, listening to Amelia's song. Bard himself began to walk lighter, softer, as to not disturb the song.

 _"_ _May he turned 21 on the base at Fort Bliss_

 _'_ _Just a day' he said down to the flask in his fist,_

 _'_ _Ain't been sober, since maybe October of last year.'_

 _Here in town you can tell he's been down for a while,_

 _But, my God, it's so beautiful when the boy smiles,_

 _Wanna hold him. Maybe I'll just sing about it."_

To some extent, Kili opened his glazed eyes and looked at her. She immediately took that as a good thing and carried on singing.

 _"_ _Cause you can't jump the track, we're like cars on a cable,_

 _And life's like an hourglass, glued to the table._

 _No one can find the rewind button, boys,_

 _So cradle your head in your hands,_

 _And breathe... just breathe,_

 _Oh breathe, just breathe"_

As she smiled down at him, his eyes gained a flicker of panic and his hand seemed to clench. Amelia took his hand and held it. Kili held fast as his eyes squeezed shut and he grimaced.

 _"_ _There's a light at each end of this tunnel,_

 _You shout 'cause you're just as far in as you'll ever be out_

 _And these mistakes you've made, you'll just make them again_

 _If you'd only try turning around."_

Kili's head fell back on the pillow as he moaned in pain. Forgetting all sense of decency, Amelia got up on the bed and put Kili's head on her lap, and began running her hand through his hair like she was comforting a child. No one said anything, just watched as the young Dwarf seemed to calm at her touch, if only a little.

 _"_ _2 AM and I'm still awake, writing a song_

 _If I get it all down on paper, it's no longer inside of me,_

 _Threatening the life it belongs to_

 _And I feel like I'm naked in front of the crowd_

 _Cause these words are my diary, screaming out loud_

 _And I know that you'll use them, however you want to_

 _But you can't jump the track, we're like cars on a cable,_

 _And life's like an hourglass, glued to the table_

 _No one can find the rewind button now_

 _Sing it if you understand._

 _And breathe, just breathe_

 _Woah breathe, just breathe,_

 _Oh breathe, just breathe,_

 _Oh breathe, just breathe."_

Kili was asleep now, his breathing was still heavy, and the occasional moan still passed his lips, but other than that he seemed peaceful again. Fili stroked his brother's cheek and looked up at Amelia.

"Thank you." He whispered taking the hand that was not occupied with his brother's hair. Amelia smiled at him and nodded. When Fili looked back down at his brother, Amelia looked out the window towards the mountain.

'Hope you're having better luck than me right now.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ember looked to the faint light that was Lake-town on the Anduin, her thoughts with those she could not see. Gandalf was one of her main concerns. She had warned him about everything she knew to be in Dol Guldur, and yet, he was still not here. Either she had forgotten something, which she doubted, or something else had come up.

Amelia and Quinn was next on her list. Amelia was stuck in Lake-town with Fili and the others, which meant Tauriel and Legolas would meet up with them soon. But it also meant they would still be there when Smaug came down upon them. And although she knew that the Elves most likely had Quinn still, she had no clue as to when they would see her again.

If she saw them again.

She wasn't saying that Smaug would kill them, she was just considering the options. There was a slight chance that she could die while in this mountain. And while it was not a pleasant thought, she could not ignore it.

Footsteps told her that Thorin was approaching. After Bilbo and Balin had disappeared inside the tunnel, she had moved outside to the edge of the cliff. She said nothing as he stood beside her.

"Are you alright?" He asked her. She nodded vaguely, not really willing to reveal her thoughts. Thorin let it be. They stayed there for a long while, before Ember sighed.

"Thorin." She said, still not looking at him.

"Hmm?" He replied, looking up at her.

"When we enter the mountain…what's the plan?" She asked carefully, trying to discern the situation at hand. Thorin sighed and crossed his arms over his chest.

"The Company and I will make for the forges. You will wait out here." Ember looked down at Thorin in shock, then she glared at him.

"Like hell I am." Thorin looked at her then. "If you think you're going to leave me behind, you had better rethink your situation, Thorin, because I'm not leaving you." She glared down at him, like she had all those months ago in Bag End. "I swore that I would follow you till the end. And the Hidden Door is not the end in my books."

"I don't want you to be in danger. I cannot in good conscience take you into the belly of the beast. I can't…" He trailed off then, turning away. Ember's glare faded. She waited patiently as Thorin bowed his head. "I can't risk losing you." Ember shook her head at the stubborn Dwarf, and placed a hand on his cheek. His eyes remained downcast as she spoke.

"I swore an oath, Thorin, and I'm not one to break my oaths." She leaned in and gave him a kiss. "You of all people should know that by now." Thorin's brow furrowed and he opened his mouth…

Suddenly the very earth beneath them shuddered, the mountain rumbling around them. Thorin's arms went around her waist instinctively as he looked around.

"Was that an earthquake?" Dori asked as he also glanced around.

"That, my lad…" Balin started as he turned to them.

"…was a dragon."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The moment the house shook and the rumbles carried on the air, Amelia knew they were waiting on the inevitable. Bard's children all turned to their father for guidance.

"It's coming from the mountain." Bain informed everyone. As if sensing the tenseness in the air, Kili's breathing picked up and he began to moan in pain. Amelia shushed him as best she could, taking his hand when Fili moved away.

"You should leave us." Fili said as he approached Bard. "Take your children. Get out of here." Bard merely stared down at him.

"And go where?" He shook his head. "There is nowhere to go." Amelia looked up as Tilda asked a question that tore at her heart.

"Are we going to die, Da?" Before Bard could answer, Amelia spoke a quote that Ember had told her about.

" _'_ _Faithless is he that says farewell when the road darkens.'_ " When they looked at her, she looked directly at Tilda and smiled. "If you believe the Dragon will kill us, half the battle is already lost. Have faith and, with a little help from your Da, everything will be fine." At her words, she winked at Bard. Bard stared at her before pulling down the Black Arrow from its hiding spot.

"I'll kill it first."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The red light coming from the tunnel wasn't promising, and Ember found herself itching to run down there, but something held her back.

"What about Bilbo?" Ori asked as he looked down the tunnel.

"Give him more time." Thorin said sternly, not even looking at the tunnel. Balin looked at him.

"Time to do what? To be killed?" He asked sarcastically. Ember nodded and walked up to Thorin.

"Thorin, time is something Bilbo does not have at this point. We have to go in there." Thorin looked at her ignoring Balin.

"You're afraid." Slightly shocked that the statement was aimed at her this time, but undeterred, Ember nodded.

"Yes, I'm afraid." She admitted. "I fear for Gandalf, who should be here with us but isn't. I fear for Quinn, who may still be in a cell in Mirkwood for all we know. I fear for Amelia who right now is with two of your Company members and both of your nephews, one of whom is really ill, down in Lake-town. I fear for Bilbo, who is in the belly of the beast doing everything he can to help you reclaim your home." She stopped and took a breath. "But most importantly, I fear for you. You may not be your grandfather, but that does not mean that there is no sickness on that treasure hoard of his." Thorin turned away.

"I am not my grandfather." He stated.

"You're not yourself. If I had my way, I would not allow you to set foot near that hoard, but it can't be helped. We have to go in there and-" He cut her off.

"I will not risk this quest for the life of one burglar." When those words left his mouth, Ember knew what was happening. The gold-sickness had already started to take hold. She closed her eyes and spoke in a soft voice that only Thorin could hear.

"And what if it was I, not the burglar, whose life was in danger? Would you hesitate to come then, too?" With that, she turned then stopped halfway and turned back. "And by the way, his name is Bilbo."

Before anyone could stop her, she ran into the tunnel. Vaguely she heard Thorin call to her but she ignored it. Just like she ignored the burning tears that stung the back of her eyes.

She followed the light and the faint voice at the end of the tunnel, and soon found the Hall. Her eyes widened at the sight. Peter Jackson could not do it justice. The hoard was immense. Gold was everywhere.

But all those thoughts were forgotten when she heard the clearly, serpent voice of Smaug.

"I am almost tempted to let you take it. If only to see Oakenshield suffer." The words struck her cold. "Watch it destroy him. Watch it corrupt his heart and drive him mad." Ember sank to the ground trying to see where he was. "But I think not. I think our little game ends here." So tell me…thief…how do you choose to die?"

Smaug.


	32. Chapter 32 - If This Is To End In Fire

**We are nearing the end of The Desolation. There will be one more chapter, then we will be moving on to the Battle of the Five Armies.**

 **Yeah, expect HUGE things to happen there. I've already showed my two lovely co-writers what I have planned, and let me tell you, they nearly died! But y'all will just have to wait, I'm afraid! ;)**

 **Chapter 32 – If This Is To End In Fire**

Amelia was anxious, but tried not to show it. Bain had returned earlier without Bard, meaning their only defense were three dwarves, one who was bedridden and the other who was half deaf, and herself. Hardly anything at all.

A noise was heard outside, and Sigrid went out the door to call out. Only mere moments later the roof began to creak. Amelia gasped.

"Fili." Just as Fili turned to her, Sigrid screamed. Everyone spun around to see her trying to pull the door shut, but was blocked by a crude Orc blade. The door behind Oin smashed open, and an Orc stumbled inside. Oin grabbed the bowls and threw them at the Orc, before a second one dropped down from the roof. Amelia stayed on the bed, grabbing the sword that stood next to the bed, ready to defend the incapacitated dwarf on her lap.

Sigrid screamed again as the Orc at the door managed to force it open. It swung at her twice, knocking her onto the bench next to the table. Fili charged at the Orc, knocking him into the wall. The bench fell over and Sigrid hid under the table. Bain pushed his youngest sister toward the table as well. The Orc shoved Fili off him and to the floor.

Yet another Orc crashed the roof. Tilda in a flare of panic Frisbee-threw a plate at his head, screaming, before her sister pulled her under. The Orc now focused his attention on Bain, whom, thinking quickly, kicked the bench into the Orc's shins. Then he grabbed the bench and flipped it into the Orc.

Kili had started to stir in the midst of the panic, and Amelia got off the bed.

"Stay here." She told him, just as two more Orcs dropped down from the roof. They overturned the table, revealing a screaming Sigrid and Tilda. All of a sudden, a dagger hit one of the Orcs in the back of the head, killing him instantly. Amelia spun to the door, where a smirking Quinn stood, spinning a dagger in her hand.

"Mind if we join the party, loves?" An Orc approached her from behind, but a swift stab to the neck from Tauriel stopped it in its tracks. Together, Elf and Woman entered the house and began slaying Orcs left and right. Then a third man joined their party as Legolas dropped down from the roof. Quinn spun to Amelia, stabbing an Orc in the process. "Hey, what's up?" Amelia laughed and answered.

"Oh, you know, the usual. Killing Orcs and what not. And you?" She ducked as Quinn slashed at an Orc behind her, then stabbed the Orc in the gut from below.

"Well, been tracking a certain group of barrel-riders for the past few days. Do you know how hard to find decent tracks in a river?" Amelia frowned.

"You can't find tracks in a river." Quinn laughed.

"Exactly!"

They both spun as Kili screamed. An Orc was pulling on his uninjured leg. A dagger quickly made its way to the creature's throat. Kili in his panic fell off the bed. Quinn nudged Amelia.

"Go, I've got this." Amelia nodded and raced to the fallen Dwarf. Tauriel, Quinn and Legolas kept on killing Orcs, stopping them as they entered. Amelia jumped suddenly as Kili grabbed the sword in her hand and jumped to his feet, stabbing an Orc in the chest that Tauriel was keeping at bay. When the Orc lost his balance he fell with it, screaming in pain.

Quinn noticed on of the Orcs fleeing from the scene, and raced after him. Looking over the banister, she saw Bolg approach the Orc in the boat.

 **"** **Ekinskeld obguranid!"** (Oakenshield has gone!) The Orc shouted at his master. Bolg growled and roared at the roofs.

 **"** **Gur! Arangim!"** (Fall back! Regroup at the bridge!) Quinn stepped aside as Legolas tripped another Orc over the banister to fall into the boat launching the one already below into the air. Legolas easily caught him, or at least his head, on his daggers. They watched as the Orcs fled into the night, before heading inside, where everyone was regaining their bearings.

"You killed them all." Bain whispered as he looked around.

"There are others." Legolas said as he moved to the door. "Tauriel. Come." At that point Quinn spared Kili a glance, where Oin was taking his pulse. He grew wide eyed as he looked up at Fili and Amelia.

"We're losing him." Legolas stared at the dwarf before calling to Tauriel again and leaving. Tauriel began to follow, before Kili groaned again, stopping her in her tracks. The Dwarf looked half dead. A noise was heard, and Tauriel reached for her daggers before briefly disappearing from sight. When she returned, she had the Athelas in hand, and Bofur trailing in behind her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ember ran up the steps, keeping her eyes peeled for any sign of Bilbo. Or Smaug. She spun around when she heard footsteps below her, and saw Thorin as he ran in. She also witnessed in horror as he stared at the gold with a look of longing and…could it be…lust.

She started as Bilbo came running up the steps just below her. Thorin turned as well.

"You're alive!" He exclaimed.

"Not for much longer." Bilbo shouted back, never pausing in his ascent. Thorin walked to the entrance of the tunnel.

"Did you find the Arkenstone?" Thorin asked him, Bilbo ignored the question at first and opted to warn Thorin.

"The dragon's coming."

"The Arkenstone." Thorin insisted. Everything grew quiet as Bilbo looked at Thorin. Thorin merely stared back. "Did you find it?"

Ember held her breath as she stared down at the two men. Bilbo made an attempt to bypass Thorin, but Thorin barred the doorway with his sword. Then to her great terror, Thorin began to hold Bilbo at sword point. She couldn't take it and screamed.

"Thorin!" At her scream both men looked up. Bilbo looked shocked, while Thorin's eyes looked blank. It only lasted a second before relief shone in his eyes. But a rumbling before them made them all look up. Ember's eyes widened and she started having trouble breathing as she stared at Smaug, his golden eyes gleaming in the darkness. The Company came roaring through the doors, weapons at the ready. Smaug roared and began to charge at them, his chest beginning to glow. Ember began sprinting down the stairs.

"You will burn!" He roared, and everyone jumped down the slope of gold, sliding down. Ember knocked into the wall and struggled to get back up. Thorin pulled her up and held her close, pushing her into the tunnel after the Company. Smaug let out an almighty roar then, and fire fell around them. The fire caught the back of Thorin's jacket, and he yelled in pain. Ember pulled the garment off him, crying out as she burnt her hands. Thorin grasped her wrists and pulled her along the tunnel, joining with the Company. He briefly stopped and looked at her now red hands, which were shaking. He tore off strips from his tunic and bandaged them roughly, whispering apologies when she winced or cried out. He ended his fast treatment with a kiss to each palm before taking her wrist again and turning to the Company.

"Come on."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Amelia and Quinn stood a little to the side as the Dwarves lifted a screaming and struggling Kili onto the table. When it became apparent that Kili would not lie still, they ran forward, Amelia standing next to Fili and holding down Kili's arm, Quinn standing next to her holding down his uninjured leg. To their horror, Kili's eyes had turned a sickly pale blue, instead of the usual brown.

Tauuriel came around the table, standing between Bofur and Oin with a pot of water and Athelas in her hand. She took a hold of Kili's leg, and inspected the wound. Due to her face, the girls could tell it was not good. Amelia nudged Fili's shoulder a little from where he held his brother down. Quinn watched Kili as he stared bleary-eyed at the roof.

Tauriel scooped a handful of Athelas and water in her hand and squeezed some of the water out, muttering in Sindarin.

"Menno o nin na hon i eliad annen annin, hon leitho o ngurth." (May the blessing that was given to me be sent from me to him, may he be released from death.) She pressed the poultice against Kili's leg, and he let out an almighty roar of pain. Sigrid and her sister rushed forward to help, but Quinn shook them off. Taurie kept on repeating the chant. The Dwarves who could stared at her in amazement, Oin with his trumpet to his ear. Amelia looked down at Kili. His head rolled a bit before coming to rest in the crook of Fili's elbow. He stared at Tauriel in a daze, and the color slowly returned to his eyes.

Finally, he grew still, and everyone sighed in relief.

"Well, that went well." Quinn said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Complete silence rang through the Halls of Erebor. Which was very disconcerting, considering that a very angry fire-breathing Dragon still resided within.

Thorin held his arm out to the company behind him, shushing them. Ember stayed behind him, her hands stinging now. Moving silently, Thorin checked the hall before them.

"We've given him the slip." Dori said, proudly.

"No." Dwalin denied. "He's too cunning for that." Bilbo looked around the Company.

"So where to now?" He whispered. Ember looked at Thorin and grasped his shoulder. He lifted his hand and gently squeezed her fingers in comfort.

"The western guardroom." Thorin whispered, looking out at the hall before turning to the company. "There may be a way out." Balin frowned.

"It's too high. There's no chance that way." He shook his head. Ember took a deep breath.

"It may be our only chance, Balin." She looked down at Thorin, who nodded. "We'll have to try." They all began walking in single file, steps quiet. Ember tried to avoid looking down, now was not the time to fall to her fear of heights.

Everyone froze as a coin hit the walkway they were on. They all looked at Bilbo as he checked his jacket for any hidden coins. Ember was wiser and clapped a hand over her mouth as she turned her gaze upward towards Smaug's belly, the coins imbedded in his scales dropping out with every move he made. Thorin took her hand and pulled her along, staying absolutely silent as he watched the Dragon. By some miracle, they made it to the end of the walkway without being spotted by Smaug.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tauriel finished tying the bandage around Kili's leg as Fili and Oin sat near the stove. Amelia and Quinn sat closer to the window facing the mountain.

"So, let me get this straight. Alfrid implied that he… _wanted_ …Ember," She spoke the word 'wanted' as if it were a nasty piece of moldy damp hair freshly pulled from a drain "…then when she spoke to the townspeople, he threw her down the stairs. And this morning you got him back by punching him in the nose and kneeing him in the…?" Quinn asked, sounding affronted as she shot a clear glance downward. Amelia squirmed a bit.

"Yeah, so?" She replied, playing with the end of her tunic. Quinn scoffed.

"Girl, if I were you, I would have tossed him into the bloody Anduin with an anchor tied to his legs!" Amelia stared at Quinn for a second, then burst out laughing.

"Don't tell me you're jealous because you missed out on all the fun?" Quinn pouted and turned away.

"So what if I am?" Amelia giggled at her friend. They fell silent as they looked at Kili and Tauriel. They were too far away to hear the conversation, but they didn't need to. They bit their tongues to keep from awing aloud as Kili lifted his hand and entwined their fingers. "They look so cute together." Amelia whispered.

"Yeah." Quinn sighed, before frowning. "Do you think it bothers her that he is the youngest Dwarf in the Company?" When Amelia glanced at her, she shrugged. "I mean, she is over 600 years old, and Kili is only 77." Amelia shrugged.

"That's like saying Ember is disturbed by the fact that Thorin is 57 in human years. Which she isn't as you well know." Quinn shrugged after that, and they continued to watch the pair.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They ran down the tunnel at top speed, Ember constantly checking behind her.

"Stay close." Thorin ordered before turning sharply left. Everyone followed…

And came face to face with a room filled with corpses. Bile rose in Ember's throat as she surveyed the room. She turned away when she saw the babe in the mother's arms. Thorin noticed her distress and immediately took her hand.

"That's it, then." Dwalin murmured. "There's no way out." Ember looked up slightly. Indeed, the doorway was blocked with fallen rock. Ember knelt on the ground tears in her eyes. Thorin followed, wrapping his arms around her. She burrowed her face into his neck, hiding the tears in her eyes. Thorin said nothing. He kissed her hair and held her close.

"The last of our kin." Balin murmured. "They must have come here…hoping…beyond hope." There was absolute silence in the room. "We could try to reach the mines. We might last a few days." Thorin looked up at his advisor, then down at Ember. She had pulled away from his neck, and he could clearly see the fear in her eyes. In that moment, he knew his decision. He cupped her cheek, and she leaned into the touch, closing her eyes. A tear escaped her eye, and he tenderly kissed her cheek, wiping the tear away. Then he stood.

"No." He said. He looked over his fallen kin. "I will not die like this. I will not let any of us die like this. Cowering. Clawing for breath." He turned to his Company. "We make for the forges."

"He'll see us, sure as death." Dwalin denied.

"Not if we split up." Thorin insisted. Balin stepped forward.

"Thorin…we'll never make it." He said, shaking his head.

"Some of us might." Thorin said, even though the words pained him. "Lead him to the forges. We kill the dragon." He looked down at Ember, where she still sat, gazing at the floor. He knelt before her, placing his hands on her shoulders. She looked up at him, complete trust in her gaze. "If this is to end in fire…then we will all burn together."

Ember held his gaze, and nodded. Then she leaned forward and kissed him.

"Let's hope it won't come to that." She whispered against his lips.


	33. Chapter 33 - Death!

**Hey, I was feeling generous and decided to write the last chapter anyway. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 33 – Death!**

Ember ran with Thorin, Bilbo and Balin over a platform, the sound of wings flapping echoing through the mountain. As was Smaug's voice.

"Flee. Flee. Run for your lives." He goaded, at the same time as they spotted him. He approached them, crawling like a predator did its prey. "There is…nowhere to hide." At that moment, Ori, Dori and Bombur provided and apt distraction by yelling at the drake. His target changed and he charged at them, allowing Thorin's group to escape.

Dwalin and Nori drew his attention away from the rotund dwarf and his companions, and again Smaug fell for it hook, line and sinker. Bifur and Gloin were the last to distract him, making for a mining area. Smaug, growing more annoyed by the second, set fire to the area. The ground beneath Bifur and Gloin's feet began to heat up considerably, close to burning the soles of their boots off. At the last second they jumped onto the chutes, rolling down into the baskets at the bottom. There they stayed, hidden from the dragon's sight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **"** **Zidgar …Guldur-nar! Ekinskeld Erebor-nar nakhan!"** (Send word to Dol Guldur…Oakenshield has reached the Mountain!) Bolg shouted at his men, until a clashing of swords drew their attention. Bolg turned to the sound, annoyed. The Elf princeling was catching up. Bolg growled and turned to his men. **"** **Gur! Abguriz!"** (Go! You! Come with me!) He walked back into the town on the lake, two of his men following him, the rest riding off on their wargs.

Bolg stopped at the end of the dock, his ears picking up the Elf's footsteps. Legolas turned the corner and came face to face with Bolg at the end of the dock. The hideous Orc just stood there, staring at him. Legolas set his jaw and he drew Orcist, spinning the blade around before gripping it tightly in both hands. He slowly began to approach the Orc, and he did likewise. Suddenly, two of Bolg's henchman approached from the sides, weapons raised. Legolas skillfully killed them, barely blinking an eye. He almost flinched as Bolg brought the mace down close to his face, but quickly recovered and swung at the Orc. He swung the sword back to block an oncoming attack from behind, then brought the sword and the weapon he had caught forward to block Bolg's swing.

He killed the Orc and blocked yet another swing from Bolg, flipping the mace over to try and get an opening. He found one and shoved his sword. But Bolg anticipated it and shifted at the last moment, catching the sword under his arm. He held fast as Legolas tried to pry the sword from Bolg's grip, but found it immovable. Bolg sneered at him as he got to his feet, gripped Legolas's shoulder and tossed him into the post of the wall. He then repeated the procedure. He approached the Elf a third time, and tried to send a kick to his chest. Somehow Legolas caught Bolg's foot before it could knock him over, and using a burst of strength he shoved the Orc back into a wall. He swiftly jumped and punched the Orc in the face. Then taking advantage of the Orc's disorientation, grabbed his armor and forced him into a post head first. He smashed his head into the post three more times before pushing him into another post. Bolg grunted then turned and charged at Legolas again, this time taking a swing at him. Legolas dodged and instead delivered a punch.

Bolg growled and caught the Elf in his arms, wrapping his arms tight around the Elf's chest, squeezing tight. Legolas winced as he felt a few ribs creak under the pressure. He mustered the strength and quickly head-butted Bolg in the chin, relinquishing his hold on him. When Bolg tried to grab him again, he took his dagger and slashed the Orc in the waist. Unfortunately, this left his head open, and Bolg finally delivered a swift punch in the face, which sent Legolas spinning into a post. Bolg grabbed the Elf and tossed him to two more Orcs that had arrived. He watched as the Elf immediately began fighting his men and walked away, smirking to himself.

Legolas swiftly took out the last two orcs that had appeared, albeit with blurred vision. He grabbed Orcist from where it fell and leaned heavily into a post. He could hear horse neighing, besides the ringing in his ears. He blinked and shook his head a few times to try and clear his vision. He became aware of something warm and wet above his upper lip, and wiped it with his hand. He was shocked to see the moisture was red in color. He heard the gallop of a warg and turned his head to the opposite dock, where Bolg sat astride his warg. He was soon off again, Legolas behind him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back in the mountain, Ember checked behind them as they ran down a large corridor. Her main concern was the fact that it was large enough for Smaug to fit through.

"This way. It's this way! Come on!" She turned as Balin called, standing in a doorway on the left. Bilbo had heard and paused, but Thorin had not.

"Thorin!" She called out, and Thorin stopped and spun around, and started to run back towards them, but stopped as he saw what was behind them. Knowing exactly what it was, Ember spun to see Smaug at the end of the hall. She turned back to Thorin, as he stared at the drake.

"Follow Balin!" She tried to stop herself from crying out as she went to the tunnel, but as soon as she felt the heat from the fire she screamed. Balin and Bilbo held her close, and then they saw Thorin no more.

Thorin had in fact jumped down into a mineshaft at the last second, saving himself from the Dragon fire. He dropped his sword and grabbed onto the ropes of an old mine-chair, which immediately started sinking down at a high speed. Smaug appeared overhead a few moments later, following him down and snapping at him.

Dwalin raced to the side of the mineshaft, watching his friend disappear into the dark with a Dragon upon him. He turned to the device that held the chair and smashed his axe down on it. The brakes kicked in and Thorin stopped. Dwalin released a basket that would pull the chair back up.

As the chair shot upward, Thorin barely missed Smaug's eye. The Dragon followed him, and to Thorin's luck, caught the chair in his jaws, stopping him from moving any further. And what was worse, he began to pull down.

Dwalin watched in horror as the metal contraption broke off from the platform and fell down.

"No!" He spun at the shout, then held his arms out and physically held Ember away from the edge. Ember fought him, tooth and nail. "Thorin!"

When the device at the top broke off, Thorin fell…right onto the Dragon's snout. Smaug opened his mouth and began to growl, revealing a glowing stomach to Thorin as he balanced on the upper lip. He quickly jumped to the side before Smaug could snap his jaws shut. He held onto another minechair, dangling as Smaug made another move at him. At the last moment, the heavy device crashed into Smaug's face.

Above, Ember broke free of Dwalin's hold as Nori it another device with his weapon to pull Thorin up. Ember waited at the edge and watched as Thorin was pulled up at top speed. But she also saw Smaug spewing fire up at them. She reached over the edge and grabbed Thorin's arm as he came up to her. He quickly took charge and pulled her into his arms as the fire shot upward. As soon as it was gone they ran to the forges.

When they reached it the found the rest of the Company, minus Bifur and Gloin, waiting for them.

"The plan's not gonna work. These furnaces are stone cold." Dwalin informed them.

"He's right." Balin agreed with his brother. "We've no fire hot enough to set them ablaze." Ember knew the moment the idea formed in Thorin's as they heard Smaug's roar.

"Have we not?" He asked as he approached the large iron bars blocking the entrance from Smaug. "I did not look to see you so easily outwitted." One of Smaug's claws appeared over the edge of the mine. "You have grown slow and fat in your dotage…" And as Smaug turned his head to him, he said the almighty word. "…slug!" With that, Thorin turned to his companions with a pleased smile on his face.

"Take cover. Go!"

Ember ran with the Company, but realized she would not reach her own bar quick enough to save herself. Thorin came to the same conclusion and reached out, grabbing her arm and pulling her flush against him. Just in time too, as the Dragon fire roared around them. Ember clenched her eyes and held onto Thorin, the heat from the fire almost unbearable. But nonetheless, Thorin's plan worked. The forges caught fire.

As Smaug began to smash into the iron bars, Thorin began to shoutout orders.

"Bombur! Get those bellows working. Go!" The rotund Dwarf kept half an eye on the Dragin as he ran. He jumped, grabbing onto the chain, using his weight to pull down. The fires turned blue with the heat.

"Bilbo! Ember! Up there." He called, pointing to the back of the room. "On my mark…pull that lever."

Smaug smashed into the bars yet again and the Dwarves began to move to the back to keep a relatively safe distance away.

"Balin! Can you still mix a flash-flame?" Thorin asked his advisor.

"Aye. It'll only take a jiffy. Come on!" He called to Dori and Ori as they moved to the room behind them. Dwalin looked at the bars, one push short of breaking.

"We don't have a jiffy." He muttered just as Smaug broke through.

Ember and Bilbo reached the lever just as Smaug entered the room. Seeing that height was a bit of a factor here, Ember took hold of the lever, ready to pull.

"Keep your eyes on Smaug." She told Bilbo, and waited for Thorin's signal. Smaug prowled into the room, stopping suddenly, and turning his head towards Thorin. His breath rippled hot through the air. Thorin saw their chance.

"Now!" Ember obeyed and pulled the lever down with all her might. From the mouths of the stone Dwarves at her side spewed water, drenching Smaug and dousing out his fire. Hot steam filled the room. Smaug flailed around in panic. The newly released water seemed to turn on the gears for the rest of the forge, as things began moving.

Smaug began to approach Thorin again, this time unmoved by the Flash-flames that hit his head. Ember looked up and saw Gloin in one of the baskets as he severed the rope of another basket-line, carrying heaps of gold. The baskets fell and landed on Smaug's neck, dragging him down with the weight.

Thorin saw his chance and released the molten gold from the forge. It ran down the designated slot, fast on its way to the destination. Gloin and Bifur's baskets had been knocked by Smaug, but neither were injured. "Lead him to the Gallery of the Kings!" Thorin ordered as he grabbed a wheelbarrow.

Ember and Bilbo both ducked as Smaug's spinning sent a basket their way. His tail smashed into the base of the stairs, shaking them a little. Thorin took his chance and used the wheelbarrow as a boat of sorts, floating down the river of gold.

The stairs broke beneath them, and they both screamed as they fell. Unfortunately, this drew the drake's attention. Ember pulled Bilbo to his feet and ran for the doorway closest to them. The large tapestry's overhead swayed a little, before Smaug crashed through the wall. The heavy material fell atop them, and they lay still.

"You think you can deceive me, Barrel-rider?" Smaug asked pointedly at Bilbo. "You have come from Lake-town. This is some sordid scheme hatched between these filthy Dwarves…and those miserable tub-trading Lakemen." Ember and Bilbo looked between each other as Smaug ranted. "Those sniveling cowards…with their long bows…and Black Arrows!" On the last part, his voice hitched. "Perhaps it is time…I paid them a visit." Ember gasped and Bilbo shot to his feet.

"This isn't their fault! Wait! You cannot go to Lake-town!" Ember got up aswell as Smaug paused and looked at them.

"You care about them…do you? Good. Then you can watch them die." He turn away again and started his trek down the hall, when a shout stopped him.

"Here! You witless worm." Thorin called out, from atop a stone figure holding a chain. Smaug turned slowly.

"You." He growled.

"I am taking back what you stole." Thorin proclaimed. Smaug approached him.

"You will take nothing from me, Dwarf. I laid low your warriors of old. I instilled terror in the hearts of Men. I am King Under the Mountain." He raised his head to level with Thorin.

"This is not your kingdom. These are Dwarf lands. This is Dwarf gold." He reached up with his free hand to the rope above him. "And we will have our revenge." Then he yelled in Khuzdul and pulled the rope. The Company pulled at the chains behind the stone figure, and the stone began to fall away. Thorin held onto the chain as he swung away.

The stone fell, revealing a golden mold of Thror. Smaug was instantly enchanted by it. Ember swore if he could, Smaug would kiss it. But there was one fatal flaw. Gold does not stall instantly.

The first thing break was Thror's right eye, popping as Gold spewed from it. After that the entire statue caved in on itself, and began to cover Smaug. The Dragon roared as it fell into the molten gold, disappearing beneath the surface. All was silent for a few second, then a Golden Smaug burst forth, roaring in pain.

"Revenge?! Revenge?! I will show you revenge!" Ember and Bilbo ran after him, avoiding the gold that slipped off his scales.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In Lake-town, the Golden light was seen as a blessing by the townspeople, but a curse to Bard. Amelia and Quinn shot up when the heard the rumble. They were not ready for this.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ember and Bilbo ran to the outlook of Dale and Lake-town, watching Smaug soar through the air almost silently. They heard his last words.

"I am fire. I am…death."

Ember fell to her knees, and Bilbo spoke her thoughts.

"What have we done?"

 **And BOOM, two movies down, one more to go! Hope you all enjoyed.**


	34. Chapter 34 - Escaping Lake-town

**So sorry for not updating in a while. Holidays just started, but I have a project that I need to complete and school is first priority. On top of that, I sat with a huge writer's block on this chapter. Thankfully, my two co-writers/best friends helped throw some ideas my way (though honestly if you heard us, it sounded like we were making a movie)**

 **Chapter 34 – Escaping Lake-town**

The town was in a state of chaos. Everywhere men and women were running back and forth trying to collect their belongings and get them onto their boats. Children were crying in fear. Bells were ringing out a warning. And the reason?

A dragon was descending upon them.

More specifically, Smaug was descending upon them.

In the house of the Master, states were no better.

"I warned you. Did I not warn you what would come of dealing with Dwarves? Now they've done it! They've woken the dragon!" He shouted in a panic as he flitted across the room. All around him, his mercenaries were grabbing his gold and riches (which he had of course gain through ludicrous taxes from his starving people), and placing them in any open container or basket available to them.

"They've brought an apocalypse upon our head!" The Master shouted again. He rushed to one of the bookshelf and grabbed the torch that stood next to it. He pulled it down and the bookshelf fell back to reveal a hidden barge beneath the house. He gestured to the men. "Faster now, I'm trying to evacuate myself here." He continued to shout out orders, until his greasy sidekick, Alfrid, spoke up.

"But, sire, should we not try to save the town?" He asked, to which the Master replied.

"The town is lost. Save the gold!" He ordered his men. They continued to pile the barge with gold.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tauriel of Mirkwood stood on the balcony gazing at the dragon fast approaching. Amelia and Quinn came and stood next to her.

"How close?" Quinn asked. Tauriel did not respond, merely went back inside.

"I'll take that as too close." Amelia whispered to her friend as they followed.

"We have no time. We must leave." The Elf ordered the inhabitants of the house on the Lake. Quinn and Amelia headed for the kitchen, grabbing anything edible for the journey ahead. They heard Kili grouse to his brother behind them.

"We're not leaving. Not without our father." Said Bain. At the mention of Bard, Amelia stopped and looked out the window.

 _Bard. Jail. Master's barge. Smaug._

Her eyes widened as she glanced at Quinn. The moment their eyes met she knew what they were going to do. They quickly finished what they were doing and headed downstairs with everyone. They gave the bags of food to Sigrid.

Fili got into the small barge and took Sigrid arm to help her down. Tauriel held onto the rope that tied the barge to the post as she stepped on. Soon the barge was full. A glint of steel caught Fili's eye, and he turned to see Quinn cut the rope that held the barge. Someone pushed the barge roughly out into the water...

Leaving Amelia and Quinn on the docks.

Fili's eyes widened as he leaned towards the side of the barge.

"Amelia! What are you doing?" He called out, as Smaug rumbled overhead. Amelia simply smiled and shouted back.

"Meet you on the shore!" And with that, they disappeared back up the stairs. Fili's heart stopped.

"Amelia!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Amelia heard Fili's scream but kept going. They were just outside the front door when Smaug flew low overhead. Amelia gasped at his size. They saw him as he made a U-turn in the sky. How he banked as his chest began to glow.

"C'mon!" Quinn shouted. They ran across the wharf just as the first flames hit. They could feel the heat even from a distance. Still they kept going.

"Which way do you think the jail is?" Amelia asked her friend over the roar of the flames.

"I saw it as we came in. It's this way!" They quickly spun and ran over the wharf. People were screaming and running around. Some were falling from the wharfs, clothing on fire. Quinn nearly stumbled when she saw Smaug diving again. "Stop!" She screamed as she held her arms out to stop Amelia. The fire destroyed the wharf before them, blocking their path. "Now what?" She asked. Amelia pulled on her arm.

"The barges." They quickly hopped their way across some empty barges. Once they got to the other side they began running again. They stood waiting close to the jail as the Master's barge crashed into their friends. Amelia could see the shadows of Bard working frantically overhead. They got ready as they heard the Master's voice.

"My gold! My gold!" They heard him scream. Amelia's blood boiled at the next voice.

"We're carrying too much weight. We need to dump something." Alfrid said.

'That's the first bit of logic that's come out of his mouth.' Amelia thought to herself. They heard The Master agree with him just as Bard dropped the loop out the window. They saw The Master push Alfrid off the barge into the water, then enjoyed his struggle as he got caught in the loop. When he got pulled back they took their chance.

Quinn leaped onto the front of the barge, engaging in a quick battle with Braga. It wasn't very eventful as she just pushed him off the barge and into the water. She spun towards the soldiers rowing the barge.

"Stop the barge!" She ordered. In their surprise they did just that. She smiled. "Right, here's what's going to happen next. Get rid of the gold that is taking up space on this ferry, and start pulling as many people on as you can manage. If you don't, I'll gladly tie an anchor to your nuts and toss you into the Anduin, got it?" Quinn smiled sweetly at the pale faced men as they spurred into action.

Amelia jumped onto the back of the barge facing The Master just as he managed to free himself. She smiled at him.

"Thank you for getting rid of Alfrid for me, Sir. But I'm afraid this is where your days end." With that, she pushed him into the Lake. "Enjoy the swim Master! I hear that gout helps you float!" She heard a laugh and looked up at Bard as he emerged from the cell. "Good luck! You'll need it!" She called. He nodded, just as he turned she shouted again. "Bard! Make Girion proud!" He nodded once more and disappeared from her sight. She turned and started pulling people onto the barge.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On the watchtower of Ravenhill, the Company watched on helplessly as the town burned in the distance. Everyone was solemn and silent as they watched the horror unfold. Gloin, Bifur and Bombur were particularly silent as they turned from the sight. Bilbo turned to Ember where she sat on the floor with her head resting on her knees. She seemed to sense his eyes on her and looked up. She caught his eyes for a moment, before turning away and looking to her right. Bilbo followed her line of sight towards Erebor. Thorin stood close to the stairs leading down to Erebor, his gaze fixed on the Front Gate. Bilbo looked back at Ember as she turned away. In the dim light, he caught the single tear running down her cheek.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Together with the soldiers already on board, the girls had pulled at least 15 more people on to the barge, along with five babes. Quinn spun to the soldiers.

"Start rowing. Go back the way we came. We'll head for the open water there." She ordered and they immediately obeyed. An elderly woman grabbed Quinn's hand, forcing her to look down.

"Thank you." The woman whimpered, and Quinn gave her hand a squeeze and a smile. They heard the bell toll being cut off in the distance, and the girls knew Bard was facing Smaug.

Bain looked around his burning home with frightened eyes. At this rate, the town would be obliterated. As they passed a few more burning buildings, he spotted a familiar figure on the bell tower.

"Da." His sister's saw him a moment after. Tilda gasped.

"Da!" Everyone on the barge turned their eyes to see Bard take aim and loose an arrow. Kili's eyes widened.

"He hit it! He hit the dragon!" Kili cried. Tauriel shook her head.

"No." She breathed, watching Smaug.

"He did! He hit his mark! I saw." Kili insisted.

"His arrows cannot pierce its hide. I fear nothing will." Bain grew thoughtful at Tauriel's words, and looked to his right. The Statue of the Master was still there. As was the barge, with the hidden Arrow. Bain swallowed and looked ahead, grabbing onto the hanging hook and swinging to the dock, ignoring the screams of those behind him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bard had shot countless arrows at the beast already, and each one had merely bounced off his scales. Bard turned to grasp another arrow…only to find one left. He hesitated for a moment, before grabbing the arrow and taking aim. The arrow ricocheted off the scales once more.

Smaug flew extremely close to the bell tower, causing Bard to fall over from the force. He watched as Smaug flew around the town once more, barely registering the approaching footsteps.

"Dad!" Bard turned over shocked when he came face to face with his son.

"Bain! What are you doing? Why didn't you leave? You were supposed to leave!" He scolded his son in a moment of blind panic.

"I came to help you." Bain replied, to his shock.

"No!" He said vehemently, before turning to where he had last seen the dragon. "Nothing can stop it now." He said in despair.

"This might." His son said full of determination. Bard turned back to see the point of the last Black Arrow. He sighed, taking the Arrow from his son, who was nigh on tears.

"Bain. You go back." He cupped his son's cheek. "You get out of here. Now." He ordered him. His son started to nod, but then stopped as he looked past his father, eyes wide.

"Dad!" Was the only warning Bard had before Smaug's talons crushed the top of the tower. When Bard got up again, Bain was gone.

"No!" He cried out in loss of his son, before he heard his son yell. He rushed to the side, where Bain hung on with one arm, the other still clutching the Arrow. Bard pulled his son up next to him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Behind them, they saw Smaug land on the burning buildings. Amelia turned to the men.

"Keep going. We're almost out."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bard pulled the Arrow out of his frozen son's hands, standing to face the dragon. Smaug turned his head, eyes aflame.

"Who are you…that would stand…against me?" He asked in his slithery voice. Bard said nothing and grabbed his bow…only to find it snapped in half.

"Now, that is a pity." Smaug crooned. Bard looked up, horrified. "What will you do now…Bowman?" Smaug mocked him. "You are forsaken." Bard began to frantically look around, for something, anything that could help him. "No help will come."

Bain had started to stir behind him, and Smaug licked his lips when he saw the young Man.

"Is that your child?" He asked him. Bard looked between to piece of wood as an idea formed in his head. It was risky, but it would work. "You cannot save him from the fire. He will burn!"

Bard and Bain stuck the broken ended shafts of the bow into the slots of the wood. Tying the string back on, Bard nocked the arrow and leaned all of his weight back, while the Arrow rested on his son's shoulder. Bain took several breaths to calm himself.

"Stay still, son. Stay still." Bard calmed his son as best he could.

"Tell me…wretch…how now shall you challenge me?" Smaug raised up a little…revealing the single, missing scale under the left wing. Bard smirked as he took aim. "You have…nothing left…but your death!" Smaug finished as he began his approach. Bain turned his head as Smaug roared.

"Bain. Look at me. You look at me." He told his son as Smaug's steps began to quicken. "Little to your left." He told his son. Bain leaned towards his left a few inches. "That's it." Bard stopped him when he was in position. He waited until the very last moment. Bain gasped as the Arrow whizzed past his ear.

The Arrow flew straight and true, embedding itself right in the middle of the missing scale.

Smaug roared in pain, veering off from his intended target, but not enough to miss the tower completely. It toppled, sending father and son into the freezing water below. Smaug crashed through the buildings, flailing about as he groaned. He began to fly upwards, clawing his way through the air. From Amelia and Quinn's point of view far below, he looked like a drowning man. Suddenly, all became silent. Quinn looked to the way behind them, and saw the distant figures of the Master and Braga climbing onto a dock, seconds before the dragon landed on top of them.

'Good riddance.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

High on Ravenhill, Ember felt the slightest vibrations in the ground and heard the dim crash echo through the air. The Dwarves had felt and heard it too.

"What was that? What happened?" Ori asked as he got up. Bilbo walked forward.

"It fell. I saw it." He said as they watched the town. No more movement was seen. "He's dead. Smaug is dead." Ember had stayed back while the rest of the group had moved to the edge.

"By my beard…I think he's right." Gloin murmured. Ember turned and looked down at Thorin. She heard cawing overhead and did not need to look up to know the Ravens had returned. "Look there. The Ravens of Erebor are returning to the Mountain."

"Aye. Word will spread." Balin agreed. "Before long…every soul in Middle-Earth will know…the dragon is dead!" Ember had kept her eyes on Thorin the entire time. He had barely registered any of the words spoken, before marching down the steps towards Erebor.

Ember held back tears as she followed on shaking legs.

'Gandalf…where are you?'


	35. Chapter 35 - Darkness and Gold

**Here we are. My friend has been forcing me to get this done (You know who you are, sister ;) ) So here we are, chapter 35.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

 **Chapter 35 – Darkness and Gold**

Within the ruins of Dol Guldur, all was silent. A cold winter breeze, made worse by the stillness of the place, blew strongly. Suspended on the edge of the highest tower, was a cage just large enough to hold a man standing. Inside this very cage, was the Wizard, Gandalf the Grey.

 _Radagast's rabbits had been swift in their journey, and now Gandalf stood on the very edge of the ruins of Dol Guldur, the Hill of Sorcery._

 _"_ _It looks completely abandoned." Radagast muttered behind him._

 _"_ _As it is meant to." Gandalf stated. It was true. There seemed to be no activity within the ruins, but, thanks to Ember, Gandalf knew better. "A spell of concealment lies over this place, which means our Enemy is not yet ready to reveal himself." He paused, relaying Ember's knowledge through his head. "He has not regained his full strength."_

 _But that did not mean he was not powerful still. Ember had warned him of that fact. Elrond's letter did little to ease his worry, but at least it was news. Now he would have to handle this delicate situation._

 _"_ _Radagast, I need you to carry a message to the Lady Galadriel. Tell her we must force his hand." Radagast stood next to him, confused._

 _"_ _What do you mean?" His old friend asked him._

 _"_ _I'm going in alone." He turned to his fellow Wizard, and placed his hand on his shoulder when it became apparent that he wanted to argue. "On no account come after me." Radagast turned to look at the ruins, then back at him. While he was not pleased by Gandalf's orders, he made no further argument, and started towards the forest. But just to be certain…_

 _"_ _Do I have your word?" Gandalf called._

 _"_ _Yes, yes, yes, yes!" He called back, somewhat annoyed. Gandalf nodded in acceptance. An eerie wind blew as he made his way down the steps. He was nearly halfway across when Radagast called from the outlook._

 _"_ _Wait, Gandalf! What if it's a trap?" He paused and called back to the Brown Istari._

 _"_ _Turn around and do not come back." When he was sure his friend was leaving for good, he took his sword in hand. "It is a trap." And with that, he strode into the ruins._

 _A short while later, he was navigating his way through the maze like structure of Dol Guldur. He felt a sinister presence, and gripped his staff tighter._

 _"_ _Cé ná ulco sís nurtaina… I ettuluvas caninye!" (The evil that is hidden here…I command it come forth!)_

 _"_ _Cánin i sá tanuvaxe!" (I command it reveal itself!) At the last command, he slammed the foot of his staff on the ground, releasing a powerful revealing spell. It flew through the ruins, breaking through the concealment spell. Utter silence followed. Gandalf turned and continued deeper into the ruins._

 _The sun had set a short while ago, and still there was no sign of any activity within the ruins. Gandalf decided to try the revealing spell once more._

 _Sure enough, just like Ember had warned him, Azog sprang through the white mist and went to strike him with his mace. Lucky, he knew to evade. Azog smirked at him cruelly, laughing at him._

 ** _"_** ** _Nakhig lo shulun, sharuku!"_** _(You have come too late, Wizard!) He growled at Gandalf as he circled him._ _ **"**_ _ **Gorz nash."**_ _(It is done.) He swung his mace into the air to bring it down on Gandalf's head, but Gandalf quickly took his staff and forced the Orc away from him. He kept the distance as he searched for an exit._

 _"_ _Where is your master?" He demanded. Azog roared in frustration as the spell kept him at bay. "Where is he?!"_

 ** _"_** ** _Mig shâ zog…"_** _(He is everywhere…) Azog's response made his eyes widen, even with Ember's warning._ _ **"**_ _ **Undagush nakh!"**_ _(We are legion!) Gandalf edged his way to the side of the ruin, and looked below to see thousands of Orcs and Wargs. Not even Ember could have prepared him for the sight._ _ **"**_ _ **Urganim."**_ _(It is over.) Gandalf did the only thing he could, and created a diversion in order to escape._

 _It helped little as the Orcs were soon on his tail. He quickly collapsed the entrance behind him to slow them down. When he heard Azog's roar, however, he decided not to tarry. He ran through what he thought to be a safe route._

 ** _"_** ** _Erum kira num…"_** _(There is no light, Wizard…) the disembodied voice made him stop, as he came face to face with the darkness Ember had warned him about. He considered running, but knew that would get him nowhere._ _ **"…**_ _ **burzim nu ragzinar."**_ _(…that can defeat the darkness.) Gandalf went with his best option and created a shield. But after using so much magic in revealing the Orc army, it was not very effective against the spirit of the Dark Lord. The Shadow attacked his shield over and over. He lost control for a moment before regaining it for a short time._

 _But it would not last. His staff could not hold against the pure evil and crumbled to dust. Likewise, he was brought aloft and flung rather heavily onto the ground, before being forced to the wall behind him._

 _The Shadow pulled back, only to reveal a fire, in the shape of an eye. It grew into a form…a form the Istari knew well._

 _"_ _Sauron!"_

 _After that, everything went black._

And this was how he had woken, suspended in this cage. He felt ashamed of himself, for falling prey to Sauron so easily. Now, he could only hope that help would arrive.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Men, women and children alike were screaming. Discovering the dead and mourning them were all that seemed to be happening along the shores of the Anduin. Fili noticed the destruction around him, but he was not fully aware of it.

"Lad, if we don't leave soon, these people will surely turn on us." Oin spoke to him as he and Bofur tried to push a barge into the water. Fili turned to him.

"No. I'm not leaving without Amelia." He turned back to search the waters. Oin grew still.

"Lad…she may not have-" Fili didn't even let him finish.

"No! Don't you dare say that she didn't make it! I won't believe it! I won't!" But even as he said those words with great conviction, he felt dread seep into his bones. What if she hadn't made it out? What if Smaug had…

"Dana!" Fili spun as a woman began to run into the river. Expecting her to find the body of the person she was searching for, he turned away.

"Ma!" He froze and turned back. What he saw caused a wave of relief to pass over him. There were at least twenty people on what looked to be a very fancy barge. And right at the front stood Amelia and Quinn. A young girl of about five was in Amelia's arms, waving frantically. The woman then caught up to the barge, and Amelia gently lowered the girl into the woman's arms. More people noticed their loved ones on the barge and stormed into the water. Amidst the confusion, Quinn spotted the Dwarves and pulled Amelia along with her.

Fili ran to meet them in the water. Amelia smiled nervously at him as he approached her.

"Well, I did say I would meet you on the shore…" Fili didn't care for whatever she meant to say next, he pulled her into his arms and kissed her. Right then and there, with their feet submerged in the freezing waters. He pulled back to see her face completely red.

"Promise me that you'll never do that again." He demanded. She didn't say anything, still stunned by the kiss, and merely nodded. He took it as a good enough answer and went to help Oin and Bofur with the barge, accepting that Amelia would follow.

Amelia didn't follow at first. She was frozen to the spot. Quinn chuckled and quickly splashed her friend in the face with water. Amelia startled and turned to her friend.

"Er…di…did Fili just…did I…did we?" Quinn giggled at her flustered friend.

"Yup, you kissed. And I'm so proud of you. You didn't faint!" Amelia pouted and swatted at her friend, before they both went to help with the Barge. They managed to catch the last bit of Kili and Tauriel's conversation.

"…know what I feel. I'm not afraid. You make me feel alive." Kili was a true romantic at heart. Quinn suspected he got that from his father.

"I can't." Tauriel began to turn away, but Kili stopped her.

"Tauriel. Amrâlimê." Amelia made a note to ask Ember what that particular word meant. She was sure her friend knew, because Thorin had said it himself.

Tauriel seemed shocked at the word, turning to Kili.

"I don't know what that means." Kili smiled as he stared at her eyes.

"I think you do." Fili finally seemed to catch on what his brother was doing, but one look from Amelia told him not to say a word. Not that he would. He couldn't judge his brother for falling for an Elf. He had fallen for a Child of Man himself.

Tauriel looked as if she wanted to say something, but stopped and became very serious all of a sudden.

"Hîr nín, Legolas." (My Lord, Legolas.) Legolas said nothing when he saw the Dwarf. He kept his attention on Tauriel.

"Maewado i Naug. Boe i nadh egeno." (Take your leave of the Dwarf. You are needed elsewhere.) Tauriel looked down at Kili, then took a step back. Kili looked down and turned to the barge.

When Legolas looked to the barge, he saw their female companion and one of her friends with her on the barge. And both were glaring at him. One of them was actually shaking her head at him.

Kili stopped halfway to the barge and turned back. He took Tauriel's hand and placed his rune-stone in it. He held her hand tightly in his.

"Keep it. As a promise." With one last smile, he left her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The trek to the mountain took a good long while, especially with their frequent pauses, since Kili's limp bothered him a bit. However they didn't let that stop them.

When they finally reached the Front Gate, they were stunned at the large, gaping hole it had, a clear indication of Smaug's massive body having crashed through it. What was more, it looked like no one was there.

They all looked at each other before running inside. Inside there was utter destruction. Bofur was the first to try.

"Hello!" A pause. "Bombur? Bifur? Anybody?" No answer. They made their way down to the lower halls.

"Wait! Wait!" Amelila spun, seeing a familiar figure.

"Bilbo!" She shouted. "You're alive." But instead of a smiling face, she saw Bilbo's worried expression.

"Stop! Stop! Stop." He stopped right in front of them, before continuing in a low voice. "You need to leave. We all need to leave." Bofur looked confused.

"We only just got here." Bilbo sighed.

"I've tried talking to him, but he won't listen." Immediately, Quinn looked at Amelia. How could they have forgotten? Oin leaned in with his trumpet.

"What do you mean, laddie?" He asked.

"Thorin." Bilbo said loudly, making Oin jump. Bilbo looked around before going on again. "Thorin. Thorin. He's been down there for days. He doesn't sleep. He barely eats. He's not been himself. Not at all." Ameila caught Fili out of the corner of her eye as he gazed down into the mountain. "It's this place. Ahem. I think a sickness lies on it." Bilbo finished. Fili walked past him, keeping his eyes on whatever he had seen.

"Sickness? What kind of sickness?" Kili asked his brother as he passed him, but Fili did not answer. Instead he continued on. Bilbo called after him but he didn't stop. Amelia and Quinn followed, catching the Golden light as they went. When they reached the source they stopped.

"Shittake…"Amelia whispered.

"…mushrooms." Quinn finished. As far as they could see, the entire floor was covered in gold coins. Amelia was sure she would be able to buy out the British Royal Family with all of that gold. Quinn's sharp ears caught footsteps just before the voice did.

"Gold." All eyes turned to the new arrival, dressed in what looked like a King's garb. Minus the crown. "Gold beyond measure." The Dwarves began to share glances, while Quinn and Amelia kept their eyes on the King. "Beyond sorrow…and grief."

'And beyond love too, I reckon.' Amelia thought. Thorin…or rather the shell of Thorin turned his eyes towards them, noticing them for the first time. This thought made Quinn shudder.

'He was talking to himself when he came in. Either himself, or the gold.'

"Behold…the great…treasure hoard of Thror." Thorin pulled his arm back and tossed something red and shiny at them. Fili caught it in his hands. It was a ruby the size of his fist. "Welcome…my sister-sons…to the Kingdom…of Erebor." When he turned, Quinn leaned down to Bilbo.

"Where are the rest of the Company?" She whispered softly, in order to not bring Thorin's attention to them again. Bilbo nodded and led them away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bilbo led the six of them to the hall where they Company had made their lodgings. Balin sat at a table with Dwalin at his side. Bofur smiled.

"Balin!" Balin and Dwalin turned sharply, and soon they were overwhelmed by Dwarven hugs from everyone in the Company. Then something unexpected happened.

Ori rushed forward and ran to Quinn, hugging her tightly. A huge and relieved smile was on his face. Quinn had a strange look on her face, before she lightly pushed Ori away by his shoulders.

For a split second, Ori looked heartbroken, and Dori and Nori looked ready to murder Quinn. Then Quinn grabbed Ori by his collar, lifting him up slightly so his toes barely touched the ground, and kissed him on the lips.

The Company made hooting sounds as they watched the couple, and Ori turned bright red at the attention. Quinn was kind enough to let him hide his face in her shoulder.

Amelia smiled at her friend, before frowning and looking around the room.

"Hey…where's Ember?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ember sat alone in the forges, away from all the festivities. Her legs were swinging over the edge on the mineshaft, as she gazed into the black hole. In her hands, she held the small, silver beads Thorin had given her. A tear fell from her eye, sliding down her cheek and falling into the darkness below.

'That man is not Thorin. And until my Thorin comes back, I won't wear his beads.' She pulled her knees to her chest, and cried.


	36. Chapter 36 - Cold Stones, Warm Stones

**Chapter 36 – Cold Stones, Warm Stones**

Ember dragged her feet as she entered the hall that they had set up as their temporary living quarters. She barely looked up when she found herself crush in two pairs of arms.

"Go'd day, mate!" Quinn said on her left as she smiled at her.

"Missed us?" Amelia said on her right. Ember let out a cry of joy as she sunk into her friends embrace.

"Thank Mahal, you two are alive! I was so worried!" Amelia stepped back for a moment.

"Mahal? Since when do you speak Dwarf?" Quinn stepped away as well, taking on a posture of a university lecturer.

"I believe it's called Khuzdul." She said in a haughty voice. Ember giggled as Amelia laughed outright. She knew what they were doing. It was a fall back of theirs. If one of them was bothered by something, the other two would distract them as best they could. They had seen Thorin… They knew.

"So, do you want to hear about how we saved people from certain death…? And how we ensured the death of The Master of Gout… I mean Lake-town?" Amelia asked. Quinn bowed down low.

"Or perhaps you would like to catch up on my adventures through The Forest of… Yeah, not gonna say the name of that particular arachnid, but you get what I mean." Again, the girls laughed at themselves, but their pleasant mirth was broken by one voice.

"Come." They spun to the door, where Thorin stood, arms braced on the door, eyes wild, flecked with gold if you looked closely. His hair, no longer well kept, hung in dirty strands. The only part of his ensemble that looked remotely clean was the golden crown and armor that he wore. Amelia subconsciously stepped in front of Ember, keeping her from the Mad King's sight. Ember noticed, and was grateful for her friend's thoughtfulness.

"Come, the Arkenstone must be found. Gather the rest. Search the treasure hoard." Quinn stepped forward, glaring at the Dwarf.

"Excuse me, I don't know who you think you are, but we…"

"Quinn." She turned at the whisper. Ember's eyes were suddenly devoid of any joy that might have shone in them, as she gazed at Thorin. "Leave it." Thorin did not even notice their exchange, and surged into the room calling for the rest of the Company. Amelia wrapped an arm around Ember's shoulder.

"It'll be ok." She whispered to her friend. Ember nodded and left her embrace, heading for the treasure hoard. Amelia and Quinn watched their friend, before turning to each other.

Maybe this was worse than they thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Any sign of it?" Thorin called from his perch on one of the treasury balconies. All the Dwarves of the Company were in the gold, searching through the ridiculous piles.

"Nothing yet." Dwalin called from his spot.

"Nothing here." Ori called from his spot. Quinn and Amelia were close to their respective males, pretending to search through the pile, but rather paying attention to their friend in the balcony above them. To everyone's surprise, Thorin had almost thrown a hissy fit when Ember had begun to dig through the gold piles. In the end he had pulled her by the arm up to the balcony where they now stood overlooking the progress the Company made.

"Keep searching!" Thorin barked out. Ember nearly jumped when he did. She found herself growing incredibly nervous around Thorin. He had yet to notice her braid less hair. Every minute she spent close to him increased the chances of him finding out. She prompted to stay in the shadows, away from any light.

"That jewel could be anywhere." Gloin called out, sounding as if he had given up already.

"The Arkenstone is in these halls. Find it!" Thorin ordered.

"You heard him. Keep looking!" Dwalin called out, ever loyal to his king.

"All of you. No one rests until it is found." Ember turned away and spotted Bilbo on a platform not far off. He was staring at Thorin, and turned around, meeting her eyes for a split second before he left the hall. She glanced at Thorin, whose attention was still on the gold, and she snuck away.

She found him on the ramparts, with the Arkenstone in hand. She stayed there for a few moments before he noticed her. He jumped up when he did and started to stutter. Ember smiled at him.

"It's alright. I knew you had it." Bilbo relaxed, before glancing at her nervously.

"You won't tell Thorin, will you?" He asked her. Ember shook her head.

"No, but only if you promise me _that_ you'll keep it hidden. Don't give it to Thorin, alright?" Bilbo looked at her oddly, but nodded and put it in his pocket. Ember gazed out at Dale. "The Men of Lake-town will be arriving soon…" Bilbo followed her eyes. "They'll be at the doors soon."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tauriel looked down at the rune stone in her hand. The small weight brought 'n tiny amount of comfort to her heart. She had a small smile on her face as she remembered her Dwarf's words.

 _"Keep it. As a promise."_

A promise. Tauriel lost her smile as she thought back.

 _Tauriel maneuvered through the roots of the trees, always staying alert. A scream made her spin. Quinn stood shuddering lightly. Her elf eyes picked up the small arachnid scuttling away._

 _"_ _Spiders…I HATE Spiders." Tauriel's lips quirked as Quinn stepped towards her. She turned around but stopped when Quinn spoke._

 _"_ _Why are you doing this?" Tauriel turned back, surprised when she saw a look of concern on Quinn face. "I'd imagine you'd get in big trouble with Lord Deer Horns back there." Tauriel's lips quirked again._

 _"_ _I've lived my entire life in these woods. And not once, have I felt as free as I had with Kili." Suddenly surprised at herself for admitting that so freely, she turned away._

 _"_ _Well, if you do end up being banished or something like that… One of my friends is courting the King of Erebor so… if you're in need of a home, The Lonely Mountain will be open to you." Tauriel turned back to a smiling Quinn, and nodded._

She caught sight of Legolas walking past her. She quickly put the stone in her pocket and rushed after him.

"You saw something out there." She stated as she walked beside him.

"The Orc I pursued out of Lake-town, I know who he is." Legolas responded. "Bolg, spawn of Azog the Defiler. A Warg pack was waiting for him on the outskirts of Esgaroth. They fled into the North. These Orcs were different from the others. They bore a mark I have not seen in a long time. The mark of Gundabad." Tauriel paused and turned to face him.

"Gundabad?" She asked in disbelief.

"An Orc stronghold in the far North of the Misty Mountains." Legolas confirmed. That fortress had not been used since…

"Hîr nín, Legolas." (My Lord, Legolas.) They both turned to the person that had called out. It was Feren, an Elf of the Mirkwood Halls. He rode up to them on a horse. "Celin 'winiath o adar lín. Cân i hi danwenidh na le." (I bring word from your father. You are to return to him immediately.) Legolas nods towards her.

"Tolo, Tauriel." (Come Tauriel.) He starts to walk towards Feren, but stops when Feren speaks again.

"Hîr nín... Edlennen Tauriel." (My Lord… Tauriel is banished.) Tauriel's heart stops at the words. Legolas pauses as well, gazing at Feren, processing the information.

"Edlennen?" (Banished?) Legolas asks. Then he shocks then both by saying.

"You may tell my father, if there is no place for Tauriel, there is no place for me." Tauriel walks forward, bowing her head slightly and whispers.

"Legolas, it is your King's command." Legolas turns slightly to her, ignoring Feren completely.

"Naw aran nín…" (Yes he is my king…) Then he turns completely, but still not meeting her eye. "Mal ú-gân innas nín." (But he does not command my heart.) He quickly walks past her, heading for his steed. "I ride North. Will you come with me?" After some deliberation, she follows him.

"To where?" she asks as she quickly matches his pace.

"To Gundabad." he answers abruptly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back in Erebor Ember stood with Balin, Dwalin and Bilbo in the dimly lit thrown room. Thorin stood in front of what was left of the thrown, looking at it feverishly.

"It is in these halls. I know it." Ember turned as Dwalin made his appeal to the King.

"We have searched and searched." Thorin does not even turn when he speaks. Ember feels herself growing increasingly nervous as the conversation continuous.

"Not well enough." Thorin responds clearly no truly listening to Dwalin.

"Thorin, we all would see the stone returned." Dwalin says as he tries to calm his king, clearly seeing the early signs of a rage.

"And yet it is still not found!" Thorin sounds as though he speaks through barred teeth.

"Do you doubt the loyalty of anyone here?" Balin asks Thorin. Ember can see that he is hesitant to speak. She jumps as Thorin suddenly turns, slowly making his way towards the old advisor before him.

"The Arkenstone… is the birthright of our people." Thorin responds softly, almost barely a whisper.

"It is the King's jewel." Ember looks down at the ground, wincing when he barks afterwards.

"Am I not the king?" Ember subconsciously steps away from Thorin where she stands on the right side of the throne. Absolute silence follows his call. They watch him closely as he turns back to the throne.

"Know this: If anyone should find it… and withhold it from me… I will be avenged." With that, he turned away, deeming them dismissed. Ember stayed where she was, staring at the floor. She jumped up when a quiet voice spoke behind her.

"Why do you avoid me?" Thorin whispers. Ember doesn't dare turn to him.

"I have not." She whispers back. She hears his footsteps as he nears her and she stiffens. A hand brushes hers and she fights not to pull it away. "I've…just been busy."

"Doing what?" He asks, and Ember does not like the tone he uses.

"Exploring." She answers swiftly. Thorin remains silent for a few moments.

"Be sure to have someone with you when you venture around the mountain. I would not want my Queen to be lost." With that, he leaves. Ember releases a shuddering sigh and all but flees the room, fighting tears.

He hadn't said her name once since the dragon died...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In what was left of the scribes' hall, Balin stood among the dusty bookshelves, fighting back the tears. Bilbo walks in on Balin accidentally and walks towards him concerned.

"Dragon sickness." He mutters. "I've seen it before." He said, turning to Bilbo. "That look. The terrible need." He says, before taking a breath. "It is a fierce and jealous love Bilbo." He stops with a sigh. "It sent his grandfather mad." Bilbo takes a step towards the old Dwarf, lowering his voice.

"Balin, if Thorin…had the Arkenstone…" Balin looks at him strangely, causing him to stutter a bit. "Or if-if it was found…would it help?" Balin looks at him sternly.

"That stone crowns all. It is the summit of this great wealth…bestowing power…upon he who bears it." Bilbo grows increasingly worried as Balin continues. "Would it stay his madness?" he asks the feared question, then shakes his head. "No, laddie. I fear it would make him worse. Perhaps it is best…it remains lost."

 **Just to find out, do you guys want to hear about Gandalf in the next chapter, or continue with the Company? Let me know in your reviews, cause I can't decide.**


	37. Chapter 37 - Gold Cannot Cure

**Chapter 37 – Gold Cannot Cure**

Amelia watched as Thorin left the room after summoning Balin, Dwalin and Bilbo to him. Ember went as well, being practically dragged along by the Dwarf. Ever since they had got there, he had been treating Ember as if she was… a piece of gold from the treasure hoard. Taking her everywhere with him, barely letting her out of his sight. She had even caught him glaring daggers at Bombur when she had thanked him for bringing her a snack.

Amelia sighed and left the treasure hoard as most of the Company did, taking the risk of a quick break within Thorin's absence. She took a quick route to the living quarters, just to grab herself a snack.

On her way back, she heard a strange noise coming from her left. It sounded like a thud. She stopped and tilted her head, listening carefully. There it was again. She turned towards the sound and walked down the corridor, the thuds becoming steadily louder. She halted when the thud was loudest on her right. The door there was slightly ajar. She entered the room to see Fili, his tunic slightly askew, his air wild…and his knuckles bloodied.

She watched in horror as he hit the far side of the wall over and over with his fists. She was sure if he were not a Dwarf, his hands would have been broken by now. She took a step into the room, paused for a moment, then retreated back to the living quarters.

Where did Oin keep the bandages?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fili hit the wall over and over with his fist, imagining it was his uncle in front of him. Never before had he had the desire to do his uncle harm…

But this Dwarf…was not Uncle Thorin.

The more he hit the wall, the more frustrated he got.

As children, both Thorin and Dis had told Kili and himself about the fall of Erebor and everything prior to it. Each time it was the same. Thror had fallen to the gold sickness, the Dragon had come. Fili remembered one specific day, after the tale was told. Kili had climbed onto their Uncle's lap and had asked him if he too would fall to gold sickness. He remembered his Uncle's words.

 _"_ _I swear on Mahal's hammer, no matter what it takes, I will not fall prey to the sickness. I will not be your great-grandfather."_

How could he? How could Thorin have let himself fall to the gold sickness?

The stinging in his knuckles was becoming apparent now, but Fili did not stop.

 _Punch. Punch. Punch._

He pulled his arm back for another when a hand grabbed his arm, restraining him.

"Ok. I think that's enough." He turned his head and looked up at Amelia. She held his arm back with surprising force, looking at him sternly. "Any more, and Erebor will have a gaping hole in the wall." Fili found himself shaking his head.

"These walls are of pure stone, carved from the mountain itself. Punches would hardly dent it." She smiled at him, and released his arm. He lowered it, finally acknowledging the pain in his hands. He found himself confused when he heard water being poured behind him. Amelia had a kettle in her hand, pouring warm water into a bowl. She took a rag and dipped it into the water, motioning him to come over with her head. When he was next to her, she turned to him.

"Hold out your hands." He did as he was told, and hissed when the wet rag came in contact with his broken skin. Amelia ignored it and continued to dab away the blood, stopping only to wet the rag a bit and then continued the treatment. The water in the bowl had turned a slight pink by the time she was finished. She grabbed a roll of bandages Fili had failed to notice earlier and started to wrap his hands. Fili stayed still as she finished the treatment. When she was done, she held his hands in hers and leaned in to place a kiss on his cheek. When she pulled back, he saw the worry in her eyes. "It'll be ok."

Those words broke the dam, and Fili sunk forward into her arms, sobbing into her shoulder. Amelia held him gently, rocking slightly back and forth.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bilbo sat in a hallway leading to their living quarters. Balin and Ember's words kept on spinning through his mind.

 _"No, but only if you promise me that you'll keep it hidden. Don't give it to Thorin, alright?"_

 _"That stone crowns all. It is the summit of this great wealth…bestowing power…upon he who bears it."_

 _"_ _Perhaps it is best…it remains lost."_

They seemed truly terrified at the prospect of Thorin finding the Arkenstone. Not that he could now. At least not in the treasure hoard. But he would be lying to himself if he said he wasn't terrified either.

He reached into his pocket for his little prize. He stared at it resting in his palm.

"What is that?" He heard the growl, and he spun in his chair to see Thorin and Ember there. Thorin was glowering at him, but Ember seemed terrified. Thorin charged forward, while Ember followed quickly. "In your hand." Bilbo got up, glancing at Ember.

"It's nothing." He insisted, but Thorin was not convinced.

"Show me." Bilbo held out his fist…

Revealing the small acorn in his palm. Thorin looked down at it in confusion.

"I picked it up in Beorn's garden." Bilbo explained. Thorin looked up at him in surprise.

"You've carried it all this way?" He asked in soft disbelief. Bilbo nodded.

"I'm going to plant it in my garden. In Bag End." He added. Thorin gave a small smile.

"It's a poor prize to take back to the Shire." He said lightly. Ember watched him with growing hope. Bilbo noticed and shrugged lightly.

"One day, it'll grow. And every time I look at it I'll remember. Remember everything that happened, the good, the bad…" He paused. "… and how lucky I am that I made it home." And then…Thorin smiled.

Ember struggled to keep the tears at bay. It was as if, for a moment, her Thorin was smiling at Bilbo. The gold sickness seemed to temporarily disappear. Knowing this might be her one chance, she stepped forward.

"Thorin…I…" She trailed off when another voice called.

"Thorin." Dwalin called, marching up to his king. "Survivors from Lake-town… they're streaming into Dale." As Dwalin spoke, Thorin's smile faded, and the golden flecks in his eyes returned. Ember's heart sank as she saw her Thorin disappear again. "There's hundreds of them." Dwalin finished.

"Call everyone to the gate." Thorin order, before marching into the living area. "To the gate! Now!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That night, Thorin had the Company sealing up the Front Gate. They worked surprisingly fast for 15 people. Once again, Ember had been kept out of the work. It was beginning to annoy her. Quinn and Amelia nearly broke their arms trying to lift the stones they were using. Eventually, Dwalin got them to use a giant wheelbarrow, which Kili and Bilbo helped pull.

"I want this fortress made safe by sunup." Thorin called out, as he pulled Ember along. She gritted her teeth, ignoring the fact that his grip was almost crushing her wrist. "This Mountain was hard-won. I will not see it taken again." Amelia and Quinn stopped when Kili looked up.

"The people of Lake-town have nothing." He said, dropping the wheelbarrow. "They came to us in need. They have lost everything." Kili finished. Thorin seemed unfazed.

"Do not tell me what they have lost." He stared down at Kili. "I know well enough their hardship." He turned and watched the desolate city in the distance, as fires kept the survivors warm.

"Those who have lived through dragon fire should rejoice." Amelia wondered is he realized how much he sounded like Thranduil when he said that. "They have much to be grateful for." Quinn couldn't take it.

"Yet, by sealing the gate, you are doing the very thing that Thranduil did to your people. Can you not be the bigger man and offer them assistance?" Thorin turned to her, a strange glint in his eye.

"Would you like to join them?" The work stopped momentarily, and all eyes turned to Thorin and Quinn. The Ri brothers especially looked concerned. Quinn's eyes had widened in surprise, and her knees felt a bit wobbly. Amelia held her breath as she watched them. Finally, Ember broke the silence.

"She meant no disrespect, Thorin." She said softly. Thorin didn't turn to her, instead turning back to the city.

"More stone." He ordered softly, turning back and grabbing the stone Bofur had been carrying, and throwing it at Nori, who looked as if the wind had been knocked out of him, but somehow he kept his footing. "Bring more stone to the gate."

Ember sighed in relief, but she noticed that Ori, Dori and Fili had switched places with Kili and Bilbo, taking the wheelbarrow to retrieve more stone. At least her friends had some form of protection.

"Where are your braids, lassie?" A voice said behind her. She turned and saw Balin, as he chiseled at a large boulder. She smiled slightly. He may be old, but he did not miss anything.

"You know as well as I do that that man is not Thorin. I won't wear my braids until he is." She said back. Balin nodded, not lifting his head from the work.

"Just make sure he doesn't realize, lass. In this state, there is no telling how he'll react." Ember gulped and nodded. She was aware of the risk…

…But hearing it from someone else made it seem all too real.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Far away, Gandalf was riding to Erebor. He watched the horizon with a cunning eye.

His fellow Councilmen had saved him from Dol Guldur. But Galadriel and Elrond had warned him about something. Something that had made his heart stop in his chest. He could only hope he arrived in time.

 _"_ _Y' dae risa no' i' Orod Tari… i' Huine sana he`." (A Shadow lies over the Mountain Queen… the Darkness will take her.)_


	38. Chapter 38 - Help and Refusal

**Sorry for not updating in a while. School started and that means work, work, and work. Hopefully I'll get the next chapter up much faster.**

 **I also have a favor to ask. If any of you readers out there have any skill in drawing, would you mind terribly if I asked you for possible fan art for my story? I want a decent cover pic for this…so if there is anyone willing to do it, let me know.**

 **Chapter 38 – Help and Refusal**

Down in Dale, things were not going well. Many of the children were crying from the hunger pains in their bellies. The women were doing what they could, but with the limited food supplies. Many of the wounded lay in make shift cots, the little blankets the people had salvaged wrapped around them all.

Bard moved around, carrying bowls for the watery stew that some of the woman were making.

"Bard, we don't have enough." Percy said from where he was attending to the wounded, as Bard passed him.

"Do what you can Percy." Bard said gravely, unable to do anything else. He placed the bowls next to the pot that the woman was working at, looking over the room filled with wounded and elderly.

"The children, the wounded and the women come first." He reminded the people, and he turned walking up the steps to where Alfrid stood, or was supposed to stand, watch. "Morning Alfrid. What news from the night watch?"

"All quiet, sire. Not much to report." He sighed as he stood up. "Nothing gets past me." He said confidently. Bard went out into the courtyard, pausing at the sight and his mouth dropped open.

"Expect an army of Elves, it would seem."

As one, the Elves stood to attention. The people came to check out what was going on. Bard watched them as he walked down the steps, pausing when they suddenly formed a path way for him. He walked through them, ignoring how they stood to attention again afterwards. As he reached the end, he caught sight of Thranduil as he rode on his Elk. The Elves behind Bard turned to face their King.

"My Lord Thranduil, we did not look to see you here." Bard said in relative surprise.

"I heard you needed aid." Thranduil said as he looked back to the road where Thranduil had entered. A wagon had appeared, filled to the brim with food and water. Immediately the people rushed forward, as the elves began to distribute the food out to the people.

"You have saved us." Bard said as he smiled up at Thranduil gratefully. "I do not know how to thank you." Thranduil did not smile back.

"Your gratitude is misplaced." Thranduil said calmly. Bard looked confused. "I did not come on your behalf. I came to reclaim something of mine."

Somehow, Bard knew that what Thranduil was searching for was not with in Dale.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thorin lifted the delicate necklace from the pile of pure white gems that rested on a pedestal in the treasury. Ember watched him as he smiled smugly at it, chuckling almost. She was shocked at how the gems sparkled. She understood why Thranduil called them gems of pure starlight.

"The White Gems of Lasgalen." He looked up. "I know an Elf Lord who would pay a pretty price for these." He suddenly turned to her, unclasped the necklace and reached up to her. Ember held her breath as he clasped the necklace around her neck. He stepped back and smiled at her.

"You look beautiful." Ember looked up at him, and for a split second she saw her Thorin smiling at her. She smiled and nodded.

"Thank you." She said softly. He nodded and turned around walking deeper into the treasury. Ember frowned and looked down at the necklace, fingering it. She sighed as she looked after him.

"Ember!" She turned and saw Amelia and Quinn rushing towards her. Quinn stopped and looked at her in surprise. "Why are you wearing that?"

"Oh, it was Thorin." She said, reaching to take it off. Amelia stopped her.

"Maybe you should wait awhile…if he sees you're not wearing it…" She trails off, but Ember sees her point and leaves it on. She looks at her friends.

"What is it?" She asks, referring to why they ran in. Quinn becomes serious again.

"They're here."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ember rushed up to the ramparts, much to the surprise of the Dwarves she ran past. Thorin followed them out of the treasury when she did. Thorin followed Ember up the ramparts and came face to face with the ranks of Elves in Dale. He heard a horse gallop in the distance and turned his head to look down the path leading to Dale. Bard was riding up to them on a horse. Thorin took a calm pose as he approached the gates.

"Hail, Thorin, son of Thrain." He stopped before the steps leading up to the gate. "We are glad to find you alive beyond hope." Thorin did not respond with any niceties of any kind.

"Why do you come to the gates of the King under the Mountain armed for war?" Thorin asked him.

"Why does the King under the Mountain fence himself in…like a robber in his hold?" Bard said back to him. Everyone looked amongst themselves as they waited for Thorin's response.

"Perhaps it is because I'm expecting to be robbed." Thorin said harshly. Ember winced.

"My lord…we have not come to rob you…but to seek fair settlement. Will you not speak with me?" Bard asked him. Ember reached out and grasped Thorin's hand. Thorin glanced at her, then nodded down at Bard. He went down the steps, but stopped to talk to a raven that had landed nearby. Ember was too far away to hear what he was saying, but had a hunch.

Bard reached the strategically placed hole in the new wall at the same time that Thorin did.

"I am listening." Thorin said softly to Bard, not looking at him.

"On behalf of the people of Lake-town…I ask that you honor your pledge. A share of the treasure so that they might rebuild their lives." Bard watched as Thorin looked at him.

"I will not treat with any man…while an armed host lies before my door." He stated calmly. Bard frowned.

"That armed host will attack this Mountain if we do not come to terms." Bard informed him. Thorin shook his head slightly, uncaring.

"And your threats do not sway me." He said softly. Bard watched him.

"What of your conscience? Does it not tell you our cause is just?" Bard leaned on the wall. "My people offered you help. And in return, you brought upon them only ruin and death." Thorin frowned at him.

"When did the men of Lake-town come to our aid but for the promise of rich reward?" Thorin spat at him.

"A bargain was struck!" Bard insisted.

"A bargain? What choice did we have but to barter our birthright for blankets and food? To ransom our future in exchange for our freedom?" Thorin spoke harshly. "You call that a fair trade?" He asked softly, before looking at him strangely.

"Tell me…Bard the Dragon-slayer…why should I honor such terms?" Bard narrowed his eyes.

"Because you gave us your word." Thorin looked down, for a split second, the glint disappeared from his eyes. "Does that mean nothing?"

Thorin moved away from the hole, leaning against the wall. He looked up at the Company, standing close together as they watched him. He turned his head to the hole.

"Be gone! Ere our arrows fly!" He called out to Bard. They heard a thump as Bard hit the wall with his fist, then he walked away. They watched him ride back to Dale from the ramparts.

"What are you doing?" Everyone turned to Bilbo, as he stared at Thorin. "You cannot go to war." He stated plainly. Thorin did not even look at him.

"This does not concern you." Thorin said calmly.

"Excuse me…but just in case you haven't noticed, there is an army of Elves out there." The rest of the Company turned to face him. "Not to mention several hundred angry fishermen. We are, in fact, outnumbered." Thorin finally turned and smiled at him.

"Not for much longer." He said calmly. Bilbo frowned.

"What does that mean?" He asked him, confused.

"It means, Master Baggins…" Thorin stepped right up to Bilbo. "…You should never underestimate Dwarves." He turned and looked at the Company. "We have reclaimed Erebor. Now…we defend it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back in Dale, Bard met up with Thranduil, where he waited on his Elk.

"He will give us nothing." He said as he reined in his horse. Thranduil remained passive.

"Such a pity. Still, you tried." He seemed to commend Bard's efforts.

"I do not understand. Why?" Bard looked back to the Mountain. "Why would he risk war?"

They watched as one of the statues heads were sent tumbling down, destroying the bridge.

"It is fruitless to reason with them. They understand only one thing." Thranduil took up his blade. "We attack at dawn."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In both the Mountain and in Dale's armory, men were preparing for the battle ahead. Spear and shields were handed out to the mean in Dale, while hammers and axes were what was available in the Dwarves armory.

The Dwarves were outfitting themselves in heavy armor, while the girls just stood what.

"How, on this good Earth, can you move in that get up, let alone fight in it?" Amelia said as she watched Dori help Ori with his helmet. Quinn turned her head as she looked at Bombur's…tank-like structure.

"Yeah, it does look uncomfortable…and heavy." Ember watched them in silence as Bifur tried to hit a hole in to a helmet with a hammer he had found, nearly hitting Nori in the eye. Suddenly, the dwarves all paused and looked to the doorway. The girls followed their line of sight to see Thorin and Bilbo, in his new mithril coat. Bilbo noticed the stares.

"I look absurd. I'm not a warrior, I'm a Hobbit." He said to the room.

"It is a gift. A token of our friendship." The interest died out after that and preparations went on. Thus the girls were the only ones to notice when Thorin pulled Bilbo aside. Ember looked down at her necklace, then left the room. Quinn and Amelia stared after her. Ever since they got to the Mountain, they had been unsure of how to approach Ember. She just seemed so…lost all the time.

And they weren't sure if their friend would ever be the same…even with their help.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ember left the armory and walked aimlessly through the Mountain. She had no idea where she was going, but it didn't matter. She just walked and walked. Eventually, she found herself before a door, and paused to check out her surroundings. This wing seemed…very fancy. Ember opened the door and found and found…what looked like a young adolescent's bedroom on the other side. She stepped into the room, taking in every inch of the place.

On the one side of the room was a rather grand canopy bed, the duvet a deep blue, with once luscious fur on the duvet. Books and quills were on the nightstand. At the other end of the room was a fireplace, with a big armchair in front of it. Directly in front of her, across from the door stood a desk, with an open book on it. Ember walked up to it, and blew the dust off the pages. There, written neatly in Westron, to her luck, was what looked like a diary entry.

 _He's getting worse. I watch him in secret. It terrifies me. That want…that terrible need that I see in his eyes. It grows by the day._

 _Father will do nothing. There is nothing that can be done, he says. And that is what terrifies me the most._

 _What if when father takes the throne, he succumbs to the sickness? What if I succumb to it?_

 _I know that if I did, I would never forgive myself._

Ember felt shocked as she gazed at the page, then looked around the room. Of course, why didn't she see it before?

This was Thorin's room, back before Smaug took the Mountain. She looked back at the page and noticed the last sentence.

 _But still…I can't help but feel that the worst is yet to come. It just keeps on bothering me. As if I don-_

The words just stop. Ember frowns before checking the date. She couldn't make out the day or month, but she could see the year and age.

 _…_ _Third Age 2770_

The day Smaug attacked.


	39. Chapter 39 - The Clouds Burst Part 1

**Hello, dear readers. Thank you all so much for your support up until this point. I believe it fair to warn you that updates will most likely occur weekly from now on until further notice. Third term usually consists of a lot of new work, so unless we have any public holidays in between, I'll only be able to write on the weekends.**

 **Oh, one more thing. This story will eventually have a proper cover page thanks to** ** _Lady Arien of Rohan_** **, who is generous enough to draw me something.**

 **I will say this though…you better hold on to your seats, ladies and gentlemen, cause it's about to get real.**

 **Chapter 39 – The Clouds Burst Part 1**

Gandalf rode through the people, horrified to find both Men and Elves preparing for war. And Gandalf had a nasty suspicion the Dwarves had something to do with it. He watched the courtyard filled with Men as the practiced.

"No, no. No! Oi! You! Pointy hat!" Gandalf turned to where the voice was coming from, facing the greasy looking man with a rather ugly unibrow that was addressing him. "Yes. You." The man said smugly. "We don't want no tramps, beggars nor vagabonds round here. We've got enough trouble without the likes of you. Off you go. On your horse." But the Wizard stood his ground.

"Who's in charge here?" Gandalf asked roughly.

"Who is asking?" Another voice answered. Gandalf turned to face a younger man, with a face akin to that of Lord Girion. He knew instantly that this was his descendant Bard of Lake-town.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bard led him to Thranduil's tent, and there, he began to tell them the news.

"You must set aside your petty grievances with the Dwarves. War is coming! The cesspits of Dol Guldur have been emptied. You're all in mortal danger." Thranduil continued to look upon him in exasperation, but Bard seemed to be listening.

"What are you talking about?" He asks him, but Thranduil interrupts Gandalf's answer.

"I can see you know nothing of Wizards." He got up from his seat to pour a glass of wine for himself and Bard. "They are like winter thunder on a wild wind…rolling in from a distance, breaking hard in alarm. But sometimes a storm…is just a storm."

"Not this time." Gandalf insisted. "Armies of Orcs are on the move. These are fighters. They have been bred for war. Our enemy has summoned his full strength."

"Why show his hand now?" Thranduil asked impatiently, and Gandalf grew annoyed.

"Because we forced him." He replied. "We forced him when the Company of Thorin Oakenshield set out to reclaim their homeland." He had to the look out just outside the tent, where they could clearly see the Front Gate.

"The Dwarves were never meant to reach Erebor. Azog the Defiler was sent to kill them. His master seeks control of the Mountain." He turned to see if they were following before pointing at the Mountain. "Not just for the treasure within…but for where it lies, its strategic position." He paused.

"This is the gateway to reclaiming the lands of Angmar in the North. If that fell kingdom should rise again…" He turned back to them. "…Rivendell, Lórien, the Shire…even Gondor itself, will fall."

"These Orc armies you speak of, Mithrandir…where are they?" Thranduil asked coolly.

But Gandalf could give no answer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back in the Mountain, Ember sought out Bilbo as he was waiting for night to fall.

"You plan to give them the Arkenstone." She stated as she stood behind him. Bilbo jumped slightly and looked around before speaking.

"It may very well be the only way to get Thorin to change his mind." Bilbo replied softly. Ember nodded.

"Regardless, promise me you'll be careful, alright?" She said sternly, looking down at him. He moved to say something, then stopped and nodded.

"I will."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Since when has my council counted for so little?" Gandalf asked Thranduil, who watched him dryly from his chair. "What do you think I'm trying to do?"

"I think you're trying to save your Dwarvish friends, and I admire your loyalty to them." Gandalf smoked hard on his pipe in annoyance. "But it does not dissuade me from my course." He got up from his chair, but Gandalf refused to look at him. "You started this, Mithrandir. You will forgive me if I finish it."

The Grey Wizard turned at the King's last words, watching him as he walked up to one of his men.

"Are the archers in position?" The Elf turned at his King's words.

"Yes, my lord." The Elf responded.

"Give the order. If anything moves on that Mountain…kill it. The Dwarves are out of time."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bilbo quietly threw the rope over the edge of the rampart. He quickly climbed down, pausing only once when his foot slipped. He had about a five hour gap to get to Dale, give the stone to Bard and Thranduil, and return to the Mountain before anyone realized his absence. Though Ember had promised him that no one would notice his absence.

Gandalf turned, spotting Bard just outside speaking to some of his men.

"You, Bowman!" Gandalf called, walking up to him. "Do you agree with this? Is gold so important to you? Would you buy it with the blood of Dwarves?" He asked him in quick succession.

"It will not come to that." Bard responds. "This is a fight they cannot win."

"That won't stop them." A voice calls, causing Gandalf and Bard to turn in shock. Bilbo came running out from behind the corner. "You think the Dwarves will surrender? They won't. They will fight to the death to defend their own." He said quickly.

"Bilbo Baggins." Gandalf said in astonishment. Bilbo gave him a smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"If I'm not mistaken…this is the Halfling that stole the keys to my dungeons from under the nose of my guards." Thranduil said as he looked at Bilbo form his seat. Bilbo looked away uncomfortably.

"Yes." He muttered through his teeth. "Sorry about that." Bard smiled slightly at his response.

"I came…" He stepped forward, reaching into his pocket. "…to give you this." Bilbo put it on the table, and revealed the glowing stone. All three of the men in the tent's eyes widened, and they all moved closer to inspect the stone.

"The Heart of the Mountain. The King's Jewel." Thranduil whispered in wonder.

"And worth a king's ransom." Bard stated lowly. He turned to the Hobbit next to him. "How is this yours to give?" Bilbo looked down.

"I took it as my 14th share of the treasure." Bilbo replied.

"Why would you do this? You owe us no loyalty." Bard stated, looking down at the Halfling.

"I'm not doing it for you." Bilbo said as he shook his head. He looked up at Thranduil and Bard. "I know that Dwarves can be obstinate…and pigheaded…and difficult. They're suspicious and secretive…with the worst manners you could possibly imagine, but their also brave, and kind…and loyal to a fault." He said with a smile. "And of course I can't forget Ember, Amelia, and Quinn. Now Hobbits don't tend to get attached to Big Folk…but those girls…have wormed their way into my heart, and I care deeply for them. I've grown very fond of all of them, and I would save them if I can."

"Now, Thorin…values this stone above all else…regrettably. In exchange for its return, I believe he will give you what you are owed. There will be no need for war."

Thankfully, the Man and the Elf listened.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Rest up tonight. You must leave on the morrow." Bilbo looked up shocked at Gandalf.

"What?" He asked in confusion.

"Get as far away from here as you can." Gandalf carried on speaking, as if he had not heard him. Bilbo shook his head.

"I'm not leaving. You picked me as the 14th man. I'm not about to leave the Company now." He said sternly.

"There is no Company. Not anymore." Gandalf replied. "I don't like to think what Thorin will do when he finds out what you've done." Bilbo scoffed lightly.

"I'm not afraid of Thorin." He answered.

"Well, you should be." He said, looking down at him with his most serious stare. "Don't underestimate the evil of gold. Gold over which a serpent has long brooded. Dragon-sickness seeps into the hearts of all who come near this Mountain." He paused. "Almost all." He looked away.

"You there!" He called, and Bilbo turned to see the man that had thrown Ember down the stairs back in Lake-town. He wondered if Gandalf would even speak to him if he knew this man's crime. "Find this Hobbit a bed…and fill his belly with hot food. He's earned it." And with that, Gandalf left him with Alfrid.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Just before dawn, Amelia and Quinn found Ember on the rampart, watching as the Elves march into position. They wait next to her.

"Is he back yet?" Amelia asked her as they wait. Ember nods. "Okay then. Let the fun begin." She finished in a sarcastic voice, just as the heavily armored Dwarves appeared on the rampart. Thorin had donned his grandfather's crown.

Thranduil and Bard rode up to the broken bridge, on an Elk and a horse respectively. They almost reached the very edge when Thorin pulled out a bow and arrow and shot it at the Elk's hooves. It ricocheted off the stone. Thranduil and Bard looked up at him, one in cold amusement, the other in shock.

"I will put the next one between your eyes." Thorin said as he notched another arrow. The rest of the Dwarves began shouting and cheering, laughing at the Elven King. Thranduil smirked at first, then lost his smirk as the shouting continued. As one, the entire Elven army notched their arrows and aimed them at the rampart. Immediately, the Company, except Thorin and Ember who now stood behind Thorin, head held high, ducked down and fell silent. Thranduil lifted his right hand, and the Elves fell back.

"We have come to tell you…payment of your debt has been offered…and accepted." Thranduil called up.

"What payment?" Thorin called down. "I gave you nothing. You have nothing." He sneered down at them, arrow still notched. Thranduil made a show of raising his eyebrows, and turning to Bard. Bard reached into his pocket and pulled out the Arkenstone, to the shock of the Dwarves.

"We have this."

Ember watched as Thorin lowered the bow in shock.

"They have the Arkenstone." Kili breathed next to him. "Thieves! How came you by the heirloom of our house. That stone belongs to the King!" Kili called out angrily. Bard looked at the stone, then back at the rampart.

"And the King may have it..." He tossed it in the air and caught it in his hand. "…with our goodwill." He pocketed the stone again. "But first he must honor his word." Bard finished. Thorin shook his head minutely.

"They are taking us for fools." He whispered. Everyone looked at him in shook. "This is a ruse. A filthy lie. The Arkenstone is in this Mountain! It is a trick!"

"It's no trick." Amelia and Quinn saw as Thorin froze from where they stood between Ori, Balin and Fili. Bilbo stepped out from between Oin and Bombur. "The stone is real. I gave it to them." Thorin turned and face the Hobbit. The Dwarves all looked on in shock.

"You?" Thorin said softly. Bilbo looked down.

"I took it as my 14th share." Thorin's back was turned to Amelia, but she knew that Thorin was staring at Bilbo through half lidded eyes.

"You would steal from me?" He asked again.

"Steal from you? No. No, I may be a burglar, but I like to think I'm an honest one." There was a pause. "I'm willing to let it stand against my claim."

"Against your claim?" Thorin said mirthlessly. "Your claim. You have no claim over me, you miserable rat!" Thorin roared at him. Bilbo stepped back a bit.

"I was going to give it to you. Many times I wanted to, but…" Thorin cut him off.

"But what…thief?" He growled. Quinn vaguely noticed that Ember was awfully silent during this.

"You are changed, Thorin." Bilbo said, directly. "The Dwarf I met in Bag End would never have gone back on his word. Would never have doubted the loyalty of his kin!" Thorin shook with barely controlled rage.

"Do not speak to me…of loyalty." Then it came. "Throw him from the rampart!" Everyone looked at Thorin in horror. No one moved. Thorin turned and reached out to pull roughly at Fili. "Did you not hear me?" Amelia launched forward and pulled Fili from his crazed uncle's grasp. She realized just how terrified Fili was when he squeezed her hand in a near white-knuckle grip. Thorin turned back to Bilbo, then rushed for him.

"I will do it myself. Curse you! Cursed be the wizard that forced you on this Company!" All the Dwarves rushed forward to stop Thorin, but froze when a brown blur passed them, ripped Bilbo from Thorin's hands with one hand and shoved him into Bofur's arms. The other came down in a hard and fast slap across the King's cheek, the sound echoing across the plain.

Silence fell over the entire area. Even the wind grew still for a moment. All the onlookers stood frozen as they watched the King Under the Mountain's betrothed lower her hand, her shoulders heaving from the uncontrolled sobs that threatened to escape. Thorin's head was still snapped to one side, some of his hair blocking the view of his face. Slowly, he stood straight up again, turning his head up to look at Ember. She stared down at him for a long time. Then she shook her head and ran down the steps.

A new voice finally pulled everyone from their stupor.

"You're not making a very splendid figure as King Under the Mountain…are you, Thorin…son of Thrain?" Thorin turned and looked down at the Wizard that had just appeared. Bofur took this distraction and pulled Bilbo to his feet. Quinn and Amelia helped him get the rope down for him to climb down on.

"Never again will I have dealings with Wizards! Or Shire rats!" Thorin shouted down at the Grey Pilgrim. Bilbo started climbing down the wall, Amelia and Quinn guarding the rope just in case Thorin tried something.

"Are we resolved?" Bard called out. "The return of the Arkenstone for what was promised?" There was silence as Thorin looked to the East, as if expecting something.

"Give us your answer." Bard prompted. "Will you have peace…or war?"

Thorin gave no answer, when all of a sudden a raven landed in front of him, cawing. Thorin looked to the East again.

"I will have war."


	40. Chapter 40 - The Clouds Burst Part 2

**As you guys can guess, public holiday tomorrow, so maybe you guy will be lucky and get two more chapters after this one this week.**

 **Chapter 40 – The Clouds Burst - Part 2**

'Are you serious right now?' Amelia thought as the Dwarves of the Iron Hills appeared over the Eastern horizon. The dwarves got very excited while Thranduil shouted an order at his men. They did an about-turn and went to face the approaching Dwarves. She looked down to spot Bilbo running into the fray to meet Gandalf. Then she lost sight of him.

"Do you think we should go after her?" Quinn whispered to her. Amelia looked down the steps, considered for a moment, then shook her head.

"No. you know she has to do this part on her own. That much is certain." Amelia whispered back to her friend, knowing exactly what was to come. Dain was finally close enough to speak to the armies.

"Good morning. How are we all?" Dain said, in a very Scottish accent, just as h stopped his boar and the army came to a stop behind him. "I have a wee…proposition…if you wouldn't mind giving me a few moments of your time." There was a pause. "Would you consider…" He began cheerfully. "…just sodding off?" He ended forcefully. The Men of Dale backed up a little, while the Elves drew they're swords. "All of you! Right now!"

"Stand fast!" Bard called out to his people.

"Come now, Lord Dain." Gandalf called as he stepped forward. Dain spotted him fairly quickly and bowed his head a little in acknowledgement.

"Gandalf the Grey." Gandalf bowed his head in return. "Tell this rabble to leave, or I'll water the ground with their blood!"

"Wow, what a jolly fellow he is." Quinn muttered sarcastically, causing the Dwarves that heard her to snort.

"There is no need for war between Dwarves, Men and Elves." Gandalf said as he walked up to Dain. "A legion of Orcs march on the Mountain. Stand your army down." Gandalf ordered. Before his sentence was even finished, Dain was leaning forward in his saddle.

"I will not stand down before any Elf." He inclined his war hammer toward Thranduil. "Not least this faithless Woodland sprite. He wishes nothing but ill upon my people. If he chooses to stand between me and my kin…I'll split his pretty head open! See if he is still smirking then!" Up on the rampart, the Company began cheering on Dain's words. Quinn knew that they had not forgotten about Bilbo, Ember or what had transpired. They merely had an uncontrollable urge for battle whenever there was one in sight.

"He's clearly mad, like his cousin." Thranduil's voice managed to float to them in the din. That seemed to spur Dain into action.

"You hear that, lads? We're on!" He turned his boar around and headed back to his Dwarves. "Let's give these bastards a good hammering!"

"Yanâd Durinul!" One of the generals shouted.

"Baruk khazâd!" Was the response. Amelia tilted her head.

"Huh?" How she wished Ember were here now. She wasn't fluent in Khuzdul, but she knew certain phrases better than she did.

"Ihgirî ni-hun!" Dain called out. That was when the rumbling started. Quinn felt the Mountain shake under her feet. She knew what was coming.

"Oh Sweet Gordon Bennet." Was all she got out before the first Were-worm reared its ugly head out of the ground. It kind of reminded Amelia of the Kraken from Pirates of the Caribbean. Two more popped out beside the first.

Apparently, Quinn was not the only one annoyed with the Were-worms appearance.

"Oh, come on." They heard Dain whine. Amelia snorted. Good grief, only Dain Ironfoot would say that.

When the Were-worms retreated…they heard the Black-speech. Amelia and Quinn quickly turned to Ravenhill. Amelia grabbed Fili's shoulder as she did. He turned and went pale at the sight.

 **"** **Borg…muhg arizhni!"** (Come forth my Armies!) Azog shouted from atop Ravenhill. An orc horn sounded soon after, and the Orcs signaled for the first attack. Amelia's eyes widened as the hoards came spilling out of the tunnels.

"The hordes of hell are upon us!" Dain shouted to his men as his boar charged. "To battle! To battle, sons of Durin!" The first row of Dain's army followed him, getting into position in front of the elves. Fili slammed his hand onto the rampart, pulling Amelia from her reverie.

"I'm going over the wall. Who's coming with me?" He said to the Company. Many of the Dwarves agreed, but where cut off by a single order.

"Stand down." Thorin said as he moved towards the stairs. Ori somehow found the courage to speak against his king.

"What? Are we to do nothing?" He asked bravely, and Quinn found herself admiring him for his courage.

"I said, stand down!" Everyone turned their eyes to the battle field, where the Orcs were still charging. The Elves and Men had yet to move. They heard rather than saw Gandalf screaming at the Elf King.

"Thranduil! This is madness!" The dwarves began to form a double layer shield-wall, though how they managed it when everyone was the same size and the shield were the size of their torsos, the girls had no idea.

"Rakân bekâr! Ai-rusê!" Someone shouted. It was then that the Elves were spurred into action. Using the Dwarves as steps, they launched themselves into the air and onto the approaching Orcs, slaying them quickly, yet gracefully. The Dwarves broke their shield, and ran in spearing Orcs all the way. The girls somehow caught sight of Dain as he swung his hammer into the Orcs he passed. Damn, he was acting like a kid at Christmas. They could hear him laughing from where they stood.

 **"** **Shodugh shu rebur!"** (Send in the War Beasts!) Of course, Azog had to mingle. **"** **Dag goraz gid!"** Amelia and Quinn's eyes widened. That they had understood.

"Bard, Gandalf! The Orcs are going to attack Dale!" Quinn shouted down to the Man and Wizard. Thankfully, they heard.

"All of you! Fall back to Dale! Now!" Bard cried out. As they began moving, the first Troll made its appearance. Thankfully, it seemed the Men had a head start now.

Needless to say, that battle before the gates was still going strong. But, it was not faring in their favor. What made things even worse was hearing the screams from Dale. Dori was the first to break.

"That's it. I can't hear that anymore." He said, pulling his helmet off his head and heading down the steps. Bombur left next, followed by Bofur and Nori. One by one, the Dwarves left the rampart, until only the girls and Dwalin were left. They heard Azog's words of victory, and Dain's cry for his King. Dwalin growled.

"That's it. I'm going to beat Thorin's sense into him if it's the last thing I do." He said, before turning and leaving.

"That's to say if Ember hasn't done that already." Quinn added in a whisper. Amelia nodded, then turned to join the Dwarves below.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ember stormed into the Throne Room, having composed herself, and having heard enough of the battle outside. She knew that Dwalin would eventually speak his mind, but she could wait no longer, not while so many innocents could be saved.

She found Thorin exactly where she expected him to be, sitting neatly on his grandfather's throne as if he was deaf to the battle outside. But he clearly wasn't deaf to her footsteps. When he looked up and saw her, he growled and got up.

"You!" He shouted. Ember flinched slightly at his tone, but did not dissuade her glare. "Why did you protect that miserable Halfling?" She held her head higher and stood straighter.

"Hobbit. He is not half of anything. And I protected him because you are insane!" Ember shouted at the Dwarf, whom she no longer recognized as her beloved. "Ever since we came to the Mountain, ever since Smaug died, you have not been yourself. You've been waltzing around the treasury, admiring every piece of stupid treasure that caught your eye. You didn't even give these…" She said, reaching up and ripping the necklace from her neck, its Dwarven make the only thing that kept it from shattering. "…to me out of love. Oh no, you, King Thorin, gave these to me out of spite!" She yelled, throwing the necklace at him. He barely looked at it as he tossed it behind him.

"You are not the man I love, not anymore. If you were, you would have noticed something different long before now!"

That caught Thorin's attention, and he studied her closely. When he finally saw it, a small part of his heart broke, but the darkening of his mind overpowered the pain.

"Where are your braids?" Ember felt her stomach drop. She had said too much. She involuntarily took a step back from Thorin, which only caused him to take a step towards her. "Where are your braids?" He growled again. Ember struggled with the bile in her throat. She swallowed thickly, not trusting her voice.

"I…I removed them." She eventually whispered. Thorin's eyes narrowed.

"What?" Thorin spat, and Ember stiffened, looking him squarely in the eye.

"I removed them, for they no longer meant anything to you, as they once did. All they are to you now are claims. Proving that I am yours, and yours alone. While that may be true for Thorin Oakenshield that it not true for King Thorin." She said, slow and deliberate.

"How dare you?" Thorin growled, but Ember found she could not back down.

"I'm not some treasure that needs to be kept, hidden away from the rest of the world and only brought out for your own pleasure, Thorin. I'm not some possession of yours!" She paused and took a breath. "But that's all I am to you now, isn't it? I'm nothing more than a cheap piece of treasure!"

The moments that follow are a blur for the both of them. One moment they are glaring at each other, the next, Ember is sprawled on the ground, her hair hiding her face. She remains silent as she pushes herself up onto her left elbow, leaning on her side. She reaches up with her right hand to brush her now tender cheek. They come in contact with a sticky liquid, and when she pulls away, her fingers are stained red.

Thorin lowered his arm slowly, as if in a trance, watching Ember move slowly form her position on the floor. His mind is slow, as if waking up from a deep sleep. But it feels as though he has had a rude awakening.

'Mahal, did I just…? No…no, I wouldn't… No, it's a lie. I didn't! It wasn't me…By Mahal, I did! I struck her. I struck Ember! Oh Mahal, what have I done?'

He is pulled from his warring thoughts when Ember looks up at him, her eyes wide and lip trembling. The strand of hair that was caught on the bridge of her nose falls and reveals the trickles of blood that run down from the cut on her cheek.

"Th-Thorin?" The small whimper that falls from her lips creates a void in Thorin's heart, and he draws his eyes back to hers. The beautiful, sapphire eyes that caught his attention that first day in Bag End are brimming with tears. Her body is shaking. She is afraid of him. The sight is too terrible and he turns away.

This is how Dwalin finds his King and future Queen. Ember, sprawled on the floor with a darkening bruise and cut on her cheek. Thorin, with his back to her, head bowed, and the smallest amount of blood on his left gauntlet.

"Go. Get out." He hears his king murmur low. Ember scrambles onto her knees slowly, reaching out to Thorin, but he pulls away, shaking. "Leave me!" Ember pulls her hand back, then a sob escapes her, and she rushes from the throne room.

For the longest time, Dwalin watches his King as he sinks to his knees, shoulders shaking, but no sound made. Finally, he decided to impart some information to him.

"They are dying out there, Thorin. You have always been my king. But you cannot see what you have become." With that, Dwalin turns and leaves.

Had he stayed, he would have seen his King clutching his head in pain, running to the Gallery of Kings, and collapsing on its golden floor.


	41. Chapter 41 - Forgiveness is Kind

**Congrats to**

 **Teacup Unicorn**

 **For being my 200** **th** **reviewer**

 **Now I know I said that I would have two more chapters for you guys by the end of the week yesterday, but I forgot that my school is hosting a carnival on Saturday, and I need to help at the pancake stall from 6am – 4pm. Which makes up most of my writing time. And I agreed that I would do some studying on Sunday with my father, since my accounting marks are not that great at the moment.**

 **So, I'm making this Saturday/Sunday chapter, and will update next week again.**

 **I hope that's ok. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 41 – Forgiveness is Kind**

Through his despair, Thorin somehow heard Dwalin's words.

"They are dying out there, Thorin. You have always been my king. But you cannot see what you have become." Those words sent his head spinning. Thorin clutched his head as words and sentences strung themselves into one.

 _"_ _Ever since we came to the Mountain, ever since Smaug died, you have not been yourself."_

 _"_ _But a treasure such as this cannot be counted in lives lost."_

 _"_ _A sickness lies upon that treasure."_

 _"_ _The blind ambition of a Mountain King."_

 _"_ _Am I not the king?"_

 _"…_ _you, King Thorin, gave these to me out of spite!"_

 _"_ _This gold…is ours. And ours alone."_

Thorin couldn't take it. He had to run. He got to his feet and began running, still clutching his head as voices still spoke.

 _"_ _I will not part…with a single coin."_

 _"_ _He could not see beyond his own desire!"_

 _"_ _I'm not some possession of yours!"_

 _"…_ _that may be true for Thorin Oakenshield that is not true for King Thorin."_

 _"_ _A sickness which drove your grandfather mad."_

 _"_ _This is Thorin…son of Thrain, son of Thror!"_

 _"_ _You are neither of them, Thorin."_

 _"_ _I am not my grandfather. I am not my grandfather."_

 _"_ _You are the heir to the Throne of Durin."_

 _"_ _They are dying out there."_

 _"_ _Take back Erebor."_

 _"_ _Dying. Dying."_

Thorin became vaguely aware of the golden glow that stung through his tightly shut eyes. But he did not care. The voices would not stop! His head began to pain.

 _"_ _Take back your homeland."_

 _"_ _You are changed, Thorin."_

 _"_ _I am not my grandfather."_

 _"_ _Is this treasure truly worth more than your honor?"_

 _"_ _I am not my grandfather."_

 _"_ _I will follow you to the end."_

Thorin stumbled over his cloak, and fell to the floor. It felt like the golden was sucking him in, disappearing beneath him, taking him from the world.

 _"_ _This treasure will be your death!"_

Thorin screamed as he tossed and turned, clutching at his head. The pain was becoming unbearable. He could not stand it.

"Help, please. Help me." He whimpered.

Suddenly, he felt a tiny hand touch his cheek, and the pain subsided. Thorin lay gasping as his senses came back to him, his eyes remained closed.

"Adad. Adad." The unfamiliar voice startled him a little, and he opened his eyes. His vision blurred a bit, but he made out the faint brown, tan and blue blob hovering over him. "Wake up, Adad." He blinked, and his vision cleared. Hovering over him, was a dwarfling. No older than twelve, six in human years, though he looked a little tall for his age. His dark brown hair framed his face, and two braids identical to Thorin's, declaring him a son of Durin. He wore a Durin blue tunic, with gold embroidery around the neck and sleeves. But his eyes…his eyes were a beautiful sapphire blue.

"Come on, Adad." The child said, pulling on Thorin's arm. As soon as Thorin sat up, the boy let go and ran ahead, leaving Thorin to collect his thoughts. Was this boy, calling him father? Why? Who was he? The Boy turned and waved at him, smiling brightly. "Hurry." And he disappeared around the corner.

Thorin got to his feet, pulling the crown off his head and dropping it to the floor, before following after the child. As he walked, he pulled off the gold vambraces on his arms. He paused to look at the dried blood on the left gauntlet, then drop it, blinking back tears. How could he? How could he have done this?

"Come on, Adad!" The child called, his voice echoing through the Halls. Thorin took a deep breath and followed, pulling the shoulder plates off his upper arm. Once that was gone, the coat followed. Then the chest plate, and finally the armor around his thighs. By this time he had lost sight of the boy, and stopped at the crossroads in the hall. He frowned. Now which way?

A giggle came from his right, and he ran down to hallway to his right. He kept on following the child's voice, stopping only when he found the oaken-shield he had discarded upon entering the Mountain. He quickly brought it with him.

As he ran after the child, he became aware of the hallways. The familiar hallways. How many times had he and Frerin run down these halls as children? How many times had his father walked with him here?

He stopped when he saw the child, standing before a familiar door. The child smiled at him.

"Take care of Amad." Was all the child said, Thorin blinked, and he was gone. Mildly startled by the child's disappearance, he almost missed the soft crying coming from his old bedroom. He staggered as he reached for the door. He paused when he heard the soft singing in between the sobs.

 _"_ _A king he was on carven throne_

 _In many-pillared halls of stone_

 _With roof of gold and argent floor,_

 _And mighty runes along the door._

 _The light of sun and star and moon_

 _In shining lamps of crystal hewn_

 _Unshadowed by the veil of night_

 _They burned eternal shimmering white."_

The words Ember sang sounded vaguely familiar, though Thorin knew the tune to be her own. Where had he heard those words before?

 _"_ _The world is grey, the mountains old,_

 _The forge's fire is ashen-cold;_

 _No hammer falls, no blade is cast,_

 _In Durin's halls the evil lasts!_

Thorin stepped into the room seeing Ember sitting before the fireplace, with and old tome in her hands…Then it hit him. HE had written those words. They were mere ramblings of his mind when he was a child, whenever his tutors bored him and he needed an outlet. Yet…Ember was singing them.

 _The shadow lies upon his tomb_

 _In Moria, in Khazad-dûm._

 _But still the sunken stars appear_

 _In dark and breathless Mirrormere;_

 _There lies his crown in water deep,_

 _Till Durin wakes again from sleep."_

Thorin stood there as silence filled the room again. Ember had yet to notice his presence. He closed his eyes, unable to come up with anyway of addressing her. He turned his head and spotted his old cloak on his armchair. It was dusty, but still usable, somehow. Thorin took it in his hands, and walked up behind Ember's kneeling form. He rested the cloak on Ember's shoulders, and began to sing.

 _"_ _The book of love has music in it,_

 _In fact that's where music comes from._

 _Some of it is just transcendental,_

 _Some of it is just really dumb._

 _But I,_

 _I love it when you sing to me._

 _And you,_

 _You can sing me anything."_

Ember gasped as the warm cloak landed on her shoulders. The hands on her shoulders rested there gently, and Thorin's voice made her eyes widen. He was singing that song. He had remembered it. Her hand went to her mouth as she stifled happy tears. She took a few deep breathes before responding in kind.

 _"_ _But I,_

 _I love it when you give me things._

 _And you,_

 _You ought to give me wedding rings."_

Thorin sighed with relief and sank to his knees when she sang, all pain and sadness now gone from her voice. She turned around to face him, her eyes red-rimmed and numerous tearstains covering her cheeks. Her face, contradicting the obvious signs of sorrow, glowed with happiness. Thorin barely had a second before she was in his arms, crying anew. He cried too as he clutch her tightly. She buried her face in his neck.

"You're back." He heard her whisper. "You're back." He pulled away and cupped her face with his hands. His thumb brushed the cut on her cheek, and he moaned in sorrow.

"I'm sorry. So, so sorry." He whispered to her, bowing his head and closing his eyes. Ember gazed at him sorrowfully, and cupped his cheek, forcing him to look at her. When he did, she kissed him. Thorin buried his hand in her hair as he returned her kiss. When she pulled away, she leaned her forehead against his.

"Come on. Your cousin is going to need all the help he can get." Thorin nodded. "But first…" She said cryptically, as she stood and walked over to his old closet. She opened it and pulled out his old coat. One that happened to be his favorite. "…I think you may feel more comfortable in something familiar." She said, as she held it out. He allowed her to help him into it. It fit him like a glove. He turned and smiled at her.

"Here, you'll need this yourself." He said, and handed her his shield. Ember smiled as she took it from him. "And one other thing. They won't be as neat as before, but they will still be there."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Quinn sat next to Ori as they heard the Orc horn blow again, signaling the final attack. The Dwarven army outside had quietened, meaning they had been forced to fall back. Ori played with his glove, and Quinn took his hands in hers. He looked up at her with sad eyes, and she leaned her forehead against his. He seemed to pull some comfort from that action.

Amelia on the other hand hovered close to Fili, as he sat watching the wall. She placed her hand on his shoulder, and he reached for her hand, squeezing it. The rest of the Dwarves, minus Kili, sought comfort in each other. Kili sat alone at the bottom of the steps, looking down at his hands. All of a sudden, Kili looked up. Amelia and Quinn followed his gaze and saw Thorin and Ember appearing from the glow of the forges.

Ember was sporting a Durin blue coat, obviously Dwarven made by the way the tails reached her mid-thigh. She also had his oakenshield in her left hand. In her right, she held a Dwarven sword. They also noticed the bruise on her cheek, and the red line that dash it right through the middle. Thorin had lost all of his golden armor, and wore simple chainmail instead.

Kili stood up suddenly, walking towards his uncle. Ember noticed and fell back a little, letting Thorin go on ahead.

"I will not hide…behind a wall of stone while others fight our battles for us!" He shouted as Thorin approached him. "It is not in my blood, Thorin." Kili sounded pained as he said those words. Thorin stopped before him and looked his nephew dead in the eye.

"No. It is not." He said softly, before grasping Kili's shoulder. "We are sons of Durin. And Durin's Folk…do not flee from a fight." As he graced Kili with a warm smile, Amelia glanced at Ember. Her friend and future Queen by the looks of the braids that were in her hair once more had a soft smile on her face as she watched the tender scene between uncle and nephew. She moved towards them as they leaned their foreheads together. When Thorin moved past Kili, Ember kneeled before him and pulled him into a hug, which he gladly returned.

"I have no right to ask this of any of you." Thorin stood before them, Kili and Dwalin on either side, Ember just behind him with a supporting hand on his shoulder. "But will you follow me…one last time?"

Instead of moving immediately like they had in the movie, they stood around silently. Amelia and Quinn glanced at each other, and decided to throw in some age old humor.

"Well…certainty of death…" Amelia started.

"…small chance of success." Quinn added. They looked at each other, then at the Dwarves, smiling.

"What are we waiting for?" They said together. Ember snorted, and Thorin looked up at her, confused. She only shook her head. That spurred the Dwarves into action. Ember looked up at the wall.

"Not to complain or anything, but how are we getting out?" Everyone turned to their small problem. Balin smirked suddenly.

"I've got an idea."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Dwarves of the Iron Hills stood with their backs to Erebor. The Orcs of Dol Guldur awaited the call to attack. Atop Ravenhill, Azog gestured to his generals.

 **"** **Gerka! Shurid…shurid..."** (Not yet! Wait…wait…) He said as he waited for the armed cave trolls to reach the frontline. Once they did, he gave the order. **"** **Rahg…guhm!"** (Attack…now!) His men sounded the horn, and his army advanced. Suddenly, another horn, one of Dwarven make, retaliated. The Orc army slowed in confusion.

In Dale, Bilbo looked up as he heard the horn. "Thorin."

Everyone watched with baited breath as the wall was broken down by a large, golden bell directly after the horn. As it swung back, the audience caught sight of the twelve charging dwarrow, and the three women. The Iron Hill Dwarves pulled their shields back and made a path for the King under the Mountain. If they were aware of the three women that followed their King into battle, one of which was sporting courting braids, they did not show it.

"To the King! To the King!" Dain shouted, hefting his war hammer as his cousin passed him. His men gave war cries as they followed. Thorin pulled his sword back, ready to strike.

"Du bekâr!" The dwarves, and the three women, copied his movements, and then, they attacked.

 **Songs I used were:**

 **Book of Love by Peter Gabriel &**

 **Song of Durin by Eurielle**

 **There are in fact two parts of that song, but I played around with the lyrics of both to make the song here. So, if by chance Eurielle is reading this, sorry about that.**


	42. Chapter 42 - The Battle

**Chapter 42 – The Battle**

The trolls fell first thanks to some well thrown spears from the line of Dwarves. From that point, everyone just swung left and right, felling Orcs on either side. They managed a clean break through the first line of Orcs.

In Dale, Bilbo ran across a walkway to get a better look.

"The Dwarves." He turned to Gandalf who had caught up with him. "They're rallying." Gandalf looked up and saw what Bilbo meant.

"They're rallying to their king."

The Ur's stuck close together, a tightly knit bunch. Bombur was armed with a flail, but prompted to using his figure to bounce off the oncoming Orcs. Bofur and Bifur, both armed with war hammers, came in and struck the fallen Orcs down.

Bombur swung his flail to knock the Orcs feet out from under him, then brought it down on his head, seeing the oncoming Orc, he stepped onto the fallen enemy, jumped and kicked the Orc square in the chest with both feet. He fell back down onto the other Orc afterwards. Bofur and Bifur quickly pulled him onto his feet again.

Nori blocked the assailant's sword with his quarter staff, but he would not be able to hold it for long.

"Hey, Bofur! Here!" Bofur looked up at his struggling friend just as an Orc fell beside him with an axe in its head. He pulled the axe out, and threw it at Nori's attacker. It hit him square in the head.

"Nori! Help!" Nori spun at his little brother's cry, located him and tossed the newly acquired axe. Ori gasped as his attacker was fell, he pulled the axe out and tossed it back towards Bofur. Bofur had already defeated his foe, so lucky he caught the axe just before the blade hit his nose.

It was then that an Orc swung his mace at Bofur, knocking him to the ground. It roared at him from his upper hand position. Bifur came running to his cousin's defence, taking a running leap and lodging his axe into the trolls head. Unfortunately, it got stuck. Which left Bifur and the Orc at equal odds. Bofur got up and began pulling on his cousin, soon joined by Bombur. Seeing that the pulling wasn't work, he decided to try another way.

"Push!" He yelled, and together the Ur's pushed the Orc back…straight over a rocky cliff. The axe was still stuck, leaving poor Bifur bent over the edge with an Orc hanging from his forehead. Bombur stepped over his brother and cousin and grabbed a hold of the Orc's legs as he jumped. It worked, and Bifur was finally freed. Bofur and Bifur fell back with the force. Bifur panted in relief, then Bofur noticed something odd.

"By Durin. You've lost your axe." Bifur stopped and felt at his head, laughing slightly when he saw that Bofur was right.

"No, he's not!" Bombur called as he came running up to them with said axe in his hand. He handed it to Bifur. "There ya go, cousin." Bifur took the axe, then smirked.

"You know where you can stick that?" He said, before tossing the axe behind him, and jumping back into the fray.

The girls stayed as close to each other as possible, somehow finding thrill in the battle.

"I know I shouldn't be saying this, but…" Amelia shouted as she swung her sword around, speaking with every blow she delivered. "…this…is…awesome!" Quinn shouted her agreement enthusiastically, while Ember just laughed. Just then, they heard a roar, and spun to see a mountain troll. Its arms and legs had been cut off and replaced with giant flails and spiked maces. It was also blinded by the chains attached to its eyes, which the Orc used to steer it onto the Dwarves. Quinn cocked an eyebrow.

"Hey, Gloin! Nori! Give me a boost!" She cried as she ran towards them. Nori kneeled down and held up his shield. Gloin stood behind him with his shield held up.

"Right behind you, sister!" Nori cried as she gave a running leap onto Nori's shield. She stepped onto Gloin then made a leap for the troll. She grasped onto the spear someone had managed to lodge into its arm. Then she flipped gracefully onto the trolls back right behind the Orc, managing to put in a double back flip as well. She faced the startled Orc.

"Afternoon." She said courteously before lobbing his head off. She dropped down into his seat and took old of the chains. "Ok, lets' see here. Right." She pulled sharply on the right chain. The troll turned and swung his flails to the right, knocking at least a dozen Orcs down. "Aha. Left!" She pulled left, and again, a dozen Orcs were sent flying, and quite a number were stepped on. "Now this is more like it! Boom, goes the dynamite!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In Dale, Bard spoke to his remaining men.

"Any man who wants to give their last…follow me!" He said, and led them towards the oncoming wave of Orcs. They all fought tooth and nail against them. In the Great Hall, Hilda grabbed a spear that lay against the wall.

"I say we stand with our men in life…and in death." She said to the room. Murmurs of agreement followed, as every able bodied person stood and grabbed any type of weapon they could find. Bain grabbed his sword. One woman leaned over another that had a shawl over her head.

"Come with us love." She spoke softly to her, arm over her shoulders. The woman shook her head.

"No, no. no. You leave an old woman be." She said adamantly.

"Don't be afraid." The woman tried again, but was shock when 'she' responded harshly, in a deep voice.

"I said, get off!" Hilda, who heard the voice, turned and pulled the shawl off the 'woman', revealing none other than…

"Alfrid Lickspittle." She said scornfully to the man in the dress. "You are a coward." Alfrid scoffed.

"A 'coward'? Not every man's brave enough to wear a corset." He spat to her face. She shook her head.

"You're not a man. You're a weasel." She said, then turned and left. Everyone laughed at her insult, still grabbing the weapons. One man pulled on a spear, accidently knocking a clay pot over. It broke, spilling gold coins everywhere. Which no one but Alfrid noticed.

Everyone spilled from the doors of the Great Hall, yelling war cries as they met the Orcs that rushed into the courtyard.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back on the battlefield, Thorin swung his sword down on an Orc, eyes searching for his cousin. He spotted him.

"Dain!" he spun and felled another approaching Orc.

"Thorin!" Dain called back, swinging his hammer into the spear of his enemy, before swinging it into the Orc's stomach. "Hold on! I'm coming!" He yelled as he stepped onto his downed foe onto another's back. He swung his hammer around, knocking another Orc down, before clinging to his ride's collar and flinging him to the ground.

"Hey, cousin!" He swung his hammer down on the Orc's head. "What took you so long?" He asked, before swinging his hammer again, felling an Orc behind him without looking. Thorin smiled and embraced his cousin, laughing.

Suddenly, they heard a startling war cry, and spun to watch the hypnotizing dance that Ember preformed with her sword and shield. She dodged a blow and thrust her sword into the Orc's side, before ducking behind the body as another Orc swung for her. She pulled her sword out, spun and lobbed the Orc's head clean off.

"Baruk khazâd!" She cried as more Orcs approached her. She ducked as two Orcs lunged for her at the same time, felling each other. She spun from below and knocked them clean off their feet. "Khazâd aî menu!"

"And who…" Dain hefted the hammer onto his shoulder, smashing an Orc on the head as he did. "…is that little spitfire?" Thorin smiled proudly.

"That, cousin, is my betrothed, Ember." He answered. Ember threw an Orc to the ground and stabbed him through the chest, her hair falling slightly into her face as she did. She shook her had a little to get it out of her face, and spotted the two Dwarves watching her. She gave them a dazzling smile, then spun and smashed her shield into an Orc's face.

"Well, she is certainly no mere ember." Dain laughed. He sighed and turned to the rest of the battle.

"There's too many of these buggers, Thorin." He turned back to his cousin. "I hope you've got a plan." Thorin turned his eyes towards the North.

"Aye. We're going to take out their leader." He said, heading for the ram.

"Azog?" Dain murmured. Thorin seated himself in the saddle.

"I'm gonna kill that piece of filth." He said, turning to the tower.

"Thorin, you cannot do this. You're our King." Dain tried to reason with him, but Thorin had his mind made up.

"That is why I must do it." He turned his ram, ready to ride.

"And how do you plan to fight your way single-handed to Ravenhill?" Dain asked him, pointing towards the distant hill.

"Woah!" Thorin glanced back at the cry. Dain turned and quickly moved out of the way in shock. One of his battle-chariots pulled up between him and Thorin. It came to a jerky stop. Dwalin, Fili and Kili looked up at Balin incredulously for his steering. Balin looked straight back at them, feeling a little peeved. "Well, it's been a while since I've done this." Thorin reared back on his ram.

"To Ravenhill!" He cried.

"Hold tight, lads!" Balin said as he whipped the reins. Dain shook his head.

"You're all mad bastards." He dodged the razor sharp axels that stuck out the sides of the back wheels. "I like it." He watched them disappear over the hill. "May Durin save you all."

Ember felled the last Orc that surrounded her, and turned back to Thorin, but was surprised to find Dain alone.

"Dain!" She called, and he spun to her. "Where's Thorin?"

"He went to Ravenhill, with Dwalin, Balin, Fili and Kili!" Ember's eyes widened as she looked to the North. She ran for the nearest ram and got on. "Where are you going, lass?" Dain asked in surprise. Ember looked at him.

"To Dale. There is something I need to do first." She made to turn her ram.

"Lass!" She stopped and looked back at Dain. He smiled at her.

"Welcome to the family." She smiled at him. Then she rode off.

Quinn and Amelia fought side by side…well, as close as they could get without Quinn's troll stepping on Amelia. They stopped when they heard a shout.

"Amelia! Quinn!" They both turned to see Ember, riding a ram, heading for Dale. She had a frantic look in her eye. "Ravenhill!" It was all they needed to hear. Quinn looked down and spotted a bow and a quiver of arrows on an elf's corpse.

"Lia, grab that bow. We'll need it." She said as she sent the troll on course for Ravenhill. Amelia grabbed the bow and arrows. She saw two rams without riders, and after getting on the one and grabbing the other's bridle, followed in Quinn's footsteps.

The chariot plowed through the league of Orcs, the rams taking care of the Orcs before them, while the axels simply left many an Orc legless. Fili and Kili stood by the wheels, chopping heads off as they went. Dwalin stood at the helm, using a special crossbow to fire bolts at the Orc. Balin was having the time of his life steering.

An Orc horn sounded, and about eight trolls came running for them. Lucky for them, they hit a small hill which caused the axels to soar level with their heads. Needless to say…the bodies were missing a crucial limb.

Dwalin let out a hoot as Fili and Kili laughed.

"Hold tight lads!" Balin called. The other three dwarves spun and saw the gigantic with bladed forearms, coming straight at them. Balin pulled the rams sharply to the right, the troll's blades missing them by mere inches. The strong turn made them all lurch to the side… and heading straight for the frozen river. The rams slipped a little on the ice, but quickly regained their footing. The chariot was not so lucky. The wheels skidded and they hit the side of the ravine. Thankfully, it did not tip.

"I'm out!" Dwalin cried as Fili and Kili handed him a new set of bolts for the crossbow. They heard a roar overhead, and looked up to see their troll friend jumping onto the ice behind them. Of course, it meant that it went through the ice, and started to smash the ice behind the chariot.

"Bring it down! Shoot it!" Dwalin cried as Kili notched his bow.

"Where?" Kili asked him, taking aim.

"Aim at his yambags!" Dwalin cried. Kili's eyes searched, then he stomped his foot as he lowered his bow.

"It doesn't have any yambags!" Kili retorted. Fili gave a cry of warning, and Kili quickly shot it in its hand to slow it down. But it was quickly gaining speed.

"Look out below!" Came a cry, and a giant flail lodged itself into the troll's neck. Quinn laughed for a moment, then gasped as her troll fell forwards with momentum. The opposing troll hit hers on the head, and she collapsed on the side. Pulling sharply right, she made a swing for its head. She heard Dwalin and Kili's cheering, and Fili's shout.

"Quinn, you beauty!" She smiled to herself and made a rolling dive to the ice as her troll finally succumbed. She got up just as she heard the shout overhead.

"Quinny, grab hold!" She turned to see Amelia release her extra ram from the ravine, and she made a running leap onto its back. She rode upwards towards Amelia. "Here, you've got better aim than me." She said, tossing the bow and quiver to her friend. Quinn strapped the quiver and bow to her back, and they rode on.

Up ahead, the Dwarves saw a troll holding up a bridge filled with Orcs. Dwalin began shooting it with the bolts. It turned slowly towards them, allowing him to shoot it in the neck. It fell back, creating a nice bridge for them to cross the frozen water with. All four of them laughed for a moment, before Kili's sharp eyes caught sight of something up ahead.

"Wargs!" The two Wargs grab to the front rams, robbing them of their main pulling force. Another Orc pack came in from the front and back. Kili, Fili and Dwalin did their best to fight them off, but they still lost their third ram. Dwalin noticed they had slowed down considerably. Fili looked behind them.

"There's more coming!" He called out. Dwalin turned to Balin.

"We're pulling too much weight. We won't make it." Balin looked ahead.

"Cut the tracers." Dwalin looked up at his brother in shock. Balin stared straight ahead. "Ride them to Ravenhill." Dwalin shook his head.

"No, Balin." He said, unwilling to leave his older brother behind. Balin smiled and shook his head.

"My goat riding days are over." Dwalin frowned and grasped his brother's fore arm. Balin nodded. "Durin be with you, brother." Dwalin nodded, and, reluctantly, let his brother's arm go.

Fili jumped onto the shaft and started performing a daring balancing act. He started walking quickly to the front ram. He ducked as a Warg rode up beside him and his ride made a swing for him. He quickly cut of the Warg's leg, effectively crippling it. He jumped onto his ram and cut it free. Kili and Dwalin followed, jumping onto their rams from the chariot. With all the rams free, the chariot fell forwards, turning a full 180 degrees. Balin took the helm in Dwalin steed, and started shooting the approaching Wargs, grimacing.

"I am…too…old…for this." He said with each shot.

Kili looked ahead, searching for his uncle. He finally found him, riding across the bridge leading to Ravenhill. Thorin looked towards them.

"Onwards!" He cried.

"Lead on!" Dwalin replied, and they quickly followed him.


	43. Chapter 43 - The Fallen Part 1

**Chapter 43 – The Fallen Part 1**

Gandalf glanced over the wall as the Dale archers brought it down on its own. He looked ahead.

"We may yet survive this." He heard Bilbo calling for him and quickly ran to him, knocking an Orc down on the way. He found him on a balcony, looking towards Ravenhill.

"It's Thorin." He said, watching the four riding figures.

"And Fili, Kili…and Dwalin." He watched as they disappeared into the fog that surrounded Ravenhill. "He's taking his best warriors." He said with a smile.

"To do what?" Bilbo asked.

"To cut the head off the snake." He heard galloping coming from his side and turned to see two Elves approaching.

"Gandalf!" Shouted the blond haired Princeling. Gandalf sighed in relief.

"Legolas. Legolas Greenleaf." Legolas and his red-haired companion dismounted and came up to him.

"There is a second army." Legolas said as he walked to Gandalf. "Bolg leads a force of Gundabad Orcs. They are almost upon us."

"Gundabad." Gandalf murmured. He sighed in frustration. "This was their plan all along. Azog engages our forces, then Bolg sweeps in from the North." Bilbo sighed.

"The North?" He asked, turning. "Where is the North…exactly?" Gandalf looked down at him gravely.

"Ravenhill." He answered. Bilbo froze.

"Ravenhill? Thorin is up there. And Fili and Kili. They're all up there." Tauriel turned shocked as she heard the name of the young Dwarf that made her catch her breath.

"Not for long." Everyone spun as a ram came up onto the wall, sporting a familiar woman.

"Ember." Bilbo cried with relief. "You're alright." She smiled at him sparingly, then she jumped over his head, heading for the city. Bilbo called after her.

"Where are you going?" She turned in her saddle.

"To get that pointy-eared Woodland sprite!" Was her response.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kili dispatched the last Orc that had attacked them on their way up. Thorin ran to the outlook just before the frozen river, looking through the thick fog towards the Orc horn. Only there were no Orcs, it was completely deserted.

"Where is he?" Kili asked from behind him. Thorin narrowed his eyes. Where was Azog?

"It looks empty. I think Azog has fled." Thorin shook his head.

"I don't think so." He whispered, before turning to his nephews. "Fili…take your brother. Scout out the towers. Keep low and out of sight. If you see something…report back. Do not engage. Do you understand?" They both nodded just as Dwalin stepped towards them.

"We have company." They all looked behind them. "Goblin mercenaries." Indeed, there were goblins jumping over the wall to meet them. "No more than a hundred." Thorin stepped between them and his nephews.

"We'll take care of them. Go! Go!" Fili and Kili quickly made their way towards the towers, while Thorin and Dwain took care of the goblins.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In Dale, Thranduil looked around the courtyard filled with bodies, most Men, some Elven. Yet to him, that was one too many. One of his generals came running into the courtyard.

"Recall your company." He ordered. The general blew his horn. The remaining company came to their King's call, as did a certain wizard.

"My lord, dispatch this force to Ravenhill. The Dwarves are about to be overrun. Thorin must be warned." Gandalf said to him.

"By all means, warn him." He said, walking past Gandalf. "I have spent enough Elvish blood in defense of this accursed land. No more." He said, before a ram suddenly jumped in front of him. He froze as he came face to face with a woman.

"Ú-vennathog athar!" (You will go no further!) He looked startled at the sapphire eyes that burned with fire. Her brown hair floated softly in the breeze. And he caught a glimpse of a Dwarfish courting bead in one of her braids. So, this was the woman Legolas had spoken of.

"You will not turn away. Not this time." She hissed at him. He kept his face neutral.

"Get out of my way." He ordered. But she remained.

"The Dwarves will be slaughtered. And you will do nothing?" She asked him.

"Yes, they will die. Today…tomorrow…one year hence, a hundred years from now. What does it matter?" He asked her. "They are mortal. And so are you."

"So, you think your life is worth more than ours?" She whispered to him. "When you wish to value gems above the son that your wife left you? The son she gave to you out of love?" His eyes widened, and he pulled his blade on her holding it to her neck.

"What do you know of love? Nothing." He said harshly. She remained passive. "What you think you may feel for Thorin Oakenshield is not real." She closed her eyes. "You think it is love? Are you willing to die for it?" She opened her eyes and gazed directly at him.

"Yes." He glared and pulled his blade back, but another intercepted him. He turned in shock to look at Legolas, with Tauriel behind him.

"Cí hen naethathog…oru degithon." (If you harm her…you will have to kill me.) His son glared at him, and Thranduil turned away. Legolas turned to the woman. "We will go with you." She nodded and turned her ram.

"Hurry, we haven't much time." And with that. They were gone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alfrid peered around the corner, corset filled to the brim with gold coins. He looked behind him as the roars sounded and quickly hid behind the wall as Orcs engaged with the Men. He spun around when he heard another roar, closer this time. An ugly troll with a small deformed arm was reaching for him. Alfrid screamed and ducked out of the way, just as an arrowshot past him and pinned the troll's small hand to his chest. Alfrid fell and dropped some of his coins, he began scrambling to pick them up again.

"Get up." Bard told him. Alfrid glared.

"Get away from me." He said as he stuffed more coins into his corset. "I don't take orders from you. People trusted you. They listened to you. The Master's mantle…was there for the taking…and you threw it all away. For what?" Alfrid stood with his hands on his hips, creating a very inducing figure. Bard looked behind him, where his children stood in the doorway, watching the exchange. Alfrid scoffed and turned away.

"Alfrid…" Bard called. "…your slip is showing." Alfrid pulled it up and ran off.

Ember rode ahead, having lost Tauriel and Legolas a few minutes back, but she knew they would follow.

"Ember!" She turned in her saddle, surprised when Amelia and Quinn rode up next to her. Quinn sported a bow and quiver.

"Why aren't you at Ravenhill?" She asked.

"We were held up by Orcs." Quinn answered as they rode onto the bridge. Ember looked up at the tower.

"Fili and Kili will be scouting the tower right now." This proved to be the wrong thing to say, as Amelia spurred her mount into a fast gallop and disappeared through the fog. "Lia, wait!" Ember called, but it was too late. She groaned.

"Alright. Quinn, you find Bilbo, Thorin and Dwalin. I'll go after Amelia." And with that, she disappeared as well.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fili looked out from the narrow corridor, checking both sides as his brother did the same. The heard something roar from the upper levels, and he held his hand out to stop Kili from rushing towards the sound.

"Hey." He said, stopping his brother. "Stay here. Search the lower levels." He turned to the corridor. "I've got this." Kili nods, and leaves his brother.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thorin checked past the rock, looking for any sign of his nephews or the Defiler through the fog, but saw none.

"Where is that Orc filth?" Dwalin muttered low. Thorin looked towards the tower before spinning to a voice behind him.

"Thorin." He spun to see a familiar face.

"Bilbo." He said in relief and wonder. The Hal…Hobbit was alive. And he had come to find him, even after everything he had done to him. Bilbo seemed worried about something.

"You have to leave here. Now." He gasped, walking towards Dwalin. "Azog has another army attacking from the North." Thorin's eyes widened. "This watchtower will be completely surrounded. There'll be no way out." Dwalin growled.

"We are so close. That Orc scum is in there." He said, pointing to the tower. "I say we push on." Thorin stopped his friend from going any further.

"No. That's what he wants. He wants to draw us in." Dwalin's eyes widened as he came to the same conclusion. "This is a trap."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fili checked around a corner for any movement, then down the other side. His eyes caught a glimpse of light, and he heard footsteps. He turned to see more light. He ran back the way he came, only to be stopped by more light. He was effectively trapped.

"Find Fili and Kili. Call them back." Thorin ordered.

"Thorin, are you sure about this?" Dwalin asked him. Thorin grasped Dwalin's shoulder, nodding.

"Do it." He turned to look at the tower. "We'll live to fight another day." He turned to Bilbo, nodding his thanks, and made to leave.

A drumbeat filled the air.

Quinn found it nearly impossible to navigate her way through the fog, so she trusted the ram to take her to her location. He had just stopped on a rocky outcrop when a drumbeat filled the air. She jumped off her ram and headed for the edge of the rock. Looking up, she realized she was on the opposite side of the river from where she was meant to be. But this meant she could clearly see how Azog dragged Fili to the edge of the tower. He held him aloft as he spoke in Black Speech.

 **"** **Bor razihg. Gaka amur gourash. E gorumir,** **Ekinskeld. Shogu shagrid."** (This on dies first. Then the brother. Then you, Oakenshield. You will die last.) She pulled an arrow from her quiver and took aim. The fog made it hard to see, and considering this was her first time using a bow, and the adrenaline was making her shaky, her aim would be a bit off. Just as Fili called for his uncle to run, she released the arrow. By some miracle, the arrow hit its mark.

Azog, and his audience, was startled by the Elven arrow that imbedded itself in his arm. He roared in pain and released the Dwarf Prince. Fili screamed as he fell.

"Fili!" Thorin shouted as he watched his nephew fall. Suddenly, a pair of arms shot out from two levels below him and caught Fili's arm. Fili was left dangling from the side as his savior struggled to pull him up. A second pair of arms appeared and grabbed hold of Fili's tunic, pulling him up. Thorin could swear he saw a glint of silver.

Fili panted with relief as he scrambled to find purchase on the wall. He looked up to his savior and his eyes widened.

"Amelia! What are you doing here?" Amelia grimaced as she held onto his arms in a vice-like grip. Ember suddenly appeared over her shoulder and reached down to grab the collar of his tunic. He shook his head. "You need to leave. Azog is here." They both ignored him and pulled him to safety. With his feet on solid ground once more, he grasped Amelia's shoulders. "Please, get as far away from here as you can."

"I'm not leaving you." Amelia said in a firm voice, though shaky with adrenaline. Ember shook her head.

"We won't leave any of you." She said softly. "Come on. We need to find Kili." She turned and headed down the stairs. Amelia made to follow, but Fili grabbed her and pulled her into a quick and passionate kiss. When they pulled away, he leaned his forehead against hers.

"I love you, Amelia. Marry me, when this is over?" Stunned by the prompt proposal, but nonetheless very happy, Amelia smiled and kissed him again.

"Yes." She said softly. Fili felt like laughing with joy, despite his near death experience just a few minutes earlier. The moment was broken by a roar above them. Fili grabbed his beloved's hand and pulled her down the stairs.


	44. Chapter 44 - The Fallen Part 2

**Ok, fair warning, there are a lot of character jumps in this chapter…and it's not for the faint of heart. So…please don't kill me. Also, chapter 42 and 43 are new.**

 **Chapter 44 – The Fallen Part 2**

Things were chaos from there on out. Thorin ran towards the tower, ignoring Dwalin's calls. He made his way across the ice and onto the steps. He had to find his nephews, before Azog found them again. He heard a roar from above him and held his sword up just in time as Azog brought his mace down on him. He jumped back as the mace missed him by inches and he hit the wall with his back. He ducked as the mace came down, breaking the stone where his head had been a second earlier. He rolled away, and parried Azog's swing. He managed a cut at Azog's leg. He ran up the wall and jumped down on him, bringing his sword down on him. But Azog was one step ahead. He swung his mace and Thorin was sent rolling down the stairs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bilbo looked behind him when he heard a screech from above. He barely ducked in time as giant bats came flying over his head. Sting began to glow. He turned around and saw Bolg and the first remnants of his army appearing through the mist. The Orcs went in for the kill. Dwalin gave a war cry as he swung his axe into the Orc's chest, keeping them away from the frightened Hobbit. A ram came up onto the wall, and Quinn shot arrow after arrow at the Orcs.

Bilbo picked up the rocks at his feet and threw them at the Orcs, while Quinn and Dwalin fought back to back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tauriel and Legolas stopped as they saw the bats appeared through the mist.

"No." Tauriel breathed. They watched as the bats flew down to the battlefield. Legolas looked at tower, searching for Ember. He turned and grabbed hold of a bat's leg as it flew over him. Tauriel watched him until she caught sight of a dark haired dwarf fighting Orc's on the tower. "Kili." She ran for the tower.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ember ran down the steps and turned the corner just as the Orcs came down upon her. She held up her shield as on brought it's sword down on her. She lunged with her sword and dispatched her foe. Amelia and Fili appeared behind her, swords drawn. She shook her head at them.

"No, you guys find Kili. I've got this." She said as she cut off another Orc's head. Amelia accepted her order immediately, but Fili was uncertain. The last time he had split up from someone, he had nearly been killed. Amelia put a hand on his shoulder and he looked up at her. She nodded once and he understood. Ember had spoken, and there was no alternative. He grasped his blade and he followed her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thorin jumped up to avoid Azog's swing at his feet. He parried and lunged. He ran to a boulder and jumped onto it to gain some height. He managed to dispatch Azog for a short while before another Orc descended upon him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tauriel stopped as she heard the clash of swords from above. But before she could make her way up, an Orc attacked her. She quickly ducked and quickly sliced his neck with her knives. Two more attacked her and she quickly killed them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Legolas hung on for dear life as the bat flew through the air. Seeing the orcs ahead, he flipped upside down, letting the bat carry him by his feet. He flicked out his daggers and proceeded to chop off their heads. Seeing the tower appear, Legolas quickly put away his blades and grabbed his bow and arrow, shooting the bat in the head. He quickly flipped onto the tower as the bat fell from the sky.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Quinn ducked as Bilbo threw a stone at her opponent. She turned around then froze as she heard a thump. She turned around and gasped as she saw Bilbo out cold on the ground. Bolg must've snuck past them.

"Dwalin!" She called as she ran to the fallen Hobbit's side. Dwalin killed his last foe and ran to her side. He quickly checked Bilbo.

"He's alright lass. Just knocked out." He reassured her of what she already knew. She sighed in relief anyway.

"Ok, you go find Thorin. I'll stay and look after him." Dwalin nodded, and went off in search of his friend.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thorin backed away from the Orc as it forced him down a corridor, dodging each blow before tossing him down hole. His next foe got the same treatment. Just as he fell, Azog came with a force, knocking Thorin back. He skidded across the ice as the Defiler spoke.

 **"** **Gorag kanir!"** (Go in for the kill!) Thorin flipped an Orc as he skidded beneath him. He got onto his feet and sliced the Orc's neck. When he turned, he saw hundreds of Orcs running to him. **"** **Ramu kora!"** (Finish him!) Thorin watched them approach, knowing he was greatly outnumbered. Suddenly, one of the Orcs closest to him fell, an arrow imbedded in its head. Three more fell to the same treatment. Thorin thought nothing of it as he ran to meet his first foe. He went down on his knees and slid towards the Orc's legs, slicing into them. An Orc fell beside him to an arrow as he stabbed his opponent in the heart.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tauriel crossed her blades to block her foe's sword, then spun to twist the blade out of his hands. She finished him off with a slit to his neck. She looked around her as the clash of swords echoed through the tower.

"Kili!" She shouted, hoping he would respond. Let her know he was alive and whole still. The clash continued. "Kili!" There was a brief pause, then…

"Tauriel!" Her eyes widened.

"Kili." She whispered in relief. And then she was kicked into the stairs. She yelled as hands grabbed her arm. She quickly took her knife and swiped at her attacker. It was Bolg, the Orc Legolas had spoken of. She made a swipe for his head, but he caught her arm. She quickly twisted it out of his grip, and spun around, slicing him in his back. He swung at her head and she ducked out of the way, slicing him again. He punched for her head and she dodged, redirecting the punch with one hand while aiming to stab his head. He anticipated it, and twisted her arm. Tauriel screamed as something cracked, and stars flew before her eyes as his fist came down on her face. Then his hand snaked around her neck, cutting off her air supply as he lifted her off the ground. He held her level to his face as he licked his lips. She quickly gathered her strength and kicked him in the groin, bringing him to his knees. He did not back down though, and grabbed her arm, flinging her into the wall. She hit it with startling force.

Bolg pulled his mace out and slowly approached the prone form on the ground. Tauriel was too dazed to do anything but watched as he came closer to her. Just as he lifted his mace to deliver the final blow, a figure appeared through the mist, jumping down onto the Orc. Tauriel gasped in surprise as Kili fought the Orc tooth and nail. Bolg flipped the dark haired Dwarf onto the stairs. Kili quickly got to his feet again and growled at the Orc. He swung for the Orc as he jumped down from the stairs, then ducked Bolg's blow and sliced at his stomach. Bolg seemed to grow annoyed as he quickly caught Kili's arm and punched him in the face. He pushed Kili back onto his knee and lifted his mace.

Tauriel got to her feet and jumped onto the Orc's back, trying to pull his mace from his grasp. Bolg merely swung her off and sent her rolling to the edge of the cliff. With the Elf out of the way, Bolg made for the final blow.

Bolg froze at the sound of a blade sinking into flesh, but the mace he held had not even come close to the Dwarf in his hand. Then he noticed the stinging sensation on the back of his right shoulder. He dropped the Dwarf and turned his head to see the dagger imbedded in his shoulder. He also saw the woman with short brown hair, and brown eyes glinting with fury. Her nostrils flared as she shook her head at him slowly.

"Not my brother, you cur!" She said low, then she kicked him hard in the stomach. Followed by a punch to the nose and chin, and another kick to the stomach. Bolg realized he was being forced to the edge of the cliff, but there was nothing he could do about it. The woman suddenly jumped spun in midair and kicked him hard in the face. The spawn of Azog the Defiler was sent toppling down the cliff side.

Amelia blew a strand of hair out of her face as she watched the Orc disappear.

"You mess with my family, you mess with me."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Legolas felt the tower wobble moments after he shot the arrow. He looked down below to see a troll with flails for hands crashing blindly into the tower. His attention was caught by a figure rolling down the cliff-side. He narrowed his eyes to see through the mist. The figure stood and let out an angry roar as it pulled a dagger from out of its shoulder. It was Bolg.

Legolas decided enough was enough had reached for another arrow…only to come up empty. Out of arrows and out of luck, Legolas threw his bow to the ground and pulled out Orcist. He turned and jumped down from the tower onto the troll's head, stabbing it through the crown. He steered it away from the tower to gain a running start, the forced it into the crumbling structure. Slowly, the tower fell, creating a bridge that barely fitted the gap. Legolas rolled off the troll and pulled Orcist out of its skull just before it fell to the ground below.

The Elf and the Orc ran to meet each other, mace and sword clashing violently. They did a deadly dance on the makeshift bridge. Legolas sidestepped as Bolg brought his mace down, making him slam it on the rock. Which proved to be a mistake, as the rock suddenly crumbled beneath Legolas' feet. He fell into the interior of the tower, Bolg jumping to follow him down. Bolg forced Legolas into the wall, as it crumbled behind his back. Legolas kept jumping back to avoid the ground disappearing beneath his feet. He spun and blocked the swing of the mace backwards, using the opportunity to spin and slice Bolg across the hip.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thorin fought as well as he could with a broken blade, the Dwarven sword having been broken in half a good while ago. He ducked and stabbed an Orc in its shin. Before another shoved him back. He slid across the ice, right to the very edge of the frozen waterfall. Looking down, he caught sight of the fight going on between Bolg and the Elven Princeling. Looking back, he barely rolled out of the way in time as an Orc brought its crudely made mace down on his head. He stabbed it in the neck, before tossing him over the waterfall. He fell directly behind Bolg, creating a hole in the rocks and causing Azog's spawn to lose his footing. He disappeared under a pile of rocks. But this left Thorin unarmed, and with an Orc approaching.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ember chopped off the last Orc's head with one swing before slumping against a wall, gasping for breath. She was practically blinded in one eye due to the blood that flowed down from the cut on her forehead. She wiped it with her sleeve and pushed herself off the wall. Her arms and legs ached from all the moving and dodging. It occurred to her that she might not have had as much training as she should have, but right now, it did not matter.

She had to find Thorin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Legolas got to his feet when Bolg lost his footing and fell beneath the rocks. He looked up to see the Dwarf King lying on his back on the ice, with an Orc standing over him. A single sentence kept on playing through his mind as he looked down at Orcist.

 _Lle coiasira naa tulien, Legolas Naugrim-Mellon. Lle coiasira naa tulien._

It appeared she was right.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thorin turned his head away and shut his eyes as he awaited the final blow, but instead, he heard a thunk. He opened his eyes to see the Orc's arms falling to its sides, a familiar blade lodged in its chest. It fell towards the waterfall, and Thorin quickly reached out and grabbed the hilt of his sword. It slid cleanly out of the Orc's chest. Orcist was returned.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Seconds after he gave up his blade, Bolg came running back towards his opponent. Legolas knelt and spun out of the way on his knees, drawing his daggers in the process. He sliced at Bolg's back, taking aim for his head. Bolg held up his hand to block it. There was a sickening squelch and both Orc and Elf stared at the blade imbedded in the Orc's hand. Bolg wrapped his fingers around the Elf's fist and jerked his hand away and tried to stab Legolas with his mace. The Elf used both hands to stop it.

Taking advantage of the blade in his hand, Bolg made a swipe for the Elf's head. Legolas lent back and fell through the rocks.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thorin stood, his blade comfortably in his hands as he faced his last foe. Azog stood in the mist, watching him. He took a calming breath and began walking towards his foe, blade at his side. He was about halfway when an Orc horn sounded. In the distance, he saw the second army appear over the hill. Azog smirked in glee before roaring and charging at him. Only then did Thorin notice the boulder and chain the Azog held in his hand. He dragged it across the ice before swing it at Thorin. The Dwarf dodged each swing before quickly going behind Azog and slicing at his hip. Azog roared and brought the Rock over his head, slamming it onto the ice. Thorin faintly realized the ice cracked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Legolas rolled out of the way of the boulder that Bolg threw at him. The ground crumbled beneath him, unable to withstand such treatment. Legolas used his Elven agility to jump from debris to debris, defying gravity itself. He jumped and swung his legs around Bolg's head wrestling him to the ground. Legolas fell and quickly swung back to solid ground as more of the bridge collapsed. Bolg charged at him and he stabbed at his abdomen, but Bolg caught his arm again. The Orc looked at him smugly, but Legolas would not make the same mistake twice.

He flipped himself onto Bolg's shoulders, spun the dagger in his hands and pierced Bolg's skull. Bolg's eyes rolled into his head as Legolas flipped backwards off of the bridge. It was the final shove, and the bridge toppled to the ground below, taking Bolg with it. If the dagger and the fall did not kill him, the large boulder that fell on his head certainly did.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ember reached the outcrop that overlooked the river just as Azog flung the boulder on the ice, breaking it. She saw how Thorin fought for balance on the unstable piece of ice as Azog kept swinging at him. She felt like screaming as he slipped and Azog threw his legs out from under him just as he gained his footing. Every inch of her being screamed at her to run to his side, but she knew she could not. Thorin had to do this alone. Only in a dire circumstance would she intervene. For now she only watched.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thorin rolled out of the way of every swing as Azog destroyed more and more of the floating ice. He finally got the chance to get to his feet and slashed Azog across the knee. Azog roared and brought the rock down on Thorin again, Thorin dodging just in time. He pulled on the chain again, but the rock stuck. He made a swing for Thorin with his left arm but the Dwarf ducked. He growled at him, before something caught his eye.

Eagles came flying over their heads, heading straight for his second army. They merely flew through the lines and knocked them to the ground. A figure threw himself off of the back of an Eagle, and seemed to transform in midair.

The clatter of a sword drew Azog's attention back to his opponent. And he turned just as Thorin grabbed the rock and threw it into his arms. Azog caught it in surprise and looked up at the Dwarf. Thorin looked at him, eyes wide, and stepped back off the floating ice. It immediately tipped under Azog's weight. He roared as he disappeared beneath the ice.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ember breathed a sigh of relief as Thorin picked up his blade. Maybe, they were lucky this time, and Azog was truly dead…

She stopped her line of thought as something seemed to have caught Thorin's eye, but she couldn't see what it was from her viewpoint. He followed it as it floated beneath the ice. Ember realized a split second too late what it was.

She gasped as Thorin screamed in pain as the tip of a blade stabbed through his foot. Azog broke through the ice a second later. Thorin fell back and Azog stood over him. Thorin deflected his blade twice, before blocking Azog's two-tipped blade with his own, arms shaking with strain.

Ember ran out onto the ice, slipping and sliding in her panic. She was so close.

She could not fail now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thorin felt the strength in his arms failing as Azog continued to bear down on him. He knew he would not last for much longer. The Defiler's blade drew closer and closer to his chest…

Suddenly a fierce cry filled the air, and a blue blur launched itself at Azog. The Defiler roared in anger as he was veered to the left by the force of the attack. Thorin gazed in shock as Ember fought for him.

Ember pulled at Azog's left arm, trying to keep him as far away from Thorin as she could. He roared and swung forward, flipping her onto her back. The wind was knocked out of her, but she managed to roll out of the way as he made a stab for her. She got to her feet, slipping a little on the ice and roared, swinging her blade at the Pale Orc. Right now, she was not working with a strategy. She only fought for her loved one.

She swung at him again, but he just caught the blade in his hand, ripping it from her grip and tossing it out of reach. She held the shield up as he attacked her, but soon that was taken from her as well. She was defenseless. Azog sneered at her as he approached her.

Suddenly, Thorin snuck in below the Defiler's arm and stabbed him through the weak spot of his armor. Both Ember and Azog gasped as Thorin pushed the Defiler down to the ice with all his might, leaning heavily on the blade. Thorin heard the ice crack as the blade went straight through. He gazed at the Pale Orc's eyes as he took his last breath.

Thorin stood and gazed at the body for a long while, almost unable to believe he was finally dead. Part of him expected Azog to jump up and attack him again, but the body did not move. Thorin sighed and turned to the woman behind him. He looked into her eyes and smiled. It was over. They had won the battle.

Ember did not smile back.

Instead, she gazed at him with sad and fearful eyes. Thorin frowned and looked her over. He froze as his gaze fell on the hand that was laid just below her chest. She followed his gaze and stared at her hand. Slowly, she pulled it away, revealing the dark red stain on her hand. She coughed twice and fell to her knees. Thorin rushed forward to catch her. He cradled her in his arms as she gasped for breath.

His mind slowed. He relied on instinct to hold a hand over the wound to staunch the heavy bleeding. An age old pain crept up in his chest, as he was reminded of his Nadadith's death. He shook his head to get rid of the image.

"Thorin…" He turned his head at Ember's voice, and saw her looking up at him with frightened eyes. "…I…I'm scared." He smiled at her, trying to reassure her.

"Shh, Ghivashel. It will be alright." He turned away, lest his eyes reveal anything to her. "You'll be fine."

"I'm sorry." She whimpered as he added more pressure to the wound. He tried to shush her. She should not be speaking. She had to save her strength. "I should have told you before…" There was a pause.

"I saw our son." Thorin froze and looked back at her. She was smiling, with tears in her eyes. "Gandalf showed him to me. He…he was the most beautiful thing… I had… ever laid eyes upon." She gasped a few times. "He… looked just like you…but… with dark… brown hair…"

"And sapphire eyes." Thorin finished. "I know Ghivashel. I've seen him too." He whispered to her. She frowned in confusion, and he held her hand as he explained. "It was his vision that drew me out of the gold sickness. His image led me to you, in my old chambers." Ember began smiling, and Thorin let out a watery chuckle. "He… he called me Adad, and you… Amad. I never heard something as wonderful as that in my life." She gave a watery laugh as a tear slid down her cheek.

"I…I wish…we could have met him." She started gasping. Thorin added more pressure to the wound, his panic growing.

"We will. We will, Amrâlimê." He said, his voice cracking with emotion. He blinked back the tears. "You will be fine…" He stopped when a hand cupped his cheek. He turned to look at her. She was gazing at him with sorrow, as she pulled him down gently. He closed his eyes as their lips brushed against each other gently. He tried not to wince at how cold her lips were. When he pulled away, she whispered something against his lips.

"Men…lananubukhs…menu…Thorin." Then, the hand left his cheek, falling limply to the ice. Thorin eyes shot up to hers, but they were shut. And her breathing had stopped.

"No." He moaned in sorrow, grabbing her hand and pressing it against his chest. "No. Ember, please…please don't leave me. Ember, please." His head dropped as a sob escaped his chest. Just then, her words hit home. The pain increased tenfold when he realized he had not said those words back. The very words that he had meant to say to her back at Beorn's home.

I love you.

The tears began flowing. Thorin took one look at her still form, then threw his head back and let out an anguished howl to the heavens.

Like his grandfather before him…

The King Under the Mountain…had lost his most precious Arkenstone.

 **Again, don't kill me, please!**


	45. Chapter 45 - Love Not Lost

**Chapter 45 – Love Not Lost**

Years later, Thranduil would deny any and all liability in the events after the Battle. Some said he felt guilty about abandoning the Dwarves to their fate. Others claim… he saw himself in the Dwarf King, a broken man holding the body of his love in his arms. Either way, the Elven King of Mirkwood singlehandedly overturned the feud that had raged between Elves and Dwarves on that day.

Dwalin froze when he saw his king, rocking back and forth as the distraught screams escaped him. He had never seen his brother in all but blood so broken, not even when his beloved Nadadith had died. What made matters worse, was that he could offer no comfort to his friend. Footsteps made him turn his head. Bilbo came running down the steps, but stopped when he saw the scene before him. A hand flew to his mouth as a whimper escaped him, then he turned away as tears appeared in his eyes.

Dwalin sighed and took a step to his King, but froze when a flash of silver passed him. The Elf King strode over to the grieving Dwarf, kneeled and pulled the woman from his shaking arms. Thorin's head flew up in shock as Thranduil stood and began to walk away, Ember in his arms. A blind rage filled the Dwarf King as he stood on shaking legs, limping slightly with his right, and grabbed Orcist from the Defiler's corpse. He pulled the sword out in a burst of strength, and charged at the Elf with a broken war cry.

By what can only be called Elven grace, Thranduil parried the King's violent outburst with a flick of his blade, whilst holding Ember in his arms. He leveled Thorin with a look.

"Do you wish for me to save her or not?" Thranduil spoke in a controlled voice. Thorin froze as he looked up at the Elven King. Dwalin watched the scene with confusion. The Elf was helping them?

Six more pairs of footsteps approached, as Fili, Kili, Amelia, Quinn, the red-haired Elf and Thranduil's son came running from out of the structure. Amelia and Quinn both gasped at their friends' condition. Legolas watched his father with a keen eye. Thranduil wore a mask of calm.

"She is not lost yet, but I cannot heal her here. I am taking her to the healing tents of my people." A beat of wings made everyone look up, as an Eagle descended upon them. The Eagle bowed his head to Thranduil, and the Elf nodded, leaving the Dwarf and climbing onto the creature's back. And then, with a flap of its great wings, the Eagle flew down to Dale.

For a long moment, silence reigned over Ravenhill. The wind blew cold. A clatter of a sword on the ice broke the silence, as Thorin sank to his knees once more, head bowed and shoulders shaking. Immediately, both nephews were at his side, wrapping their arms around him. Thorin clung to the boys like they were his lifeline.

Amelia and Quinn sought comfort in each other, hugging each other fiercely as they cried silent tears for their dear friend.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gandalf rushed to the Eagle that landed as close as it could to the tents. Thranduil jumped down gracefully, trying not to jostle the wounded woman in his arms. The Elf began shouting out orders to his men. The healers ran to do his bidding, and he disappeared into a tent.

"Was that Ember?" He turned to a young girl, mousey haired, with two older children behind her. Gandalf deduced them as Bard's children. He nodded gravely.

"I'm afraid so." He murmured. The small child walked up to the Istari's side, a doll in her grasp.

"Will she be alright?" She asked him, looking at the tent. Gandalf opened his mouth to speak, then shut it again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Company reunited with their other members at the entrance to Dale. Though initially surprised by the red-haired Elf that clung to Kili's hand, they quickly brushed it aside when they noticed a vital member was missing.

"Where's Ember?" Bofur asked as he walked up to Bilbo. The Hobbit shook his head.

"She…um…she was injured." He said, haltingly. Balin noticed that Thorin looked completely lost. His eyes held a faraway gaze, like he wasn't focusing on anything. And the fact that it seemed as if Dwalin had guided him down to Dale by his arm, if his little brother's worried gaze and vice grip was any indication, made Balin realize just how serious the situation was. Quinn looked past them and her eyes widened. Then she glared and her breath quickened. She charged past them. Everyone, besides Thorin, watched in shock as she started hitting the Grey Wizard in a fit of rage. Gandalf seemed to just stand there, taking it.

"This is your fault!" Quinn began screaming. "If you hadn't shown up in that damn attic, asking for the damn wine and spouting those damn words about unconditional love, none of this would have happened! Ember wouldn't have been hurt, and we would be safe in our world! At least there, none of this is real!" She suddenly started sobbing, and Gandalf wrapped his arms around her. She slumped against him, shaking. Amelia looked away, unable to watch the scene, until Quinn's words hit her, at the same time they hit Bilbo.

"'Our world'?" Amelia looked up as the Company, minus Thorin still, turned to her, confusion in their faces. "What does she mean?" She opened her mouth and shut it again. She looked at Fili, where he stared back at her with a hurt expression. She looked at Gandalf, where he still stood with an inconsolable Quinn. He gave a small nod. She took a deep breath.

"You might want to sit down…this is a long tale."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So…you mean to say, that you are all from another world?" Balin deduced as Amelia finished her tale. By that time, the sun had set, and fires were being lit all over Dale. Quinn had calmed down halfway into the tale, and took a seat next to Amelia. The Company sat in a circle before them. Gandalf sat at the edge of the circle, smoking on his pipe.

"And…that we, all of this, is… only a fairytale?" Kili added. "Some…made up world written by someone?"

"And that you girls…agreed to come to stop Thorin, Fili and Kili's..." Bilbo seemed to hesitate at the word. He swallowed and continued. "…death?" The girls nodded, unable to look any of them in the eye. Fili reach out and took Amelia's hand.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Fili asked his love. When she started their tale, Fili felt like flying into a rage and screaming. How could she have kept this from him? Was this all some game for her? Had she ever truly loved him? But when she came to the part where he died by Azog's hand, all of his anger went flying out the window. His heart stopped when she told them of Kili's death by Bolg's hand, and he recalled just how close they came to losing his brother, if Amelia's tale was to be believed. When she got to the part where his Uncle died, Fili felt like crying.

Amelia looked up at him, with tears in her eyes.

"Gandalf made us swear not to tell. We had to change things as little as we could, and that meant keeping the Quest as normal as possible." She turned away, shaking her head. "But this…this wasn't supposed to happen. Ember wasn't supposed to get hurt." Fili wrapped his arms around the woman, and she leaned into him, sniffing. The Ri's stood and moved over to Quinn, and sat in a protective ring around her. Quinn sniffled as Ori pulled her into a hug.

They sat there, processing the new information, when footsteps neared them. Everyone looked up to see the Elven King approach them. It flicked a switch for Thorin, and he shot up and walked briskly up to the Elf. They stood staring at each other for a few moments, before Thranduil spoke.

"She is past the danger, and she should recover." A huge weight left everyone's shoulders at his words. "She is in the tent, resting." Having done his duty, he made to go to the square, where his remaining men waited, when a voice made everyone freeze.

"The White Gems of Lasgalen." Thorin's hoarse voice floated through the night air. "They are yours." Everyone stared at the Dwarf King, who did not move from watching the tent. Thranduil himself could barely believe the King's words. Thranduil opened his mouth then closed it, and bowed his head to the Dwarf King's back. Sensing his acceptance, Thorin walked away, one destination in mind. Thranduil left as well, followed by his son.

Dwalin was silent for a moment.

"I knew." Everyone looked up at him, including Gandalf.

"What?" Bofur asked him. Dwalin looked up at the two girls.

"I knew you were from another world. Have known since Beorn's." He stared into the fire. "I was suspicious of you girls, especially when it became apparent that you had feelings for the lads. So I confronted Ember. She…" He took a breath. "She told me, what would happen if you weren't here. Not in detail, but she gave me the rough idea." He turned back to them.

"I saw what Azog did to her. I was on my way to them, and I didn't make it." His face contorted and he turned away. Amelia saw the tears in his eyes. "I failed my Queen before she even sat on the throne." His voice shook, and Quinn was up like a shot as she strode over to him. She pulled him into a hug, much to everyone's shock, but Dwalin leaned into the embrace, shaking.

"We don't blame you, Dwalin. You know that." She whispered. Soon, Amelia joined the hug, then Balin. Soon the whole Company plus one Elf, surrounded each other, silently praying for their friend.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thranduil stopped when he heard the Elven footsteps behind him, and turned. Legolas stood there.

"I cannot go back." His son said to him. Thranduil nodded slightly.

"Where will you go?" He asked him, and Legolas hesitated.

"I do not know." He said softly.

"Go north." Thranduil supplied. "Find the Dúnedain. There's a young Ranger amongst them. You should meet him." Legolas looked at him. "His father, Arathorn, was a good man. His son…might grow to be a great one." Legolas nodded slightly.

"What is his name?" He asked, looking away slightly.

"He's known in the Wild as Strider. His true name…you must discover for yourself." Legolas nodded slightly and gave a small smile as he turned to leave. The woman's words echoed in the back of his mind, and Thranduil made a decision.

"Legolas." He called as he walked to his son.

Legolas turned to find himself in an embrace. His father's arms were tight around his shoulders.

"Your mother loved you. More than anyone. More than life." He heard his father whisper beside his ear. "As do I." Legolas sighed, and hugged his father back, hiding his face in his neck, as if he were a child once more.

"I love you too, Ada." Thranduil smiled through the tears as he breathed his son's scent. They released each other with a smile, and parted ways.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Balin entered the tent to find Thorin in the chair next to the cot. Ember lay still, the slight rise and fall of her chest the only indication of life. Thorin sat watching her, and Balin vaguely noticed that Thorin's own injuries had yet to be taken care of. He walked up to his King.

"Thorin, lad, you need to see a healer." He spoke gently, but Thorin did not look at him.

"I'm not leaving." He whispered. Balin immediately saw that no amount of coaxing would get Thorin to move, so he sighed and called Oin to the tent. The old healer treated all of Thorin's injuries as he sat in the chair, bandaging his foot and stitching up the cut above his eye. Thorin did not even flinch. Dwalin entered just as Oin was finished.

"I brought him something to eat." He said softly, placing the plate of bread and the cup of water down on the table. "You…you should try to get some rest, Thorin." He added. Thorin did not answer him. It was rather unsettling for the Dwarrow to see their King so unresponsive. Balin clasped his brother's shoulder.

"Come on, lads. Let's leave him be." He whispered. Dwalin cast one aast glance at his King, then turned and followed his brother.

After they left, Thorin sat in the chair, watching Ember. She seemed so still and pale. Amelia's tale replayed in his head. The words had washed over him, but some had stuck, especially when she had told the part of where he was supposed to die. Ember had saved him. His love had saved him…and she had almost died for him.

His lip began to tremble, then his shoulders began shaking. Silent sobs escaped his mouth as he lifted his hands to cover his face.

It was his fault. She had been injured because he was too weak. It was all his fault.

His hands fell onto his lap as he leaned his head back to the ceiling. He turned his head to look at his love, and then he pushed himself out of the chair. He limped to the cot, then climbed up onto it. He lay down beside her, still mindful of her injured body. His tears ran down his cheeks as he wrapped his hand around one of her braids, like a dwarfling seeking comfort.

"I'm sorry." He whispered to her. "I'm so, so sorry."

He eventually cried himself to sleep, still clinging to her braid.

 **Oh Mahal, I certainly had you all thrown for a loop there, didn't I? As if I would actually kill Ember. Do you really think me that heartless?**

 **Still, it's going to be a while before she's healed again, so bear with me, ok?**


	46. Chapter 46 - Meetings

**Chapter 46 – Meetings…**

Two days passed. The sadness and grief hung heavy in the air. Everyone kept to themselves. The Elves sang softly in their tents each night, grieving for their fallen comrades. The Men had collected their dead, and had started their funerals. The Dwarves…wel they had yet to see hide or hair of their King.

Dain approached the Company on the morning of the third day. His face was grave. Word had spread among the Dwarves quickly. Many Dwarves were whispering to themselves about a brown haired, sapphire eyed beauty. One that had saved their King, almost at the expense of her life.

"Any change?" Dain asked softly. Balin looked to the tent, then back to his cousin and shook his head. Bombur stood and offered the Dwarf Lord some watery stew. Dain waved it off and started towards the tent. Dwalin and Gloin stood in his path. Dain stopped, frustrated.

"He can't stay in there forever. He's the King." Dain tried to push past to two Dwarves, but Dwalin stopped him.

"Not now, Dain." Dwalin said softly. Dain stared at him, and opened his mouth to argue. Once again, the bald warrior cut him off. "You don't know the full tale, cousin." Dain paused. And then Bilbo stood.

"I'll…I'll go speak to him." He said. The Hobbit stood, straightened his back, and walked towards the tent. Dain watched him go with slight annoyance.

"Think you would've enjoyed being King, Dain?" Dain turned to the short haired, brown eyed woman staring at him. He looked back at her in shock.

"What?" He whispered. The other woman's eyes flashed slightly.

"If not for Ember, Thorin would be dead. You would have been crowned King Under the Mountain." Dain stumbled a little, suddenly pale as he waved a hand towards Fili.

"But…Fili is…should be…" Fili cut him off.

"Kili and I would have died too, Dain." He looked over at his brother, who sat close to Tauriel. She hadn't returned to her people on account of her banishment, and once her involvement in Kili's rescue, both in Lake-town and Ravenhill had been revealed to the rest of the Company, it was decided that she could stay. Though, Thorin had yet to be informed.

"Durin's Line would have ended, if not for Ember and her friends."

Dain stood there for a long time, then took a deep breath and left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bilbo stepped into the tent. He stared at the scene before him. Ember still lay in the cot, no indication of awakening. Thorin sat in the chair, slumped over the cot, one of his hands holding hers. Bilbo stepped up to him, reaching out and touching his shoulder gently.

"Thorin?" Bilbo whispered.

"I'm awake." Bilbo was startled at the hoarseness of the Dwarf King's voice. Bilbo pulled back and watched as Thorin lifted his head. The kindly child of the West felt like crying when he saw the state his friend was in. His eyes were red-rimmed, and his cheeks were stained with tears. His hair was unkempt. Bilbo turned and saw a fresh plate of food. Bombur had been bringing in a fresh plate every day, and Bilbo hadn't failed to notice he always returned with a full plate.

He took the plate and broke off a piece of bread to hand to Thorin.

"I'm not hungry." He said softly. Bilbo sighed a little.

"Thorin…you have to eat." Thorin suddenly stood knocking the chair back a little and letting go of Ember's hand. He knocked the bread out of Bilbo's hand violently.

"I SAID I'M NOT HUNGRY!" He roared. Bilbo pulled back in shock. Thorin suddenly froze, then his face crumpled and he fell to his knees. Bilbo stared at him in shock as he began shaking, sobbing. Bilbo put the plate down on the table and kneeled next to his friend.

"Thorin, Thorin, please calm down." He pleaded to the Dwarf King. Thorin sat with his head in his hands.

"I failed her. How could I have failed her?" He screamed. Bilbo did not know what else to do. He pulled the King into a hug.

"No, Thorin…you didn't fail anyone. Do you hear?" Bilbo said as he held on tightly. Thorin sobbed still.

"I DID! She nearly DIED because of me!" Thorin trembled like mad. Bilbo pulled back and took the Dwarf's face in his hands.

"Now you listen to me, Thorin Oakenshield! You did not fail Ember! She did it for you. She faced Azog to save you. I know that if you could, you would have taken her place." Thorin finally stopped sobbing, and was staring at the Hobbit in sorrow.

"I'm sorry. I…would take back my words and my deeds at the Gate. Ember tried to make me see…but I was too blind." Thorin whispered. Bilbo frowned but shook his head.

"That's in the past, Thorin." He said, but Thorin barreled on.

"I'm so sorry…that I led you into such peril. You did not deserve any of this, Master Burglar." Bilbo shook his head again.

"I'm glad to have shared in your perils, Thorin." Bilbo assured him. "It's far more than any Baggins deserves." Thorin stared at his friend for the longest time.

"Thank you, Master Baggins." Thorin whispered. Bilbo smiled at him.

"Now, how about some bread then." At that moment, Thorin's stomach growled…loudly. They both froze, then burst out laughing. When Thorin finally managed to calm down, he rubbed his eyes.

"I…guess I haven't been taking very good care of myself, have I?" Thorin asked Bilbo. Bilbo chuckled as he grabbed the plate.

"No, you pig-headed dwarf." And with that, the Hobbit joined the Dwarven King for his first meal in days.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ember felt strange, weightless. As if she were floating, but at the same time firmly on the ground. She felt a fresh summer breeze blow across her face, and smelt the scent of flowers around her. Her eyes fluttered open to a clear blue sky and wafting tips of tall green grass. But she could swear she heard Thorin's anguished screams somewhere in the distance.

She pushed herself into a sitting position, then stood and looked around her. She was in what looked like the Shire, but it felt different. The grass seemed greener, and the doors all brighter.

"Hello there!" She turned around and saw two Hobbits behind her. A woman, and a man. The woman had an impish face and long dark curls. She wore a typical red hobbit dress. The man had a more round face, with brown curls. He wore a dark red waistcoat over a white shirt. An ivory scarf was tucked in the waistcoat. His knee length pants were black and his jacket was black. Ember frowned. She could have sworn she had seen them somewhere before.

"You must be the woman that helped my son out of his shell. Tell me, how is my boy doing?" Then it hit her. She HAD seen these two Hobbits before. On portraits, above the hearth in Bag End.

"Belladonna Took?" She asked in disbelief. The hobbit…Belladonna…laughed.

"Baggins nee Took, actually, but yes that is my name." She smiled at Ember. Ember turned to the Hobbit man.

"Then you must be…" The hobbit gave a chuckle and stuck out his hand.

"Bungo Baggins. Delighted to meet you." She grabbed his hand and shook it. She looked around once more.

"Where…where am I?" She asked, not looking at the Hobbits.

"You are in Yavanna's Garden." Ember spun with frightened eyes to the pair.

"You're not dead, dear." Belladonna quickly quenched her growing fear. "Thranduil's healers managed to save you. Our Green Lady's husband requested to see you." Ember looked at them, confused. Yavanna's husband?

"Bella and I are to escort you to his smithy." Bungo quickly explained. Ember found herself frozen. Could all of this truly be real? Belladonna suddenly took her hand, smiling brightly.

"Come on, dear girl, we haven't got all day!" Ember was suddenly being pulled along by the tiny woman. Bungo shook his head at his energetic wife and followed after them.

They walked down a path, and though Ember was still a little confused, she could not fail to notice the flowers around her. It looked like a rainbow of color. Asters, bachelor's buttons, lavenders, roses, even flowers she had never even heard of. Just past the field, was a river. Ember assumed it would have been the Brandywine if she were in the Shire. The sun sparkled on the water. It was…incredible.

"Do all Hobbits come here?" She asked in a soft voice.

"When they are ready, yes." Belladonna answered. "Quite the sight, is it not?" Ember nodded.

"It's…peaceful." She said softly. Suddenly, they heard a clash of swords. "Or perhaps not." Bungo shook his head.

"Oh dear." Belladonna sighed. Then she stomped towards the sound, still holding Ember's hand. They finally reached a clearing…where Dwarves were clashing their swords.

One of them had dirty blonde hair, which was done in a rather plain, but still sophisticated, style. His beard was in a very intricate braid. And he had Durin blue eyes. He held twin axes in his hands and he was grinning smugly.

"C'mon Vili, you can do better than that!" He shouted at his opponent. Ember turned and her jaw dropped. There, was a duplicate of Fili, but with Kili's eyes. The Dwarf, Vili, laughed.

"Don't underestimate me, Frerin." He said, before he lunged at him. But before they even reached each other, Belladonna stepped between the two of them, hands on her hips and foot tapping in annoyance. Both of the Dwarves froze.

"Well, I never." Belladonna started, sounding very much like an annoyed mother. "And after your Maker warned you he was expecting a very important guest. You ought to be ashamed of yourselves, acting like barbarians in front of a lady. Especially in front of your future sister-in-law too." Both of the Dwarves all looked down at the ground.

"Apologies, Miss Belladonna." Frerin murmured. Belladonna huffed.

"Don't apologize to me. Apologize to Miss Ember." The Dwarves turned and bowed to her.

"Apologies, Athanu men." Ember cocked her head, confused.

"Athanu men?" She asked. Vili smiled and stepped forward.

"'My Queen' in Khuzdul." He smiled at her, in a way that reminded her of Kili's boyish smile. "Or would you prefer Namadith?" Frerin stepped forward.

"'Little Sister'?" Ember smiled at them. Belladonna nodded, smug.

"Well now, I suppose you two can escort this young lady to your Maker's smithy, I presume?" The two Dwarves smiled and nodded in agreement. Bungo and Belladonna turned to leave, then the female hobbit stopped. "Oh, Ember. When you see Bilbo, tell him we love him, and that we're proud of him." Ember smiled.

"I will." She promised. And with that, the two hobbits left. Ember turned to the two Dwarves. "So…how do you say brother in Khuzdul?" Frerin stepped up to her left and held out his arm.

"Depends on if they're older…" Vili joined them on their right, also holding out his arm.

"…Or younger." Ember found herself giggling at their antics as she tucked her hands in the crooks of their arms.

"I doubt I'm older than you two." They chuckled as they began walking, leading her down the path.

"Well in that case, Nadad will do." Vili replied.

"Or even Sannadad." Frerin added. Vili laughed.

"I doubt you can be described as a 'perfect brother', Frerin." Ember laughed with them, enjoying the banter. Then, the sound of a hammer hitting metal caught Ember's attention.

Up ahead was a forge, built into a cliff-side. A faint red light burned through the window. Whoever was in there was obviously busy.

"Well, we're here." Frerin said as they stopped at the door. Ember stood still, wondering if she should go in or not.

"Go ahead, he won't bite." Vili said softly. Ember nodded, took a deep breath and stepped away from the Dwarves. "Ember." She turned back to the two Dwarves.

"Thank you, for loving our brother." Frerin said softly. Vili nodded.

"And…if you see them, tell the boys I love them, and tell Dis…I miss her. And I can't wait to see her." She noticed they both had tears in their eyes. She herself teared up and quickly gave them a hug. Then she turned and stepped into the forge.


	47. Chapter 47 - Gifts from Valar

**Hi! I'm back with the long awaited chapter (and a good excuse as to why it took so long).**

 **Ok, so the last time I updated was the week before my exams started. And the holidays just started now so…yeah, that's my excuse.**

 **Anyway, news for you. A very good friend of mine (and ironically one of my co-writers for this story) has just joined the FanFiction community. Please go check out RakChazak's profile, and read her first story! (Also Hobbit).**

 **Secondly, please go check out the poll on my profile. It is crucial that you vote as it will determine what happens in the sequel to this story…which will be in the far future…**

 **Anyway, sorry to have kept you guys waiting…**

 **Chapter 47 – Gifts from Valar**

Bard sat across from the Dwarven King, staring at him in disbelief.

"What?" He uttered. Thorin nodded, with a slight smile.

"It's true. Almost a 30th of the gold within Erebor rightfully belongs to Dale, and so it shall be returned. And while the restoration of Erebor is priority for my people, once the first caravan arrives from the Blue Mountains, I will send some of our best crafters to aid in the rebuilding of Dale."

Bard couldn't believe his ears. He blinked a few times, willing himself to wake up from whatever dream this was. But Thorin was still sitting across from him. Finally, Bard stood and bowed to Thorin.

"Thank you Thorin, son of Thrain. Dale will ever be indebted to you." Thorin bowed to him as well.

"I wish only for your forgiveness for my foolishness, and the hope that Erebor and Dale can be allies once more." Bard smiled and held out his hand, and Thorin took it firmly.

"We shall." Thorin bowed his head and left. Bard stared after him. His smile faded a little as he noticed the subtle changes in the Dwarf. He looked even paler than before, and it seemed as if he hadn't bathed in days, even though he was wearing a fresh set of clothing. His hair was unkempt, however a noticeable effort had been made to braid it.

Bard sighed. He knew what Thorin was going through. He just hoped it didn't end the same way for Thorin as it did for him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thorin left Bard's tent, meeting Balin just outside.

"How did it go?" His advisor asked him, smirking. Thorin gave a small smile and a nod.

"Everything is in order." Thorin said softly, before turning to Balin as they walked. "Have Gloin gather a few men. Have them ready the amount promised to Dale. Has Bofur collected the White Gems for Thranduil?"

"Aye, he has. He's looking for a suitable chest to store them in." Balin informed, inwardly dancing with glee.

It had been a week since Bilbo exited the tent with the first empty plate. Two days after that, Dori was shocked with the request for a fresh set of clothes. The day after that, the Company of Thorin Oakenshield cheered at the sight of their King.

Ember had yet to wake though, and Thorin spent every free minute with her. Balin couldn't blame him though…there was still no change.

"Good. And Dain's progress?" Thorin asked. Balin did not fail to notice the quickening of his King's steps as they neared the tents.

"They've finished repairing the bridge. They have started clearing the living quarters of the West Wing." Balin answered as they stopped before the tent. Thorin nodded, stealing glances at the tent flap, anxious to get inside.

"Anything else?" He asked the advisor. Balin smiled.

"Nothing that needs immediate attention from the King." Balin said softly. Thorin sighed, relieved.

"Thank you, Balin." He whispered, before disappearing into the tent. Balin watched him leave with a sad smile. It was a long road yet…but his King was on the mend.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thorin entered the tent, eyes closed, hoping and praying that when he opened them, Ember's eyes would be opened. That she would be smiling and reaching for him.

But when he opened his eyes, she was as he had left her, pale and still. Thorin could not stop the sigh of disappointment that escaped him. He walked over to the chair and sat down, smiling sadly at her.

"Hello, _Âzyungal_." He murmured. No answer. He hadn't been expecting anything else, but it was worth a shot.

"You'll be happy to know that Thranduil and I are no longer enemies. Well…we haven't spoken again since…since after the battle, but we haven't been outright ignoring each other. I've also arranged for the Men of Lake-town, or rather Dale, to be given the amount I promised them in Lake-town." Thorin fought against the lump in his throat.

"I…also made amends with Bilbo. He's forgiven me for everything. The fool! He's…too forgiving for his own good." He placed his head in his hands, taking deep breaths to calm himself down.

"Why? Why didn't you tell me? If-if you had told me…all of this could have been avoided. You wouldn't have been hurt." Thorin wiped a hand over his face, turned to her and held her hand. "Please…wake up soon, _Ghivashel_. I…I miss you." He took a deep breath and forced a smile.

"The…the first snow has started falling. I wish you could see it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The walls were of intricate design. They had been carved into the rock, beautiful figures engraved in the stone. Ember was entranced by the beauty of it all. On the far side of the forge, was a rack, containing different hammers, tongs and other smithy tools she had no clue about. A bellow rested before the forge, and an anvil stood before it.

The hiss of steam drew her attention towards the left end of the forge. There stood a man, dark brown hair pulled back with a mithril clasp. He had his back turned to her so she could see the rippling muscles that stretched across his back. He pulled the pincers out of the water to reveal a crown, shaped like a raven. Placing the crown down on a table, along with the pincers, he turned to face Ember. His beard reached his chest, and she gasped slightly.

"Mahal…" She breathed. The man let out a booming laugh.

"Yes, I have been known by that name." Ember shook herself out of her stupor and kneeled before him. He laughed again and caressed her head. "Do not bow before me, when you have already done so much for my people." Ember lifted her head slowly, and he smiled down at her.

"Come, walk with me." He said as he held out his hand. Ember took it nervously, and he pulled her to her feet. She followed him out of the forge, and they walked down the path.

"Do you know why I brought you here?" Ember jumped at his question and hesitated before answering.

"Um…no?" She said uncertainly. Mahal chuckled a little.

"I call you here to address a certain matter, concerning certain…dwarflings…that will make an appearance in the future." Ember's eyes widened as she looked up at him.

"You mean…Thorin's son?" She said softly. Mahal smiled at her.

"Your _sons_. And the children of your friends, too." Ember spluttered and stared at him. He laughed again.

"Come, I want to show you something." He said as his laughter subsided. He walked down the pathway, Ember running after him to keep up. They entered another forge, which, instead of blacksmithing tools, held tools for a stone smith. Mahal stepped to the side, allowing Ember to see the six incomplete stone figures on the table. Her breath caught as she stroked the stone cheek. It was warm.

"This is the true reason why I summoned you, Ember." Mahal stepped up to her side, caressing the statues. Ember noted his expression was downcast. "As matters now stand, five of these children will be motherless before they reach maturity."

Ember's eyes widened, as she put a hand to her mouth. She had never thought about that. But…it wouldn't be just the children that suffered. In the back of her head, she thought she heard Thorin's voice, begging her not to leave him.

"Which is why I want to offer you a gift." Ember looked up at him in confusion. "I wish to grant you and your friends the lifespan of my children." Ember gasped.

"You mean…we would live as long as Dwarves?" Mahal smiled at her.

"Indeed, and a few other benefits." Ember pressed both hands to her mouth before launching herself forward and hugging the Valar. Surprised but unfazed, Mahal hugged her back. Ember frowned and pulled away.

"But, why? Why offer us this great gift?" After a few moments, he chuckles.

"You truly are a remarkable woman, Ember Belmonte." He pulled away, leaned down, and kissed her forehead. "Because, you possess honor, loyalty, and a willing heart. And…you give him courage." Her body suddenly began to glow. She felt an invisible pull on her body. "I look forward to welcoming you and your family when the time comes." She looked up at him in confusion before the light blinded her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thorin lay with his head in his arms on the edge of the bed. He had no idea what time it was, nor did he care. He felt a hand on his head, but did not bother to look up, thinking it was one of his nephews.

"Leave me be." He whispered softly. He did not have the strength for…

"Thorin." Thorin's eyes opened and his head shot up. Sapphire eyes stared back at him, warmth and love emanating from them. Ember gave him a small smile.

" _Vemu_ , _Melhekhuh_." Thorin couldn't help it.

He laughed.

He laughed as he cradled her in his arms. He laughed as he leaned his forehead against hers. He laughed as tears ran down his cheeks. She giggled softly as she stroked his hair, whispering words of love in his ear. Thorin gave her a kiss on her lips. When he pulled away, Ember caressed his cheeks, smiling at him. He sighed in relief.

"Oh, _Ghivashel_ , how I've missed you." He whispered. Ember giggled and wiped his tears away. Suddenly, she lost her smile and pulled her hands away, holding them to her chest. Thorin grew concerned. " _Ughvashâ_ , what's the matter?" She closed her eyes and a tear ran down her cheeks. She pulled herself out of his grasp. " _Ughvashâ_?"

"I'm sorry, Tho… My King. I…lied to you. I should have told you from the very beginning who I was…" She started sobbing. "Gan-Gandalf brought us here…to Middle Earth to save you. He…Azog would have killed you, and Fili, and Kili would have died as well. And then, Balin…Oin, and O-Ori would be lost to Moria years later. We-we…I couldn't…couldn't bear the thought of losing you…not if I could stop it."

Thorin sat frozen as Ember pulled herself out of the cot, wincing and groaning as she did so, and sank to the floor. She sat on her knees and bowed to him, breath labored as the pain grew, but she did not relent.

" _Gajut men_ , _Thanu men_. _Gajut men_ , _gajut men_ , _gajut men_ …" Her actions and words finally caught up to him, and he sank to the floor wide eyed before to her.

"No, _Mizimuh_ … _Kurdûh_." He started to lift her into a standing position, but she let out a yelp as her wound flared. Thorin picked her up gently, whispering apologies, and lay her on the cot again.

"Ember, look at me." Ember kept on crying, refusing to look at him. Thorin drew a breath and took her face between his hands, forcing her to look at him. "Ember!" She opened her eyes with a gasp, and Thorin regretted the fear in her eyes. He took a deep breath and gazed into her eyes.

"Ember, _Melkekhinhuh_ , there is nothing to forgive." He caressed her cheek and leaned down, kissing her gently. Ember sniffed, but returned the kiss. Thorin smiled. He lay down next to her, cradling her in his arms. She sniffed on occasion. "Ember, there are no words that can describe how I feel about you. If I had lost you, I never would have forgiven myself." He kissed her forehead. "Please, promise me you will never put yourself in harm's way again." Ember sighed and placed her hands on his solid chest.

"I…can't promise that." Thorin sighed.

"I knew you would say that. Nevertheless, know that you mean more to me than anything in the mountain." She frowned and looked up at him shyly.

"Even…the Arkenstone?" She asked softly. Thorin laughed.

" _Men eleneku menu o bepap opetu ezirak_." She blushed and Thorin laughed harder, but that did not stop her from smiling and snuggling into his chest. He held her close, nuzzling her hair.

" _Âzyunguh ana zu tursiki uhrus magh Mahalul gabil khubûb_ , _Umùradákaruh_." He whispered lovingly in her ear.

" _Zâyungi mênuyothurnidif furkh_ , _Sankurdûh_." She replied.

In all the excitement of her awakening, neither Ember nor Thorin realized that she had understood and spoken in Khuzdul.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile…

"Ouch! _Mahalul zharmur khurûh_!" The Company spun in shock as Quinn jumped up and down on one leg, holding her injured foot. Dori turned to a shell-shocked Nori and an equally shocked Ori.

"You've been teaching her Khuzdul curses?!" He shouted appealed. Nori shook his head vigorously while Ori blushed to the tips of his toes.

"N-no! I haven't even started giving her lessons yet!" Quinn was still unaware of her sudden linguistics, and was still nursing her sore toe.

"Well she must've learnt it from somebody!" She suddenly heard Dori shout. She looked up to see the Company staring at her with various degrees of shock.

"What? I just stubbed my toe. No big deal." It still didn't seem to set them at ease. "What's wrong?" Balin cleared his throat.

"Lass…you just said 'Mahal's hairy balls' in Khuzdul." Quinn blinked.

"I did?" She asked, then started. " _Mahalul Tarâg_! I did!" She gasped and slapped both hands over her mouth. Oin noted that she had suddenly become very pale. "What did I just say?"

"You said 'Mahal's Beard'." All eyes flew to Amelia, who was now frozen in place as she stared at her friend. " _Mahalul gabil bakhuz_ , I understood you?"

Then…

"I said Mahal's great hammer in KHUZDUL!?" There was a five second silence.

"Fili, love, be a dear and catch me please."

In the end, it took a full ten minutes to calm a worried Crown Prince of Erebor and three hysterical Brothers of Ri.

 **Khuzdul Translations**

 ** _Âzyungal_** **–** **Love of all Loves**

 ** _Vemu_** **–** **Greetings**

 ** _Melhekhuh_** **–** **My King (Affectionate)**

 ** _Ghivashel_** **–** **Beloved**

 ** _Ughvashâ_** **–** **Greatest Treasure**

 ** _Gajut men_** **–** **Forgive me**

 ** _Thanu men_** **–** **My King (Addressing rank)**

 ** _Mizimuh_** **–** **My Jewel**

 ** _Kurdûh_** **–** **My Heart**

 ** _Melkekhinhuh_** **–** **My Queen (Affectionate)**

 ** _Âzyunguh ana zu tursiki uhrus magh Mahalul gabil khubûb_** **–** **My love for you burns hotter than Mahal's great forges.**

 ** _Umùradákaruh_** **–** **My One**

 ** _Zâyungi mênuyothurnidif furkh_** **–** **I love you more than life.**

 ** _Sankurdûh_** **–** **Perfect Heart**

 ** _Men eleneku menu o bepap opetu ezirak_** **–** **I desire you more than an endless vein of mithril.**

 ** _Mahalul zharmur khurûh_** **–** **Mahal's hairy balls!**

 ** _Mahalul Tarâg_** **–** **Mahal's Beard!**

 **Don't forget to Vote and Review!**


	48. Chapter 48 - Great Things Come In Sma

**Hi everyone! I'm back! Sorry this chapter took a while. Had a lot going on. Not gonna bore you guys with the details of my life. I'm pretty sure you guys are dying to find out what happens now that Ember is awake. Go ahead and find out.**

 **Credit goes to Calenithlon, the lovely lady that did the Khuzdul translations for this chapter. Kali_Incarnate, I owe you for referring me to this darling person.**

 **Thanks to Jessfairy88 and any other reader who offered to help with the Khuzdul.**

 **Chapter 48 – Great Things Come In Small Packages**

Two unconscious women, a flustered Hobbit, four panicked dwarves and eight confused others plus one Elf maid was not the scene Thorin had been expecting when he exited the tent to announce Ember's awakening. Apparently, Dain hadn't been expecting it either as he came up to his cousin's side.

"Do ya know what happened?" Dain asked with raised eyebrows. Thorin shrugged and shook his head. At that point, Balin turned and noticed his King.

"Thorin, what are you doing out here?" The Company turned to their King, confused. Thorin never left Ember's side, unless Balin informed him of any business he had to attend to.

"I wanted to inform you all that Ember is awake." He paused and eyed the two unconscious women in his nephew and Ori's laps. "But it seems that you have something more interesting to tell me."

"Ember's awake?" Dwalin asked gruffly, stepping closer to Thorin, the desperation clear in his eye. Thorin smiled at his sword-brother and nodded. This caused the conscious part of the Company to sigh and laugh in relief. Dori danced a merry jig with Bilbo for a few seconds, much to the Company's delight. Dain approached them.

"I'm glad to hear your hero is awake." He smiled at his cousin, before turning to the other two women. "Now, care to explain why these two are now inert?" Suddenly, the confusion and panic was back.

"It makes absolutely no sense!"

"I still think you had something to do with it, Nori!"

"It wasn't me!"

"Perhaps they picked it up somewhere else?"

"And where would that be?"

"Enough!" Everyone fell silent at Thorin's roar. He took a moment to rub his temple in an effort to stave off the growing headache before continuing. "Please…one at a time…and from the beginning." After a few seconds, Balin spoke up.

"Well, to put it bluntly…the girls are… or were… suddenly able to speak and understand Khuzdul." Thorin and Dain stared at the advisor for a few seconds.

"What?" Thorin asked, not quite wrapping his head around what his cousin had said. Balin sighed.

"I know it sounds ridiculous but it's the truth. Quinn had stubbed her toe earlier, and shouted _Mahalul zharmur khurûh_. That was followed by _Mahalul Tarâg_ , and then a translation by Amelia, who followed up with _Mahalul gabil bakhuz_." Dori stepped forward.

"At first, I thought Nori and Ori had taught Quinn, but they both claim otherwise." He shot a glare at his younger brother, who folded his arms over his chest, but Thorin was no longer listening. Instead, he was thinking back on Ember's awakening.

 _"_ _Vemu, Melhekhuh."_

 _"_ _Gajut men, Thanu men."_

 _"_ _Zâyungi mênuyothurnidif furkh, Sankurdûh."_

Ember had been speaking Khuzdul. Not only that, she had understood what HE had said. She had responded. Kili noticed his uncle's look.

"Thorin, what is it?" Dori and Nori, who had gotten into an argument again, turned with the Company to look at their King. He was staring at the floor with a look of confusion and doubt. Suddenly he turned and walked back into the tent. Everyone stared after him.

"Should…should we follow him?" Bilbo asked quietly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ember smiled at Thorin as the tent flap opened again, revealing Thorin as he stepped inside.

"Funny, I expected loud cheers for when you broke the news." She smiled slyly at Thorin, but her smile faded when she noticed his face. "Thorin, what's wrong?" Thorin looked up at her and opened his mouth, then seemed to think better of it and closed it again. By that point, Dain, Balin and Dwalin had entered the tent, and were staring at Ember in a mixture of relief and confusion. Finally, Thorin swallowed and spoke.

"Ember, _amrâlimê_ , _mazu oshbit e_?" His cousins stared at him in surprise, but Ember's chuckle left them speechless.

"Thorin, what type of question is…" She trailed off as something seemed to click. She glanced around the tent, at the shocked and gaping face. She gulped and looked back at the Dwarven King.

"You…you weren't speaking Westron then…were you?" She asked in a soft voice. Thorin shook his head slowly. Ember's eyes widened and rested her head between her hands. Thorin immediately came to her side, resting his hand on her back. At that point, a commotion was heard outside, and soon the tent flap flew open, and poor Dwalin was knocked into his brother's arms as two women came flying to Ember's side.

"Ember!" Was all the warning that Thorin got to jump away from the bed before his spot was taken. Ember blinked back tears as her friends hugged her with all their might, still careful of her wound. Both of them had tears streaming down their faces.

"Remember what I said after the Carrock, about being scared to death…I take it back." Amelia sniffed. "This was way worse." Quinn sobbed and clung to Ember like a lifeline.

"Promise me you won't ever scare me like that again!" Ember closed her eyes and hugged her best friends tightly.

"I'll try not to."

The Company, who had joined them shortly after the girl's dramatic entrance, watched the scene with a fond eye. For Thorin, it felt as if everything was finally right with the world again. Ember pulled back from her friends, then turned to him. Immediately, he was reminded of the other issue.

"Thorin…how…how can I understand you?" She whispered roughly. Amelia and Quinn grew wide-eyed as they pulled back.

"You can do it too?" Amelia whispered. Ember blinked at her.

"You aren't the only one." Balin revealed. When Ember looked up at him in surprise, he elaborated. "Amelia and Quinn also seem to understand and speak fluent Khuzdul without struggle." Dain snorted.

"Aye, and it left them in a dead faint." Amelia and Quinn glared at the Lord of the Iron Hills. Ember stared for a few seconds, then a loud snort escaped her. Followed by a giggle. Everyone in the room stared at her, but couldn't deny that her laughter was infectious. Soon, all that were present were either chuckling or giggling with her.

"Well, I suppose it is a little funny." Quinn amended, then shook her head. "But still, how are the three of us suddenly able to understand and speak Khuzdul from basically nowhere?"

" _Tâti Mahal khajam._ " The tent stilled as everyone looked at Ember, whose giggles had died down. She had a soft smile on her face, and seemed very content with herself. Thorin stepped closer.

"What?" Ember looked up at him, then reached for his hand. Thorin was at her side instantly, holding her hand with his right, while rubbing her back with his left. This action seemed to give Ember the courage she needed to tell her tale.

"While I was unconscious, I was sent to Yavanna's Gardens." An indrawn breath drew everyone's attention towards the lone Hobbit in the room, who looked deathly pale. Ember shook her head and smiled reassuringly. "I had been called there to discuss a certain matter of importance with one of the Valar. Specifically, Aulë." The room went deafly silent, as the Dwarves stared at the woman before them with newfound surprise.

"Ya mean…ya spoke to Mahal himself?" Gloin asked, almost unable to speak the words. Bofur subtly pinched himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming. Ember smiled and nodded.

"But not before I had the pleasure of meeting a few people." She turned to Bilbo and smiled. "Bilbo, your parents wanted me to tell you that they are proud of you. And that they love you very much." Everyone stared at the Hobbit, who suddenly teared up.

"You…you saw my parents…" He sniffed and smiled. "What did they…how are they?" He asked, his voice wavering.

"They are well, and enjoying the Green Lady's Gardens together." Bilbo gave a watery chuckle, then wiped away the tears that had started to roll down his cheeks. Bifur came and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. Ember chuckled.

"I met some Dwarves too." She turned to Fili and Kili and gave a sigh. "You have your father's eyes, Kili." Complete silence followed as the Sons of Vili glanced at each other, before the two Princes of Erebor kneeled next to her.

"You saw our _Adad_?" Fili whispered roughly, his face uncommonly pale. Ember reached out and cupped her future nephews' cheeks. Then, one at a time, brought their foreheads to hers. When it was Fili's turn, she looked him in the eye and whispered. "You are the spitting image of your father, Fili."

Both of the young dwarves shook with emotion, and Ember brought them close for a hug. The Company watched the scene fondly, more than a few subtly rubbing their eyes. Thorin especially drew comfort from this. It brought him great joy to see his family together. If only his sister and mother were here now.

Ember drew back from the boys, giving them each a kiss on the forehead. They both gave her watery smiles and wiped their tears away.

"Our dialect isn't the only gift we've received." Ember said cryptically. She turned to her friends. "Amelia, Quinn, what is the lifespan of a human, normally?" The two girls looked at each other, before Quinn answered.

"Um, I don't know, 90 years, maybe a 100 if you're lucky." Ember nodded with satisfaction, before turning to the Company.

"And what is the typical lifespan of a Dwarf?" She asked again. The Dwarves all looked to each other.

"Well, typically we live until 300." Balin answered. Dain snorted.

"Aye, that is if you don't get your butt handed to you in battle." Everyone laughed heartily at Dain's words, while Ember simply rolled her eyes.

"Yes, you Sons of Durin seem very fond of rushing off into battle, and having your butts saved afterwards." She jabbed, giving Thorin a fond smile and a kiss when he glowered at her. He rolled his eyes and sighed.

"What are you implying with all of this, _Ghivashel_?" He asked softly. She sighed as well.

"Mahal revealed a… slight dilemma to me." She glanced at her friends. "If I were to marry you, Thorin and, Mahal willing, bear your children... I…well…" She trailed off as Tauriel came to the same conclusion.

"You wouldn't live to see them grow." Silence fell at the Elf maid's words. Ori, Fili and Thorin looked especially distressed at the concept of them outliving their loved ones. Amelia made a sound in her throat.

"Yeish… I never thought about it like that." Quinn shook her head. Ember nodded and smiled.

"Me neither. But Mahal had. And that is why he has gifted us the lifespan of his Children." All heads shot up at those words. Ori sprang forwards.

"You mean…you will live as long as us?" Ember giggled at his obvious joy.

"Well, you won't outlive us, at the very least." There was silence for a few seconds.

"Well, that's bloody brilliant, isn't it?" Quinn asked happily, which sent everyone laughing in happiness. The joy was unparalleled amongst them, and Ember knew she would never trade anything for this moment. A small yawn escaped her then, exhaustion catching up to her. Oin, the darling, took notice.

"Alright, I think we've all had enough excitement for one day." Oin said, spreading his arms as he herded the Company out. "I think it's time that Ember rest. And I would like to do a once over before she does so." There were a few complaints, but another soft yawn from Ember and a stern look from Thorin got them moving. Amelia and Quinn hugged their friend once more before leaving, promising to visit when she woke. Thorin saw everyone out of the tent, nodding at everyone with a smile. He waited for Oin to finish his check-up, standing next to the healer as he checked the bandages around her torso.

"Well, it seems the Elves do know a thing or two. You seem to be healing well. If you feel any pain, just let me know and I'll have a pain tonic readied." Ember nodded sleepily, smiling at the old healer.

"Thank you, Oin." She whispered, eyelids drooping. Thorin stepped forward and placed a hand on Oin's shoulder, giving him a smile and a nod. Oin smiled at his king.

"Get some rest lass." He whispered and left. Thorin took off his coat and boots and laid down next to Ember, holding her close to him, caressing her hair. Ember snuggled close to his chest, breathing in his scent, listening to his steady heartbeat.

 _"_ _He's safe. He's alive. We're all alive."_ She smiled as she remembered something.

"Your brother is an interesting character." Thorin paused in his ministrations and looked at her face.

"What?" He whispered gently. Her eyes were already closed, but she forced them to half-mast as she answered him.

"Your brother. He deemed himself my _Sannadad_." Thorin smiled, closing his eyes and resting his head against hers. "…Frerin… yes I think so…" He opened his eyes and look at her.

"Mhm?" He murmured. Ember's eyes stayed closed.

"Frerin…I think it will suit him." Thorin lifted his head slightly, eyebrows raised in question.

"Who?" He asked, confused. Ember smiled in her doze and lifted her hand to rest it over Thorin's chest.

"Our son. He will need a strong name. I think Frerin will suit him." Thorin felt his throat clog with tears. He sighed tearfully and held her hand to his chest, tears stinging his eyes. He kissed her cheek and rested his head against hers again, chuckling.

"Aye… it will." He closed his eyes, listening to her gentle breathing.

"Could you sing to me please?" Came her soft voice. Thorin smiled as a thought came to him. He caressed her cheek as he sang.

 _"_ _Dezeb'aban mahtarraki undu buzrâ_ _id'abad_

 _Baraz'aban tamhari ina tazlifîn id'khazâd_

 _Danahk'aban tanlikhi aya uzbâd id'kalmu, uzbâd id'kalmu_

 _Khagal'aban jalataglimi aya bâhazunsh id'aguh_

 _Lai' – 'ibinê_ _mim tannaki azhâr dê_

 _Lai' – 'ibinê mim tannaki azhâr dê._

 _Little diamond buried in the mountain deep_

 _Little ruby burning while all the dwarrows sleep_

 _Little emerald shining in the crown of kings, in the crown of kings_

 _Little sapphire gleaming on the raven's wings_

 _Look – my little gem comes home to me_

 _Look – my little gem comes home to me."_

Thorin noticed that Ember had fallen asleep, with a small smile on her face. He smiled and kissed her cheek once more.

"Sleep well, _Mizimuh_. _Men lananubukhs menu._ " He whispered. Laying his head down next to her, he fell asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back in the Dwarven tents, Dain Ironfoot was plotting.

"Glîm, Kîm, come 'ere." He ordered two of his soldiers, who were sitting around one of the fires. The two brothers jumped to attention, walking briskly over to their Lord. Dain smirked. They may be soldiers, but he also knew that they were the worst gossipers in all of the Iron Hills. Which made them perfect for the job.

"I want this kept between us." He whispered to them, knowing that there was no chance of that happening. He fully intended it so. "King Thorin's betrothed has awoken. She has been in the presence of Mahal himself, and has been blessed by him. However, no one is to know just yet, understand?" He faux raised his eyebrow at them, and they both nodded. He nodded with satisfaction.

"Right, be off with you now."

The two foot soldiers left, and Dain stayed to witness how they immediately began whispering to their fellow Dwarves. He smiled as he gazed at the Mountain.

"It is time that we honor the _Khihdûna_."

 **Khuzdul Translations**

 ** _Mahalul zharmur khurûh_** **–** **Mahal's hairy balls!**

 ** _Mahalul Tarâg_** **–** **Mahal's Beard!**

 ** _Mahalul gabil bakhuz_** **–** **Mahal's Great Hammer!**

 ** _Vemu, Melhekhuh_** **–** **Greetings, My King (affectionate)**

 ** _Gajut men, Thanu men_** **–** **Forgive me, My King (rank)**

 ** _Zâyungi mênuyothurnidif furkh, Sankurdûh_** **–** **I love you more than life, Perfect Heart.**

 ** _Ember, amrâlimê, mazu oshbit e?_** **–** **Ember, love of mine, can you understand me?**

 ** _Tâti Mahal khajam_** **–** **It is Mahal's gift.**

 ** _Adad_** **–** **Father/Dad/Daddy**

 ** _Ghivashel_** **–** **Beloved**

 ** _Sannadad_** **–** **Perfect Brother**

 ** _Mizimuh_** **–** **My Jewel**

 ** _Men lananubukhs menu_** **–** **I love you.**

 ** _Khihdûna_** **–** **One who is blessed (by Mahal)**

 **Song is** ** _'_** ** _Ibinê mim_** **by Gina Rose. Beautiful lullaby that I first read about in** ** _Snippets of a Domesticated King_** **** **by** **** ** _RiverEagle_** **on Archive of our own.**

 **Thank you all once again for being so patient with me. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	49. Chapter 49 - Regrets to the Fallen

**Credit goes to Calenithlon for Khuzdul translations, and info of funeral ceremonies.**

 **Chapter 49 – Regrets to the Fallen**

The next morning, Thorin awoke feeling fully rested and… something he hadn't felt in a long time. He vaguely recalled having felt it years ago, before Smaug came. Something stirred in his arms, and he heard a soft sigh of contempt. He opened his eyes, and sure enough, there she was. The woman that had saved him, and the one that had stolen his heart. Ember slept on, a small smile on her face. Thorin smiled. He could certainly see himself waking up like this every morning. He caressed her cheek. Her face scrunched up in discomfort, but she did not wake. Thorin gave a quiet chuckle, finding her expression rather adorable. Her features eased out again, and another sigh escaped her. He carefully removed his arms. She needed her rest.

He got up and quickly washed his face, and got his coat and boots. He stepped out of the tent, and took a deep breath.

"Morning Thorin. Lovely day, isn't it?" Thorin turned as Bilbo stepped up to him, a new pipe hanging out of his of mouth. Thorin chuckled.

"Aye, it is." He said. They stood in silence for a while, before Balin joined them.

"Good morning lads. Sleep well?" He asked kindly. Thorin and Bilbo both smiled at him. Balin smiled back, but seemed a little worried. Thorin noticed his advisor's discomfort.

"Is something wrong Balin?" He asked. Balin nodded.

"Aye…Dain says that the preparations are complete. They are ready." Thorin and Bilbo's faces fell, and Bilbo put out his pipe.

"I'll, um, gather the rest of the Company then." He said softly, and left. Thorin kept his head down. He had held this off long enough. It was time. He closed his eyes.

"Thorin…? Balin?" Thorin and Balin both spun to the tent. Ember stood there, holding the tent flap back with one hand, and another hand over her torso. Her old clothing had been removed during her healing, and now she wore a short tunic that barely went to her knees. And the one sleeve slid off her shoulder slightly. While Thorin didn't mind the view, he quickly pushed the thought from his mind when he realized what she was doing.

"Ember, amrâlimê, you shouldn't be up." Thorin said as he came to her side, offering his arm as support. She released the tent flap, and Thorin grew worried when he saw that she had had a white-knuckle grip on the material. She held onto him for support, but did not seem ready to enter the tent again.

"What are you two talking about? What are you ready for?" She asked softly. Thorin and Ember shared a glance, both uncertain if they should burden her with this. Balin smiled reassuringly and shook his head.

"Nothing you should concern yourself with, lass." He said in a straight voice, but Ember was having none of it.

"If it concerns Erebor, then it concerns me as well." She stated, holding her head high, and for a moment, Balin saw, not just a young woman, but the future Queen under the Mountain. "What has Dain been preparing for?" She asked again. Thorin looked at her and saw the clear determination in her eyes, and sighed. She wasn't going to back down from this.

"We…are about to commence the funeral." He said softly. Ember's eyes widened.

"What?" She asked, growing pale. Balin sighed.

"Many warriors lost their lives, during the Battle. We need to hold a ceremony, to return them to stone. We're also doing the same with…the bodies we found in Erebor." Balin explained tiredly. Thorin didn't blame him. The number of bodies Dain's men had recovered from the Mountain was distressing. To make matters worse, many of the corpses had been children, some barely a few years old. Ember was silent for a few moments.

"I want to be part of the proceedings." Thorin and Balin were both shocked at her sudden conviction.

"Lass, you don't have to…" Balin started.

"Balin is right." Thorin interrupted. He looked up at her in genuine concern. "You are injured, everyone will understand if you do not attend." He said reassuringly, but Ember shook her head.

"How can I claim to be your betrothed and future Queen of Erebor if I sit out of this because of my injuries?" She said earnestly. "Not only would I be disrespecting those who have returned to stone, I would also be shaming the Line of Durin, and myself." She took hold of Thorin's hand. "Please, _Ughvashâ_ , I need to be there."

Thorin opened his mouth to disagree, but then he saw the look in her eyes. It was one he knew well. He had had the same look years ago. After his grandfather's death and his father's disappearance, he had felt it was his duty to prove he was worthy of the title he had inherited.

He sighed.

"Are you sure you are feeling up to it?" He whispered to her, and she confirmed with a firm nod. "Very well then. Balin, have Dori retrieve something suitable for her to wear, and for Amelia and Quinn as well, if they wish to join us." He ordered. Balin bowed and left to do so, while Thorin led Ember back into the tent. Soon, Dori was there, bringing the mentioned articles. Thorin turned his back while Ember dressed behind the screen, remaining close by should she need assistance.

"Thorin…" He heard some material shuffle behind him as she spoke.

"Yes, _Mizimuh_?" He responded.

"About…about Tauriel…" There was a pause. "Are…are you aware of Kili's feelings towards her?" Thorin could tell that she was nervous about breaching this subject, with good reason. He sighed.

"I am aware." He said, and there was a pause in the shuffling of material. "I am also aware of the fact that she saved my nephew's life in Lake-town, and defended him on Ravenhill." Some more shuffling, then silence.

"And…what will you do, now?" She asked quietly. Thorin gave a dry chuckle as he looked to the floor, then at the ceiling.

"Well, I would be a hypocrite if I sent away the Elf maid my nephew fell in love with, when my own betrothed is a Child of Man." He heard steps and turned as she stepped out from behind the screen.

She was dressed in in a light grey dress with a high neckline and full length sleeves. Dori managed to provide her with a full top that sat loose over her torso, and acted as her over sleeves. Someone had managed to provide her with boots to wear. According to Oin, it was a bad idea not to catch a chill when she was still healing. Thus, she would be kept warm with a cloak one of the Elves had kindly provided on short notice. Some of her hair was pulled back into a ponytail behind her head, her betrothal braids visible. The rest hung down her back. She looked at him with guarded hope.

"So, does that mean you'll let her stay?" He smiled at her and stepped towards her, taking her hands in his, and tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"What else can I do? Dis would skin me alive otherwise." Ember giggled, and Thorin chuckled as he rested his forehead against hers. Dwalin called from outside.

"Thorin, we're ready." Thorin and Ember both looked to the tent flap, then at each other.

"Are you sure you wish to do this?" Thorin asked her. "You can still turn back…" She shook her head firmly.

"No, I need to do this." She insisted. Thorin sighed and caressed her cheek.

"Then let us go."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They stood on the slopes of Erebor, waiting for the fire to be lit. Due to the sheer number of deceased, it was decided that a bonfire would be lit, where those in attendance could throw their offerings of food, drink or anything else they wished to offer into the fire for those who had departed. Ember stood next to Thorin, a small doll in her hands. She had asked Amelia to retrieve it for her. She had first found the doll during Thorin's gold-sickness, when she was exploring. It was charred and blackened, but some of its former splendor remained in the fine, golden hairs and tiny sapphire eyes. The ruby colored dress had faded, but Ember could only imagine how proud the little girl had been about her beautiful doll.

She glanced to Amelia and Quinn, who were standing next to their respective partners. Amelia now boasted her own betrothal braids, while Quinn's remained in a simple fishtail. She and Ori were taking it slowly. Amelia wore a light greenish dress, also with a high neck and full-length sleeves, with a darker green button-up surcoat. A grey cloak covered her shoulders against the heavy chill of early winter. She held a small, wooden sword in her hands. Like Ember's doll, it was similarly charred and blacked, and would serve as her offering.

Quinn wore a light tan dress with round neckline and full length sleeves, with a darker tan corset over the dress. To cover her shoulders, Ori had insisted on wrapping his scarf around her, and while the scribe looked odd without it, it was clear that Quinn was nice and toasty. She also wore a dark grey cloak for extra insolation. In her hands was a small picture of the Lonely Mountain. She had drawn it with Ori's help. Her resolution was that it was best that the departed have something to remember their old home by.

The dwarves surrounded the pyre, each ready with their offering. Thorin stepped forward, Dain next to him, with the torch in his hand. Thorin spoke over the wind.

"Erebor has been reclaimed. The Dragon, Smaug, has been vanquished. And at long last, Azog the Defiler, the bane of the Line of Durin, has been destroyed. But the cost has been great. We have lost many in this battle. Friends, brothers, fathers. We must never forget their bravery, and sacrifice for Erebor and her people." As Dain lowered the torch to the pyre, Thorin murmured.

" _Gaubdukhimâ gagun yâkulib Mahal. Mahzirikhi zu gang ghukjil_." Everyone repeated his words. Then, Thorin threw his offering into the fire.

Ember looked down at the doll in her hands, brushing it lightly with her thumb. She closed her eyes as a single tear fell from her eye, falling directly on the doll. She lifted the doll and gave it a kiss before throwing it into the fire as well.

She stared as the flames licked up the remainder of the doll. She looked around her as the Dwarves threw their offerings into the fire. She felt… guilt. Guilt for surviving the battle, when so many others did not. She knew it was silly, but… she felt she had to give more. She took a deep breath, and focused on the flames.

 _"_ _I saw the light fade from the sky  
On the wind I heard a sigh  
As the snowflakes cover  
My fallen brothers  
I will say this last goodbye_

 _Night is now falling  
So ends this day  
The road is now calling  
And I must away"_

She faltered for a moment as she felt eyes turn to her. She wasn't sure if this was accepted. But then, Thorin's hand was holding hers, and she heard Amelia and Quinn humming with her, and she sang on.

 _"_ _Over hill and under tree  
Through lands where never light has shone  
By silver streams that run down to the sea_

 _Under cloud, beneath the stars  
Over snow and winter's morn  
I turn at last to paths that lead home_

 _And though where the road then takes me,  
I cannot tell  
We came all this way  
But now comes the day  
To bid you farewell"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thorin stood next to Ember, as a week old conversation resurfaced in his mind.

 _Thorin sat next to Ember, nibbling on a piece of bread. Bilbo was right. He had to take care of himself for when Ember woke. He heard the tent flap open and turned his head to see Amelia enter._

 _"_ _Hey." She said softly. Thorin nodded his greeting. She glanced past him to Ember's still form. "No change?" He looked down at Ember. Her color seemed better than the past two days, and her breathing was smooth and even, but she showed no signs of waking. He sighed._

 _"_ _None." He said softly. Amelia gave an audible sigh and leaned against the pole in the middle of the tent. Things were silent for a while._

 _"_ _Quinn didn't want to come. She's convinced Ember will stop breathing the moment she comes to see her." Thorin glared at her, before he saw her face. "Hey, back in our world, clichés like that happen. Your best friend gets hit by a car or bullet, and the last time you see them, they are in a hospital and they flat line." Thorin was too tired to point he only understood half of what she said._

 _"_ _You know… you guys aren't just a book in our world. You're a movie." She paused. "A movie is sorta like a moving picture with sound I guess. Anyway, they get people called actors to play the characters. Sure, it's not the real thing, but it's the closest they can get. When we first saw the movie, Quinn and I saw how Ember gushed over your character, and for a while we thought: 'Hey, she must think Richard Armitage is hot.' He's the guy that plays you, and before you ask, yes he is hot. But as time went on, we began to notice that… she always referred to you, not Armitage, when we spoke about the Hobbit." Thorin glanced at Ember as Amelia shrugged._

 _"_ _I guess…what I'm trying to say is… she loves you. HAS loved you for a long time. I know it sounds stupid, heck, people in our world would call her crazy, but it's the truth. She loves you more than anyone or anything, Thorin Oakenshield. So you best treat her right." She finished with a huff. Thorin stayed silent. She sighed again._

 _"_ _They always played a song at the end of the movies. One always got her crying. Because… it finalized that…you died during the Battle." Thorin glanced at her. She looked him dead in the eye._

 _"_ _You are gonna memorize these words, and memorize them well. Because I sure as heck am not gonna tear up twice teaching you this."_

Thorin saw how she trembled as she sang the chorus, and heard the waver in her voice. He took a deep breath.

 _"_ _Many places I have been  
Many sorrows I have seen  
But I don't regret  
Nor will I forget  
All who took that road with me_

 _Night is now falling  
So ends this day  
The road is now calling  
And I must away"_

Ember seemed slightly startled by his singing as she stared at him while he sang. He gave her hand a squeeze and she nodded, and together they sang to the fallen.

 _"_ _Over hill, and under tree  
Through lands where never light has shone  
By silver streams that run down to the sea_

 _To these memories I will hold  
With your blessing I will go  
To turn at last to paths that lead home_

 _And though where the road then takes me,  
I cannot tell  
We came all this way  
But now comes the day  
To bid you farewell"_

The blasting of horns were heard. Dale had agreed to sound the horns in honor of the Dwarves. When the last horn echoed over the plain, Ember sang the last verse.

 _"_ _I bid you all a very fond farewell"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As the offerings were thrown into the flames, Dain watched Ember. He saw her silent strength, her utter kindness, and her true beauty. Sure, he noticed her beauty when he saw her on the battlefield (for truly, no Dwarf could deny the sight of a woman walloping the head off an Orc), but now, he saw what his cousin had seen. Her inner beauty. That which made her a glowing ember on a cold night. That which made her a true Dwarf in all but blood.

That which made her a Queen of Erebor.

'Aye…Mahal choose well.'

 **Khuzdul Translations**

 ** _Amrâlimê_** **–** **Love of mine**

 ** _Ughvashâ_** **–** **Greatest Treasure**

 ** _Mizimuh_** **–** **My Jewel**

 ** _Gaubdukhimâ gagun yâkulib Mahal_** **–** **May we meet again with the grace of Mahal**

 ** _Mahzirikhi zu gang ghukjil_** **–** **I wish you a safe journey**

 **Please Review!**


	50. Chapter 50 - Homeward Bound

**Sorry for the delay… I needed a few sentences translated, but I seem to have lost connection to Calenithlon, so I had to make do with what I had.**

 **Currently, my sister and I are camped outside on a picnic blanket under an umbrella, watching a baby dove we found to either see if its mother comes for it, or to guard it against neighborhood cats.**

 **Right, onto the story.**

 **Chapter 50 – Homeward Bound**

A week and a half after the funeral, Ember was deemed well enough to leave the healing tents for good. Thranduil gave her a once over personally, removing her bandages for the last time.

"It would seem that you have healed well." Thranduil said, carefully prodding around her torso. Ember fought to keep a straight face as she kept her eyes away. She knew what was there… she just didn't want to look at it. Thranduil looked up and noticed how she had turned away, and quickly pulled away. "I will take my leave of you now." Ember realized she would seem rude if she stayed silent, and stood.

" _Hîr vuin Thranduil_." Thranduil stopped and turned to her. " _Guren glassui_." Thranduil stared at her, then bowed his head.

" _Savo 'lass a lalaith, Hiril vuin_." With that, he left the tent. Ember was alone, for the moment. She turned to the mirror that someone had put in the tent. Slowly, she lifted her shirt. She stared at her reflection for the longest time. She didn't even hear Thorin call her.

Thorin waited outside for Thranduil to finish, the chest with the White Gems of Lasgalen. He was relaxed. Bilbo had announced a few days back that he desired to return home, to the Shire. And the Company had decided to travel back with him. Dain would oversee the repairs to Erebor while they were gone. Gandalf seemed especially happy with this arrangement, for some reason. When Thranduil stepped out of the tent, he bowed his head as he opened the chest.

"A great wrong was done against you, Thranduil. I hope now, we can look past those mistakes." Thranduil bowed his head as well, and accepted the chest. He left without a word. Thorin smiled and shook his head. Elves never changed. He entered the tent, smiling, then he stop when he saw Ember. She was staring at herself in the mirror, and Thorin caught the look of horror on her face. He frowned.

"Ember?" He called. She gave no sign of hearing him. He moved closer, and saw what she had been staring at. Her body had blocked his view of her reflection before. There on her torso, lay a four inch scar, tilted slightly to the left. The skin lay was extended slightly, and it was pink and white around the edges.

Thorin stepped forward and lightly touched Ember's arm. She jumped and gave a gasp, not having realized he was there. He brought his arms around her, and slowly, she sank down into his embrace.

"Does it not disgust you?" Thorin's eyes widened as he held her at arms-length. She looked at him through tear-filled eyes.

"Don't ever say that, _amrâlimê_." He shook his head and gave her a kiss. "You must never be ashamed of your battle-scars. They are proof that you survived…and have overcome. Never forget that." He gave her another kiss, and smiled. "Come, I think the Company is anxious to leave." Ember smiled and stood.

"In that case, let me get dressed first." He smiled and turned. Soon, she was dressed in a dark blue dress with a split, so that she would sit comfortably in the saddle. She wore dark blue tights underneath for extra insurance, and brown boots that went up to her knees. A brown cloak covered her shoulders. Her hair had grown exceptionally since the beginning of the quest, and now it reached her lower back. Thorin chuckled as she struggled with it.

"Here, let me." He said calmly. He pulled out his silver clasp and started braiding her hair back, leaving her betrothal braids out. Once he finished, he put the clasp in place. Ember looked over her shoulder at him, and gave him a kiss, which he gladly returned. They were interrupted, however, when Quinn stuck her head inside the tent.

"Oi! Save that for the wedding! We're ready to leave." Ember and Thorin both laughed and shared one last kiss, before the left the tent. The Company was waiting for them.

"About time. Come on, it'll be Durin's Day again by the time we get there." Amelia urged as she climbed onto her horse, which the Elves had kindly provided. She wore an outfit similar to Ember, only hers was turquoise in color. Quinn's was a ruby red. The Company laughed as they all climbed onto their ponies. Thorin helped Ember onto her horse, giving her palm a kiss before climbing onto his own pony. They would meet Bilbo and Gandalf at the Gates of Erebor. Bifur's pony was attached to a cart for Bilbo to load his things on. Tauriel would be joining them, as well. She had been pleasantly surprised when Thorin and Ember had welcomed her into the Company. Kili had been especially happy with this news. Together, they rode out of Dale to the Gates of Erebor. When they reached the Gates, they were surprised. Bilbo and Gandalf seemed to be leaving without them. Thorin and Ember kicked their horses into a trot to catch them.

"Bilbo!" Thorin called. The Hobbit and Wizard turned. Bilbo had a backpack on his back, and a coat covering his shoulders. The Hobbit smiled sadly.

"Hello you two." Ember and Thorin reigned their horses to a stop.

"Where are you going?" Ember asked him. Bilbo shook his head.

"I thought I'd slip away quietly. Tell the others goodbye for me." He turned to walk on. Thorin opened his mouth to speak, but then Bilbo turned again with a smile. "If any of you are ever passing Bag-End…tea is at 4. There is plenty of it. You are welcome any time." He turned to leave again.

"Bilbo!" Ember called. Bilbo turned again and she smiled.

"You think you can lose us that easily?" At that point, the rest of the Company caught up to them. Bilbo seemed surprised.

"But…but what about Erebor?" He asked, as he stared at Thorin. "You can't leave." Thorin chuckled.

"Dain will oversee Erebor's construction, while we're gone." Ember nodded.

"Besides, we can't expect our Burglar to walk all the way back to the Shire now, can we?" She giggled as Bofur and Bifur pulled Bilbo's belongings out of his arms and into the wagon, while Fili and Kili lifted him onto his pony. Thorin pulled up beside him.

"Let's go back to your books and your armchair."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The road back seemed far shorter than before. They suspected it was because there were no Orcs chasing after them. They merely got to enjoy each other's company. They exchanged stories, they laughed. The girls even told them things about their world. The Dwarves were very interested in the different technologies that their world had.

One thing that Ember noticed though, was that Gandalf was acting rather odd. Well…odd for even him. He kept having secret chuckles when he thought no one was looking. And when they passed the Valley, Ember swore he winked at her.

All too soon, they reached the borders of the Shire. They left their mounts tied to the trees and prepared to walk the rest of the way. The Ur and Ri brothers carried Bilbo's belongings for him. Gandalf chuckled.

"The borders of the Shire. It is here I must leave you all." Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to him, with looks of shock and confusion.

"That's a shame." Bilbo said softly. "I quite like having a Wizard around." He glanced at everyone. "Seems they bring good luck." Everyone chuckled at that.

"I think you were our good luck, Master Baggins." Balin said. Gandalf looked down at Bilbo.

"You don't really suppose, do you, that all of your adventures and escapes were managed by mere luck?" The Dwarves all glanced at each other, suddenly interested in what Gandalf was saying. Did he know something they did not? What Gandalf said next, however, shocked them a little.

"Magic rings should not be used lightly, Bilbo." Everyone turned wide-eyed to the Hobbit as he opened his mouth to protest. "Don't take me for a fool. I know you found one in the Goblin tunnels. And I've kept my eye on you ever since." Everyone watched Bilbo as he nodded.

"Well, thank goodness." He said, before holding out his hand. "Farewell, Gandalf." Gandalf shook his hand.

"Farewell." Ember stepped forward.

"Are you sure you can't come with us, Gandalf?" She asked softly. Gandalf smiled and stepped towards her.

"I think you and your friends will be just fine, now." Ember smiled as Amelia and Quinn stepped up to her side.

"Thank you, Gandalf. For all of this." Amelia said. Gandalf sighed.

"You are thanking the wrong person, my dear." He glanced past them, and the girls turned their heads. Thorin, Fili and Kili stood together, watching as Bilbo tried to pull some of his belongings out of Bofur's arms for him to carry, but the Dwarf seemed to be having none of it. The uncle and nephew trio were chuckling at the sight. "The Sons of Durin are here today, because of your efforts." Quinn was tearing up slightly.

"Sorry for blowing my top at you, after the battle." Gandalf chuckled. Suddenly, Ember flung her arms around Gandalf's neck.

"Thank you, for giving us this chance." Gandalf sighed and hugged her back. When they separated, Amelia and Quinn gave him hugs as well. He gave them a smile and turned to leave, then Bilbo called after him.

"You needn't worry about that ring. Fell out of my pocket during the battle. I lost it."

Thorin stared at Bilbo as he called after Gandalf. A magic ring. That would certainly explain how he had managed to get them out of Mirkwood. And how he got past the Goblins and Smaug. But why did he keep it a secret? Thorin glanced at Ember, and noticed a flicker of worry in her eyes as she watched Bilbo. He frowned a little, but shook his head.

"You're a very fine person, Mr. Baggins. And I'm very fond of you." Gandalf said. "But you're only quite a little fellow…in a wide world after all." Bilbo gave a slight nod, and everyone made to part ways. All of a sudden, Gandalf called back to them.

"Oh, I think you all would do well to stop by Rivendell, on your way back to Erebor." Everyone looked at each other in confusion. Dwalin turned to the Wizard.

"Why?" He asked gruffly, not liking the idea of going back there. Gandalf smiled secretly.

"Oh, you'll have to see for yourself." Everyone shared confused looks, so they did not see the wink Gandalf sent Ember's way. Ember raised an eyebrow at him, still slightly confused, but he had already turned to leave.

"What was that about?" Kili asked looking around.

"We didn't leave anything behind last time…did we?" Amelia asked, glancing around. Everyone either shrugged or shook their heads. Thorin sighed.

"Probably some cruel joke he wishes to play on us. Come on, let's get Bilbo home." With that, they carried on.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They trekked their way up the last green hill of Hobbiton, and finally saw the Bag End on the far off hill.

"Well Bilbo, you're home at last." Bofur said cheerfully as they walked down the path. The Company could practically see the joy rolling off of Bilbo as the headed up Bag Shot Row. He chuckled.

"Yes, well, I still can't understand why you had to dig up that chest for me." He grumbled, referring to the chest Dori was carrying. "It will smell of troll for the next few years." Gloin chuckled.

"Well, we had to give you something after you gave up your 14th of the treasure." This caused a bark of laughter to escape Dwalin.

"A good thing too. That treasure would fill that hole of yours ten times over!" This caused all of them to laugh so much, Kili almost missed the all too familiar box that was being carried past them. He froze and spun to the two Hobbits.

"Oi! What are you doing with Bilbo's mum's glory box?" Everyone stopped as Kili pulled the box out of the two frightened hobbit's hands. Another hobbit passed them, this time carrying one of the dining chairs. Dwalin flew forward and grabbed it out of her hands.

"Where do you think you're going with that?" Dwalin had said it with such force that the poor girl squealed and ran off, the two hobbits following close behind. Tauriel quickly pulled a pouf out of a passing hobbit's arms after hearing that Bilbo's command to put it down was ignored.

"What's going on?" Fili asked in confusion.

"Hello Mr. Bilbo." They all turned to see a Hobbit with a wheelbarrow filled to the brim with adornments from Bag End. He had a smile on his face at first but it quickly faded as he stared at Bilbo. "You're not supposed to be here." By that point, Thorin had grown incredibly impatient. He stepped right up to the Hobbit, causing the poor man to almost bend over backwards.

"And why is that?" He asked in a low voice. Poor Mr. Worrywort was so flustered by the Dwarf King he stammered and moved his hat in a nervous gesture.

"Well, um… on account of… him being pronounced…dead…and all…" Thorin turned his eyes to Bilbo, who appeared to be seething with rage.

"I am not dead. Presumed or otherwise." With that, he hurried up the path, where the Company quickly saw that more Hobbits were carrying his possessions away. Ember turned to the Company.

"Quick. Stop any Hobbit from leaving with Bilbo's possessions. Confiscate them if necessary." She ordered. Mr. Worrywort straightened his hat.

"I'm not sure that's permitted." He started, but one glare from Dwalin as he passed him quickly shut him up, and he made no protest when Fili picked up his wheelbarrow and started rolling it up the hill again. All along the path, the Dwarves stopped to either pull an object out of a Hobbit's hands, or to send them running down the path in tears. Even Ori seemed terrifying to the Small Folk. Ember, Thorin and Balin carried on after Bilbo, reaching the auctioneer just in time to hear his comment about 'Dwarfish reproductions'.

"Stop! Stop! There's been a mistake!" Bilbo cried, causing the Hobbits surrounding them to mutter. A Hobbit carrying a basket of pillows, doilies and silver spoons dressed in what Balin would call a hideous shade of Goblin skin, stared at Bilbo.

"Who are you?" She asked, in a voice that sounded close to a pig's squeal. Balin noted her face almost looked like a pig. Bilbo glared at the woman.

"What do mean who am I? You know perfectly well who I am, Lobelia Sackville-Baggins. This is my home!" He looked down at her arms, and pulled the spoon out of them. "And those are my spoons, thank you very much." As they passed them, Ember pulled the tray of West Farthing pottery out of whom she assumed to be Otho Sackville-Baggins, if his attire was anything to go by. Balin pulled the basket out of Lobelia's hands, before glancing up at her… hat. He sighed.

"Lass, do us all a favor and remove that monstrosity from your head. I mistook it for a turkey." Ember found it hard not to laugh at Lobelia's enraged face, but quickly turned her attention to the auctioneer.

"It's been more than 13 months since the disappearance." He said in a gruff voice. He pointed one of his knobby fingers at Bilbo's face. "If you are in face…Bilbo Baggins and undeceased… can you prove it?" Suddenly, Thorin stepped in front of Bilbo.

"Why should he have to prove anything?" At his bark, the Hobbits fell silent. "If this were any Dwarven Kingdom, you would all be tossed into the dungeons for this stunt!" Sensing his anger, Ember placed the tray down on a table and hurried to Thorin's side, placing her hands on his shoulders.

"Thorin, _Ghivashel_ , calm down." Hearing his betrothed made Thorin pause and breath. Ember smiled lovingly at him, then faced the auctioneer. "I am Ember of Erebor. More than a year ago, Master Baggins pledged his services to my betrothed, for the duration of our quest. He helped us to reclaim Erebor, The Lonely Mountain far beyond the Misty Mountains." Many of the Hobbits began to mutter, and Ember turned her head to see the Company coming up the path, laid down with Bilbo's belongings. She smiled and turned to Balin. "Master Balin, if you please." Balin nodded and reached into his pocket, pulling out the contract.

"A contract of employment… signed by Master Baggins himself." The auctioneer took the contract and folded it open, studying the signatures. By this point, the Company had reached them.

"Well, it certainly seems to be in order. Yes. Seems there can be no doubt. Who is this person you pledged your service to? Thorin Oakenshield?" Thorin lifted his head.

"That would be me." And then, Dwalin stepped forward.

"He is Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror, King under the Mountain." The Hobbits all began to murmur anew, but Ember could no longer hear them. Dwalin had said a name, a name which suddenly made Gandalf's odd behavior, and last wish that they stop in Rivendell, make all the more sense. She fought the secret smile that threatened to split her face in half.

 _'_ _Gandalf, you wonderful, wonderful old fool!'_

 **Khuzdul Translations**

 ** _Amrâlimê_** **–** **Love of Mine**

 ** _Ghivashel_** **–** **Beloved**

 **Sindarin Translations**

 ** _Hîr vuin Thranduil_** **–** **My Lord Thranduil**

 ** _Guren glassui_** **–** **Thank you from my heart**

 ** _Savo 'lass a lalaith, Hiril vuin_** **–** **Have joy and laughter, My Lady.**

 **Please Review!**

 **PS. Review 293, I hope this chapter answered your question**


	51. Chapter 51 - The Last Goodbye

**Here is the next chapter.**

 **Update on that dove we found. The mum did not come for it, so we've taken it under our wing, so to speak. It now sits on the kitchen windowsill, eating birdseed, while our jealous budgie steps on its tail.**

 **Chapter 51 – The Last Goodbye**

"To the left a bit… No, no, my left… Yes, now straighten it." Quinn said, directing Dori and Nori as they shifted the picture of 'Bullroarer' Took, the final piece of Bag End. After the Dwarves had chased all the Hobbits away, and the girls had taken back Bilbo's spoons from out of Lobelia's pockets, they had entered Bag End to find it in complete disarray. Besides all of the furniture having been removed, Balin and Ori had been horrified to find Bilbo's books, maps and scrolls scattered all over Bag End. The first thing Bilbo set back in place was his mother and father's portraits, which had been knocked off their hooks above the fireplace.

The original plan had been to escort Bilbo home, and be on the road again before lunch, but after seeing the state of his home, the Company immediately changed their plans. While Amelia, Fili and Kili set out to restock Bilbo's pantry (which had been pillaged by both the Company and the Sackville-Baggins' now), and Dwalin, Tauriel and Bifur guarded the furniture that still stood outside, the rest of the Company helped to set Bag End to rights again. Dori and Gloin were tasked with the heavy lifting, while Ori, Nori and Quinn set to handling the wall decorations. Ember and Thorin helped Bilbo with his bedroom and dining room. Balin set himself to the study. Bombur straightened out the kitchen, while Bofur and Oin handled the halls and spare rooms.

Bilbo looked a little misty-eyed as he looked around. Ember put a hand on his shoulder.

"Good as new, right Bilbo?" She said softly. Bilbo chuckled and wiped a hand over his eyes.

"Quite." He said softly. He coughed and said in a louder voice. "Though I still think this was unnecessary." Everyone chuckled at him. The front door opened to let Amelia and the rest in loaded with baskets of food.

"Who's up for second breakfast?" She called through the smial. Bofur paused as the Company went to restock the pantry.

"Second breakfast? What's that?" He asked in confusion as he helped Bombur carry the cheese blocks to the pantry. Bilbo shrugged off-handedly.

"It's a meal before first breakfast." Due to his back being turned while he checked the new jam jars, he did not see the Dwarves pause in their work to watch him. "There is also elevensies, luncheon, afternoon tea, dinner and supper." At that point, Bilbo realized it had gone awfully quiet, and he turned to see the Dwarves staring at him in horror. "Is something the matter?"

"Hobbits eat seven meals a day?" Kili asked, looking pale. Bombur stepped forward.

"You should have said something, Bilbo! We were starving you!" At this, Bilbo got flustered.

"No! No, no, no, no. You didn't starve me." Ember, who had disappeared into the kitchen with the other two girls to start preparing the meal, stepped into the pantry to grab the bowl of blueberries.

"But… you have lost some weight since the beginning of the quest. I'm sure that waist coat did not hang so loosely a year ago." Amelia poked her head into the pantry, smiling.

"We'll fix that in a minute. Bombur, come in here. We're gonna teach you a couple of recipes from our world." Bombur, never one to deny a new recipes, immediately speed-walked into the kitchen. Oin chuckled.

"Well, takes on Orcs and a selfish git who's own mother probably disowned him, and she cooks?" He turned to Fili. "You certainly have a keeper there lad." Ember's brow furrowed, while a smile threatened to escape.

"What does that mean?" Amelia smiled sweetly at her friend.

"He means I had the guts to knee Alfrid in the balls." As her head disappeared, Ember burst out laughing.

"When did that happen?" She asked as she also disappeared into the kitchen, leaving Fili to explain to the rest of the Company.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They ended up being too late for second breakfast, and elevensies. But it was certainly a luncheon to remember. All that were from Middle-Earth watered at the mouth at the feast that was laid before them. The mushroom risotto had been claimed by Bilbo. Banana muffins were passed all around, as were a stack of blueberry 'flapjacks'. And a creation called 'chocolate cake' threatened to send Dwalin and Thorin to the Halls of Mandos. The girls were rather amused.

"Ember, I'm pretty sure that if you never make that chocolate cake again, your betrothed is never gonna forgive you." This caused laughter to ring out through the smial. Soon, the table was void of even crumbs. Many of the Company moaned in appreciation for their first feast in over a year. They didn't count the one in Lake-town, as that had been void of any real celebration on their part. As the girls got up to clean the plates, Ember had an idea. She smiled slyly as she headed for the sink.

 _"_ _Oh you can search far and wide_

 _You can drink the whole town dry_

 _But you'll never find a beer so brown_

 _As the one we drink in our home town."_

Amelia and Quinn caught on to what she was doing, and Quinn sidled up to her side, bumping her friend's hip as she sang with her.

 _"_ _You can keep your fancy ales_

 _You can drink 'em by the flagon_

 _But the only brew for the brave and true_

 _Comes from the Green Dragon."_

Amelia swept the Hobbit off his feet into a dance, starting the next song off, despite the limited space for her to dance in.

 _"_ _Hey ho, to the bottle I go_

 _To heal my heart and drown my woe_

 _Rain may fall and wind may blow_

 _But there still be many miles to go"_

To the Dwarves surprise, Bilbo laughed and sang the next verse.

 _"_ _Sweet is the sound of the pouring rain_

 _And the stream that falls from the hill to plain_

 _Better than rain or rippling brook"_

Ember and Amelia joined in the dance, and the four of them sang the last verse together.

 _"_ _Is a mug of beer inside this Took"_

The Company burst out with cheers and applause, but the girls were not yet done. Quinn started the next song.

 _"_ _Blunt the knives, bend the forks"_

Amelia fell in with the next verse.

 _"_ _Smash the bottles and burn the corks"_

Ember smiled from ear to ear as she sang her verse, before pointing to the Company.

 _"_ _Chip the glasses and crack the plates"_

In response, the Dwarves all sprang to their feet.

 _"_ _That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!"_

Dancing and laughing all through Bag End, the Company of Thorin Oakenshield did their burglar's dishes.

 _"_ _Cut the cloth, tread the fat_

 _Leave the bones on the bedroom mat_

 _Pour the milk on the pantry floor_

 _Splash the wine on every door_

 _Dump the crocks in a boiling bowl_

 _Pound them up with a thumping pole_

 _When you're finished if they are whole_

 _Send them down the hall to roll"_

Fili grabbed Amelia into a dance, and Quinn grabbed Ori. Kili spun Tauriel in a circle, somehow, and the Elf surprised them all by singing along to the song.

 _"_ _That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!"_

Just as the Company began laughing, Ember had one more song to sing.

 _"_ _There's an inn, there's an inn_

 _There's a merry old inn, beneath an old grey hill_

 _And there they brew a beer so brown_

 _The Man in the Moon himself came down_

 _One night to drink his fill"_

The Company burst out into laughter and cheers as Amelia joined in.

 _"The ostler has a tipsy cat_

 _That plays a five-stringed fiddle_

 _And up and down he saws his bow,_

 _Now squeaking high, now purring low,_

 _Now sawing in the middle."_

Quinn jumped in as well.

 _"So the cat on his fiddle played hey-diddle-diddle,_

 _A jig that would wake the dead,_

 _He squeaked and sawed and quickened the tune,_

 _While the landlord shook the Man in the Moon:_

 _'It's after three!' he said."_

Ember was caught by surprise when Thorin caught her around the waist, and spun her into a dance as he sang.

 _"_ _Now quicker the fiddle went deedle-dum-diddle;_

 _The dog began to roar,_

 _The cow and the horses stood on their heads;_

 _The guests all bounded from their beds_

 _And danced upon the floor."_

Everyone that did not have a partner to dance with were clapping their hands, stomping their feet, beating a rhythm with the silver or playing on their musical instruments. The beat was going faster and faster with every verse. The speed had reached its climax after Thorin's verse, and so Ember and Thorin sang at full speed, spinning in a circle while the Company kept up.

 _"_ _The round Moon rolled behind the hill_

 _As the Sun raised up her head._

 _She hardly believed her fiery eyes;_

 _For though it was day, to her surprise_

 _They all went back to bed!"_

The Company laughed and laughed, the smiles threatening to split their faces. They're singing having ended, Ember felt the dizziness of the dance catch up to her as she laughed. Her knees failing her she sank to the floor. Thorin was less graceful as he sat down hard, leaning back on his elbows as he laughed towards the ceiling. Ember was awed. She had never seen him this happy before. There was a slight spark of it during their first kiss at Beorn's, but this… this pure, unadulterated joy… this is what she had yearned to draw from Thorin Oakenshield. She smiled slyly again.

She could only imagine his face once he was reunited with Thrain.

Thorin suddenly stopped laughing and looked at her. Without warning, he leaned forward and pressed a passionate kiss to her lips. Ember returned the kiss as enthusiastically, momentarily forgetting that they were not alone, until the Company began hooting that is. They pulled away with chuckles and giggles, leaning their foreheads together.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

An hour later, they were gathered outside the round, green door, preparing for their final farewells. Balin was the first to speak.

"You know, you'll be missing a great feast. Once the caravans arrive, tales and songs will resonate throughout the mountain… of the great Hobbit Burglar." Bilbo chuckled, looking to his feet.

"Well, I don't exactly fancy myself all that great. I'm… rather a simple Hobbit at heart." He said softly. He looked up. "Besides, I need to make sure Lobelia doesn't try anything again." The Company chuckled wetly, most already having tears in their eyes. Thorin stepped forward, placing his hands on Bilbo's shoulders.

"You will always have a home in Erebor, my friend." He said thickly, before pulling him into an embrace much like the one on the Carrock. When they stepped back, Thorin smiled.

"Farewell, Master Burglar. Plant your trees and watch them grow." Bilbo smiled, tears in his eyes.

"I will. Farewell, Thorin." Each of the Company stepped forward to shake the Hobbit's hand or pull him into a quick embrace. Ember stepped forward last.

"Is the offer for tea still available?" She asked softly, before pulling him into an embrace. The Company saw a heartfelt scene, but they did not hear her whispered words to the hobbit.

"Bilbo… the ring is still in your pocket." She pulled away, smiling. Bilbo smiled back, but Ember now saw the look of worry in his eyes. The Company waved their final goodbyes to their Burglar, and disappeared down Bag Shot Row.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As they rode on through the forest, Ember was suddenly flanked by two women.

"You know, we've been thinking." Amelia started slowly. Ember smiled, knowing exactly where this was going, and decided to play along.

"That sounds dangerous." She said with a smirk. Quinn rolled her eyes, while Amelia pretended not to hear her.

"Gandalf's behavior seemed very odd." She said softly. Ember shrugged.

"He's a Wizard. I'm certain that's normal." Quinn raised an eyebrow at her friend.

"So you wouldn't happen to know what's waiting for us in Rivendell, then." She asked, suspicion dripping in her voice. Ember fought to keep the giggle in.

"Not a clue." The giggle threatened to escape if she did not, so she excused herself from her fellows and pressed forward.

Where another Dwarf flanked her.

"It's him, isn't it?" Dwalin said low, staring into her eyes. Ember looked at him, knowing full well she couldn't lie to him.

"Can you keep a surprise?" She asked back. Dwalin smiled brightly.

"Aye, I can do that."

 **I will not lie, I had so much fun writing this chapter. I literally got up to dance four times while I was writing the scene in Bag End.**

 **I promise the reunion will be next.**

 **Please Review!**


	52. Chapter 52 - Coming Home

**_Edit_ : I only realized as I fell asleep that I didn't add the translations, sorry!**

 **Chapter 52 – Coming Home**

"Why do we have to stop here?" Dwalin growled out as they crossed the bridge entering Rivendell. "Last time was bad enough." Ember struggled not to smile. Dwalin was quite the actor. Most of the Dwarves had started grumbling and complaining the closer they got to Rivendell, though Thorin, Fili, Kili and Ori somehow restrained themselves from doing so. Ember figured they felt compelled to be more civil to the Elves.

She snuck a glance at her fiancé again, the image of his laughing face washing over her. She knew that laughter would probably not be his first reaction, but still, there was bound to be joy.

They passed under the archway, and were surprised by the Elves that were waiting to tend to their mounts. Lord Elrond stood waiting for them, alongside Lindir, and three other Elves. They all had secretive smiles, which they hid rather well. Thorin dismounted and held his hand up to Ember to help her down. Ember gave him a kiss on the cheek, before stepping to the Elves. Thorin let her take the lead, due to his… slight ignorance to Elvish customs.

" _Hîr vuin_ _Elrond_ , _Êl síla erin lû e-govaned vîn_." She said, bowing her head holding her right hand over her heart, before extending it to them. The Company copied her movements, though Tauriel did so out of custom. Elrond and his companions returned the gesture.

" _Le nathlam hí_." Elrond responded. "We heard you had been successful in your Quest for Erebor." Elrond glanced at her hair. "And I see congratulations are well in order." He glanced past her to Amelia. "To both of you." Ember giggled.

" _Ni 'lassui_." She said bowing her head again. Then she turned her attention to the three new Elves. Two seemed to bear a startling resemblance to Elrond… and they seemed identical. The only difference between Elrond and the Elves were their eyes. They both had blue eyes. Their attire was slightly different than that of Elrond's, and seemed more suited for travelling than formalities. The third newcomer bore a… strong aura about him. His hair was like gold, and his eyes were a pure sky blue. His attire was of a silver color, and Ember felt that this man should be of significance to her.

"I do not believe we have met." She hinted. The two identical Elves stepped forward.

" _Mae l'ovannen_ , _Hiril vuin_." The one said, before bowing. "I am Elladan, son of Elrond." The second stepped forward as well.

"And I am Elrohir, son of Elrond." Thorin found it quite startling how they both looked and sounded alike. He also got the distinct impression that underneath all that… they were troublemakers. Ember smiled as she curtsied to them.

"It is an honor to meet the sons of Elrond." The brothers smirked.

"Truly _Ada_ , she is a sight to behold." Elladan said. Elrohir sighed wistfully.

"It makes me almost jealous that the Dwarves got her first." Thorin bristled a little, but when Ember laughed, he calmed himself down.

"Flattery shall get you nowhere, Elrohir, son of Elrond. I seem to recall that the cook was complaining about a certain two Elves stealing all the biscuits the last time we were here." Both of the Elves blushed, while Elrond, Lindir and the other Elf chuckled.

"It was only one or two biscuits." Elrohir whined. Elladan shrugged.

"Maybe four or five." Thorin struggled against the smile. He had heard those exact same words years ago, when a certain blonde dwarfling had been caught with his hand stuck in the cookie jar while his dark haired brother pulled on the jar.

The golden haired Elf stepped up to Ember, bowing low.

"I am Glorfindel." He took her hand, and kissed the back of her hand. "It is a true honor to meet the Fair Lady Ember, who has the uncanny ability to tame even the rowdiest of Dwarves." Ember blushed at the praise, even as the Dwarves bristled. Balin stepped forward.

"I'm sorry, but, were you perhaps named after Glorfindel of the House of the Golden Flower?" He asked. Glorfindel smiled and shook his head.

"I am He." He stated simply. Ember turned to see most of the Dwarves had shocked expressions on their faces. Balin stammered.

"You… you mean you faced a Balrog, and lived?" He asked. Glorfindel shook his head again, chuckling.

"Perhaps I would've, if not for that infernal beast grabbing my hair." He touched the back of his head gingerly. "I'm certain that some of it still hasn't grown back." Seeing the Dwarves confused expressions, he smiled. "I was granted the chance to return here, as an emissary to the Valar, sometime after my death." The Dwarves continued to stare at the Elf in awe, until Quinn cleared her throat.

"I think you might have broken them, Lord Glorfindel." This snapped the Dwarves out of their reveries and they busied themselves with straightening their coats. Elrond smiled.

"We wish for you to join us at tonight's feast. Lindir, please escort our guest to their rooms. I'm sure they would like to rest before dinner." Lindir bowed and turned to lead, escorting the Company. Thorin went to follow but Elrond stopped him.

"Lord Thorin, I would prefer it if you followed me. Lady Ember, you may join us, if you wish." Elrond said, sending a smile in Ember's direction. Ember smiled back. It was time.

The Company seemed slightly confused, and Ember sent a wink in Dwalin, Amelia and Quinn's direction. Dwalin smiled, while Amelia and Quinn's eyes widened suddenly and their mouths dropped open. Ember made a gesture to keep quiet, before following Elrond and Thorin up the steps past Lindir.

They walked through the halls and gardens, staying close behind Elrond. In order to make conversation, Thorin cleared his throat.

"I wished to thank you for your hospitality at the start of our quest, Lord Elrond. I… realize we may not have been the most generous of guests." Ember gave a tiny lady-like snort, holding a hand over her mouth, but Thorin heard and sent an exasperated glare her way. Elrond smiled.

"Do not worry. Gandalf has, on more than one occasion, brought one of his many friends here to Rivendell." He looked ahead of them, slowing his steps. Ember glanced ahead, spotted the gazebo and stopped. "Now, it seems, it was I that brought our guest." Elrond stopped and stepped aside, smiling at Thorin before glancing towards the gazebo in the middle of the tranquil garden. Thorin frowned and looked ahead, then froze.

There, seated on a bench under the gazebo, was a short figure, dressed in a comfortable tunic and pants, with a blanket over his shoulders. A cane rested at his side. His hair and beard, washed and combed, was grey with age, yet some of the natural black remained. His hands rested on his thighs, which made it easy to see the remaining half of the index finger on his left hand. His body seemed thin and frail after years of cowering from dark things. The figure seemed to sense he had visitors, and turned his head towards them. Thorin gasped and his eyes stung as he saw the Dwarven tattoos across his forehead and on his nose, and the single Durin blue eye with the left eye being missing. The Dwarf narrowed his eyes at him, confusion in his face.

Suddenly his eye widened in recognition, and Ember heard the Dwarf whimper as he got to his feet, leaving the cane behind. Tears streamed down his cheeks as he reached out toward Thorin, limping in an attempt to cross the distance between them. Thorin stayed where he was, shaking heavily. Ember grew concerned.

"Thorin." Ember glanced up at the soft call. The Dwarf kept coming closer, but his limp hindered him greatly, and he stumbled slightly. This snapped Thorin out of his trance.

He took one step. Two. Then he was running.

"Father!" He cried. Thrain started to move faster as well, but his limp caught him and he fell. Thorin fell to his knees and caught his father before he hit the ground. Thrain gathered himself and looked up at his son's face. Thorin laughed wetly and rested his head against his father's shoulder, arms wrapped around Thrain. Thrain gripped his son close, running his hand through his hair.

A small part of his mind felt embarrassed for acting like a Dwarfling, but right now, Thorin didn't care. He reached up with one hand to grip his father's beard. His father cupped his cheek.

" _Men lananubukhs menu_ , _inùdoy_." Thrain whispered. Thorin smiled through his tears. His father. His father.

" _Men lananubukhs menu_ , _adad_." He whispered back.

Ember had tears in her eyes as she watched the reunion between father and son. She wiped away her tears and turned to Elrond.

"Thank you, Lord Elrond." She said softly. Elrond smiled.

"He owes his life to you." They both looked back as Thorin stood, helping his father to his feet. Thrain grasped his son's forearms and studied his face. Thorin held onto his elbows, smiling. "When we arrived, he had almost been driven mad by the darkness in that fortress. And, if Gandalf is to be believed, had he stayed any longer, he would have perished." Ember turned back to Elrond as he placed his hand on her shoulder. "The Line of Durin is truly blessed to have you." She blushed at the praise, and turned away. She looked back to Thorin, who gestured to her as soon as she made eye-contact. He had lead his father back to the bench, where Thrain was now seated. Ember nodded to Elrond and approached them, feeling a little nervous. Yet, as she got closer, she saw the childlike excitement in Thorin's eyes, in his smile. He held his hand out to her and she took it. Thorin turned to his father.

" _Adad_ , I want you to meet my beloved and betrothed, Ember. She almost perished defending me against the Defiler." Ember curtsied low to Thrain. He held up a hand to stop her.

"Please. It is I who should bow down to you." He said gently, before holding out his hand. Thrain was almost a full head shorter than his son, so Ember kneeled down before him. He caressed her cheek with his hand. "I cannot thank you enough for saving my son. Erebor is truly blessed to have you as its Queen." Ember blushed and smiled again, but Thorin frowned. He stared at his father.

" _Adad_ … the Mountain belongs to you. You are the King under the Mountain." He said softly. Thrain smiled and gestured next to him. Thorin went to sit down on the bench, then thought better of it and kneeled on the ground next to Ember. Thrain frowned a little but said nothing.

"The years that I have spent in Dol Guldur have not been kind to me, my son." He looked down at his left hand, and Thorin's eyes widened as he truly saw his father's mangled finger. "I no longer have the strength to be King. You are King, Thorin." Thorin looked up at his father, then shook his head.

"No! I cannot be! I…" Thorin looked away. Thrain frowned at his son. Ember reached out and held Thorin's hand in hers. Thorin did not look up. "Father… when we first entered Erebor, before the Dragon was slain… I… I fell to the gold sickness." Ember looked up at Thrain to see his eyes widen in pain and horror. "I… doubted the loyalty of my kin… I broke my word to the people of Lake-town. And I hurt the one I love most." Thrain turned to her. She closed her eyes and looked down. Thorin took a shuddering breath. "I do not deserve to be King, father."

There was silence as the couple kneeled before the son of Thror. Then, Thrain placed a hand on Thorin and Ember's head. They both looked up. Thrain smiled.

"Thorin, who was the one that led our people through the wilds, after Smaug took the Mountain? Who toiled in the Villages of Men, day and night, to provide for our people?" Thrain smiled and leaned his forehead against Thorin's. "You did, my son. You did all the things a true King would do. But most of all… you had the courage to do what I could not. You took back the Mountain, and defeated the Dragon Sickness that plagues our Line." He pulled away, glanced at Ember, and then turned back to his son.

"Thorin, do you love this woman?" Thorin looked up at his father in surprise.

"Yes. I do love her, more than anyone." Thrain nodded and turned to Ember.

"And Ember, do you love my son?" Ember looked up at Thrain, then turned to Thorin.

"Yes, more than life." Thrain nodded satisfied, then took their hands in his. He placed their hands together, covering them with his own.

"And that is why Erebor shall prosper. You will guide each other, through all trials." Ember and Thorin looked at Thrain, then down at their joined hands. When they looked at each other, they smiled.

A bell sounded throughout the Valley.

"Well, it's seems like it's time for dinner." Thrain slapped his thighs and stood, groaning as his battered body protested. Thorin and Ember shot up, helping him stand and giving him his cane. Thrain accepted their help, before smiling coyly. "I understand you traveled with a Company of Dwarves." When they nodded, he chuckled. "Let's say the three of us give them the shock of their lives."

 **Sindarin Translations**

 ** _Hîr vuin_ _Elrond_ , _Êl síla erin lû e-govaned vîn_ – My Lord Elrond,** **A star shines on the hour of our meeting.**

 ** _Le nathlam hí_ \- You are welcome here**

 ** _Ni 'lassui_ \- Thank you**

 ** _Mae l'ovannen_ , _Hiril vuin_ \- Well met, My Lady**

 ** _Ada_ – Daddy**

 **Khuzdul Translations**

 ** _Men lananubukhs menu_ – I love you**

 ** _Inùdoy_ – Son**

 ** _Adad_ – Father**

 **Ok, there is the reunion done. Question for the readers: Do you guys want to meet Dis and Thorin's mother, or let me jump straight to epilogue? The sequel will be a different story, and will take place in the sixty years between The Hobbit and Lord of the Rings.**

 **Also, I just had to point out the following facts because they are annoying me.**

 **Ok, first off, in most of the fanfictions I read, every time the Company meet Aragorn/Estel, they depict him as a child. This makes absolutely no sense to me because, 1. Thranduil told Legolas that he had to find a ranger Strider aka Aragorn, at the end of the Hobbit, which means Aragorn had to be at least 20 years old to be travelling with the Rangers in the first place. And secondly, in a deleted scene from LotR: The Two Towers, Eowyn goes to give Aragorn a bowl of stew, and a few questions later, she asks him about his age. Due to his Dúnedain blood, he is 87 years old. Count back 60 years, means he is 27 years old during the Hobbit, nowhere near the 10 years old he is usually depicted as.**

 **Another thing, I read somewhere that Gimli was** **139 years old when the Fellowship of the Ring set out from Rivendell. Count back 60 years, means he is 79, two years older than Kili at that time… yet Gloin did not want his son to come along on the quest because he was "too young".**

 **Either Tolkien or everyone else is really confused with ages, or I'm just over thinking it.**

 **Let me know what you guys think. (This was all my opinion, guys, so please don't flame. This has been on my mind for quite some time and I just had to get it out.)**

 **Please Review!**


	53. Chapter 53 - Not-So-Good News

**I suppose most of you have noticed the change in cover page. This is the work of** ** _Lady Arien of Rohan_** **, who has offered to sketch up a cover page for me. The image I am using now is temporary.**

 **For those who can't figure it out, I see Anna Popplewell as Ember, Emma Watson as Amelia and Georgie Henley as Quinn.**

 **Chapter 53 – Not-So-Good News**

Quinn and Amelia watched Ember after Lord Elrond asked the couple to follow him. Ember looked back at them and sent a wink their way. Suddenly, their minds clicked, Ember's behavior, Gandalf's behavior, and then Thorin and Elrond's involvement. It could only mean one thing. Both of their mouths dropped as their eyes widened. Ember maybe a motion to stay quiet, before smiling and following Thorin and Elrond up the stairs.

Lindir took the lead, smiling as he headed up the stairs. The Company followed, Amelia and Quinn lagging behind as they tried to wrap their heads around what was clearly happening. Lindir led them to their living quarters from last time, which had been cleaned since they were last there. Amelia cringed. They hadn't exactly been… erm… neat, when they were last here. Lindir had yet to say anything though.

"The dinner bell will ring soon. Lord Elrond wishes for you to join him in the courtyard." With that, he turns and leaves, but not before sending a wink the girls way. If possible, their jaws dropped even further than before. Amelia turned to Quinn.

"Did you…?" Quinn shook her head before she even finished speaking.

"Did she…?" Amelia shrugged before her friend finished. They glanced around them. Most of the Company seemed as confused as they felt. Except for one.

Dwalin was calmly sharpening his axes, seemingly without a care in the world. The girls looked at each other, then back to the Dwarf.

"Do you think… he knows?" Quinn whispered.

"Well… he did know about us being from another world… maybe he knew about this too?" They stood for a while, contemplating if they should ask him, before Dori called them.

"Thought you two would want to wash a little before we head down to dinner." He said, holding a bowl of water and two towels over his arm. The girls smiled and quickly washed their faces and hands, the rest of the Company soon following their lead. Soon, the bell rang. They left their belongings, as well as Thorin and Ember's, in the room, and headed for the courtyard.

When they arrived, it seemed that the Elves had prepared a true feast. To the Dwarves utter relief, there was meat on the table this time. Gloin chuckled.

"I almost thought that all Elves are vegetarians." Some of the Dwarves chuckled, while the girls rolled their eyes. They sat down at the table, this time they all joined Elrond at the main table. Fili pulled Amelia's chair out for her. She smiled at him as she sat down. Ori and Kili did much the same for their beloved. After everyone sat down, the Dwarves immediately began filling their plates, though this time, they did so with more decorum than last time. Quinn even convinced Ori to try a small piece of lettuce, much to Dori's pleasure.

Checking around the table, Balin noticed that Thorin and Ember had yet to arrive…and that there was an extra seat.

"Are we expecting anyone else, My Lord Elrond?" Balin asked. Most of the Company subtly ate softer to hear Elrond's answer. The Elf Lord merely smiled and took a sip of his wine. Amelia rolled her eyes.

"Where are those two, anyway?" She asked glancing around. She spotted Ember's head over the steps, and she seemed oddly hunched. "Oh, there you are. Where did you two…?" She trailed off as she saw why Ember was hunched. Holding onto her arm, with Thorin on his other side, was Thrain, son of Thror.

The Dwarves had fallen silent, all staring at the long lost Dwarf. Even Tauriel, who had never met the Dwarf personally, but had heard much about him, was stunned by his appearance.

The entire courtyard stayed silent as the trio ascended the stairs. Finally, when they reached the top, Thrain looked up, smiled tiredly, and said.

"Hello everyone. Lovely evening."

All of the Dwarves, except for Dwalin, promptly fainted.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After reviving their comrades, and convincing a few that Thrain was not a ghost or anything of the sort, dinner carried on. Elrond, Glorfindel and the twins asked them many questions about their journey, and the Company all answered with vigor. All through dinner, Thorin kept an eye on his father. Ember could see he was simply glowing in his father's presence, but he was also searching for any form of acceptance and pride. And if Thrain's smile and the twinkling in his eyes was any indication, Thorin got what he wished for.

Eventually, towards the end of dinner the conversation had drifted to the girl's world. This part of the conversation peaked Thrain's interest.

"Is that how Elrond knew of my whereabouts? One of you told him." This made Thorin pause and frown. Ember paled slightly as he turned to her.

"You knew? You knew my father was alive? All this time?" Ember could hear the hurt in his voice, and it tore at her heart. She looked away as the table fell silent. Sensing her friend's discomfort, and knowing full well that the couple would get back to this conversation later on, Amelia cleared her throat.

"You guys know that song we sang at the… uh… funeral was played at the end of the third film?" She said happily. The Company turned their attention to her, and Ember was grateful for her friend's distraction. But she saw Thorin's lingering gaze and knew that he would seek her out later on. Quinn smiled, catching on to her friend's idea.

"Yeah. They played songs at the end of the films while they listed the actors that starred in the films. Personally, my favorite was I See Fire." This perked Bofur's interest, always eager to learn a song.

"How does it go, lass?" He asked, excitedly. Amelia and Quinn smirked at each other, both standing and once again asking the Elves for their instruments. But this time, they didn't start playing. They both sat and watched Ember, who was picking at her plate. She soon noticed the silence, and looked up to find her friends waiting for her. She raised a delicate eyebrow, and her friends shrugged. She shook her head and rolled her eyes, but gave them what they wanted.

 _"_ _Oh, misty eye of the mountain below  
Keep careful watch of my brothers' souls  
And should the sky be filled with fire and smoke  
Keep watching over Durin's son"_

That was when they started playing, the melody both soothing and pain-filled. Their audience sat in silence as Ember stood to join her friends, not noticing Thorin's reaction when she sang the next verse. His head jerked up as she repeated the words he had said in Erebor, with the threat of Dragon Fire looming over their heads.

 _"_ _If this is to end in fire  
Then we should all burn together  
Watch the flames climb high into the night  
Calling out father, oh, stand by and we will  
Watch the flames burn auburn on  
The mountain side_

 _And if we should die tonight  
Then we should all die together  
Raise a glass of wine for the last time  
Calling out father, oh  
Prepare as we will  
Watch the flames burn auburn over  
The mountain side_

 _Desolation comes upon the sky_

 _Now I see fire  
Inside the mountain  
I see fire  
Burning the trees  
And I see fire  
Hollowing souls  
I see fire  
Blood in the breeze  
And I hope that you remember me"_

The Elves subtly took notice of the effect the song had on the Dwarves. Many sat with their heads bowed, as emotions threatened to overwhelm them. Others, mainly Dwalin and Bifur, merely sat, focusing their gaze on a single, unknown point. Tauriel took Kili's hand in hers when she noticed a stray tear on his cheek. He didn't protest.

 _"_ _Oh, should my people fall in  
Surely I'll do the same  
Confined in mountain halls  
We got too close to the flame  
Calling out father  
Hold fast and we will  
Watch the flames burn auburn on  
The mountain side_

 _Desolation comes upon the sky"_

Ember turned back to the Company, seeing how badly they were affected, and almost stopped. But one look from Thrain made her rethink the decision. He was watching his son. Thorin was trembling. He glanced at her, and made a gesture to continue. Ember glanced at Elrond. He gave a slight nod, and made a motion to the rest of the Elves. Silently, they left the courtyard. Ember walked back towards her beloved, as she noticed how his shoulders shook.

 _"_ _Now I see fire  
Inside the mountain  
I see fire  
Burning the trees  
And I see fire  
Hollowing souls  
And I see fire  
Blood in the breeze  
And I hope that you remember me"_

She kneeled next to Thorin, but his hair obscured her view of his face. She cast her gaze downward. His hands clenching his knees in a white knuckle grasp. She reached out and stroked his hand, releasing his knee and gently replacing it with her hand. She smiled gently as she reached up, tucking his hair behind his ear. Thorin did not look at her at first.

 _"_ _And if the night is burning  
I will cover my eyes  
For if the dark returns then  
My brothers will die  
And as the sky is falling down  
It crashed into this lonely town  
And with that shadow upon the ground  
I hear my people screaming out"_

She caressed his cheek, coaxing him to look at her. When he did, Ember placed a hand behind his head and gently rested their foreheads together. Thorin reached out and clasped the nape of her neck, closing his eyes as he let her voice wash over him.

 _"_ _Now I see fire  
Inside the mountain  
I see fire  
Burning the trees  
And I see fire  
Hollowing souls  
And I see fire  
Blood in the breeze_

 _I see fire (fire)  
And I see fire (fire)  
And I see fire (fire)  
And I see fire burn auburn on the mountain side"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later on that evening, Ember sat with paper and a piece of charcoal she had obtained from Ori. A single candle lit her work. The moon shone brightly in the sky, illuminating the garden as she sketched. She wasn't sure what the time was, but as she glanced up at their living quarters and saw that all the lights were out, she assumed it was rather late.

"Why?" Ember almost dropped the charcoal as he suddenly spoke up behind her. She didn't say anything though, merely waited for him to have his say.

"Why? After all this time, after everything that's happened, you couldn't tell me where my father was? Or at the very least told me he was still alive? How could you do this to me?" Ember closed her eyes and bowed her head.

"Please, tell me why." She heard Thorin plead. And she sighed.

"For the very same reason we… or rather I, didn't tell you that we were from another world." She said softly. Thorin turned to her.

"Because Gandalf forbid you?" He asked softly. He couldn't believe the anger and betrayal he felt. The strength of the emotion far outweighed what he had felt when he had learned of the Arkenstone. He simply couldn't understand how she could trust an Elf with this information before him. Thrain was his Father. The man he had been searching for over 140 years. Why would she let a Wizard stop her?

"No. Because I wasn't sure that I would change anything." Thorin looked up at her in shock. She turned to him. "Please understand, Thorin… I didn't tell you because I wasn't sure if your father would survive." She paused and looked away. Thorin frowned, then his eyes widened as he realized what she meant.

"… He died, didn't he?" He whispered. Ember nodded.

"The… Necromancer kill…would have killed him." She said. Thorin frowned again.

"Both Radagast and Beorn have mention this Necromancer. Who is he?" Ember stiffened suddenly, and Thorin grew concerned. He sat down on the bench next to her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Âzyungal, who is he?"

Ember wasn't sure if she should tell him. She was terrified of his reaction. Either because she knew of him, or because of the knowledge that his father had been in close proximity to…

"Ember… please my love. Tell me." Ember finally chanced a look at her beloved. Thorin's eyes shone in the moonlight, and Ember knew she could not keep this from him. She took a deep breath.

"Sauron."

 **Yeah, had to drop one last bomb before the end of this part of the story.**

 **Watch for Thorin's reaction in the next chapter!**

 **Please Review!**


	54. Chapter 54 - A Great Adventure

**Happy New Year, Everyone!**

 **Chapter 54 – A Great Adventure**

Thorin didn't move. He couldn't. The name she had said… no, it couldn't be. He… he couldn't…

"Thorin?" Ember was growing worried. Thorin had gone very pale. She was starting to rethink telling him. He suddenly stood and walked away from her. Ember stayed where she was, watching him. He ran both of his hands through his hair, pacing up and down. After a few moments he stopped.

"Sauron… still exists?" Ember heard the tremor in his voice. She looked down and nodded.

"But… Isildur…"

"Isildur never destroyed the Ring. You know that better than I do Thorin. As long as the One Ring exists, so does Sauron." Ember said. "It holds his remaining power." Thorin turned to her.

"Is… has it been found? The Ring?" Ember didn't need to say anything. Her look said it all. Thorin panicked a little. "Will it pose a threat to Erebor?" Ember shook her head.

"No. At least not for a few decades." Thorin made to say something, but Ember stopped him as she stood. "No, Thorin, the Ring is no concern of yours." Thorin was shocked.

"No concern? Ember, if Sauron regains the Ring…"

"He won't." She interrupts him. "Please trust me on this Thorin. Sauron will never regain the Ring, and it won't be a threat to Erebor."

 _Not directly anyway._

Thorin shook his head.

"But…"

"Please Thorin. Please just trust me." Ember begged. Thorin watched her for a while, then sighed.

"Very well, I will trust you on this." He said, before reaching up and cupping her cheeks. "But please, _Ghivashel_ , no more secrets between us. Please." Ember sighed.

"Some things are meant to stay secret Thorin." He seemed about ready to pout, and she giggled. "But I promise I will tell you all I can." Thorin chuckled humorlessly.

"I will never truly win with you, will I?" Ember smirked.

"As I said a year ago in Bag End, you do not know the stubbornness of a woman." Thorin got a devilish smile on his face, before wrapping his arms around her waist and dipping her suddenly. Ember squealed at the quick movement, her arms reaching to wrap around his neck for support.

"Then I suppose I'll just have to learn, then." He whispered huskily. Ember giggled, before Thorin sealed their lips with a kiss. They panted a little when they parted, but they both had happy smiles on their faces.

"I… think it's time we retired." She said softly, a hand hovering over his chest. Thorin nodded and helped her upright. He held his arm out to her.

"Allow me to escort you, my lady." He said softly. She smiled and gathered her sketch, before taking a hold of his arm. Together, they left the garden.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning, the Elves brought their breakfast to their living quarters, allowing them to enjoy each other's company in peace. This gave way to explanations and stories.

"Thrain, tell us, what happened to you after the Battle of Azanulbizar?" Gloin asked gently, as Thrain paused in lifting a cup of chamomile tea to his lips. Thorin sent his cousin a warning glare, but Thrain placed a hand on his son's shoulder.

"I… suppose I should start just after that foul beast murdered my father."

 _Thrain saw how the Defiler tossed his father's head aside like it were nothing but a rotten piece of meat. He turned as he heard his son's horrified cry. The fury in Thorin's eyes as he gazed at Azog made him rush to his son's side. He held out his hand, physically holding his son back as the young Dwarf made to charge the Pale Orc. Thorin looked at him in shock._

 _"_ _Father." He said, clearly confused by his father's actions. Thrain shook his head._

 _"_ _Stay back." He ordered over the din of the battle around them. Thorin shook his head and grasped the hand on his chest._

 _"_ _No! I will fight with you!" Thrain felt his heart swell with pride at his son's bravery and loyalty, but he knew that he could not risk taking him into Battle against the Defiler. He shook his again._

 _"_ _Azog means to kill us all." His son looked away, and Thrain could see the grief of Thror's death finally catching up to him, as his eyes brightened with tears. "One by one, he will destroy the Line of Durin. But by my life, he shall not take my son. You'll stay here!" With that, he left his son standing there, not turning back even when he heard his son's cry._

 _Thrain charged at the Defiler, knocking Orcs down and out of his way as he went. He watched as the Defiler spotted him, a cruel smile on his face. Thrain held his war-hammer at the ready as the Pale Orc charged. Azog roared as he brought his mace down on Thrain. He held up his war-hammer to block it, but he still buckled under the force. Azog used this to his advantage and knocked the poor Dwarf off of his feet._

 _Azog sneered as Thrain reached for his war-hammer, when something caught his eye. Something… that would please his Master. He stepped on the Dwarf's wrist, relishing in the cracking of broken bones and the Dwarf's pain filled scream. He grasped his dagger._

 _His eyes focused on the Seventh Dwarf Ring._

All eyes fell to Thrain left hand, where the crude remains of his finger were left. Thrain glanced at his hand as well. Ember noticed and took his hand in hers. Thrain gave her a smile and patted her hand. Balin grimaced.

"So, the last of the Dwarf Rings is in the hands of the Orcs of Moria." At this, Thorin, Thrain, Ember and the girls grimaced.

"Not the Orcs, Balin. A much more sinister being." The atmosphere in the room gains a distinctive chill, but any questions are forgotten when a raven cries from the window. They all turn to the black bird as he sits on the windowsill, before gesturing with his beak outside. Slightly confused, Fili stood to look out the window, and promptly spun back to the Company.

"Uncle, would you believe me if I said that there are ten Dwarven Caravans from the Blue Mountains waiting outside?" Thorin froze, then ran to the window to see for himself. When he did, his eyes widened. Then he groaned and hit his forehead against the windowsill, muttering in Khuzdul.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They quickly dressed and made for the courtyard, where Elrond and Lindir were waiting, along with two Dwarves. One seemed fairly old, with brown hair sticking out amongst the blonde. His beard was intricately braided, with beads to keep them in place. His cloak hid his clothing from view. The other seemed fairly younger, but still middle aged. He bore a rather striking resemblance to Thorin, Ember noticed, though his beard was slightly longer and also braided. His cloak also hid his clothing. Thorin, Fili and Kili approached them ahead of the rest of the Company.

" _Amad_ , _Namadith_ , what are you doing here?" The girls all froze as the two dwarves… dams turned to them, revealing the dresses they wore under the cloaks. Suddenly, Ember noticed that, under the beards, they had distinct feminine features about them. Amelia muttered, quietly so that only Quinn could hear her.

"Now I get why people suspect there are no Dwarf women." Quinn nodded.

The two Dams made their way towards the Sons of Durin.

"When Dain's letter arrived, telling of your successful quest to reclaim the Mountain, we decided it was high time we join you." The younger one said, before she approached Fili and Kili. "How are you, my dears? Nothing broken? No missing limbs or such ailments?" Amelia and Ember immediately noted that this dam must be Dis, daughter of Thrain and mother of Fili and Kili. Ember deduced that the other woman was Thorin's mother. Fili and Kili smiled as their mother patted their cheeks.

"We're fine, _Amad_." Fili said.

"Just a few scratches." Kili chortled, before reaching into his pocket and pulling out the rune stone. He placed it in his mother's palm. "I kept my promise." Dis smiled as her fingers curled around the stone.

"That you did, _inùdoy_." She said softly, before straightening. "But, from Dain's letter it seems you had help in keeping your promise. Where is this Elf and the three women Dain spoke about in his letter?" The three dwarrow smiled and turned to introduce them, but before they could even gesture to them, there was a great cry.

" _Adad_!" Suddenly, twelve dwarflings charged from one of the caravans, all aiming for one Dwarf. Bombur fell over as soon as the first dwarfling jumped into his arms, and he soon disappeared under the children, which was a feat all by itself for the rotund Dwarf.

The girls just watched on in shock, as the children continued to shout and scream in glee. Quinn cleared her throat.

"Um… Bofur? Bifur?" She called. The two Dwarves stood next to each other, arms crossed behind their backs. Bofur looked up at Quinn.

"Aye?" He said cheerfully, as if nothing was wrong.

"Shouldn't you do something?" She said, concerned that the Dwarf still hadn't managed to sit up. A giggle came from the caravans.

"Oh, don't worry, dear. He loves it." They turned to see two more dams approaching them, along with another dwarfling, though this one seemed far older than the ones that kept Bombur pinned. The one had dark brown hair, and an equally brilliant beard braided into a simple three strand braid. Her green eyes sparkled with mirth as she dispersed the children with a wave of her hand, and helped Bombur stand, before giving him a kiss. Bofur smiled.

"That is my dear _agnât'namad_ , Rudira." He said with a smile, before the remaining Ur's joined their kin. The girls merely stared after them, till Amelia chortled.

"Well, Bombur is certainly making hay while the sun shines." Tauriel and Ember almost choked on air, looking absolutely mortified while Quinn guffawed.

The other dam had her red hair pulled back into a half bun, while the rest of it hung loose behind. She had two twisted braid at the sides of her forehead, and her beard appeared to be braided into her hair. Next to her, was a very familiar red-headed dwarfling. The girls' eyes almost popped out of their sockets as they caught their first sight of the infamous Gimli, son of Gloin. Speaking of Gloin.

"Alora! Gimli!" He said waving as they approached him. "You're here!" Oin looked around.

"What? Where? Where's the deer?" Gloin groaned.

"Not Deer. They're HERE!" He said loudly, before grunting as Gimli barreled into his father, hugging him fiercely. Gloin hugged back with equal vigor soon joined by Alora. Dis coughed.

"Well now, that was interesting." She turned back to her sons. "So, where are these so-called saviors of Durin?" Fili and Kili both smiled and lead their mother to where Amelia and Tauriel stood together, both very nervous. They curtsied to Dis as she looked up at them.

" _Amad_ , this is Amelia and Tauriel. They both played great parts in keeping us well and whole during the quest." Fili said.

"And they are also the ones that have captured our hearts." Kili admitted, as he held Tauriel's hand, Fili doing the same with Amelia. The dam's eyes narrowed for a moment.

"An Elf, and a Child of Man, my sons?" Her voice held displeasure, and for a moment, both Tauriel and Amelia feared a retribution. Yet, the sons of Dis held onto their loves, and faced their mother.

"To me, it does not matter whether Amelia is a Child of Man or Mahal. I love her, and her alone." He said with conviction.

"The same goes for me." Kili said. "Tauriel may be an Elf, but she is my One. I love her more than anything." While the women were both shocked and touched by the proclamation of love by the two Dwarves, they were worried what Dis would say. She scrutinized them for a moment, then her face broke into a smile.

"You have fallen hard, haven't you, my sons?" The boys blushed, but smiled as they looked at their loves, who now sported relieved looks. Quinn giggled.

 _I sure am glad I don't have to go through that._

Someone cleared their throat, and Ember turned to face Thorin's mother. She froze for a second then curtsied. The dam didn't as much as blink.

"Are you Ember, by any chance?" She asked, gravely. Ember fought the urge to tremble. She wished desperately that Thorin was beside her, but he seemed to have disappeared. She swallowed and nodded.

"Yes, I am." She said softly. She kept her head down as she felt the dam's eyes bore into her.

Then, suddenly, she felt arms wrap around her neck, pulling her close and to her knees. Ember sat froze as the dam hugged her tightly.

"Thank you." She whispered, voice shaking. "Thank you for my son." Ember smiled and hugged the woman back.

"You're welcome." She replied. They pulled away, and the dam smiled.

"I am Nis, daughter of Dwino." She introduced herself. Ember smiled.

"It is good to finally meet you."

Nis smiled at her, before she caught sight of someone behind her. Her eyes widened and she moved past Ember slowly. Ember turned to see Thrain, standing as tall as he could while leaning heavily on his cane. Thorin was standing next to his father.

" _Ghivashel_?" Nis whispered, and Ember could hear the tears in her voice. Thrain swallowed and his throat bobbed as he did.

" _Âyùsithuh_." Thrain replied. A broken sound escaped Nis as she ran to him, tackling him with such force that Thorin had to stop his father from falling over. But Thrain did not seem to mind, he merely wrapped his own arms around his beloved wife, dropping his cane in the process. They were soon joined by Dis, who had tears running down her cheeks as she hugged her mother and father. Thorin smiled and gestured for Ember to join him at his side.

" _Adad_ , where have you been?" Dis asked as she pulled away. Thrain shook his head.

"Many places, my daughter, and nowhere that I wish to recall. It is in the past." He smirked then and glanced at Ember. "You have your future sister-in-law to thank for my return." At this, Dis quickly turned to her brother, who smiled and gestured to Ember. Ember blushed and ducked her head. Once again, she was pulled into an embrace.

"It would seem that my brother finally managed to find himself someone." She pulled away, holding onto Ember's hands. "Tell me, did he and the boys behave themselves properly on the quest?"

" _Amad_!" Came the two scandalized shouts. Thorin looked so mortified, that Ember could not pass up the chance. She bit her lip and shrugged.

"Well… as well as they could, I suppose." More scandalized shouts came from behind them, while Thorin hid his red face in his hands. Dis smirked, eyes twinkling.

"You and I are going to get along swimmingly." They both shared a giggle before they parted. Thorin cleared his throat a few times.

"Um, right… ahem… uh…" Ember giggled again as she approached him and placed a kiss on his cheek. He his cheeks turned a lovely shade of pink at the action, causing everyone a good chuckle.

"Yup, he's got it bad." Amelia snickered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A while later, the Company of Thorin Oakenshield was once again ready to leave Rivendell behind, but this time, they took the courtesy of saying goodbye. Ember curtsied to the Elrond, as Thorin bowed.

"Thank you, for all you have done for us, Lord Elrond." She glanced behind her, where there were heads poking out of the caravans, and other were standing around. "But now, I believe it is time we returned home." Elrond smiled and bowed his head.

"Farewell to you, Lady Ember of Erebor. I wish you and your family a safe journey." He said. Ember and Thorin turned to the Company and the waiting caravans, where Thrain and Nis sat in the first caravan. And they departed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The journey home was cheerful, if not a little strained. Many of the Dwarves found it a little hard to easily accept the new women into the Company, most weary after little kindness had been shown to them during exile. However, things quickly turned around after an incident just a week after they left Rivendell.

Most of the Dwarves that had joined the Caravans were poor miner families. Those who had children thus had limited food supplies. Tauriel, not realizing at the time, invited said children to sit with her at supper. The children seemed weary at first, which prompted the girls to step in and reassure them. Even if that meant offering their bowls of stew to the children. This action did not go unnoticed by the Dwarves, and soon, the harsh glares and nervous stares vanished as it became apparent that the newcomers were truly looking out for the Dwarves.

At long last, they were approaching the slopes of Erebor. Thrain sighed dejectedly as he scoped the land.

"The Desolation has sunk deep into the ground. It will take years for the land to heal." Ember smiled at her future father-in-law.

"Don't underestimate the strength of nature, _Adad_. Sometimes, all it needs is a nudge in the right direction." Thorin shared a smile with his sister and mother as Ember reffered to Thrain as father. Suddenly, a cry came from up front. Thorin and Ember kicked their mounts into a trot, then quickly pulled them to a stop again when they saw what had caused the cry.

The Dwarves of the Iron Hills stood to attention, on either side of the pathway leading to the Gates. Dain stood, in what looked like court attire, right before the Gates. The Company were stunned. What was Dain doing? One of the soldiers broke formation to approach Thorin. Thorin bowed his head as the soldier whispered something in his ear. When he was done, Thorin smiled and looked to Ember.

"Dismount, go before us. Tauriel, Amelia, Quinn. Do the same." He said softly. Confused, but trusting him nonetheless, Ember and her friends did just that. As they approached the soldiers, they jumped slighty as the soldiers took out their swords and held it infront of their chests. Ember glanced back to Thorin but he had disappeared. So had most of the Company. Ember turned back, nodding slightly to the other girls, who wore similar expressions of concern. Together, the headed down the path.

When they reached Dain, he held his hand out to them. They stopped before him.

"In the absence of the King, I, Lord Dain Ironfoot of the Ironhills, shall perform the Rite of the _Khazad_." His voice floated clear over the plain. The girls all glanced at each other, having never heard the term before. Dain smiled at them. "Kneel." He ordered, and they did so.

Dain turned to Balin, who had somehow bypassed the soldiers to appear at his side, holding something covered in cloth in his hands. He held it out to Dain, who removed the cloth to reveal an axe made of Mithril. It had sapphires and diamonds encrusted in the pommel. Dain took it and held it up in the air, for all to see. Then he held it out in front of them.

"When I call you, please place your hand on the Axe." He said, then turned to Tauriel. "Tauriel of Mirkwood, place your hand on the axe." Tauriel was visibly shocked, but did as she was told. Dain looked her in the eye.

"Do you, Tauriel of Mirkwood, swear to serve, protect and honor the ways of the _Khazad_ , as set for us by our creator, Mahal, the Great Smith?" He said reverently. Tauriel swallowed and nodded.

"I do." She answered solemnly. Dain nodded and moved onto Amelia. Once again, he asked her the question.

"Do you, Amelia, swear to serve, protect and honor the ways of the _Khazad_ , as set for us by our creator, Mahal, the Great Smith?" Amelia nodded.

"I do." Dain moved onto Quinn.

"Do you, Quinn, swear to serve, protect and honor the ways of the _Khazad_ , as set for us by our creator, Mahal, the Great Smith?" Quinn nodded as well.

"I do." Finally, Dain turned to Ember. When she placed her hand on the axe, she felt a thrum of energy moving through her. She gasp slightly as Dain repeated the oath once more.

"Do you, Ember, swear to serve, protect and honor the ways of the _Khazad_ , as set for us by our creator, Mahal, the Great Smith?" She looked up at Dain, and saw the silent question in his eyes. This wasn't just about the Rite. This was about his… _their_ kin. Ember set her jaw and nodded.

"I do." She said with conviction. Dain smiled and stepped back, giving the axe back to Balin. He turned back to the people.

"Now, they shall receive a symbol of our people." Suddenly, out of nowhere, Thorin, Fili, Kili and Ori stepped forward, each smiling from ear to ear. Ember smiled at Thorin as he reached up to her hair, and took a section to braid. The other Dwarves did the same with their significant others. This braid seemed much more intricate than the courting braids. When it was done, they placed a bead at the end of the braid. Thorin smiled at her when he was finished. Dain's voice called out once more.

"Now you are Children of Mahal in all but blood. Let us welcome our new Kin!" Cheers went out through out the crowd. Ember smiled at Thorin, then was shocked when he leaned in and kissed her. This was the first time he had shown any affection to her in public. But she didn't mind.

Because now, she had her whole life ahead of her. A life with the one she loved.

It was the start of a new adventure.


	55. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

 _Ten Years Later_

Ember closed the door of the Royal Quarters, and released a heavy sigh as she leaned with her back against the door. Being a Queen came with its ups and downs. She had spent most of the afternoon settling disputes amongst the lesser clans, one of which almost turned into a full-blown war, had she not quickly come up with a compromise that left both parties happy.

She turned her head slowly, cracking her stiff neck as she stretched away from the door. Reaching up, she removed the delicate crown of mithril Thorin had slaved over for weeks, because the Dwarven crown 'did little to accentuate her beauty'. It got caught in her braids, some of which were a little wet.

Ember giggled. Amelia and Fili's twins were at that age where everything seemed good enough to eat. The boy and girl were a perfect combination of their parents, from the dirty blonde hair to their light brown eyes. The only difference between the two were their noses, Mili having her mother's nose, while Vili had his father's. Mili seemed particularly fond of her dress sleeves, while Vili seemed fascinated with her braids. Ember had, on numerous occasions, caught sight of the two grabbing their father's moustache braids and stuffing them into their mouths. Their grandmother often received much the same treatment. Not that Dis seemed to mind. She was all over the two, spoiling them rotten, along with their newest cousin.

Little Kiliel was the jewel of her father's eye. The small lass had inherited her mother's red locks and her father's bewitching brown eyes. Still too young to crawl properly, it was not an uncommon sight to see the Prince of Erebor on his hands and knees, crawling next to or sometimes over the girl, much to the little princess's delight. Tauriel had slowly fell into the routine of the Mountain, helping Dwalin train new recruits when she had time to spare.

Quinn and Ori's youngster, Lori, seemed to search after every book in the Royal Library. Ember had to yet again go on a search for the strawberry-blonde, green-eyed Dwarfling with his mother, when he disappeared shortly before lunch. They had found him curled up on an armchair in the corner of the shelves, and the Queen of Erebor had left mother and son tucked in the corner with a large tome between them.

Ember sighed again as she made her way to the bedroom, holding the crown in one hand while trying to undo the terribly intricate hairstyle her handmaidens had come up with that day. She loved the new hairstyles, but they seemed to become increasingly difficult to remove after a long day. She have to ask them to keep the braiding simple for a while.

She placed the crown down on the dresser, then began to remove the heavy clothing she normally wore. It was the middle of winter, thus the mountain had been engulfed with a slight chill. But the furnaces in the Great Forge certainly helped to heat up the corridors. Ember pulled off the gold embroidered overtop, followed by the dress and corset, leaving her in her petticoat. She quickly switched that for a nightgown, feeling that if she were to lie down, she would fall asleep instantly.

She sat down by the dresser, removing the final decorative piece from her hair. Her fingers brushed the Dwarven courting and marriage beads in her hair, and she smiled slightly. Grabbing a brush she proceeded to smooth out any leftover tangles from her hair.

She paused in her brushing when a soft, baritone voice floated across the room. Ember turned to the slightly open door behind her, putting the brush down before crossing the room. She gently pushed the door open and peeked inside. What she saw warmed her heart.

Thorin sat in the rocking chair by the fireplace, holding the bundle that was their three week old son in his arms. It still amazed her how those arms, those strong, powerful arms that had slaughtered Goblins and Wargs, could hold their son so gently. Cradling him as if he was the single, most valuable thing he had ever held. Ember could see their son's tiny arms stretching out from their confinement under the blanket, heard his soft whimpers at his discomfort. Thorin merely rocked himself back and forth with his toe, smiling as he offered his pinky to his son. The appendage was immediately grabbed and pulled to his mouth, and Ember almost giggled at the sound of sucking. Thorin chuckled softly.

"You'll have your dinner when Amad comes home." He said softly to the child, who remained blissfully unaware of everything around him. "For now, how about I sing to you?" As another whimper escaped the child, Ember stepped forward.

"I think he prefers when you sing after his meal." She said softly. Thorin looked up, startled for only a split second before he relaxed. Then he smirked.

"We Dwarves tend to prefer a full belly before anything else." He said smugly. Ember rolled her eyes. Ever since they had realized she was pregnant, Thorin had playfully teased her about whether the child would be more Dwarven or Human in nature. Ember kept insisting she didn't mind, but secretly, she hoped he would take after a human in height, if only to see Thorin's annoyance at being shorter than his children. She smiled as she walked up to them.

"Funny, so do Hobbits." Thorin glowered for a moment, causing her to giggle. Their son squirmed at the sound of her voice, releasing his father's pinky to let out an indignant squawk. Both parents laughed at their son's fussiness. Ember took the bundle from her husband's arms, noticing that the King under the mountain was still wearing his court attire. "Go take care of yourself while I feed this little one." Thorin smiled, standing to helped her into the rocking chair, placing a kiss on her lips when she was seated. With that he left the room.

Ember watched after him with soft eyes, before a whimper brought her attention back to the babe in her arms. He was twisting his head towards her chest, face scrunched as he searched for his meal. She giggled and moved her nightgown. Soon, he was happily sucking away, eyes drooping as his belly began to fill up.

As she watched her son, she thought about all that had happened. Almost ten years had passed since they had first come to Middle-Earth. Now, here she was, Queen of Erebor, holding her firstborn. So many things had happened.

And so many things had yet to happen.

"You have that look again." She turned her head at the whispered voice. Thorin leaned against the doorway, now only wearing his night shirt and a comfortable pair of trousers. She smiled, turning her head away in an attempt to hide.

"What look?" She asked, moving her sleeve back up as the babe's mouth went lax. Thorin walked over to her as she burped him.

"That look when you are thinking about the future." Ember paused as she patted her son's back. Her husband knew her too well. Thorin placed a hand on her shoulder, and she looked him in the eyes. His eyes held a tender look that he only showed to her. "Whatever may come, we will face it together." The babe shifted his head, having been burped and rested his head on her shoulder. Thorin stretched out his other hand and rubbed his son's fuzz-covered head. "All of us."

Ember smiled at the thought, as Thorin caressed her cheek. They shared a quick and tender kiss, before their son let out another whimper. Ember giggled softly.

"I think Frerin is ready for that song now." Thorin smiled and took the babe out of her arms, pacing languishly around the nursery as he sang.

 _"A king he was on carven throne_

 _In many-pillared halls of stone_

 _With roof of gold and argent floor,_

 _And mighty runes along the door._

 _The light of sun and star and moon_

 _In shining lamps of crystal hewn_

 _Unshadowed by the veil of night_

 _They burned eternal shimmering white."_

Ember sat in the rocking chair, watching him as he sang. The baritone voice, mixed with the heat of the fireplace and her exhaustion caused her eyes to droop.

She woke a few minutes later, noticing that she was being carried. She rested her head on Thorin's shoulder as he expertly carried her back into their bedroom, placing her in the bed before turning to snuff out the candles and stoke the fire. She turned on her side to face him when he finally joined her, pulling the winter covers and fur over the both of them. She snuggled into his chest, breathing in the scent that was uniquely him.

" _Men lananubukhs menu_ , Thorin." She whispered, and felt the kiss on her head.

" _Men lananubukhs menu_ , Ember."

 _ **Fin**_

* * *

 **One whole year. We have reached the end of our journey after one whole year.**

 **I would like to thank all who followed and faved this story. You lot gave me confidence in my future as a potential writer. And your reviews often left me in stitches from too much laughter.**

 **I would also like to thank my two best friends and co-writers, who doubled as the inspiration for my OC's Amelia and Quinn. Thanks for everything, you two. Hobbiteers Forever!**

 **I have an announcement to make. I do have a sequel planned, and possibly a third installment as well, consisting of The Lord of the Rings and the Years In Between, but it is highly unlikely that they will be posted anytime soon. I am starting my final year of high school, and I have signed up as a journalist for our school paper this year. The extra work will leave little time for me to write.**

 **But please note that I will not abandon any of my stories. Updates may not be frequent, but there will be updates.**

 **Again, thank you all for being ever patient readers.**

 ** _Na lû e-govaned vîn, Mellon._**

 ** _Novaer._**


	56. Chapter 56 - Sequel!

Hello Dear Readers!

 **Trails of the Heart** is officially on FanFiction!

You can find it on my account page!

Please leave a review!

Lithuiwen2016


End file.
